The Forbidden Fruit
by Keono
Summary: Sasori was a normal prince, dealing with the normal hardships of life when he gets his own servant for his birthday. But things don't always go as plan for the certain duo. Yaoi in later chapters, torture, and other stuff that I forgot.
1. Help

**Takes place in medieval times with castles and stuff.**

"It's time for your studies, your highness." brown eyes stared out the castle window, watching all of the kingdom's children play together. "Your highness?" the tutor took a step forward and looked at the prince, in worry. "Another time, Neji." the older male just sighed and left. His father, the king, would be upset if he missed another lesson.

The prince continued to watch the children play as the sun set, till it turned to night. "Tch." he got up from his chair and started walking to the kitchen, deciding to get a roll. It was night time and he was supposed to have his servants get him food, but even during the day he wasn't allowed alone, his father and mother thinking he would get attacked by rebellious servants.

The idea was strange to him, since they had all of the servants and guards thoroughly checked for them to work serve in the castle. Just because of one incident that happened in the Konoha Castle and the prince was murdered, he was never supposed to be let out of sight. His father had said he would stop with all of the guards, but he knew there would be some guarding his door, or some outside his thirty story window.

It was strange that there were no guards by his door that night. He shrugged it off. His mother said that he thinks to much for an eight year-old. Going through different halls and steps, he was about to reach the kitchen when he heard a moan of pain. He entered finding his chef on the floor, clutching her enlarged stomach in pain.

She saw him and her eyes widened in fear. The servants were always supposed to bow when royalty passed by them working hard, but she couldn't get up at all. The prince never liked that rule; he thought it was silly and always tried to tell them to stop, but if they didn't the guards would punish them. "I came to get a roll." was all he said before going to a basket on the counter and taking off the cloth, he grabbed one.

"P-please, y-your highness. P-please may you get-" she winced and bit her lip, making him growl. He hated waiting, and she knew that so she tried to hurry, "A-a servant... Please?" he sighed; it wouldn't hurt to help the poor woman, "Fine, but I want strawberry pastries tomorrow morning." she smiled and nodded, "Yes, you'll h-have all the pastries you want just... G-go."

He nodded and ran to the servants corridors. That was something that a prince should never do. He should never run, leave that to the servants and horses and he should never go to the servants corridors for any reason. A king wouldn't waste his time there at all, so why should a prince. Going into the bog room with beds he ran up to a servant he knew.

All the servants were asleep so he tried to be quiet, "Konan... Konan." he gently shook the bluenette awake and once she saw him, her eyes went wide. "You're not supposed to be in here, your highness." she whispered, getting up, "I know, but Dia said to go get a servant." he saw the orange eyes get bigger. "Where is she?" she whispered, getting her ratty shoes on.

"In the kitchen." she nodded and woke up three other servants. "What was going on?" she asked. "She looked like she was in pain and she couldn't get up." she nodded and told the three servants to go get supplies. "You should go back to your room, your highness." he shook his head, "I want to see what's wrong." she bit her lip and sighed, "Your mother and father wouldn't want you to be there. Please go wait in your room." he nodded and she sighed.

He wasn't actually going to wait in his room, he was going to go see what the big fuss was about in the first place. There was screaming in the cook's room and he covered his ears. He never liked the sound, it reminded him of the tortures he witnessed on accident when he was four. "Come on, Dia..." there was another scream and the prince heard a small cry.

He had only heard it once, when he saw his youngest cousin at infancy and he had began to cry. "It's a boy, Dia." he heard a relieved sigh and he peeked around the corner, to see the chef holding a small bundle in her arms. She looked so tired, her blue eyes seemed lifeless and her blond hair was stuck to her face. "Konan... I need you to... take care of him okay...?" she asked, trying to hand the infant to the other servant.

"W-what do you mean?" Konan asked back, not taking the child. "I can't go on, Konan... I need someone to raise him... please...?" her voice was getting softer, which the prince didn't understand at all. "I can't name him." Konan said in defeat, tears streaming down her face. Dia smiled, "I'll name him..." she looked thoughtful, "... Deidara."

The prince felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at his father. "You should be asleep, Sasori." he frowned, "I was helping, Dia." he heard his father sigh and look into the room, as the blond's eyes closed, "You've helped her enough, now." Konan looked at the door and saw the king standing there. She panicked and bowed, trying to hold the newborn in her arm, still.

"Rise." she did so and stood up. "I am sorry, but Dia has-" he held up his hand and looked at the bluenette solemnly, "I know. Until the child is able to care for itself, you will be raising it." Konan gulped, "It's a boy, your highness." Sasori watched as his father sighed, "That's fine. Come, Sasori. You should be in bed." he grabbed his son's shoulder and lead him down a hall away from the room.

The younger redhead looked back at the teen, still holding the infant in her arms. She gave him a sad gaze and looked down at the bundle in her arms. Looking ahead of him again, he sighed. So, the baby's name was "Deidara"?

**Review?**


	2. His own servant?

**Listening to Drip Drop by Safura... This song helps me write angst better! I listened to this song a lot when I wrote Eien. Just listening to it makes me sad! ='{**

"Sasori, you have to be more lively when guests arrive." "Yes, son, you won't be a good king if you can't interact with others well." Sasori sighed, as he listened to his parents chide him about the _I__mportance of being king! _and _You can't frown and glare all the time. _He didn't know why he was like that, he just was. "You think he would be happy that it's his birthday."

He heard his mother whisper to his father, "Yes, well I have another gift for him." he almost groaned; he hated the gifts that he got. One of them was a fitting that his mother put together and he had to stand still for an hour. He looked down at the red material and sighed. It was fine, but it wasn't worth it. He didn't feel thirteen. He felt like he was still five.

It was the same things over and over again, but his father usually didn't give any more presents by this time. He wondered what it was. "I'm going to my room." "I'll have the guards escort you." the redheaded king, said motioning for two guards to come forward. Sasori's expression turned annoyed and he told the guards to stop, "I would like to go alone."

His mother sighed and smiled, "Already so grown up. You have to learn how to be a child, Sasori. It seems like you're ready to become king." he glared, "I am ready. At any time. I'm willing to take on that responsibility. Now, if you don't mind, I will be taking the responsibility of going to my room, _alone_." his mother sighed again, but just nodded.

He scoffed when he exited the dinning hall. He hated the parties and balls his parents would throw for him. The party was that morning and it lasted for all morning and most of the afternoon and now he had to attend the ball, being thrown in his honor. That would take place when the sun set and he couldn't wait for midnight, so it would end.

His room was one floor above the dinning hall. All of the rooms and bathing rooms were on one floor (The third) then the forth floor was where most of his father's meetings would take place. The fifth, was the highest and was actually a balcony. All of the guests would stay on the second floor with the dinning area and all of the rooms for drinking and resting.

He barely got to go on the first floor. Ever since he helped his deceased cook, he wasn't allowed on that floor. Every once and a while, he would see Konan helping in the dining area, but she never said anything. Sasori always thought that she would have to take care of the infant that was bestowed upon her, but he guessed that she still had to work.

And then, there was a level under the first floor. The dungeon. Where most of the punishments took place. Most of them being the kingdom's people who had disrespected the royal family, or slaves who were rebelling, servants who wouldn't obey their master's commands. He remembered when he was seven and he walked down into the dungeon by accident and he saw all of the dying people.

He had nightmares every night of all the horrible images. His mother had tried to soothe him, but it rarely worked. Sometimes the servants would get a second chance, but they usually wouldn't survive the punishments. Servants stealing food from the kitchen was an immediate punishment. They were only allowed one bowl of soup in the morning, then at night.

He smelled the soup one time, and he could practically feel and taste the bile coming up and into his mouth. He was about half way to his room and he was still wrapped up in his thoughts. For some reason he hated the things that happened around in the castle. The deaths, the pain, the unfairness. His father had called it, "The way of life" one time, and that just confused Sasori even more.

He hated the feeling of knowing of causing poor people pain, but every year it was dulling till he wouldn't even bat an eye before killing a poor soul. He would soon have no remorse or regret and that's what any king was supposed to be like. They were supposed to love their kingdom and the kingdom had to love them back twice as much.

He was only supposed to care about keeping his kingdom strong and continuing the family line. He almost snarled. Ever since he was four, his mother had introduced him to many females and the friendships never lasted. It's either the girl was too obnoxious, or her father just lost too much money and that she was now too poor for the redhead.

Over the times the girls seemed to try harder, but it didn't matter anymore. He wanted to barf every time he saw the bright velvet dress that they would wear, or the compliments about his eyes being rich soil, which of course was black, so he knew that they were dumb by then, or the fascination they had about his hair.

That was the royal color for Suna and it's people. Most peasants in Suna either had brown or blond hair. Black hair and red were the best. His youngest cousin had red, and his two older siblings, blond and brown. It didn't matter since they were also born royal. Red was a rich color and Sasori almost hated it. His father had actually killed his older siblings as infants for not having the color.

He had threatened to kill his wife for either not conceiving a boy or not conceiving with the proper color. He had about five older siblings that he never met. He was the lucky one and the last one. His mother was becoming ill from conceiving so much, in such a short amount of time. His father had threatened her one last time, that if his child wasn't a boy and had red hair and brown eyes that she would be killed and he would get another wife.

Brown eyes was very uncommon in Suna, so to actually have them was like a gift. None of the infants before him had brown eyes. All blue or green, one even black. He was the lucky one, but he always wished he wasn't. He had saved his mother's life when it was about to end and he was glad for that, but he couldn't forgive his father for being such a cruel man. He wondered if he would be like that when he grew up.

He was taken away from his thoughts when he heard a small cursing and a small splashing. He looked up, only to be splashed by water. He looked at his shirt and grimaced. Now his mother would want him to do another fitting. He glared at the culprit, but it softened when they fell to the ground. "I'm sorry, your highness, un! Please, forgive me!"

It was just a child. They were bowing down by his feet and crying. A guard came up and grabbed their arm, making them whimper. "We'll have him punished right away, your highness." the blond looked at the guard afraid. It seemed he'd never been to the dungeon before. "Wait!" a bluenette ran up to the blond and took him from the guard.

"It was my fault for leaving him alone. I'll take the punishment." Sasori sighed, "No, need. I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into the child." the blond looked up at him, confused. Sasori eyed the blue hues in wonder. He had never seen that color before. Probably from being around so much brown and red his whole life.

He just noticed that the blond had shoulder length hair and a small bang covering his left eye. "Your highness?" the guard asked, confused by the command. "It's fine, I said. Let them both go." the guard did so and walked back to his post. The tall woman looked at the redhead, confused. "You didn't have to do th-" Sasori raised his hand and looked at the blond, "It was nothing. I was heading to my room anyway."

She nodded and grabbed the blond's hand, "Come on, Deidara. We have to clean this up." the small boy nodded and followed his guardian. Sasori sighed and continued to walk to his bedroom, hoping a servant was in there, cleaning and could go call his dresser. The guard opened the door for him and he entered. He sighed at who he saw, "Matsuri," the brunette looked up and blushed.

"Yes, y-your highness?" she asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I got into a mess and I need someone to-" "I'll do it!" she said in a hurry and he raised an eyebrow; sighing he walked up to the blushing brunette, "It's highly disrespectful to interrupt any type of royalty." her eyes widened at the stern tone. She had never heard him use it and it most definitely scared her.

"As I was saying, go get my tailor. I'll need a new outfit for tonight." she quickly nodded and ran out of the room. He sighed and sat down at his desk, looking at his current studies. He didn't want to do any other fitting in his life, but he had to stay in character and actually be rude to the servants, since it would look awkward if he became any nicer.

His father had told him that if a servant ever interrupted him, that a slave's tongue would be cut out. So he just saved the slave's speech. Many things lead to death sentences and punishments of all, but most of them weren't too severe. He heard a knock on his door and he sighed, "Come in." the door opened and he heard a cough. "Sasori," his eyes widened slightly.

He stood up and faced his father. He would barely ever come into his room, unless there was something important going on. "Yes, father?" the man smiled and took a step to the side, showing the blond from before, looking down. "This is my last present," the younger redhead eyed the boy and sighed, "Yes?" his father chuckled and smiled, "He is your personal servant. I had one when I was growing up, the same with your grandfather and his father."

Sasori nodded, as if understanding. "He will do as you bid, and he will help you raise your own son." he pushed the child forward towards the prince. "Of course he isn't an infant, but most kings only start raising their sons when they are one or two. This will be a good experience." he looked at the redhead's shirt and sighed. Sasori rolled his eyes, "I already called the tailor." his father nodded and looked at the blond, who shrunk back from the gaze.

"You will tend to your master's needs and when he is done for the day, you may go back to your room." the blond nodded quickly, not wanting to get punished. "Good." was all his father said before leaving, closing the door behind him. Sasori glared at the blond. Now he had to take care of something? He scoffed. His parents probably did this to keep him occupied.

"What is your name, slave?" the blond boy flinched and gulped, "Deidara, your highness." the name was familiar to the redhead and that's when he realized that this was his old cooks son. His lip twitched upwards, just slightly. Maybe it was destiny (As his tutor called it) that the boy was now his slave, for helping his mother, while she was giving birth to him?

"You will address me as Danna, since I am now your master. Understood?" Deidara nodded, only looking at the redhead's feet. "Good. You will have to follow me, unless I tell you not to do so." another nod, "You will do as I say, even if it breaks your rules." the blue eyes went big and he stiffened, "Of course all the guards will know that you are under my command, so they may not harm you."

Sasori was about to state more rules, but there was a knock on his door. "Your highness?" he sighed, knowing it was his tailor. "Come in, Sai." the door opened to reveal a pale man, with short black hair. "I was told that you needed my assistants again." he stated in his monotone voice. "Yes, close the door and we'll start."

"I have a a few new outfits for you. Would you like to see them? I just drew them." Sasori sighed and nodded. His mother had chosen this outfit and he wanted to chose his own. He frowned when he saw all of them were red. He flipped through the book, finally seeing one he liked. "I like this one, just have the pants black and the shirt a darker red."

"Yes, your highness." (A/N: For some reason I imagined Claude saying that =.=" Alois you bitch! Sorry, I don't like him and even though Claude has Sasori's voice I almost don't like him, but he sure is evil!) Sasori stood up on a tall stool, so the tailor could measure and make the clothes quicker. Deidara looked away, knowing he'd get in trouble for looking at a nobel in such a revealed state.

He had seen servants naked, but that was because they were all forced in a big room. "Deidara," he turned back around and blushed. The redhead was only in pants and you could see the pale, blemish free chest that he had. All of the ones he had seen were scrawny and had scars, but his was perfect. "I need you to go to the queen and request her to come here. I need to see if she likes this outfit."

He stiffened but nodded. "She's in the parlor." Sai said, still measuring the redhead's arm. "Thank you, Sai." Sasori waited for the blond to leave, but he wasn't moving. "Well, go." he nodded and quickly left the room. He knew where the parlor was, the main one, he just hoped the queen wouldn't be angry with him. He was walking quickly to the second floor and once he got there, he sighed. Just a few more halls.

He came up to a room with large double doors. Laughter was heard on the other side and he gulped, before knocking. "Come in." he took a deep breath and twisted the metal nob, walking into the room. He saw the queen and five other woman, who looked like nobles and he gulped, before walking up to her. She smiled at him and he blushed, before leaning into her ear.

"Danna wants you to come to his room. He wants you to see his outfit, un." she blinked at the name but nodded, "Excuse me, ladies." she stood up and followed the servant to her son's room. Once she entered she gasped, "Oh, Sasori, it's wonderful!" she quickly walked over to her son, seeing his outfit already together.

"Oh, Sai! You always make the quickest things of art!" he shrugged and smiled. "Is there anything you want to change?" she shook her head, and looked at her son, who was looking back at her, impassive. He had on a red blouse that had some ruffles in the middle that opened up, revealing some of his chest and tight black pants, with a red cloth/belt hanging there.

He had on leather boots and he sighed, "Why were all of the designs in that book exotic?" he asked and his mother laughed, "I didn't want to spoil the surprise, but you're having a costume party ball and it seems that you chose," she looked at him and grinned, "A pirate." he rolled his eyes and stepped off the stool. "That's fine, but right now, I want to rest before the ball."

His mother nodded and sighed, "You've grown so much. Such a marvelous prince." she cupped his cheek and smiled, before quickly kissing his forehead, "We'll be waiting. Come now, Sai." the tailor nodded and followed his queen out.

Sasori looked at his servant, who was just standing in the middle of the room, waiting for an order. He smirked; maybe he could play with him a bit. "What were you doing in the hall with a bucket of water, brat?" the blond flinched, but continued to look at his Danna's feet. "I-I was helping Konan wash the floors, b-but I spilled it, u-un."

Sasori nodded and sighed; he was now bored. "You can sit down, I'll be studying for the time being." the blond nodded and sat down exactly where he was standing. After about half an hour the blond began to fidget, making noise, which Sasori did not need at the moment. "Stay quiet." was all he said, as he read his book on the history of Suna.

The blond stopped and looked away. He hadn't even been here for an hour and it seemed that the prince wanted nothing to do with him. After ten minutes the silence was bothering him and he began to fidget again. "What did I say, brat?" the redhead turned around in his seat and glared at the blond, "Is there a reason, you're making noise, when I told you not to?"

Deidara shrunk back in fear and shook his head. "Then don't do it." he turned back around and continued to read his book, followed by writing some notes. After an hour the blond's stomach growled and he blushed, hoping his stomach would quiet down. The gurgling continued and Sasori was getting more annoyed. He honestly thought he was getting punished by his parents!

Another gurgle and he sighed, before standing up and walking to the door. "Follow me." was all he said, before he began walking, a guard following him. A few minutes later, they came to the kitchen and Sasori looked around and nodded when he saw what he was looking for. "Here," he passed the blond a roll of bread and his eyes went wide, before passing it back.

"I can't have that, un." he said looking down, but the redhead wouldn't have any of it. "It won't matter if you take a roll or two-" "But, your highness." the guard said, getting a glare, "I thought that the guards were supposed to stay silent, unless asked to speak?" the guard began to stammer and Sasori scoffed, "You have no say in this, now leave, before I have your tongue cut out."

Deidara flinched at the threat and looked at the redhead in fear, "Yes, your highness." was all the guard said before leaving. "Were you really going to do that, Danna, un?" Deidara asked, terrified. Sasori scoffed and shook his head, "No, it wouldn't be worth my time." was all he said before handing the blond the two rolls.

"This way your stomach will stay quiet and I can study." Deidara looked down at the rolls and took a bite. Then another and then a large gulp. He had never tasted anything like this. He had stale bread before, but this was like heaven, as if eating a cloud. Sasori began walking away and his servant followed, still eating a roll.

A few minutes later, they were back in his room and the ball would start in an hour. Sasori turned around an looked at the blond, grimacing. He was in a thin shirt and pants, that looked like rags and his hair was scruffy. Deidara was confused why he was looking at him at all, but he guessed it had something to do with how he looked?

The prince sighed and looked at the blond's face. Of course, dirty and skinny. His azure hues were filled with so much emotion, Sasori wondered if he ever felt anything like that. "I don't want you going to the ball like that, brat. I can have Sia whip something up. In the meantime, we have to clean you." Sasori grabbed a basin full of water and brought it over to the blond.

Taking the rag, he dipped it and reached out to the servants cheek. Deidara flinched back, "We aren't allowed to touch any nobles, un." Sasori sighed, and tried to clean the blond's cheek again, "It's fine, I just need to wash your face, then I'll have Sia come." Deidara shook his head and backed away, "We aren't supposed to go to balls-"

"You are a personal servant of mine, which gives you the right to serve in the ball." Deidara looked down and stopped moving. Sasori sighed in frustration and began cleaning his cheek. Deidara liked the feeling, it was nice.; and the water was warm, which he only experienced once when he was bathing. He felt the cloth move onto his other cheek, leaving the other clean.

Soon his forehead was clean and then his whole face. "Don't get used to this." Deidara frowned; was this kindness just showing that he can be nice, but he can also be cruel?

-Ball-

Sasori sighed as he sat in his chair. He was at his father's left side and his mother on his right. It was a costume party, but most of the nobles were dressed up as kings and queens; the things that Sasori already was. He looked to his left, not seeing his servant. He was probably hiding behind his thrown or something. "Brat, that outfit cost ten gold coins, you are going to wear it."

The blond didn't say anything, just step out from behind the chair. Deidara was blushing, thanks to his outfit, he was beginning to warm up quickly. It was different then his usual rags. He looked down at his outfit and frowned. he was dressed as a prince, which most people found odd, since they knew he was nothing but a servant.

"Isn't this ball exciting, Sasori?" he heard his mother ask for the fifth time that night. "I suppose, but I would've just liked a normal ball. This is a little... extravagant." he raised an eyebrow when he saw someone dressed up as a drunk hobo wobble across the floor. Sighing he looked at Deidara, who was trying not to be noticed.

"Brat," he looked up right away at his master, "Go get me a pastry." Deidara blinked, "What kind, un?" he sighed, "Strawberry." the servant nodded and walked down the steps on the thrown and walked to the side of the room, going to the table where everything was being served. Grabbing a plate, he looked around for the right pastry.

"What're you doing here, you brat?" Deidara looked up to see a man dressed up as a king, glaring down at him. "I came to get a pastry for my Danna, un." the man's glare hardened, "Kids aren't supposed to be here, unless your parent's are royal." Deidara frowned, "I don't have any parents, un." the man sighed and told the guards that some random kid was at the ball, uninvited.

"You're coming with us." Deidara suddenly felt two rough hands grab his arms and he stiffened, "B-but, my Danna-" "Yeah, yeah." one of the guards said, before shoving him towards the exit. Deidara eyed his Danna as he sat there, bored, not even noticing him. "What do we do with him?" a guard asked, as they continued to walk.

"Since he wasn't invited, that's a death penalty." Deidara's eyes went wide and he gulped. They wouldn't really kill a four year-old, would they? Soon they came to a door, that led down a flight of stairs and down to the dungeon. "Tie him up." letting himself be tied to the wall, he gulped. "Isn't the death penalty quick?" another guard asked, getting a scoff.

"This will be practice for us, so it's fine." Deidara closed his eyes. Somehow he knew he was going to die like this. He felt his silk shirt ripped from his body, only leaving him in his pants. For some reason he was clam. At least he wouldn't have to live in this terrible world anymore. He could hear the whip being raised and he bit his lip.

"What do you think you're doing?" he didn't turn his head; he knew it was the prince and he'd probably be angry with him, for getting into so much trouble, just for a treat. "An orphan was at the ball with no invitation, so we-" there was sigh and some footsteps. "I swear, I've only had you for one day and you get into this much trouble."

He felt his shackles come off and he fell to the floor. He looked up at his master with shame filled eyes. Sasori sighed, and made the blond stand up, "I already told you once. You are not allowed to harm him. I don't want some deformed brat as my servant." he walked up the stairs with Deidara following him. "We aren't going back to the ball. I'll be going to my room and you'll be going back to yours." Deidara eyed the redhead, as he walked off.

**Stupid school! Stupid life! Stupid time! I barely even have enough time to post a chapter because of school and marching band! :c**

**Review?**


	3. The feeling of loss

**This chapter is happy! :D**

"Stupid brat. Can't do anything right." Sasori kept on muttering to himself, as he walked through one of the halls on the second floor, looking for his parents. He had been going through all the parlors, dining rooms and any other room he could find, just seeing if they were in there. He saw one of his father's studies and he went to it. The king didn't like it when people entered, but he didn't care. He was going to return the brat.

He was about to open the door, his hand over the handle but stopped. He pressed his ear close to the green door and listened. Moaning? Opening it just slightly, so it wasn't noticeable, he peeked inside. His eyes went wide, then narrowed into slits. He pulled away and glared at the door, before walking away. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

His father ravishing some of woman besides his mother, a servant! She was the king's personal servant at the moment and he finally understood why he kept on getting more, and why they were all women. He wondered if his mother knew. His glare softened and he stopped in his tracks. He couldn't tell her. She had already been through too much already and this may just hurt her even more than before.

He took a deep breath and continued to walk to where ever. At this moment his blond servant was waiting in his master's room, like he had been told to do. Sasori didn't care how long he stayed there; he just needed to get to his mother and try and return the boy. "Sasori?" the said redhead turned around to see his pale eyed tutor.

"Not today, Neji. I have other business to attend to." turning around, he walked away, only to be stopped by a hand. "Your father said you couldn't miss another session. If you keep avoiding things your kingdom will fall." "Tch." Sasori turned and glared at his elder. "Fine, but I can't have a full session, like I said, I have other things to do."

The Hyuga nodded and started off towards the prince's room. "Have you been reading the chapters I have assigned to you?" he asked, walking beside the annoyed redhead. "Yes, I have also finished the book and I've taken the liberty of writing down notes." Neji stopped and sighed, "I guess we'll have to have another session another time, since all I was going to teach you was in the book. Tomorrow we will be learning about the history of Konoha."

The prince nodded, before walking off, his tutor walking the other way. Sasori smirked to himself. He was always one step ahead and that's why he knew he was going to be a great king. He had studied and read, took notes on everything and it would all come out to something one day. He chuckled to himself, at the thought of becoming a greater king than any of his grandfathers.

The mood didn't last. His face turned serious again and he walked to a parlor that he knew was his mother's favorite. Opening the door, he saw his mother sitting in her chair, staring at her hands folded neatly in her lap. "Where's father?" Sasori asked, already knowing she knew, just from the expression on her face.

"He's busy in his study. Don't bother him, darling." she looked up and smiled, with pained eyes. Sasori glared, "Why do you put up with him?" he asked, sitting down beside her. Her smile never faltered for a second, as if it were glued to her face. "He is my husband. He knows what's best for us." she rubbed her son's cheek with her thumb.

"Why don't you do anything about?" he asked, moving his head away from the hand. She sighed, "Your father doesn't want anymore children, so he doesn't need me to satisfy his needs." "What about the other woman?" he asked, getting a quiet sigh from his mother. She closed her eyes and her smile softened, "He makes sure those woman don't survive the pregnancies."

Sasori's eyes widened, "He... kills them?" she nodded solemnly, "If they become pregnant, then he takes the precautions of making sure that child isn't born." "Have any been born?" she shook her head, "None..." her eyes turned glassy and a tear slid down her cheek. "Why did you agree to marry him?" the queen just looked down at her son, a content smile on her face.

"You couldn't really say no, when a prince proposes to you." Sasori looked down at the floor, "Did you love him?" "I still love him." "Why?" he asked, looking up. "I don't know... I just.. grew to love him, I suppose." he frowned, "You shouldn't be forced to love someone." for some reason this made her smile, "It's for the best."

Shaking his head, he stood up. "I was looking for one of you, to tell you that I don't want the brat anymore-" "Deidara? Why?" Sasori scoffed, "He can't do anything right, without dropping something, or getting hurt, sometimes even the guards try and take him for his insolence! I don't want him, if he keeps this up."

The brunette frowned and sighed, before standing up. "You can not just return a gift like that, Sasori-" "He isn't a gift, Mother. He's a thorn in my side! I have to keep on looking out for him, so he won't get into any trouble!" he said, panting and she just smiled, "We gave him to you as a responsibility for when you get a son-" "Father didn't even take care of me. He just played with me when it was fun, then handed me to the servants."

The queen frowned, "I helped raise you too, Sasori." he just scoffed and his mother continued, "Now, imagine taking care of a whole kingdom. Making sure everything was running smoothly, that you were trying to prevent war. Having this servant will help you for the time being. It's a lesson for you, so you can become a great king, like your father."

He just shook his head in disgust, "I don't want to be like him-" "Then, become better than him, become the greatest king of all time. Just don't lose sight of what's important." "What's that?" he asked, making his mother smile, "You have to find what's important and make sure nothing happens to it. It can be your kingdom, your family, anything that will help you."

She bended over and kissed his forehead, "You still have so much to learn, my son. You aren't ready to be king yet." He frowned and looked up, "When will I be ready?" she smiled softly, "You have to know how it feels to win, to lose, you have to learn how to cope with those things." "I won't feel anything if I lose something."

"Would you feel sad if I had died?" his eyes filled with sadness, "Of course." she sighed, "You will feel things, Sasori; and it will be hard. So hard that you may not be able to handle it. Winning and losing, both, will have different effects on you. If I lost you or your father, I wouldn't be able to breathe anymore." she smiled, "It may be the same with your family, but I'm just going on right now."

He frowned, "So I'm not ready yet?" she nodded, "You have much to learn. Now, go on and enjoy being a child while you still have the chance." Sasori blushed and crossed his arms, "I'm not a child anymore, Mother." she smiled and nodded, "Yes, my prince had become something bigger, something greater." sighing, he looked at his mother, "So... I have to keep him?"

She gave a small laugh and nodded, "Yes, darling, you have to. It will teach you responsibility and it may teach you the feelings of losing." he scoffed, "I wouldn't care if I lost that brat." "Really now? Sasori, we're human's and we make bonds with other humans or things. You will feel something. If not, just a hint of sadness."

He shrugged, "Maybe-" "Your highness!" both mother and son looked at the doorway, to see Konan panting. "Yes?" the queen asked. "There is a riot going on, down on the first floor. They are planning on over running the castle!" her eyes widened and she quickly grabbed her son's hand. "We have to go, Sasori."

The redhead was confused. Who would want to take over the castle? "Follow me, your highness!" both of them followed the servant to a secret door. "Get inside, before they come." Sasori could hear the yelling and shouting coming from below and he gulped, "Mother?" "The guards will take care of it, sweetie, now go in." he was gently pushed inside and his eyes widened.

"You're not coming?" she shook her head, "I'm getting your father, stay here with Konan." he shook his head, "Don't go." she smiled, "It'll be fine, Sasori." and with more reassurance she kissed his cheek. "I promise." "Your highness they're coming." she just nodded and closed the door before, running to find her husband.

Sasori just sat there, enveloped in the silence that was eating him from the inside out. Konan held him, still trying to reassure him. Even for a thirteen year-old, he felt scared and vulnerable. He had always kept on a façade, so no one could see him for what he really was, but it was starting to unravel. He heard shouting. Someone was telling them to find him and kill him.

Konan had held him tighter at that moment. She was glad she and one other servant were the only one's who knew about this spot. Soon the mob moved onto different spots. Sasori heard screaming and he began shaking. His eyes were wide and tears were running down his face. Konan began rocking back and forth and soon the door opened again, only to reveal another trust worthy servant.

"You can come out now." Matsuri said, helping the prince up and out of the crawl space. "What happened?" he asked, looking around the wrecked hall. She just frowned, "The guards were able to stop them, but-" he didn't want to hear it, just see it. He ran down the hall where his mother had taken off and saw all the damage.

Ripped paintings, walls, floors. Things were burned and there were even things with blood on it. There were a group of guards murmuring and he shoved his way through, wanting to see what they were all looking at. "Mother?" the brunette didn't reply and he kneeled down by her, gently shaking her shoulders. Her eyes stared into his, no emotion whats so ever.

She had a line of blood coming from her mouth and a bloody hand on her stomach wound. He continued to analyze her, feeling as if a black hole was engulfing him. He saw her silver crown, covered in blood, a foot away and he picked it up. It looked so much better on his mother. Footsteps were heard, but to Sasori, they were miles away.

He looked at his mother's peaceful face another time and his cover broke. He let out a string of sobs and cried into his hands, the crown abandoned. If hurt so much. Just seeing as a few minutes ago, his mother was asking him if he would sad if she died and of course he would, but actually feeling it was worse. There was sighed behind him and he looked up.

"Sasori, come here." the redhead didn't want to comply with his father. "It's for the best, son." he shook his head and looked down at his dead mother again. "I don't want to leave her." the king just sighed, "She's already gone, Sasori." he shook his head and let more tears fall, without a sound. "We have to go." he shook his head again and this time he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him stand up.

"She was looking for you... Do you even care?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the corpse. "Of course, but it's too late now." he closed his eyes and let just a few more tears fall, till his wall came back up. He watched as a guard picked the body up and walked off into another direction. "We will hold a funeral tomorrow."

His father left him to look at a bloody stain on the floor, that would be clean by the next day. He walked to his room, as if he hadn't just seen his mother's dead body. "Your highness?" he ignored the bluenette and walked to his room. The door was ajar and he pushed it in further. His books were off the shelves, clothes on the floor and sheets were torn.

He heard shallow panting and his eyes wandered. By the bed, he saw his servant, panting and wheezing. Walking up to the blond he analyzed him. Bruises could be seen on his face and body. Scratches, cuts, all oozing blood. The blond was in a ball, trying to warm himself. Sasori kneeled down by him and moved some of his hair to see more damage.

Deidara flinched at the fingers and tried to move away from them, "I don't know, un~" Sasori just frowned and picked up the tormented four year-old and placed him on his ruined bed. "What happened?" the blond wouldn't open his eyes, "Th-they came... l-looking for the p-p-prince... I didn't kn-know where he w-was, so th-they hurt me... trying to make me tell, un... It h-hurts."

Sasori sighed and covered the blond with the torn blanket. He was tired of all the pain, the sorrow, knowing that most of it was his fault.

**What did I tell ya! XD lol, no it wasn't very nice of me was it? X3**

**Review?**


	4. Just a servant

Sasori sighed as he continued to read his book, his servant bugging him, "Why do you have to read about Ame, un?" Deidara asked, looking over Sasori's shoulder. "Because, I need to learn about all of the villages and countries." "But _why_, un?" Sasori growled and turned around, making the blond back up. "Shouldn't you be doing something?" he asked, his eyebrow twitching.

The servant just shook his head, "You said that while you study I don't do anything, un." "Then don't do anything." was all Sasori said before turning back around and looking at his book... "Shouldn't Neji teach you, un?" Sasori groaned and closed his book shut. "I could always just let you go and pick berries in the fields, you know. Or go back to scrubbing floors?"

The blond quickly shook his head, his hair flying around everywhere. Even just after a year, his hair had grown longer. His birthday was only a month after Sasori's, so he was now six. "Then be quiet. I'm going to have a few friends coming over and I want you to stay quiet. Understood?" "F-friends, un?" "Understood?" he quickly nodded and when Sasori went to the door, he opened it for him

They began walking down the hall, then down the stairs. "We will be meeting in the main parlor, then we'll be going outside for some tea." Deidara nodded, making a mental note in his head. "If they ask or tell you to do something for them, or for someone else, do it." another nod and they were at the parlor. "Your highness." a guard said, addressing the prince, as he just ignored him.

Opening the door, Deidara peeked around the redhead, seeing who his friends were. "Ah, Sasori!" the redhead smiled and stepped into the room, Deidara following him. "It's good to see you too, Pein." the auburn haired male, smirked and stood up, "And who's that?" he asked, looking over the redhead to see the blond, who just shrunk closer to his Danna.

"This is just one of my servants." Pein nodded and his smirk grew, "What's your name?" "... D-deidara, un." "Hm? This girl may be of some use in the future." Sasori smirked when he saw Deidara turn bright red, "My servant's a boy." the older teen raised his slender eyebrow and grinned, "You may want to cut off all of his hair, so they know that it's a boy."

Deidara shrunk back even further and held onto some of his hair. "I think it's fine, as long as it doesn't prevent him from doing anything." Sasori yawned, covering his mouth. "Well, I'm sure you don't want to stand the whole time." was all Sasori said, before taking a spot and lounging on the couch. "No, I wouldn't want that." Deidara watched as Pein sat down and quickly looked away, when the teen caught his stare.

"You should teach your slave to not stare, Sasori." the said redhead turned his head and glared at the six year-old, "I've also been trying to teach him how to be quiet, but we've been working on that one for a year now." Pein just sighed and grinned, "We have all of our slaves broken in. Even the servants. If they don't take one order right, then father sends them for ten lashes. Then again, another mistake. Twenty, then thirty. The furthest was seventy, but she died afterwards."

Just the thought made Deidara shudder in fear. "No, we don't do things like that around here. Makes us look even worse, then what we already are." Pein snickered and sighed, "We barely have any time to talk anymore." "Yeah, I know." Sasori said, looking down. While they continued to talk, Deidara sneaked by Sasori's chair and stood there, hiding,

"Are you going to actually take Meme to the ball?" the noble asked, with a questioning gaze that was returned with a glare. "No, I'm not. She's the most annoying creature in the kingdom with her high pitched voice and her stupid velvet dresses." Pein chuckled at the redhead's expression. He seemed like a four year-old who was pissed off for having to wear stupid shoes.

"I thought that you liked her?" the auburn haired teen asked, popping a purple grape into his mouth, from the table. "No, I never did. I was just being polite... Maybe I should start being more harsh?" the idea brought a smirk to his lips. That would be easier then not always being so passive. "It doesn't seem like you entirely. You seem to hurt slaves and servants just fine with you being uncaring."

Sasori smirked, "I guess I do."

-Meow-  
After three long hours of talking, Sasori headed back to his room, his blond servant following him. Or was he a slave. Deidara looked down as he walked. He felt like he was both. He was born in the Akasuna castle and he worked here because he had nowhere else to go, but would he want to go anywhere else? He barely knew what was outside the walls.

He knew there were nicer parts of the kingdom, like the castle's berry fields and the little shops, but he couldn't leave, so maybe he was a slave? He shook his head, when he gave up. Looking up, he noticed that he wasn't following his prince. When he rotated his body, there was no sign of him. He gulped and turned around again. No sign.

He was lost. He thought he had been following the redhead, but he may have taken a turn and was probably somewhere else in the large castle. After a minute he took a step forward and flinched when he felt a hand fall onto his shoulder. "Don't get lost, brat." he sighed when he heard it was his Danna. "W-where were you, un?"

The redhead just shrugged and walked forward, "Talking to an old servant about the cooking. I wanted something new for dinner tonight." Deidara nodded and followed the teen. "For the rest of the day I am having my sword fighting lessons. Stay of you want, I may need you to go get me water, or a towel." Deidara nodded, noting all of it in his head.

"Usually slaves aren't allowed to watch this practice, since it could give them an idea of how to kill, but I know you wouldn't try any of that." Deidara frowned and looked down. He was always treated as if he wasn't able to bring any harm to anyone and he was almost tired of it. Sure, he was weak and small, but you couldn't blame that on him; he was born that way and he never got the right nutrition.

-Meow-

"Again!" Deidara flinched when he saw the redhead take another blow from the wood sword. "Again!" he wished the redhead would also keep on continuing and getting even more hurt. "You have to feel the youth in it, your highness!" the instructor yelled; he had black hair that was a bowl cut and was in all green, but the thing that stuck out the most was his very bushy eyebrows.

"Fine!" Sasori took a lunge with his sword and brought it back then lunged again, this time catching the other male off guard and causing him to fall down. "I hate the fact that we have to fight with wood swords," he sighed and dropped the replacement with a thunk, "I want real swords next time, Guy." was all Sasori said, before walking to where the blond was seated.

"Come on, brat; we have to go." Deidara nodded and picked up his things for Sasori, like, a towel, his actual sword and a his ring. This was one of the only times Deidara was actually outside, but he was still in the castle walls, so it wasn't that more extravagant. Even for such hot weather, they were able to have lush green grass and lovely flowers.

Deidara loved that. He always smiled when he saw the different colors, the main one being red. He was amazed when he saw birds flying or frogs jumping; almost anything could get him excited, but for some reason he had the hardest time expressing it. His face would be passive or sad, his eyes always downcast and even if he felt extreme joy, only the corner of his lip would twitch.

His whole life was with so many hardships and six years of it really effected his whole personality. Konan would tell him that he was more happy as a baby, but he couldn't remember so he barely even knew what happiness felt like. "Brat!" his head snapped up in attention, "Yes, Danna, un?" the prince just scoffed, "I was talking to you."

The blond looked down ashamed, "I'm sorry, Danna. What do you need, un?" Sasori sighed and shook his head, "Never mind." The redhead glared at the blond as he went back into his trance. That boy was like a zombie and it pissed him off to no limit. "You can go back to your room." "It's not even dark yet, un. Don't you need anything else?"

The prince just shook his head and continued to walk towards his room. "Wait!" Deidara ran to the redhead and stood close to him, looking around, "I don't know the way back from here, un." Sasori shrugged, "Figure it out." Deidara's eyes went wide and he just watched as his Danna left him alone. He was right, it wasn't dark, but it would be soon.

After a minute, he began walking around, looking for anything familiar. He decided to go to the left, thinking that there may be something there. Only more halls. He knew that by the time he found his way back, if he found his way back, that it would be way past his curfew. He whimpered and looked; turning around, thinking that he wasn't going the right way.

He knew it was now night time since he felt how cold it just got. Wrapping his arms around his, he continued forward and hoped for some way to find his way back to his guardian. "You're not supposed to be out of bed." his whole body went stiff and he turned around to see the head guard, glaring down at him. "I-I'm looking for m-my way back, u-un."

The man just scoffed and grabbed his arm, "If the prince left his servant alone to fend for himself that means that he doesn't care what happens to you." Deidara knew the words were true and he let himself be dragged to the one place he didn't want to be. He already knew his Danna didn't want him and only thought of him as a burden, but he really couldn't care any less.

"Chain him up!" the guard yelled and he felt another hand on his arm, dragging him to the chains high on the wall. It hurt being so high up and only being supported by your arms, but he couldn't do anything about it. "I'll be the one delivering the punishment for tonight." Deidara heard the other guards mumble a "Yes, Sir." and leave.

For some reason Deidara wished that Sasori would come and save him, like the last time. His shirt was ripped off. That maybe his Danna had any sort of compassion for him, at all. Footsteps echoed. Would it be better if he were gone? The whip raised. He closed his eyes, knowing that it would be better for him to disappear.

_Crack!_

It took him a moment to realize what just happened and he screamed out in pain. Another one and another scream. He bit his lip as more came. He wasn't going to let anything else out. With each lash there was a grunt and another tear fell from his eyes. They kept on coming one after another and he was soon going numb.

His back felt raw, every nerve burning with so much pain. He cried out when he let go of his lip to breathe and he screamed again, before biting his bloody lip once more. What confused him the most was why he was getting so many lashes. If you stayed past curfew, you got ten lashes, nothing more or less. Maybe it was for all of the things that had happened over the year.

That would add up to a large number. All he knew was that it was going to hurt. He winced when he felt the last lash, which was the hardest. he heard panting and he guessed the guard got tired from the punishment he had just given out. Deidara felt his chains loosen and he fell to the ground with a small thud. "Now, you have repaid your debt. I will call a servant to take you from here since you don't have a death sentence."

Deidara didn't respond, he was still trying to catch his breath. He heard footsteps, a door open then close and he was surrounded by darkness. He hoped that this wasn't what death felt like. It felt like how he imagined death. Painful, alone, scared, dark; all of it was becoming to much and he let out a small sob that had been stuck in his throat.

All of his emotions were coming out at one time and soon he didn't know what to feel. Happy, sad, angry, relieved, loved? He knew that Konan loved him, but it almost wasn't enough to keep his sanity. A few minutes later the door opened again and his eyes widened, before he covered his face with his arms, not wanting to be hurt anymore.

"It's okay, Dei." he felt his body loosen and he looked up at his guardian who was analyzing his damaged body. Even a part of the whip had gotten his sides, which wasn't as raw as his back. He could practically feel the stare on his skin and he shifted slightly, so she wouldn't be able to see it anymore. "Don't move, you'll make it worse."

He didn't listen and tried to stand up, "I-I'm fine, un." he took a step forward and collapsed, the bluenette catching him, "We have to get some herbs and cloth." he couldn't process the words as he was being carried away. Konan's arms were always warm and for some reason, always lulled him to sleep.

-The Pain-

"Damn brat. He's late." Sasori muttered to himself as he looked out his window. Maybe he got lost and is still lost. He scoffed and looked at some of the servants children playing in the garden they were supposed to be working in. He was about to shout at them, but decided against that. He wouldn't let them know that they got his attention. That's what they always wanted in the first place.

"Your highness." the said redhead turned around and glared at his tutor, "I know that you couldn't have read the next book I'm about to give you, so let us begun our lesson." sighing, Sasori went to his desk and Neji gave him a book. _'The Forbidden Fruit?' _"What kind of book is this, Neji? I thought I was learning about the government today?"

The Hyuga sighed and shook his head, "No, first you have to read that. When was the last time you read an actual book and not the studies I gave you." Sasori glared at the pale eyed man, "I haven't. I learned how to read from you and those were all study books. Now, are you going to teach me about the government?"

Another shake of the head, "No, your father said that he wants you to be a great king, but you have to see how the life is outside of the castle. This book describes it well enough that you don't have to leave the castle in the first place." Sasori growled and stood up, throwing the book across the room, "I will _not _read such filth. If I have to, I'll go over all of my medical training again, but I will not read a book about some world that I don't need to get into."

With that said, he ordered the Hyuga out of his room, who begrudgingly left. Neji sighed as he walked down the long hall. _'That boy is getting harder and harder to teach.' _"E-exuse me, un." the brunette stopped when he saw a small blond walk past him. _'Must be his servant, who appears to be late.' _The boy continued to walk till he finally reached the large door, knocking lightly.

Neji sighed and continued to walk down the hall, not wanting to see what was in store for the poor blond. Deidara sighed and knocked a little louder this time. Bitting his lip, he looked around. Konan had told him to not leave bed, but he didn't want to get his Danna upset. Another knock and the door opened, revealing the young prince.

"You're late." was all he said before going back into his room, his servant following him. "Go dust my shelves and books. Make sure that you use a clean rag and don't take anything." Deidara nodded and did as he was told. It was the same rules over and over again, but he didn't mind. Only because he knew he was being treated more fairly than any other servant or slave in the castle.

"Get to work!" he flinched and grabbed a stool to stand on. He began dusting everything that his cloth touched, making it cleaner than it was before. Soon he had to reach for the top shelf and he sweat-dropped. When he was stretching this morning, he couldn't reach all of the way, due to his skin. He bit his sore lip and reached up, already feeling the tearing.

Once his arm was all the way up, he sighed. He could go on from here. Sasori grumbled and walked over to pick up the book he had thrown. If this was the only way to get his tutor to teach him, then so be it. He sat at his desk and opened the book to the first page. He heard a silent gasp and he looked at the blond's direction.

He was cleaning a shelf on the other side of the room and it looked like it was hurting him to reach up. He continued to watch him, noticing something crimson leaking through his shirt. His eyebrows furrowed and he walked over to the unsuspecting blond. Deidara hissed as he had to reach a little higher. "Get off of the stool, brat."

Deidara nodded and put his arm back down, sighing as the pain decreased. "Yes, Danna, un?" Deidara asked, looking up at the redhead. "What's wrong with your back?" Deidara's eyes slightly widened, but went back to normal, "Nothing, un." he turned back around, but was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing pain to course through his body.

He felt his shirt getting tugged off and he cried out. He wished that he'd be more gentle, but how was he supposed to know? Sasori eyed the blond's poorly bandaged back and sighed, "What did you do?" Deidara shook his head as a tear fell from his eye, "I-I was walking and h-he took me t-to the dungeon... I-It hurt a lot and I don't w-want to go back, un."

Sasori shook his head. He wished the blond wasn't so vague, but it seemed more like he was traumatized. "Konan didn't do a good job of wrapping it up." Deidara didn't sayanything; he just sat on the floor, holding himself. Sasori sighed and kneeled down to undo the bandages, which got him a squeak from the blond.

He quickly moved away. Servants and slaves were never allowed to touch a noble unless they were ordered to. "Stay still." Deidara did so and winced when the bloody rags were taken off, revealing his forever scarred back. Sasori's eye wandered around the red back, seeing if there was anything not scarred. "Konan didn't use the right medicine for this."

Deidara turned his head around to see his master walking to a shelf in the room and reaching up for a bottle with a thick blue liquid, "This should numb the pain and this," he said, grabbing another bottle, this one a greenish color, "Should make you heal faster." Deidara turned back around and stared at the wall in front of him.

A few seconds later he felt one of the two concoction onto his back, making him hiss, his back arching away from the liquid. Sasori sighed and slapped him on the side of his head, softly, "Stay still." Deidara frowned, but did so, letting the redhead continue. Using a cloth, Sasori wiped the blue mixture around on the reddened back, making Deidara whimper and bite his lip.

Sasori switched to the other bottle and poured some of the green liquid onto a new rag. He began rubbing it on in a downward motion getting most of the scars that way. "P-please stop, u-un~" Sasori sighed and watched the blond's body rock with tremors of pain. Deidara was trying so hard not to cry, but when Sasori started putting on the second bottle, it just hurt.

It felt like his whole back was set on fire then doused in oil. "I have to keep going, brat. I'll even out more of the numbing stuff on your back afterwards, okay?" he had no idea, what had gotten into him to reassure the blond, all he knew was that it worked. Deidara nodded and his hands clenched his shirt. "Okay." Sasori tried to move as softly as possible, which didn't make a difference to the blond in the amount of pain.

Sasori looked at the three inch bottle and sighed. He had used over half of it and he knew he'd have to make more if he used anymore of it. Grumbling, he poured more on the blond's back and his shaking stopped only by a little bit. "I have to bandage it up now, so that's going to hurt too." Deidara nodded and waited for the redhead to start wrapping his back up.

"Sit up." Deidara nodded and straightened his back. He saw two arms come from behind him with a roll of bandage. He felt the roll come around his stomach, then his back, then his stomach again. It continued on till he was all the way up to his underarms. "I can't get all of it with just bandages, so I'll need to use gauze." Deidara nodded, but was confused to why Sasori was telling him this stuff.

Konan wasn't saying anything through the whole thing when she was fixing him up, probably trying not to scare him from what just happened, but Deidara couldn't care any less about that. Deidara felt a thin pad being pressed against his shoulder and he winced. The pad stuck to his skin and he sighed when relief washed over him.

The medicine was finally kicking in and it was making his whole back go numb, just like Sasori had said. Once he was all patched up, Sasori stood up, letting his legs have a stretch. "Deidara!" the said blond's head snapped up to see his guardian standing in the doorway, her face filled with rage, "I thought I told you... to..."

She looked around the room, seeing the used cloth and bottle of medicine and that's when she noticed Sasori wiping his hands off with a clean rag, "You need to learn how to give proper attention to certain wounds. This one needed medicine and the rags were too loose." Konan nodded and frowned, "He isn't supposed to be out of bed."

Sasori sighed and waved his hand before sitting down to read his new book, "Take him, I don't need him for the day." Konan nodded and went to the blond servant, who was now trying to stand up, "Come on, Dei." he frowned and wiped the remaining tears from his face, before grabbing his shirt. "Thank you, your-" "You can call me Sasori, Konan." the redhead said not looking from his book.

Konan just smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Sasori." the prince didn't respond, he just continued to read his book. By this time Deidara had gotten his shirt back on and Konan was holding his hand, like a mother would. "Let's go now, Dei." he nodded and followed the bluenette out of the large room.


	5. A visitor

"Deidara, slow down, you're going to choke on your breakfast." the blond rolled his eyes and sighed before taking another spoonful into his mouth, swallowing it slowly. "Good, now why are you in such a hurry?" Konan asked, cleaning up her breakfast dish. Deidara frowned and shoved his bowl aside, "Danna said he needed me to come early today, un."

The bluenette sighed and washed the dishes, "If you are done now, then go. I don't want to keep you waiting." the blond nodded and ran out of the kitchen, already heading for the redhead's room. He would always get tired after climbing two flights of stairs and going through numerous halls by the time he actually got to the prince's room.

He knocked lightly and he heard a curt, "Come in." before opening the door. There he found the redhead sitting at his desk, writing on some paper. "Danna, un?" the said prince's head snapped up and he turned around, "Ah, you're here already. Sit down in the same spot." Deidara nodded and sat down on a chair that Sasori never used, before taking his shirt off.

Sasori got s few bottles and bandages from a shelf, "I've been experimenting with many different herbs and I need your intel to see how some of them worked." Deidara blinked and Sasori scoffed before rolling his eyes, "Which of them worked better than others?" "Oh." Deidara said nodding. He could answer that since all of them had different effects, some good and bad.

He felt Sasori behind him, already undoing his bandages and gauze. "I don't think that last one worked very well." Sasori said, eyeing the scars forming on the blond's back. Deidara shook his head, "No, it hurt to turn over while I slept, un." the redhead nodded and continued to unwrap the long line of cloth. "This is the last time I'm wrapping it up, since after this bandages won't help anymore."

"Yes, Danna, un." Deidara said yawning, "Why did you want me to come early, Danna, un?" "Because, I just made this one, which I think will work the best, but I have to use it when it's fresh." (A/N: Not meant to rhyme ^_^") Deidara looked down, "Oh," he honestly didn't understand why the redhead was paying so much attention to him over the past two months, but he guessed that he just needed a test subject for his remedies.

Sasori poured a small amount of the clear liquid onto a rag and nodded, before patting it on the blond's back, who just hissed, "Th-this one r-r-really h-hurts, un." "I know, but this is to make it not get diseased and will prevent that from happening." Deidara groaned as he got a rawer spot, "I-I don't l-like it, un." Rolling his eyes, Sasori finished cleaning the wounds.

"This will make the pain go away." Deidara nodded, waiting for the relief that Sasori promised every time they had done this. "Okay," he braced himself for the feeling of a cold liquid, but it was surprisingly warm. He sighed when the pain went away, as if it were never there in the first place. "And now the bandages." Deidara nodded and lifted his arms, when needed.

"D-danna, un?" "Hm?" the redhead responded, putting all of his bottles and rags back on the shelf, "Why are you doing this, un?" Sasori froze for a mili-second, then continued to put everything back, "I needed someone to try these things out on and since I knew that I didn't want to keep on going to the dungeon for treating slaves and servants, I decided that at this time it would be a good thing to do."

"Did you know this was going to happen, un?" Deidara asked, twirling some of his shoulder length hair. The prince just shook his head and yawned, "No, it was just a coincidence." Deidara nodded, hoping it was nothing but that. "I don't need anything for now, so rest if you want." Deidara nodded and got off the chair, wondering where he could catch a quick nap.

Sasori had finished _The Forbidden Fruit_ three days after he had gotten it and he was now writing in his journal about medicine. He frowned when he saw he didn't have the right herb for his next mixture, "Brat," he turned around, looking for the blond. He growled when he couldn't find him. Standing up he looked around, this time finding the blond's exact location.

Deidara was nuzzled under the redhead's sheets, enjoying the comfiness of the bed, "What are you doing, brat?" the blond just shifted slightly and nuzzled his face closer into the blankets. Sasori growled and was about to shove him out of the bed, but thought against it. He didn't necessarily like the blond, but he didn't hate him that much to just kick him out.

Then again the brat wasn't supposed to be sleeping in his bed anyway. Sighing, he went to his bedroom door and opened it. Seeing a guard he scoffed, "Guard!" the said man came over to the prince and bowed, "Yes, your highness?" Rolling his eyes, Sasori handed him a paper of a picture of an herb, "I don't have this herb. Go to the gardening house and request the workers to get a jar of it."

The guard nodded slowly, looking at the picture, "Don't you have a servant, your highness?" once the guard said it his eyes went wide; Sasori glared at him and growled, "Just go do it." Sasori turned around and went back into his room. Walking back to his desk, he continued taking notes on more herbs that he hadn't used yet and frowned.

He knew how to make medicine pretty well, but he wondered if he could make anything else. He picked up an herb resting on his desk and examined it with half lidded eyes. This was a dangerous herb if it's oils got onto your skin, or if ingested. He wondered... His eyes snapped open and he took out a blank book from his desk and began writing in it.

If he did the right things then he could make anything; to medicine to fragrances and poisons to toxic gas. He stuck his tongue out, thinking of all the possibilities for a deadly poison. He was about half way done with the mixture when there was a knock on the door, "What?" he asked irritated, but still writing. "I have the herb you requested, your highness... Your highness, a slave is in your bed."

Not turning around he answered, "Yes, I know that. Now hand over the jar." the guard nodded and walked to the prince, who just stuck out his hand and took the jar. "Leave." the guard was about to say something but stopped when Sasori gave him a deadly glare. "Y-yes, your highness." he bowed then left the redhead to his own work.

About an hour later he had filled over half of the notebook and he still had more ideas. Most would be hard to make, but he thought he could manage. There was a knock on the door and he growled, "What?" the door opened and he turned around to face the intruder, "We have a guest, Son." the king said, eyeing the blond resting in his son's bed.

"Not now." was all Sasori said before turning around to take more notes. "You have to go, Sasori." the redhead just sighed and got out of his chair, "Leave so I may get ready?" the older redhead nodded and left, closing the door. Groaning, Sasori went over to his bed to wake the blond, "Wake up, brat." the servant just yawned and rolled over.

"Brat!" this time he was shoved and his eyes snapped open; he sat up and looked around, "What, un?" seeing Sasori above him, he blushed, "I'm s-sorry, Danna. I'll get out, un." he quickly got out of bed and fixed the blankets as fast as he could. "We have to attend to some guests right now." "W-we, un?" Sasori nodded; Deidara was never really around guests, only on occasions.

"Yes, now let's go." Sasori opened the door and let the blond go in front of him, before walking into the hall. "Did you have a nice rest?" Sasori asked slightly irritated. "Yes, Danna... I'm sorry I slept in your bed, I won't next time, un." the redhead just sighed and took the lead, "It was fine, I just wish you would tell me next time."

The servant nodded and continued to walk behind his Danna. They climbed down some stairs and went to the main parlor. Sasori saw the guards and glared at them, their faces trying not to show fear, "Open the door." he commanded when they were just staring at him, "Y... Yes, you're highness." he rolled his eyes at their nervousness and walked into the room, Deidara following him.

"Aw, Sasori." the said redhead looked over at his father and nodded, "Father." the king smiled and sat down, "We've been waiting for you." he said, motioning to the guests. There was a woman about the age of Sasori's deceased mother, with long pink hair and blue eyes and a man with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes; but in the middle of them was a girl about his age, she had long pink hair and green eyes.

She was smiling and blushing at him, while he just stared back, not showing any emotion. "This is Lord and Lady Haruno, they brought their daughter also." Sasori nodded and sat down in his chair, Deidara just standing by him. "They are some friends of ours, coming for a visit. We thought while we talk that you can take Sakura and show her around."

The thought brought a disgusted look upon Sasori's face, but he guessed that he really had no choice, "Yes, Father." he stood up and went to the younger teen, helping her up, like a gentleman, "I will show you the second and third floor of the castle, M'lady." she just blushed and nodded. "Good." he let go of her hand and walked to the door where their were no guards.

Deidara quickly ran to the door and opened it for his Danna, not getting any thank you. He frowned and looked down, before following the two teens. "Your highness?" the pinkette asked, blushing. "Please refer to me as Sasori, M'lady." her blush grew and she nodded, "Okay, S-sasori, and you don't have to call me that; you can call me Sakura."

Sasori just nodded and began naming rooms on the second floor and what they were for. She tried to listen through all of it, but she just gawked at him, "May I ask you a question?" she asked, looking back at the blond, who just shrunk back. "Go ahead." she nodded and almost glared at the servant, "Who is that and why is she following us?" she asked, still glaring.

Sasori sighed and looked at the blond who looked upset for being called a girl again, "This is Deidara, and he is my personal servant. He goes everywhere I go." Sakura looked at him in disbelief, "Are you sure it's a boy?" Sasori scoffed and continued on walking, "My servant's life does not include you, so please don't try and snoop around."

The pinkette nodded and followed him, "We'll be going to the third floor now." Sakura nodded and they went up the stairs. Deidara had seen it all before; the rooms, the paintings, the floors. It was nothing new. "W-where's your room, Sasori?" the redhead almost groaned; he had been avoiding that room for obvious reasons, them being he didn't want this girl anywhere near his stuff.

"It's just down this hall." she nodded and followed him to the door. Deidara quickly ran in front of them and opened the door, this time getting a look from Sasori; he sighed _'Close enough... I guess.' _"This is my room." Sakura smiled and looked around, "You do a lot of reading, don't you, Sasori?" he nodded and flipped through one of his novels that he had been forced to read.

"Yes-" "What are those?" she said pointing to the jars on a high shelf. Sasori smirked and grabbed one, "These are remedies that I have made. Some have good effects and some bad. I'm still working on it though." she just nodded and took the jar from the prince, "What does this one do?" she asked, opening the jar and taking a sniff, already regretting it.

"Ugh!" she threw it away from her, it landing right by Deidara. Deidara cried out in pain when the glass and the poisons began seeping into his arm. "You fool!" Sasori ran to the blond who had collapsed from the pain, "Oh, he's just a servant, Sasori. You can always get more." the said redhead just ignored her and took off the blond's shirt to see how big the wound was.

It was about two inches in diameter and was oozing a sickening color. Deidara was panting as the poison seeped into his body. Unfortunately for Sasori, this was the first poison he made without even knowing it at first; that day was the only day he had actually started making poisons for a purpose. "He's fine, just let him run it off."

Sasori glared back at her and helped the blond sit up. Sasori quickly put his mouth over the wound and Sakura gasped in disgust. Sasori began sucking the poison out and quickly spitting it out; he repeated this pattern over ten times till he tasted only blood. Deidara was sweating and it looked like some of the poison had already seeped into his system.

"What happened to his back?" the pinkette asked, eyeing the bloody bandages on the blond's back, "There was an accident." was all Sasori said, before wrapping his servant's upper arm in a bandage. "And you helped him?" she asked in disbelief. Sasori nodded and put the blond's shirt back on, before he passed out, "The poison is still in his system, so he'll need to rest."

"Why didn't you just let him die?" she asked, getting a glare from the prince, "Because, unlike me, I don't waste servants like you." she looked shocked at the outburst, but just crossed her arms, "Hm! Well, I want to go back to our parents, if you don't mind." Sasori nodded and picked up Deidara and set him on the bed, "You're letting him sleep on your bed?"

"Yes, he needs to be somewhere warm so the poison will dissolve faster." Deidara just stared up at his Danna with tired and hazy eyes; he could barely see and his body hurt, as if there were bruises all over. His arm felt like a giant bruise opening up and blistering, making the pain escalate. He had no idea why Sasori kept on treating him, all that he knew was that he was...

Sasori watched the blond as he passed out for good and sighed, "Let's go back then, Sakura." she smiled and nodded, latching onto his arm, "Okay!" he rolled his eyes and tried to shake her off, only to find it inevitable. Once they returned to their parents, Sakura had left and that just left Sasori and his father alone. "I'm getting married, Sasori."

The said redhead's eyes slightly widened, but went back to normal. He hadn't expected his father to be alone for very long, since he knew that the kingdom needed a queen. "That's fine, but don't expect me to like her." the king just nodded, "That's fine," Sasori scoffed and got up, "I'll be in my room for the rest of the day."

**My dad's a jerk! Matt confessed that he liked me after the football game (more than a friend) and I like him too! My dad found out that he asked me out and he said I can't go out since I'm too young and I can't even be with him then, because he's an American! I think he's going to be upset when I tell him this.  
For those of you who don't know, I met Matt at Band Camp and we became friends. I feel like poop! **

**Review?**


	6. Caring?

"Come on, Danna, un!" "Slow down, brat! You're going to get hurt." "No, I won-" _Bam! _Sasori sighed and ran to the now injured blond, "I said you'd get hurt." he said, examining the seven year-old's face. "I was looking back and I couldn't see where I was going, un." the blond objected, rubbing his sore nose. Sasori smirked and helped him up, "Who knew that you would run into a wall though?"

Deidara pouted and half glared at the prince, "It's not funny, Danna. It really hurt, un." Deidara began tearing up, since he hated being teased; this made Sasori's smirk disappear and he sighed, "Fine, I'm sorry, but you have to look where you're going, or else something like this will happen." Deidara crossed his arms and turned his back to the redhead, "Fine,"

"Young boy, you are never supposed to turn your back to the prince." Deidara looked up to see an old woman standing over him, glaring, "It is very disrespectful and _will _get you punished. Do you understand me?" Deidara shrunk back and nodded, "Then bow down to the prince and apologize, this instant." Deidara nodded and did so, making Sasori sigh.

"It's fine, Grandmother." the old woman looked at her grandson and smiled, "Sasori! It is always a pleasure to see you! And oh you've grown!" the redhead rolled his eyes and looked down at the blond, who was still bowing, "Get up, brat." the servant just looked up and got back onto his feet, "Yes, Danna, u-" "Danna!_?_" Sasori sighed and waited till his dear grandmother was done chewing out the blond.

"I'm surprised you still have enough energy, Grandmother. I would have expected you to die by now, with over reacting all the time." the old bag just smiled and waved her hand, "Oh, Sasori, you flatter me!" "It seems every time I do, don't I?" he asked, with a small sigh. "Now, who is this young boy and why is he _so _disrespectful?"

"This is Deidara, and he is my personal servant." the geezer nodded and looked the blond over, making him stiffen up, "Why does he have such long hair?" Deidara blushed. He honestly just liked it and he didn't want to have it cut with a rusty knife. "He chose to have it longer, and if it prevents him from doing anything, I'll have it cut off." Deidara looked up at his Danna in fear.

This just made Sasori smirk and Deidara sighed, _'He wasn't serious.' _"Why does he call you 'Danna'? Shouldn't he be more respectful?" "It's something that separates him from the other slaves and servants." "Ah~" she zoomed in on Deidara's face and he backed away, bumping into his Danna. "There is _nothing _special about him at _all_. Why did you chose him, Sasori?"

The redhead was starting to get ticked off from all of the questions, but what do you expect from an old bag? "He was a gift from Mother and Father." the hag just scoffed and gave a chuckle, "Which one?" Sasori growled. Over the year, his father had had three different wives; he was currently on his fourth, "_My _mother, obviously."

"Oh, her. I still don't see what my son saw in her at _all_." Sasori had to literally hold himself back from strangling the woman, "I don't know, he probably chose her to get you mad, but then again, that isn't hard to do at _all_." he said, copying her saying, which made he narrow her eyes at him, "Yep, this is my sweet grandson all right!"

He just rolled his eyes and yawned, "Well, I was about to go into the kingdom, since there is a festival going on and me and Deidara were about to head to it." Deidara smiled brightly at the thought. He was only ever allowed out of the castle to either get an herb for Sasori, or to pick berries; this would be the first to go into the kingdom.

"Well, this is why I'm here too!" Sasori almost face palmed, "You live right next to this castle, Grandmother," she smiled and nodded, "I know, but I never get to see you anymore!" he sighed when she began sniffling, "I will be going now." Deidara quickly panicked and held onto his Danna's hand, like he always did when he didn't want to get lost.

_Crack! _He froze. Looking up he found what had hit him across the face. Chiyo's hand was still in the air form hitting the blond's cheek and her glare was still hard on her face, "This boy needs to learn some manners, Sasori!" she quickly grabbed his arm and he was forced to let go of his Danna. "It's the dungeon for you, boy." his eyes froze in fear and he looked back at his Danna, who was looking back at him impassively.

"Come on!" he almost tried to fight her, but he knew that it would result in more pain, "It's fine, Grandmother, he does that so he doesn't get lost." Deidara felt a hand take his and he was pulled back by his Danna, "He's just a child," Chiyo scoffed and glared down at the scared blond, "He needs to learn, Sasori. Anyway... I will be at the festival in a few hours."

At that she walked away, leaving the blond scared. "Don't mind her; she's just an old bag." was all Sasori said, before leading the blond towards the front entrance, "We'll be guarded heavily and we'll have to have a higher seat." Deidara nodded and followed his Danna to the carriage. "What's this festival about, Danna, un?" Sasori sighed and looked out the window, "It's just about the victory that Suna had in the war against Konoha."

"O-oh." Deidara said, looking down. He really didn't know much about the kingdoms all together, but he sometimes Sasori would tell him which one he was studying; he liked how the prince wouldn't always exclude him in things and he was nice to him most of the time. All he knew was that there were five countries and that there were kingdoms in the countries. "How far do we have to go, un?"

Sasori shrugged, "Not long," Deidara nodded; the redhead had gone into the kingdom before for the festival that happened yearly. The carriage soon pulled into some streets and Deidara's smile grew. He was looking out the window, as pedestrians began looking at the carriage, "Sit back, brat." Deidara nodded and got away from the window, a smile still on his face.

"What are we going to be doing, un?" the blond asked, looking at Sasori's bored face. "We can go to some stands and get food, play games, or just watch people do that." "I would like to play games, un!" Sasori nodded and the carriage door opened, revealing one of the guards, "This way, your highness." the redhead blinked and got out of the carriage.

Deidara smiled and followed him, only to be stopped, "He will be staying in by the carriage, since he cannot partake in these events." "W-wh..." Deidara looked up at Sasori, who just sighed, "That doesn't matter, he's still coming with me." "B-but, your highness." Sasori ignored him and helped Deidara out of the carriage, "I only want two guards by me. Not one more or less."

Two guards nodded and went to the redhead, "Where would you like to go, your highness?" Sasori thought for a second, then looked at Deidara who shrunk back from the gaze, "Wherever." the guards nodded and one went behind Sasori and the other in front. Most of the peasants pointed and whispered as they saw the prince.

Deidara saw a few of the girls whisper and giggle; Sasori caught this and looked at them, making their faces turn red and their giggles increase. Deidara didn't understand any of it, so he just looked away. "I don't think we'll be able to play any games today." Sasori said, getting a disappointed look from the blond. "Okay, un." Sasori began looking around, seeing where all of the events were taking place.

"Follow me." Deidara nodded and looked at the redhead while he was walking. A few minutes later they stopped and he looked around, "F-fighting?" Sasori nodded, "I wanted to see the sword fighting events. We can also get some food while we watch." Deidara smiled and followed his Danna to where the prince was supposed to sit.

"Hello, Father." Deidara looked around Sasori, seeing the king with his current wife. "Hello, Sasori. It's good to see you here so early." the older redhead said with a smile. "Well, there wasn't much to do here anyways." Deidara ignored the conversation and looked at the fight already going on. There was a bulky teen and a scrawny one, fighting one-on-one and it seemed the latter was losing.

The crowd cheered as the younger fell down and was taken out of the arena. "Is there anyone else who would dare stand against the undefeated champion!_?_" Deidara was actually surprised to see more people come up and face the bulky teen. Deidara honestly thought that they were idiots to even dare to do such a thing.

A few minutes later, the nobles got their food and Deidara's stomach growled at the smell. Sasori was about to take a bite, but stopped when he saw the blond eyeing his food; sighing he was about to give the blond some, but was stopped by his father, "Sasori, you know that slaves aren't even supposed to be here unless they work. Now, Deidara is here for no reason, so you shouldn't waste food on him."

Sasori growled, knowing he wasn't going to win this one, "Fine," Deidara frowned, but knew that he wasn't even allowed to eat anything besides the fowl soup he was given. A few fights later no one would go against the undefeated champion and it was beginning to get boring. "Any one? Any one at all?" there was just a few mummers and nothing more, "Please, the fight will be closed if no one will fight!"

Sasori sighed; of course it would get boring. He stood up and people cheered, "The prince himself has just entered himself into the game!" Sasori raised an eyebrow, noticing his fatal mistake, "Damn." he sighed and took off his crown, "Might as well get this over with then." Deidara looked at his Danna in fear. Of course he had seen him fight and knew he was good, but this may have been his match.

"Sasori Akasuna against the undefeated champion, Zabuza!" Sasori entered the arena and took out his steel sword from his belt holster. "I will become a legend when I defeat the prince!" the spiky haired male said, grinning like a maniac. For some reason Sasori was calm and he just yawned, "Then I can't wait to see your face when I defeat you."

The tan man just growled and lunged at Sasori, who quickly blocked it with his sword, "I never took lessons! I learned by myself!" Sasori smirked and parried another attack, "Well, then it will be easy to defeat you." Zabuza growled and the fight continued. After ten minutes the older male collapsed when he was hit by the butt of Sasori's sword.

The crowd cheered and Deidara smiled; he knew Sasori was good, but he must have been holding back! Sasori smirked and went back to his seat. "Th-that was good, Danna, un!" Deidara said, an inspiring smile on his face; Sasori smiled back and sat down, "Thank you." An hour later they were heading back to their carriage and Deidara still had the images of the fight in his eyes.

He was ecstatic at the thought of his Danna being better than any other sword fighter there was. "Hey, Da- Ah!" he screamed when he felt his hair being pulled, making him back up. "Stop!" a deep voice screamed and Deidara saw the redhead turn around. Deidara felt something cold being pressed against his neck and he froze.

"I will kill him!" Sasori stared at the distressed blond with no emotion in his eyes, "I will!" Deidara began tearing up. _'He'll save me, right?' _The redhead continued to look at him, still no emotion, "Go ahead, he means nothing to me." the azure eyes widened and the tears fell over. For some reason this stumped the man and he hesitated, "I-I will do it!"

Sasori shrugged and began walking away. Deidara didn't let any sound escape him. It appeared that Sasori really didn't care if he died at all. Deidara closed his eyes and waited for his life to end, but it didn't, instead he was shoved to the ground, "This kid isn't worth it." the crowd that was there, was now gone and Deidara just stared at the ground, his tears dripping onto the dirt road.

His hands and knees hurt from holding himself up from being shoved to the ground. He soon got up and followed the prince, who didn't even notice him. Sasori got into the carriage and waited for the blond. Deidara soon got in and sat on the opposite side of the prince. He wiped away the remaining tears on his face and looked out the window, seeing the scenery go by slowly, due to the horses pace.

He looked at the redhead, who was looking at nothing in particular. Once they got to the castle Deidara looked around, looking for Konan, who said she would take him back to their room. 'W-where's Konan, un?" he asked, looking at Sasori, who had two guards escorting him to his room, "I think you're old enough to find your way back, brat."

Deidara frowned and turned around. Last time he was alone he went another way, so maybe he could go the right way this time? When he was sure he was going the right way, he smiled. _'What if Konan is just waiting in the room?' _he was about to go into the kitchen, but was stopped. "It's been a year." he froze and his breath left him.

"Let's go."

**HA! CLIFFY!**

**Review?**


	7. Another punishment

"B-but you can't, un!" Deidara said, trying to get away from the firm grip. "I wish it were that way, but it's not." Deidara had almost begun crying, but stopped knowing it wouldn't be good. "W-will it be quick, un?" he asked, this time, not resisting this time. "... It'll be quick enough." Deidara nodded slowly and followed the guard.

They got to the dungeon and he tried to ignore the sound of moans of dying people and the smell of rotting flesh. He was shoved to the wall where his first punishment took place and he gulped. Taking off his shirt, so his back would be revealed he shivered. Just the feeling of all the pain he went through the first time made this unbearable.

His back was scarred greatly and he hoped that this time it wouldn't hurt as much. He looked up to see the chains that had held him only a year ago. Deidara felt his hands being lifted up and the chains clamping around his wrists. It hurt when the chains were lifted up, so he was off the ground. "Let's make this one last." Deidara's eyebrows slanted downwards and he was about to speak up, but stopped when he felt the whip hit his back, hard.

He screamed out in pain as he was hit again. For some reason he couldn't stop the screams for coming and they kept on getting louder. Deidara heard a grunt with each time he was hit and it seemed that the lashes were getting harder. Tears fell from his eyes as he felt his back being torn open once more. He felt his whole world leave him, letting him fester in his own pain.

He hoped with every lash that he would pass out or the guard would stop, but no suchthing happened. Only after Deidara had no more tears left did the whip stop. He was panting and a few sobs still escaped his throat. The chains were loosened and he was dropped to the ground. "Konan~" he moaned out, wanting to see his guardian.

There was an evil chuckle and he looked up confused. "She had her death sentence today. You missed it." "Wh-what?" Deidara felt new tears coming to his eyes and he looked to where the man pointed. There lay a body of a woman. Deidara vaguely noticed blue hair and a paper flower that was covered in blood. He couldn't believe it.

She was gone. He felt more tears coming and he weeped for his lost guardian. He let out a wail, but was stopped when a hard boot kicked him in the ribs, cracking them for sure. "You shouldn't cry so much." another kick, "It makes you seem even more pathetic than you already are." another, "No wonder the prince told me to get rid of you. The same with blue."

Deidara's eyes went wide and he let out a pained sob as more kicks came. "This isn't very entertaining anymore." Deidara sighed when he knew he was done. He would stay here till he was able to walk properly and one of the servants would help bandaging him up. He closed his eyes, waiting to pass out, but they snapped open when he felt a hand pull down his pants.

"Wh-what are you doing, un?" he asked, slightly alarmed. He looked at the guards face, seeing a wicked smirk on it, "Finishing the punishment." he didn't understand; all he knew was that it would hurt. His back was shoved to the ground and he hissed as the dirt invaded his wounds. He felt his legs being spread and he gulped. _What's he doing?_

He didn't even bother looking up; All he heard was the sound of clothes moving and a chilling chuckle. He felt something by his legs and he was about to speak up, but couldn't fine the words when he felt something ram into him. "Ah-h-h-h!" the man on top of him moaned and pulled out part-way than slamming back in. Deidara threw his head back and screamed again.

It hurt like hell and Deidara tried hitting the man, only to get slapped. The screams that came from the blond were pained, and unbearable to listen to. He was crying and pleading for the pain to stop, but he didn't get any mercy. He felt the man bite his neck and he cried out again. A few minutes later he felt something warm fill him and he moaned in pain. "That was... nice." the guard said panting and getting up.

Deidara didn't say anything. He just stared at his dead guardian, who seemed like she was sleeping. "When you can get back up, take yourself to the servants corridors." still no response. Deidara heard the door open, then close. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep to find he was in too much pain to do so. He got up slowly and crawled over to the bluenette.

He eyed her body and saw a wound where her heart was. She looked so peaceful and he was convinced that she was sleeping. He lied down next to her , cuddling close to her body. She still felt warm, as if she were still alive. His eyes dropped and he could feel the unconsciousness come over him.

-Unknown-

"Get up!" Deidara cried out when he felt his raw back getting hit by a hard boot. "Come on, brat!" another kick and his eyes opened. "We have to get rid of the body." he frowned and sat up with much difficulty. "Get your clothes on, the prince expects you to be at his room in an hour." he nodded and pulled on his pants and shirt.

He looked up at the guard and noticed that this was one of the kinda ones who rarely gave punishments and would let you get away with a few things. "Get out of here." another nod and he walked up the stairs to the door. Once the wood door opened he hissed as the light burned his eyes. He was shoved out of the dungeon and the door closed.

His legs and back throbbed. It hurt enough to sit down, but now he had to walk his room. Only his room. He felt tears come to his eyes at the thought of being alone. He limped to his room, seeing a servant right by it, "M-matsuri, un," the brunette looked up and her eyes went wide, "What happened to you, Deidara?" she ran up to him and eyed all the marks on his neck and the blood on his hair.

"I-I... They t-took me to the d-dungeon, un." Matsuri shook her head and led the blond to his room, "Where's Konan?" she asked, as she took off the blond's shirt, gasping at the reddened back. "... Sh-she's..." Deidara couldn't even bring the words to his mouth, "O-oh." the brunette looked down, knowing what he meant.

A few minutes later, Deidara's back was bandaged with dirty rags and he was heading to his Danna's room; he hadn't told Matsuri what else had happened since he knew that it wasn't a regular punishment. He limped to the redhead's door and waited for any response. "Come in." came a snappy reply and he gulped. Turning the knob he peaked in, seeing Sasori at his desk messing with some vials.

"You're late again, brat." Deidara bit his lip and stepped in, "I-I'm sorry, Danna." the redhead just sighed and stood up, and walk over to the blond, his face stoic. "And why were you late?" the seven year-old gulped and looked down, "I slept for too long, un. It won't happen again." the redhead just shrugged, believing the blond for a change.

"Fine, just make sure that this is the last time." Sasori said, walking back to his chair to continue his research.

**Aren't I nice? **

**Review?**


	8. Savior

**JEESH PEOPLE! You over react with me being mean, but that only lasts for a little while then it gets better!**

For the past year Deidara had been able to hide his punishments from his Danna. He frowned at the thought. He would count every seven days and on the night of the seventh they would come to his room and take him to the dungeon and rape him. He later found out what had happened to him and the thought made him want to through up every time.

His back did heal, but it took a long time. He had to hide all the pain on his face to convince Sasori that nothing was going on, but it hurt knowing the redhead probably wouldn't care either. Deidara was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a finger tap his shoulder. Looking back, he saw who had gotten his attention.

"Hi, Dei!" the over-excited blond said to his elder. Naruto. "Hi, Naruto. What're you doing on the third floor, un?" Deidara asked, raising a blond brow. The five year-old giggled and grinned, "I was following you since I don't have anything to do today. What're you doing tonight?" he asked, wondering why the blond looked so scared.

"I can't play tonight, Naruto, un." the younger blond frowned, "Why not?" Deidara gulped. He had been counting and tonight was the seventh night, so he had to be in bed early today so he could get some rest before the guards took him away. "I have things to do, Naru... But I'll play with you tomorrow, un." the blond beamed, his sapphire eyes lighting up.

"Really?" he asked, his hands in fists and up at his chest. Deidara smiled and nodded, "Sure, but I have to go back to my room now, okay, un?" "Okay!" Naruto smiled and ran off to wherever. Deidara frowned and took a deep breath. He wished that the pain would stop and that he could be as care free as the younger blond, but he new that wasn't going to happen. His whole life was centered around pain and misery.

"Brat," Deidara turned around to see his Danna glaring down at him. "Yes, Sasori-Danna, un?" he asked, bowing his head. The redhead just scoffed and looked out of the windows, "I need you to stay in my room tonight, I have a few things that I need your help with." Sasori saw the blue eyes widen and he raised a red brow, "Is there something wrong with that?" He asked, slightly annoyed. The obvious answer would be "No." but Deidara nodded his head, "I can't tonight, Danna. I have to be somewhere, un."

Sasori looked at the stoic blond and his glare deepened, "And where is it you need to be? You've stayed before, why not now?" Deidara looked down at the clean floors and sighed, "I have things to do-"

"But I thought serving your master always came first?" Sasori snapped at the blond, getting no response, except for a blank stare. "I can't tonight, Danna, un." and with that said, the blond walked away. Sasori growled and clenched his fists. _Damn brat! _he knew that the blond was trouble from the start... His glare soon went away and a smirk appeared on his face and he chuckled.

_I guess I can always go see what's so important to the brat?_

Deidara lay in his bed, sleeping peacefully till he was tugged out of the warm sheets. "Let's go." he frowned and tugged on his shirt, knowing that it would soon be taken off. "We have more guards coming today, so you know what to do." Deidara nodded. He was forced to pleasure the men and they would have their way with him, then he'd have to pleasurethem again. It was the same thing over and over again.

Once they came to the dungeon door he felt his stomach drop. He hated being here. It was the worst feeling you could get and he hated it. The door opened and he gulped before getting shoved into the poorly lit room. He walked down the stairs slowly and he could see that there were three men, four including the one behind him.

They didn't say anything, they just shoved him to his knees and un-buckled their pants. Deidara carefully took the hard member into his hands and took it into his mouth. It was hard to do and getting his head shoved made it even harder. He gagged when the older male came, forcing him to swallow the foul liquid. Deidara gagged again and pulled away, spitting out some of the cum.

Deidara had to do this three more times and he was sick to his stomach. He felt like crying out for any type of help, but he knew it wouldn't come. It rarely did. He felt his clothes being taken off and he bit his lip. No matter what he did, he always screamed. Always. Once he was naked, he was shoved to the ground with a guard leaning over him grinning.

Deidara bit his lip as the man drove him to the hilt. He pulled out and thrusted back in, this time making the blond scream. The other guards just laughed and licked their lips, waiting for their turn. Deidara heard something squeak, but he couldn't pay attention to that when he screamed again. He felt his muscles tearing and he could smell the blood coming from the reopening wounds.

He felt the man come inside him and he whimpered at the sting it gave. "It's my turn." he heard a guard say, getting ready. "Ahem." all four males froze and they quickly shuffled to be more appropriate. Deidara heard footsteps, but he couldn't look up. It was like he was blinded by the pain. He felt something drape around him and he was picked up.

He whimpered and cried. He hated being taken by an individual guard. They always hurt him much more than when there was a group. He felt himself being carried and he opened his eyes. He could barely see through his tears. All he saw was red and he was convinced that he was seeing blood. His eyes slipped closed and he passed out.

Sasori frowned. He had never expected anything like this to happen. He had wondered where the blond would go for a while, but he guessed that he had been keeping this from him for a while. He had just followed the blond and when he heard screams he had opened the door to see what was going on, only to find the blond being raped.

He didn't know why he hadn't told him, but he guessed that he hadn't told him simply because servants weren't supposed to anything about their personal life to their masters. His frown deepened. He hated rules. More specifically, the rules in the castle. He had already planned on killing all of those guards for causing so much harm to the blond. He had memorized all of their faces and they would soon pay.

About ten minutes later he had gotten to his room and sighed. Holding up the blond's back with his right knee, he opened the door with his now free hand; He walked in and closed the door with his foot. Walking to his bathroom, he set the blond down against the wall, getting a wince then moan. Sasori frowned and covered the blond with the dirty blanket.

The blond's shivers stopped and he went back to his unconsciousness. Sasori was going to take a bath that night, but it seemed that his servant needed it more than him. Pouring the buckets of luke warm water inside the tub he nodded, before getting the blond. Very gently, he picked him up and went back to the tub to set him in.

Deidara whimpered in pain and his eyes opened. He could see his Danna kneeling beside him, soaking a clean cloth in the water he was in. He eyed the liquid. He had never been in a tub before. All of the bathing water was cold and he only got about five buckets of it splashed onto him. His eyes closed as the water began to soothe all of his pain away.

Sasori took a bar of soap and he rubbed the rag onto it. He put the rag onto the side of the tub and he helped make the blond sit up, so he could wash his back from the blood. Deidara was half aware of what was going on and it confused him. Why was Sasori being nice to him? Maybe he felt pity for him? Who knew. Once Sasori was done cleaning the blond he took him out of the tub and dried him off, before placing some clean clothes on him.

They were a little big, but they would do. Carrying the blond to his bed, Sasori set him down and under the blankets, getting a content sigh from the blond. He knew it was night time and he knew that he had to get to sleep also. He got into his sleeping clothes and got under the thick blankets, pulling the eight year-old to his chest.

His head didn't even reach his chin, and that made him smile. _He's so small and fragile. _For some reason he new this was the right thing to do. To take care of the blond. It was a hassle, yes, but if he didn't he would soon die from the torture of life. He pulled Deidara closer to his chest and the blond snuggled more. _Maybe it wouldn't hurt to take care of him for a little longer?_

**SEE! I haven't finished chapter 9 yet, so I don't know when it's coming out =.="**

**Review?**


	9. Needing someone

**I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! ROAR! *Stomps like GodZilla!***

_I feel warm... I wonder why that is. _Blue eyes opened to have their vision obscured by bare skin. They blinked and moved up, seeing a neck. Deidara's eyebrows furrowed and he tried to sit up only to be stopped from a pair of strong arms holding him. Frowning he tried again, this time getting a groan from who ever was holding him.

He barely remembered what happened the night before. Trying again, he sat up and froze when he saw who was holding him. He looked at the clothes he was wearing and realized that it was the prince's. He still hurt like hell from being raped, but for some reason it wasn't as bad as before. He quietly got out of the larger bed and tip-toed to the door.

"Where're you going?" Deidara froze, his hand over the door knob. He didn't want to turn around, too ashamed to even look at the prince; dropping his hand, he answered, "No where, un." he heard the shuffling of the bed sheets then some foot steps. He felt the presence behind him and he stiffened. "I could've helped from the beginning."

Deidara just shook his head, "You're not supposed to help us. We're supposed to help and serve you, un." Deidara heard a sigh and the prince just moved away. "You're young, Deidara, it's hard enough to help me when you can't help yourself." the azure eyes slightly widened at the sound of his name. The prince rarely ever used it at all. He could only remember about two times he had ever used it.

He heard the rustling of cloth and he guessed that his Danna was getting changed. "I wish you wouldn't take care of me. I'm just a slave, nothing but a burden. un." Sasori smirked and went back to the blond. "For someone so young, your view on the world is different from many other children." "I am not a child, un!" the blond turned around, his hair around him like an angry whip. (A/N: One of my similes for my English class)

This made Sasori chuckle, "You may not think you're a child, but you still are. You still need someone to protect you, to help you," he stepped forward and Deidara took a step back, "To guide you," Deidara shook his head and his back hit the door. "To keep you safe." Deidara closed his eyes, waiting for the worst to occur, but the unexpected happened.

He felt two arms wrap around his shoulders and bring him forward into an embrace. Deidara could barely register what was going on. _He's... holding me?_ He looked up, confusion in his eyes. Was he trying to get him punished, since even touching royalty got you ten lashes. He looked down even more confused. This was the man who ordered his guardian to be killed, to have him punished severely.

He pushed the redhead away, who just looked at him shocked. "I can't trust you, un. I can serve you, but I will not trust." Sasori looked at him confused, "Why not?" Deidara shook his head and a tear ran down his cheek, "You killed Konan. You had them punish me, un. I was told that you even killed my mother." (A/N: He was told that when he was getting tortured another time.)

Sasori shook his head, "No, I hadn't ordered for any of those things-" "Then why was I told that!_?_ It doesn't make any sense if all I hear is lies, un! I don't know what to believe anymore..." Sasori sighed and shook his head again, "I didn't have Konan or your mother killed, and I never ordered for anyone to punish you either. I actually helped your mother when she was-"

He paused, knowing that he wasn't supposed to talk about what had happened when he was eight. "Wh-what did you do, un?" Deidara asked, interested. Sasori shook his head, "Never mind, I'll tell you in a few years." Deidara frowned and looked down, "I want to go back to my-" "Dei!" he cringed when he heard someone yell.

"Naruto, un?" Deidara opened the door only to find the five year-old standing there, a big grin spread across his face. "What are you doing here, un?" he asked, seeing the grin slowly disappear on the blond's face. "You said we could play today!" Deidara sighed, "When I'm not working, u-" "But, you aren't working! You're playing dress up!"

Deidara raised a blond brow and he looked down at his clothes, seeing that they were his Danna's, "I'm just borrowing these, Naru, but once I'm done working we can play, alright, un?" "Aw! Okay, bye, Dei." the blond looked down and left. Deidara sighed and was about to leave, but stopped realizing that he had just said that he had to work.

"Do you need anything, Danna?" he asked in a monotone voice. "Actually, yes I do. I need you to organize all of theses vials on this shelf." Sasori answered, pointing to his most used shelf, "I want them organized in size, then after that I have to dust all of the vials. Understood?" he asked, already back at his desk, this time to study about politics.

"Yes, Danna, un." and the blond went straight to work. It had taken about ten minutes to organize everything. He frowned when he saw how dusty the shelves got in just two days. Grabbing his dirty rag, he got on a step stool and a began wiping all of the shelves. "When Matsuri comes in here to check on things, ask her to bring you some spare clothes."

Sasori said, not even looking up from his book, "Yes, Danna, un." Deidara tried his hardest not to get the clothes covered in dust or grime, but since his clothes were always getting covered in that and he practically wore rags, that was hard to do. About an hour later the door opened and Deidara was still tidying up the room.

He looked up from making the bed and saw Matsuri standing there confused, "Deidara?" he sighed and stood up straight, "Can you grab a pair of clothes for me from my room, un?" he asked, blushing slightly; she nodded slowly and left the room, but not before throwing a glance at Sasori who was reading one of his many study books.

After the room was clean Deidara looked at Sasori, who just stared back, "Is there anything else you need, Danna?" he asked, looking down. Matsuri had already come by and Deidara had changed in the bathroom. Even though Sasori had already seen him nude, he felt filthy. Almost ashamed that the redhead had seen what happened.

"No, go back to your room." he just nodded and left. As he got to the first floor he saw some of the guards who had raped him and he paled as they glared at him. He tried to walk as quick as he could to his room, as he heard them whispering about him. He soon heard the click of their boots and he began to run. He knew that not all of the guards got their turn, which meant that they would try and continue their last session.

He ran into the kitchen and ran to a door which lead to a hall, revealing his bedroom. It was his mother's old one, since she was the cook and Deidara would soon take that position. He ran to his to his room and opened the door and got inside. As fast as he could, he closed it and put a chair under the handle so it wouldn't open.

His heart was beating so fast that he thought it might come out of his chest. He knew that Sasori wouldn't be able to save him now. After five seconds of silence their was a bang on the door and he jumped. The handle jiggled and there was more pounding. He panicked and got under the bed, hoping the door wouldn't open.

Ten seconds later the door burst open and two guards stepped in. Deidara closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. He saw their feet moved and walk around the room. "Where is he?" one of them asked. "I don't know, but I saw him in here." Deidara felt relief wash over him, but something in their voices was weird.

He opened his eyes and saw a hand come towards him. They pulled his hair and brought him out from under the bed. "Ah! Let go, un!" the taller guard chuckled, "Found him," he let go of his hair and grabbed his arm, the other guard following in suit. "Please!" all of his attempts fell to deaf ears as they just laughed.

He screamed for help from anyone, but all of the slaves and servants ignored him, probably thinking he was getting a normal punishment. Deidara caught sight of Matsuri and he gained some hope, "Matsuri, un! Help me! Go get Danna, quick!" she just looked at the blond then glared at him, before walking away. "Wh- Matsuri, please, un!"

She continued to go about her business and the two guards continued to walk. He tried his hardest to fight back, which angered the guards since he would always cooperate. "Shut up, brat!" Deidara still tried his hardest to get free. "Quiet down!" he was slapped harshly, causing his head to spin. He willed the tears not to come and he bit his lip.

He looked up seeing that they were about one hundred feet from the dungeon and he began to sob. "Let's get this over with, since you have some debt to repay." Deidara only now noticed it had been a year, meaning he would get lashes and more punishments, but the last time they said no more punishments, he was punished even more.

He screamed for help of any kind and when he was about ten feet away from the door he saw someone who might help him, "Your highness, un!" the said redhead turned his head and looked at the scared blond, "Shouldn't you be with Sasori?" the king asked, bored. Deidara was about to say something but a guard interrupted him.

"He has committed a crime and we were going to punish him." the redhead sighed and came up to the blond, "Does Sasori know?" "N-" "Yes, your highness, he was the one who told us to punish him." Deidara gaped, "No! He told me to go back to my room and they grabbed me and they are trying to-" "Enough, you brat!" he cried out as he was slapped again.

"Your highness, please don't listen to this slave. The prince ordered us to do this." the king looked thoughtful and sighed again, "That doesn't sound like Sasori and besides, any personal servants never get any punishments." Deidara almost scoffed; he got more punishments than anyone in the whole castle. "Let him go. I will talk to Sasori and if his word goes against yours then you two will have a death sentence."

The guards paled and they let go of the crying blond. "Go to your room, Deidara." he nodded and began walking to his bedroom.

****

The guards paled and they let go of the crying blond. "Go to your room, Deidara." he nodded and began walking to his bedroom.

Matt asked me to Homecoming =.=" Even though I told him that I can't go out with him, he still tries! I said I would ask my dad if I could go (He'll probably say yea) and since it's after the football game I just have to stay after school.

**Review?**


	10. Kind enough

Deidara smiled as wandered around in the castles garden. The sun was about to set and he loved climbing onto the walls and seeing the colors dance off the fields and kingdom. Sasori had sent him out to get an herb for a poison, but he didn't seem like he needed it right away, so he had a few minutes to spare. The herb house was farther away from where he was heading, but it was worth it.

Looking around himself, he checked if any guards were present, or looking in his direction. He grinned when he saw none and he stealthily moved into the flower bushes to go to the wall. It was over ten feet tall and a long climb, but the vines that had been there for years had used as a very good leverage. Gripping a large, but sturdy one, he began to climb, his feet knowing the motions to take so he had his footing.

Every few seconds he would look over his shoulder to see if anyone had spotted him yet, since it did look like he was trying to escape. Sticking out his tongue, he reached for a taller vine with his right hand; this one was always they hardest to get. He stood on his toes and gripped the vine in his other hand tighter. He grinned in triumph when he got it, but he didn't understand what he was hearing.

It sounded like something was ripping. Looking over to his other hand he paled as it began to break. He couldn't grab onto another vine fast enough as it broke and he fell backward. He knew that the fall would hurt, since he was about nine feat up and he closed his eyes. His fall was cut short when he was caught by something, hearing a grunt.

"God, brat, you grew." opening his eyes, he blushed as he saw who caught him. Sasori stared down at him, an annoyed glare on his face. He sighed and let the blond onto his feet, "You were supposed to be getting an herb, not climbing like a crazy peasant, brat." Deidara looked down embarrassed, "I wanted to see the sunset. It's... pretty, un."

Sasori scoffed and looked up at the castle, "You have a good view of the sunset from my window, you could watch it from there and not climb the wall." Deidara frowned and looked at the wall he had just climbed, it's shadow covering him and Sasori. "I like to see it from that view, un." Sasori just scoffed and also looked at the wall.

"The view is the same, brat. Now, come on, I want to get that herb and be done with this." Deidara nodded and followed his Danna, slightly disappointed. The sunsets in the summer were gorgeous and he loved seeing all of them. After about five minutes they arrived at the herb house and Deidara opened the door for the prince.

"Ah, your highness!" Deidara looked up to see a man in his working clothes bowing down to Sasori then getting back up, "I have gotten the herb you have been wanting for the last week now," the worker went through some jars and picked one up, nodding, before going back to the redhead, "This is it! It was rather difficult to get, but-" Sasori just took the jar and left, leaving the worker in mid-sentence.

"Let's go, brat." Deidara nodded and followed his Danna out of the humid house; looking back he saw the worker glare at him and he walked faster. Once they were back in Sasori's room the sunset had passed and Deidara was just looking out the window, seeing the somewhat peaceful night. "Deidara," the nine year-old just looked up, frowning.

"Is there any reason you are crying?" Sasori asked, annoyed. Deidara blinked; he wasn't-... He brought a hand up to his cheeks to feel the salty drops of tears running down his face. "I-I don't know, un." he really didn't. All he knew was that he was watching the night go by and nothing more. "Well, keep it down, I'm busy." he didn't even know he was making noise.

He began to wonder why he had been crying and that's when it hit him. It was the seventh night. He remembered crying himself to sleep on all of the seventh nights and he guessed that maybe that was just happening now. Wiping any remaining tears left, he stood up. "You shouldn't leave." Sasori said, not looking up from his paper, still writing on it.

"W-why not, un? I have to go to bed." the redhead stood up and looked down at the blond. "It's late." Deidara blinked when he saw Sasori going to his dresser to change, "I have some spare clothes you can use for the night, but I want them back in the morning." Deidara blinked, "I'm sleeping here, un?" the redhead just nodded and threw the servant some of his clothes.

"Hurry up and get dressed." he said with a yawn, taking off his shirt. Deidara quickly turned away from his Danna, blushing. He took off his rags and put on the silk sleeping shirt. It was something he never thought he was going to ever wear, since it was too rich for even some nobles. He smiled and rubbed it against his face. It really was nice.

Quickly slipping his pants off, he changed into the sleeping kind; the ends of the pants and sleeves were past his hands and feet, and both garments were rather baggy. "Where am I going to sleep, un?" he asked, still looking down. "Where do you think?" Sasori asked, stretching and getting into his bed. Deidara blinked and lied down on the floor.

"God you're a fool." Sasori stood up and picked the blond up by his arm; Deidara began to protest, but stopped when Sasori pointed to the bed, "You'll be sleeping in there, since it'll be cold tonight and I don't want you being sick and not being able to work." "B-b-but I can't, un!" he said in protest, only to get a scoff, "It's not like you haven't slept in this bed before, brat."

Deidara frowned. That was true since he had slept in it once when he was tired and the other time when Sasori had saved him. "... Okay, un..." sighing in defeat he climbed into the warm blankets and his eyes fluttered. It was like sleeping on a cloud, but ten times better. Deidara saw Sasori blow out all the lit candles in the room and then heard the redhead's footsteps.

The bed shifted as Sasori got in, "Stay on your side of the bed. Goodnight." "G-goodnight, un." Deidara closed his eyes and let his dreams take him away...  
He was running. Heart beating faster than ever before. His feet hurt from running so much, but he had no intention on stopping whatsoever. He could hear them laughing and could practically feel their hands all over his body. He willed his body to move faster, but it was too late. They pulled him back by his hair and he fell to the ground with a thump.

No faces could be seen, for there was no light to illuminate them, but he was bright and easy to find. They laughed at his scared face and he bit his lip as they began to hit him. He felt kicks, fists, slaps, all that you can imagine. He cried as the hits got harder and harder. It hurt so bad...

Sasori blinked his eyes open. _Why did I wake up? _It was still night time and he wasn't thirsty or had to use the bathroom. There was a small whimper and he blinked, before it turned into a cry. Sitting up, he looked at the blond beside him, flinching with tears running down his face.

He felt his clothes being removed and he felt as though he couldn't breathe at all. He felt claws rake across his now bare chest and he cried out again. He felt them biting his neck and arms, this time drawing blood. All together, it all stopped. He blinked and tried to sit up, only to be bound by ropes. Soon he felt one of them on top of him and more pain came.

Deidara began thrashing around this time, screaming. Sasori quickly brought the blond over to him and held him. He was crying and Sasori guessed that he was having some sort of nightmare, "Ssh ssh." he kept on shushing him and gently rubbing his head. Deidara had stopped thrashing around, but he hand't stopped crying.

Sasori continued to hold the crying blond, till he fell back into a peaceful slumber, tears still on his face. Deidara was still sniffling and his eyes opened. He felt warm and he snuggled closer to it. It felt nice. The hand on his head continued to stroke his hair, lulling him to sleep.

-Meow-

In the morning Sasori had gotten out of bed before Deidara had even woken up and had got dressed. His night shirt needed to be washed now since it had been soaked in tears. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the blond's sad face, tears staining it. He had cried almost the whole night. Sasori looked at the sun, as it began to rise a little higher, meaning that it would be breakfast soon.

Walking over to the bed, he shook the blond's shoulder gently and his eyes opened slowly. His eyes were bloodshot from crying and he looked up at his Danna with tired eyes. "We have to go to breakfast right now. We have guests over today." Deidara didn't understand the words, all he knew was that the blankets were off of him and he was pulled into a sitting position.

"You can wear your clothes from yesterday." Deidara just nodded and stood up with shaky feet. It felt as though everything in the nightmare was real and he was feeling the effects. He knew it was in his head, but it all felt so real. He wobbled over to his clothes and and picked them up. Taking off his borrowed shirt, he began to put his on only to be stopped by a hand.

It travelled down his back and there was a sigh, "I could've helped you with this." Deidara frowned and shook his head, "No, you shouldn't at all, un." he quickly changed and faced his Danna. "Who're you having breakfast with, un?" Deidara asked, rubbing his sore eyes; Sasori sighed and looked at the blond with a sad gaze, "The Haruno family."

Deidara's eyes widened and he gulped. He didn't like that family one bit. One time he was walking behind Sasori and Sakura's father glared at him and spat in his direction. Of course he never got in trouble but it was still unsettling to the blond. Her mother had gotten drunk one time and she had thrown her glass at Deidara.

Sakura, or course, had always done things on "accident", like tripping him, making him drop plates he had been carrying; or one of the obvious ones telling the guards that he had called her vulgar words and cry and he'd be taken away, of course Sasori was there to stop it and he would try and tell Sakura to stop faking, but she always claimed not to.

Once they were on the first floor where the main dining hall was, they entered. "Sasori," Deidara looked around his Danna to see the pinkette curtsying and smiling in her pink dress. "I'm glad you invited us over for breakfast, Sasori." the redhead just sighed and walked over to his seat, Deidara running forward and pulling the chair out for the redhead to sit in.

"You can thank my father for that. He's the one who invited your family." Sakura's smile dropped slightly, but it stayed up. "Well, we're here now." Soon food came and they began to eat. Deidara tried to silence his stomach as he smelled the delicious food. "Bah!" the king pushed his plate away and glared at his food, "Dia made better food then this, but she had to die."

Deidara looked up, shocked. The king had just mentioned his dead mother's name. "Who?" Sakura's father asked, looking down at his food as well. "Oh, the old chef. She died from this little brat." Deidara blinked and looked around as they whole table minus Sasori was looking at him. "How?" this time the mother asked, "Like I said, died giving birth. Her husband died in the war; a good knight, but not good enough to keep alive."

Deidara looked at the prince confused, who was avoiding his look. His father was a knight? His mother had died from him somehow and it was his fault. What else didn't he know. "She would have died quicker if Sasori hadn't found her. He was wandering around and he had stumbled upon the chef and had gotten help," the king chuckled.

"Sasori should have known better than to help someone who was going to die soon anyway. Maybe if he hadn't helped her the brat wouldn't be here right now?" Deidara was so confused as he heard everything. Sasori had helped his mother? "I'm done with my breakfast, I'l be in my room." "B-but, Sasori! We were supposed to go horse back riding today!"

The redhead just shrugged, "I never agreed to anything like that," he walked out of the room, his father just sighing. Deidara followed his Danna and gazed up at him. He wanted to ask dearly about what he had done, but he chose not to, knowing that Sasori probably wouldn't want to talk about it.

**Two days ago was my dad's B-day so we went out and he bought me something awesome! My flute kept on breaking since it's a beginners flute (It's broken 3 times this month) and so we went to go by a new one (preferably Yamaha since my last one was a Jupiter)**

**We get to the shop and we find an awesome one! I misread the price tag and I thought that the flute was 195 dollars. Turns out it was 1,195 dollars ^_^" We still got it and it's awesome! It plays very well and I can take out these buttons so the holes will be open! He just happens to carry of 1000 dollars in his wallet *shrug* Then he got my POCKEY!**

**And me and Matt are going out secretly ^w^**

**Review?**


	11. Favors

-Two months later-

The color red. It was a mysterious thing, really. It had so many different meanings and sayings. Red can be a beautiful color, but it can also be a color of pain and agony. It is the color of love some say; others say that it is the color of despair[?]. Some say that it is the color of fertility; others say that it's the color of death. Deidara, on the other hand thought it was just a pretty color.

He sighed and wiped the sweat off of his brow, hoping the temperature would go down soon. His knees hurt from being pressed into the dirt, and his hands stung from many cuts. He hadn't learned the right way to pick strawberries yet and his hands were killing him. He groaned and stood up for a stretch, "Get back to work!" he flinched and got back on the ground.

This was only his second time picking strawberries and the guards liked to mess with him in particular. Deidara didn't mind picking at all. He loved the color that the strawberriesproduced, but he didn't like seeing the rotten ones, or if he accidentally touched one, he would shiver in disgust. (A/N: I don't like that when I pick strawberries =.=")

He would pick only the ripest and biggest ones, even though most of the slaves would try to pick as many as they could and only care if they're slightly rotten, he liked how he picked. He licked his lips at the taste. It was the forbidden fruit that he had been dying to taste. He had seen nobles eat them at dinner parties, and he saw how much Sasori loved them, even though he always denied it.

Deidara smiled. Sasori had been kinder and nicer to him lately. Not so many rules and he was rarely strict. Whenever he had a nightmare, Sasori would let him sleep with him. It was nice. He sighed and smiled as his basket was full of the ripest strawberries he could find. Standing up, he walked over to the guards and showed them his basket, signifying that he was done.

A guard nodded and he smiled. This basket wasn't going to the carts, where they baked in the sun, waiting for someone to take them to the kitchen to be inspected. No, this was going to his Danna. The basket was smaller than the others, about three inches in diameter. He had left the castle because Sasori didn't need him for the day and sometimes he'd help out with something, or he could do nothing.

He would normally help out. Once he was on the third floor about ten minutes later, he smiled. _Danna will like this!_ He walked a little faster to the prince's bedroom and almost laughed. He wanted to see his Danna's face when he showed him what he brought. He knocked on the door and got no reply. Knocking again, he frowned, _What's he doing?_

Very gently he opened the door and peered in. Sasori had fallen asleep at his desk, probably from staying up late and studying. Deidara smiled and walked over to the desk, placing the basket on the corner, where there were no papers. Sasori seemed to be sleeping for a while since there was a small puddle of drool by his mouth and Deidara laughed.

He sat down by the desk and began messing with a piece of cloth, trying to pass the time by. He frowned when he realized how bored he was. He remembered when he was five, he saw some little kids playing with toys and he was green with envy. Of course they were nobles visiting the king and his new wife, but that didn't matter to the children.

He asked Sasori about those toys and the redhead said that they were boring, but Deidara thought otherwise. Konan had once given him a small doll made of twigs, but it broke from no support holding it together. He had begged Konan to fix it, but she had no more twine to use and he was left to play with some ordinary sticks.

He was always bored, even when Sasori had him doing things he was bored. He frowned and put the cloth down, looking at his Danna. He was sure he had been sleeping for a long while; might as well wake him. Standing up he gently nudged his shoulder getting a grumble. Another nudge and and another grumble. Deidara sighed and gently shoved him.

Sasori's eyes snapped open and his hand reeled up, accidentally back handing the blond by him and knocking over the strawberries. Deidara cried out as he fell to the floor. Maybe he shouldn't have woken his Danna since it seemed that he was mad with him now. "I-I'm sorry, D-danna, un." he stood up, resisting the urge to rub his sore cheek. Sasori felt his hand sting and he looked at the blond's reddened cheek.

"I'm sorry." Deidara looked up at him with teary eyes. Sasori hadn't meant hit him; he was just shocked from being woken up and he freaked out. "I didn't mean to hit you." Deidara shook his head and frowned, "It's fine, Danna. You shouldn't worry about me, un." his frown deepened when he saw the strawberries scattered around the floor.

"I'll clean this up, un." getting onto his hands and knees, he began picking up the berries and putting them in the basket, knowing he would have to throw them out later. "Why were there strawberries?" he heard his Danna ask and he half-smiled, "I picked them since I know you like them, un... I can go get some more." Sasori shook his head, "You don't have to do that."

Deidara frowned; here he put so much work into getting this for his Danna and it went to waste. He hoped that he may be able to go out again and get more of the red fruit. "When did I fall asleep?" Sasori asked, yawning and Deidara just shrugged, "I don't know, but when I left you were still reading, un." Sasori nodded and stood up, going to his bed.

"I'm going to rest some more. Do whatever you want, as long as it doesn't get you in trouble." Deidara nodded and continued to pick up the spoiled fruit.

-Night-

Walking around the kitchen, Deidara sighed. He was supposed to go get Sasori a roll, but it seemed the the chef put them away or out of reach. The sun had just set and Sasori was back to studying for a few hours. Deidara turned around when he heard some footsteps, "Oh hi, Matsuri, un." the brunette just glared at him and grabbed a slice of bread for dinner.

"Is something wrong, un?" he asked, wondering why she seemed so mad. "It's nothing, continue to do what you were doing." her glare never let up and she walked away. Frowning, Deidara went to a counter he hadn't checked and removed the cloth, seeing the rolls under there. Grabbing one, he left to go back to the redhead's bedroom, his hand staying on the wall since it was to dark to see anything clearly at the moment.

He sighed when he finally arrived at the room. Opening the door, he found his Danna in the same spot he had been in when he left, "I brought you a roll, Danna, un." no response, he just continued to write on his piece of paper, "Where do you want me to put it." Sasori pointed to his desk and Deidara walked to it, placing the bread on the wooden surface.

"I-I'm going to bed now, un." the redhead nodded and Deidara left, _He's probably really busy..._

Deidara sat up in his bed, gasping for air. He put a hand on his mouth and gagged. This nightmare had been much worse than any of his other ones. He jumped out of bed and vomited into a bucket by his bed. Five minutes later he was still dry heaving. He knew he would be able to fall asleep again after that. He could still feel the tears on his face.

Standing up with wobbly feet, he walked to the door. He hoped Sasori would let him sleep with him tonight, since he seemed in a bad mood today. He looked out a window and saw nothing but the moon, illuminating everything in it's path. He felt a draft come through the hall he was walking through and he shivered. His rags for clothes never helped for anything.

He continued walking to his Danna's room, feeling the need to throw up again. Deidara covered his hand and ran to the window; leaning out he retched whatever was left in his stomach and cried. He was going to have a breakdown soon if he didn't get there in time. He walked down the empty hall, small sobs coming from his throat.

He finally reached his Danna's door and he knocked lightly, getting a tired come in. Opening the door, he looked around the dark room. He spotted a lump in the bed and he walked over to it, "D-danna, un~" his voice was raspy and the redhead sat up, looking at the blond, "What happened?" he asked, moving the blond fringe to wipe away some tears.

"I-I had a r-really bad nightmare, u-un... M-my throat h-hurts." Sasori sighed and moved over, throwing some of the blankets off of him, "Come on." Deidara nodded and climbed in by his Danna. Sasori held the blond to his chest, keeping him warm. Deidara was still slightly crying, but it soon stopped altogether as Sasori kissed him on the top of his head, lulling him to sleep.

**NYAH! Sasori you're getting so fluffy! X3 You make me want to rape you!**

**Review?**


	12. Slightly better?

**Listening to Sunday Smile by Beirut! This song makes me write more happy!**

"Sasori, you shouldn't be so involved with your servant. Let him take care of himself." "He can't even walk without almost passing out, how is he going to take care of himself!_?_" "If he is causing you this much trouble then we're getting rid of him." "No, you're not. He was a gift to me and he's mine now, and I say you cannot just throw him away."

Aw, one of the most famous arguments between a father and son. They say it's good to disagree every once and a while, but not this much. The king of Suna was tired of seeing his son catering to a slave, knowing that that wasn't the right thing to do and was sick and tired of it. Sasori had refused to listen to his father and the fighting was becoming more and more threatening.

"I will give you one last chance, son. If you don't do something about your behavior soon, then I will be forced to remove him from you and you won't have any servant whatsoever." the younger redhead just glared up at his father, "If you do so, Father, then I will also act and it won't turn out very well." the king narrowed his eyes and paused, "... What would you be planning to do?"

Sasori smirked and sighed, "If only I could tell you, but I have to go check up on _him _right now." before his father could say anything else, he left the office. He was on the forth floor at the moment and he hated it; nothing but idiotic knights and generals were on this floor. Continuing his walk he thought about his bedridden servant.

He was actually sick that night and in the morning he had to stay by a bucket. The blond was currently resting in his bed since he couldn't always stay in his Danna's bed. Matsuri thought that his body was just too weak to handle anything, but Sasori disagreed since he knew the blond had been through much worse. Matsuri had also changed over the last few weeks.

Sasori would catch her sending glares to his servant and she would try very hard to cover it up with being nice to him. The thought made Sasori sigh. _Women are too complicated. _Once he was on the second floor he stopped. He forgot his medicine in his bedroom for the sick blond. Turning around, he went back up some stairs and threw some twists and turns to find his bedroom.

No guards were present by his door and he raised a brow. The almost always guard it when he's not in the room, to protect all of his valuables. Walking up to the door, he opened it to only find himself sigh, "What are you doing in here, brat?" the said servant just sniffled his runny nose and shivered, "My bedroom was c-cold, so I-I came in h-here, un. I-it's warmer."

Sasori sighed and went to the shuddering blond, who was standing in the middle of the room, "We can have more blankets in there," he said, looking down at the nine year-old. Deidara nodded his head, his teeth still chattering, "O-okay, u-u-un." he held himself in his arms so he could warm up somewhat and began to walk away only to have Sasori stop him.

"We still have to give you your medicine." "Th-that stuff t-tastes wo-worse th-than soil, un." Sasori scoffed, "You know what soil tastes like?" he asked, in disbelief, making the blond blush. "Ino s-said I wouldn't b-b-be able to d-do it, but I p-proved her wrong, un." Sasori just shook his head and walked over to his shelf of new medicines.

"You'll only have to have two spoons of this today." Deidara groaned. The spoon Sasori had was huge and about two inches in diameter. "Why not o-one, un?" "Because, you are slowly getting better and to make it happen faster you have to take more, but not enough to make you even more sick, now open up." Deidara shook his head and ran to the door.

Sasori sighed and ran after him, just in time to beat the blond and grab him. "No, un! I don't want it!" Sasori growled and pulled him over to the medicine, "Well you're taking it, brat!" "No, you can't make me, un!" "Yes, I can! Now, take it like a man!"

-Outside the room-

The maid just held her bloody nose and blushed. _What were they doing in there_!_?_

-Back-

"No!" Sasori held Deidara down by pinning his arms with his knees, glaring, "You're taking it!" the next thing Deidara knew, he had a spoonful of the vile liquid in his mouth and he gagged, before swallowing it, letting it slide down his throat like thick honey where it stuck. "Now, another one." Sasori said, getting exhausted.

Sasori poured another spoon and was about put it in the blond's mouth only to see the blond crying. "It's just medicine!" Deidara shook his head and looked at one of his pinned arms, "Your legs are r-really hurting my a-arms, un." Sasori looked down to see that he was indeed really digging his knees into the blond. Sighing he got off, only to regret it.

Deidara took this opportunity to get up and run to the door, just barely missing his Danna's grip. "You little sneak!" Deidara continued to run as fast as he could, hoping to outrun his Danna. Deidara looked behind him and paled. Sasori was only a foot behind him and he looked furious. This just motivated him to go faster and that he did.

Once he turned a corner he went to the closest door and went in, closing it. He heard his Danna go past the door and he sighed. Soon he began coughing from the workout and the medicine that was sticking to his throat. "Are you feeling well, little girl?" Deidara froze and looked up only to see a woman in a red dress that was ruffled to the floor, looking at him gently.

Her face was pale but fair and her hair was the color of night, tied up in a large bun. "Can you speak?" Deidara just nodded, not trusting his voice. She smiled sweetly at him and pat the spot on the couch beside her. Only then did he notice that he walked into a lounge. Shaking his head, he thought about leaving but stopped at the thought of the medicine.

"It's alright. You can trust me, darling." her smile was kind and gentle and Deidara couldn't help but to be drawn towards it. Sitting down he looked up at the older woman. "What was making you run so quickly?" she asked, making the blond look down; she frowned and sighed, "Is something the matter?" Deidara sighed and bit his lip. He really didn't want to talk at the moment.

"What're you doing here?" she asked the sweet smile still on her face. "I-I'm hiding, un." the woman just nodded and sighed, "It's nice to hide, is it not?" Deidara nodded and he paled when he heard footsteps by the door. "Who are you hiding from, child?" Deidara didn't have time to answer as the door was opened revealing Sasori with a bottle of medicine and the too big spoon, a crazy grin on his face.

Deidara paled and tried to run away, only to have the back of his shirt grabbed, "You're taking the last spoon, brat!" "No, un!" "What're you doing to this girl, Sasori?" the pair stopped their fighting and looked at the woman who was glaring at the redhead. "Deidara is a boy and he needs to take his medicine." the next thing Deidara knew a spoonful of the liquid was in his mouth and he gagged.

"A boy? But he looks more like a girl." Sasori nodded and sighed, "Yes, he does and he acts like one, too." "Hey, un!" Deidara wiped his mouth and smacked his mouth, trying to get the taste out of it. "He's been feeling sick so I'm making him better because he isn't doing a good job by himself." the raven haired woman giggled and sighed. "What are you doing here anyway?" Sasori asked, eyeing her.

The woman just shrugged, "Your father wanted some time to himself, so I came here." Deidara's eyes slightly widened and he saw Sasori narrow his eyes, "That's nice, but we have to go right now." before Deidara could even say goodbye, they had left. "Who was that, un?" "My father's current wife. She's been here for six months. That's the longest any one of them have stayed."

"Oh..." Deidara didn't press the conversation any further, knowing his Danna didn't like talking about his father's new wives. "Sasori!" they both froze as they heard the high pitched squeal. It got closer and Deidara wanted to desperately hide. A few feet away a pinkette was half running towards the prince, her dress slightly off the ground.

"Your father invited us over again! He said we could go horseback riding now!" the said redhead cringed and looked down at the petrified blond, who was slowly moving behind him. "I can't, Sakura." the younger teen frowned as she got to the prince, "W-why not!_?_" I've been waiting for a long time now and I won't wait any longer!" she stamped her foot and took a deep breath.

"Fath-" Sasori paled and quickly covered the girl's mouth, "Fine, fine! We will go horseback riding, just give me a few minutes to put this bottle back into my room." The pinkette's eyes widened and she hugged the redhead, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now, I will pick out a horse for me!" she then left running down the hall and Sasori wanted to throw up. That was one experience he didn't want to have.

"Where are the horses, Danna, un?" Deidara asked, watching the Haruno running down the hall and tripping. "They're at the stables. You haven't been there before." Deidara nodded and followed his Danna back to the redhead's room. The whole way down the hall Deidara had been glaring at the foul medicine, already thinking about breaking the bottle it was in, but his Danna would probably would've made more anyway.

When they got to the room Deidara sighed and sat on the floor, "You're coming with me, brat. We need someone to carry our things." "B-but I'm sick, un!" "Not as much. And besides the run you had warmed you up, so you'll be fine." Deidara frowned and got up, "Fine." once they got onto the first floor, they shuffled their way outside to where the stables were.

Deidara couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had never seen real horses before and they were gigantic! There were so many that if he could count he'd lose track. "Y-you're riding those, un!_?_" Sasori smirked and nodded. "These are my two horses." he walked over to two stalls by each other and the horses walked up.

One was black with some braids in it's black hair and it wasn't the slimmest horse there, but Deidara guessed it wasn't very fast either . The other horse was much taller and was a pale brown with a black main. "Hiruko," Sasori said, gesturing towards the first horse, "And Sandaime." to the other horse. "They're very pretty, un!" Deidara said, almost wanting to touch one of them, to see if their coat was as soft as it looked.

"Yes, they are. I got them as a birthday present when I was seven." "You learned how to ride when you were seven, un?" Deidara asked, in marvel, staring up at his Danna a small tinkle in his eyes. "Yes, I have. I only have a few hours to ride them a month, when I'm not studying or making medicine I go to them, but it's usually at night, when you are asleep."

"Really?" the prince just nodded and grabbed his saddle and reins. "You were too young when you actually came to me." "O-oh." Deidara looked down; he wasn't that young anymore. "Sasori!" Deidara wanted to desperately cover his ears whenever the pinkette was around, or wear ear plugs. Turning around, he saw the said teen riding in on a horse that seemed a little too fat and was short.

"Oh, you chose Tsunade." Sasori said a bit disgusted. The Palomino (A/N: I know my horses!) just huffed and stood in one spot. "Well, of course! She's an easy one to ride!" the redhead just scoffed and put his saddle on Sandaime. "You have to kick her like your life depends on it when you're on her." "Humph! I just think she needs another apple! Maybe that will make her go?"

Deidara was thoroughly confused on what was going on. The horse looked fat, so why give it more to eat. One of the guards helped Sakura off the horse and handed her an apple. He just licked his lips, as he watched the horse chew up the red fruit. He had never tasted an apple, but he hoped that they were as good as strawberries.

"That's a good girl. Now, where are we riding?" Sakura asked, as she got back on. Sasori just shrugged, mounting his horse, no stool required. "We could just go on the trail?" "Okay!" Sakura said in excitement, not fazing her horse at all. Sasori nodded and threw his two rings over to his servant. "Don't lose those." Deidara nodded and waited for his next instructions.

"Do I go back, or-" "You'll be following us, with the guards." again another nod. Sasori clicked his tongue and nudged the pale horse and he began to move. Sakura on the other hand had a small whip and smacked her beige horse on the rear. She just huffed and slowly began making her way towards Sasori, who was going rather fast due to his horse having long legs.

Deidara was having a hard time keeping up. When the horse was walking, he had to trot; when he was trotting he had to run; and when he was cantering Deidara couldn't even keep up and was left in the dust. Sasori did most of it to just mess with Sakura since her horse was too slow to keep up.

For instance, Sasori would be walking and Deidara would see him smirk and kick Sandaime, making his canter ahead and when Sakura would catch up, he would make too many twists and turns. Again he slowed down, letting his servant catch up, still short of breath. "It's very warm today, Sasori." Sakura said, her hand shielding her eyes from the sun.

The redhead just nodded, but he could cool off with running which was fine. He looked behind him to See Deidara carrying most of Sakura's things also. A thin layer of sweat covered his body, his thin clothes providing no coolness for him. His breath seemed labored and he began to cough, signifying he was still sick. "Ugh, I don't want to catch any illness that slave has!"

Sakura threw her head up in disgust and made Tsunade go faster, actually being up to pace with Sasori. Deidara frowned and walked slightly faster, trying to keep up with the duo. The guards chuckled and whispered things about him. They continued to stroll till Sakura stated complaining that it was too hot and wanted to go back inside the castle, where it was cool.

"Fine." Sasori sneered and they turned around to go back to the stables. All Deidara could do was sigh, thankful that he'd be able to go back inside and rest. "Your highness, we are short on slaves working in the fields." the said redhead just scoffed and looked ahead, "What do you want me to do about it?" "Your servant can work, can't he? He would do fine."

Deidara paled. He didn't want to work now! He was sick and dreadfully tired. Sasori looked back at the blond, considering the offer. "Oh, just let them take him, Sasori! Another guard can carry my things." "Then it's settled." Deidara felt the things in his arms being taken away and he was being pushed towards another direction.

He frowned when he saw Sasori wasn't looking at him anymore. Once they reached the fields he was sure it had gotten warmer than it was before. "Get to work," the next thing he knew a plow was in his hands and he was being shoved into a dirt field with other servants. "H-how, un?" the guard just scoffed and pushed him further into the field.

"Hurry up, I wanna get to supper in time." Deidara frowned and began to plow the field. It didn't stop there. He then had to help with putting the seeds in for crops. His hands were filthy with dirt, his fingernails a mess. He was forced to stay longer. He had to water the crops and all he wanted at the moment was to drink the water and fall asleep, but the looks the guards were giving him said so otherwise.

The sun had long set and he was still working. All of the guards and farmers had left him to work since they wanted to get to bed for the day ahead. It was now cold and he was shivering. That's what he hated about the desert. Hot during the day, freezing at night. He started walking back to the well pump with his empty watering can.

Filling it with water as much as he could, he picked it up, splashing some of it on his legs. He shuddered and walked through the field, avoiding where the crops were growing. He looked up at the moon. It was dull that night, making it harder to see anything. He continued walking to the end of the field to finish his work, when he tripped causing him to spill most of the water.

Groaning, he got back up and watered the dirt, till it was moist. Walking back, he could barely keep his eyes open. He saw a wagon of hay and thought of how good it would feel to just lay there and fall asleep. He climbed inside of the wooden cart and sighed. This was like his bed, just with sheets. His eyes slowly drifted closed and his world drifted from him.

**My Yaoi loving friend demoted me to Uke when I wouldn't kiss Matt is public at the football game! D; It hurt soooo much! **

**But after that Matt asked what I would do if he would kiss him and I said I would kiss back. We kissed and do you know how hard it is? I have to stand on my toes to reach him! The kissing was easy! YAY FOR FIRST KISS!**

**Review?**


	13. Away

**It wouldn't let me post it yesterday! DX**

A woman with blue hair smiled down at a baby, rocking him gently in his arms. The baby cooed and she laughed, "It's amazing how much you look like your mother." she said, brushing some of his blond strands through her fingers. "I'm almost envious of how fare you look, even for a boy you look like an angel." she smiled and kissed the baby's forehead. "Deidara..."

Deidara mumbled in his sleep as he was rocked back and forth- Wait. His eyes snapped open and he sat up. The sky was moving and something else was moving. Looking down he panicked. The wagon was moving and he didn't know where he was. "What in the- Who're you?" he turned around to see an old man, eyeing him. "Where am I, un?" Deidara asked, still in shock.

"In my wagon. Now get out, before I have some officers take you out." he just paled and did so. "Where's the castle, un?" he asked, only getting ignored as the man hit his donkey to move. "W-where am I?" he asked himself, looking around. He was by shops and small buildings. "Ay! Kid, get out of the road!" Deidara turned to the voice only to be shoved.

"You could have been run over, you little brat!" the voice was scratchy and it hurt to listen to. Deidara looked up and saw that the voice matched the persons face. Her face was wrinkled and old. Warts and liver spot covered it with a few hairs sticking out of them. The woman had red frizzy hair and black beady eyes. Her mouth was turned down in a grimace, revealing what ever was left of her rotting teeth.

"Oh, I just saved your life and you don't say anything? I'm flattered, you piece of shit!" Deidara flinched and thanked the woman the only way he knew. He bowed down to her and strayed there, listening to her laughing. "Get up!" he did so and looked up at the old bag. "Where're ya from, brat? I haven't seen you around." Deidara frowned. Why did everyone call him that?

"I came from the castle, un." "What castle!_?_" she screamed in question, not even fazing the people who were passing by. "The Akasuna castle, un. I'm a servant there, but... I was taken." the woman's eyes went wide and a mischievous look came onto her face. "They must have not wanted you anymore-" "But Danna-" "Danna? Who in the hell is that?"

Deidara paled, "No one. Just a friend, un." it just occurred to him that he may not say where he was from, since the last time he was in the kingdom he was almost killed since they thought he was close to the prince. "Meh," the woman waved her hand and looked inside her shop, "Since I saved your pathetic life, you can go and clean my shop."

"But, I-" "Get in there!" his shirt was tugged on and he was thrown into the shop and thrown a broom. "Get to work and maybe I'll consider letting you go!" the door slammed shut and the blond just flinched. Looking around, he saw the place was covered in dust and desperately needed to be washed. The only light the illuminated the room was a small window and he frowned.

Getting a good grip on his broom, he began to sweep. "Can I open the door to put the dust somewhere?" he asked. "No! There's a room in the back that you can use!" he just sighed and continued on his job. _I wonder what Danna's doing now?_ His frown deepened. Was he worried for him? Did he not care that he was gone? Did he even notice?

He shook his head. He shouldn't be wondering what his Danna would be thinking at the time. He should be thinking of a way to get out. Going around the room, he began to sweep up all of the cobwebs and pushing them towards the center. Proceeding, he did that with the dust on the floor and the scattered items. Only his sneezing and coughing reminded him that he was sick.

He did what he was told and swept the dust into the back room and found a cloth. _I could dust and maybe she will let me out sooner?_ Going back to the main room, he found the old bat standing there, glaring at him. "Where were you!_?_" she screamed, stomping over to him. "I-I was moving the d-dust, un." he replied, hoping he wouldn't get hit.

"I don't care! Keep on working, you piece of shit!" he flinched and ran to the shelves where there were once merchandise. He knew how to dust shelves well enough and he was done in no time. "There's a well in the back, go fill up this bucket and scrub the floors." turning around a bucket was thrown at his face, which he barely caught.

Walking to the far back end of the shop, he opened a door which led to fresh air. He thought about running, but stopped when he saw he was surrounded by a stone wall. Of course he had climbed before, but that thing didn't look stable. If it broke, he could die, or if he didn't die the noise could attract the old hag. "Hurry up!" frowning, he tied the bucket to the rope of the well and let it go down and fill up with water.

Very soon, the bucket was full and he carried it inside, spilling a few drops. "Here's a scrub!" the brush was thrown to his head and he winced as it hit the said destination. He put the bucket down to rub the sore spot. _That really hurt. _"Get to it!" he frowned; he was really getting sick and tired of hearing that word. He poured the bucket of water on the floor and got onto his knees to scrub.

Back and forth, left to right, up and down. The motions were all the same to him. His whole body ached with work. The cricket outside even stopped it's beautiful music to go to bed. The old bag had fallen asleep before the sun had even set and Deidara was stuck to clean. This was the third time he had to go and clean the floor and he was sure his knees were bleeding.

He stood up, hissing. He had finished for, hopefully, the last time. He had no idea where to sleep and he knew that he shouldn't sleep in something movable. The loud snoring coming from the only room there was making him even more drossy. He saw a blanket on a shelf and he decided that since he had been cleaning and working for the whole day, he might as well get a gift and that was sleeping.

Walking over to the shelf, he stood on his toes and reached for the blanket, getting it on the first try. Unfolding it, Deidara coughed as dust came out. It didn't matter since it was starting to get cold and all he wanted was to stat warm and sleep. Lying on the blanket, he sighed. _Rest._ the last thing going through his mind, before slipping into his slumber.

**It's short I know!**

**I was expecting a review now for family about the last chapter but still no one said nothing! XD I'll tell you now! Did anyone notice who the other slayer was in the last chapter? The one described as "A blond with the same hairstyle as Deidara"? I was waiting still no one! XD You'll find out what happens in the forth one! =3 I'm so nice, I'm making it an even longer story!**

**Review?**


	14. Waiting

"Get up!" Deidara's eyes opened slowly, only to see a boot flying towards him. Lifting his arms, he protected his face from the airborne object. He grunted as it hit his arms. "I never said you could use my blanket, you little brat." Deidara looked up to see the old bag glaring down at him. "Get off and clean it! You'll do all of my laundry and then clean the front of my shop."

Deidara frowned and wished that he ran away the night before, but he was too tired to even leave through the front door. Standing up, he picked up the blanket and the old woman instructed him on how to wash the clothes, and he was put in the back to clean them with the well water. Putting all of the dirty laundry into a larger bucket, he began filling it with the cold water from the well.

"Your clothes are getting dirty too, and I don't want you getting my things dirty!" Deidara flinched when he was thrown a pair of clean pants and a shirt. "Change and clean your clothes!" Deidara looked at the clothes and handed them back. "No, thank you, un." he turned back to the large bucket and started to stir the clothes to wash them, only to be interrupted by a hand.

"Then just change your shirt, you twit!" Deidara's eyes widened when he felt his shirt being lifted and he tried to pull away, but not in time. His scarred back was revealed and there were a few moments of silence. "How'd you get that, kid?" she asked, almost in amusement. Deidara gulped, "Like I said, I lived in the castle. They do not take things likely there, un."

He heard her scoff, "Typical. Get to work and I may give you some breakfast." Deidara nodded and continued his washing. He hadn't eaten since two days ago and he was honestly hungry. It took about two hours to finish cleaning the clothes, then hanging them up on a wire. As he went back inside, he smelled something that made his stomach rumble with hunger.

"I'm making some soup, so be grateful." Deidara nodded, as she motioned him to sit down at the small table in the room. A few moments later she brought him a bowl of soup and a spoon. Deidara eyed it, hoping it wasn't poisoned. It smelled much more better than anything that was served in the castle for him; maybe it even tastes better.

Picking up his spoon, he dipped it into the soup and lifted it back up to his mouth, taking a sip. His eyes slightly widened and he took another spoon full into his mouth. It tasted so much more better than what he usually ate! "This is good, un!" he said, still sipping the liquid. The redhead just smirked in triumph, "I know how to make my soups, boy! But that soup it very low in taste."

Deidara shook his head, as he finished the soup, "This is much more better than what I usually have at the castle, un." the old bat just raised an eyebrow, "Huh? I thought that you ate like royalty there?" Deidara shook his head, "There are many of us and not enough good food for everyone... I don't even know your name, un." he said, frowning.

The crone grinned, showing her rotting teeth, "Just call me Granny." Deidara nodded and looked down at his empty bowl. "M-may I have some more, un?" he asked, hesitant. "Sure, kid." Granny took his bowl back to the stove to refill it. Deidara wondered why she talked like that. Back at the castle everything was well mannered and here it was... slang?

He didn't know the word; all he knew was that it was strange. After he finished his second bowl Granny said that they would be going to the market today and getting some groceries. Unfortunately for Deidara, she was low on groceries and had to carry everything. He put on his new shirt and they headed out. "How long will it be, un?" he asked, looking at all the things they passed by that he didn't recognize.

"As long as it needs to be, now shut up and walk faster!" Deidara noticed he had been dragging behind only now, and ran to catch up. "We still need to get vegetables and some bread before we can go back." the redhead said, glaring ahead. Deidara frowned and looked down. He just wanted to go home.

-Meow-

Sasori growled as he sat in his room. It had been two days since his servant had gone missing and he had already questioned the guards and farmers who were there with him that night and still no sign. All of the guards said that they hand't done anything, but Sasori guessed otherwise. There was a knock on the door and he stood up from his desk to open it.

"What?" he asked, annoyed. "I have another book for you to read, but it seems you're busy?" Neji asked eyeing Sasori's angered expression. "You can't study or read if your mind is already cluttered." Sasori sighed and rubbed his forehead and, "What book is it?" Neji just frowned and took a deep breath, "Just a study book about some economy in The Land of Water."

"I don't want to learn how their fishing economy-" "Ah, but you have to, you have to understand all of the lands and countries economies just to fix yours." Sasori growled and snatched the book from his tutor. "Now, if you do not mind I'll be reading." and with that he slammed the door. He tossed the book on his bed to be found later and sat back down at his desk.

_He had the chance to leave. _He thought to himself. What if the blond did just leave? Sasori shook his head; from the state he was already in he would have died going into the desert and trying to get into the kingdom or god knows where. Sasori turned his head and eyed the book on his book. He might as well study and see if the blond comes back, if not, he may go and find him himself.

**I know it's short! DX**

**I found out why Matt was being an emo bitch and he said he wants to break up because he wants to do all of the couple stuff but we can't! He still likes me and I kinda like him but in a year if my dad changes his mind I'll ask, but that'll be hard cuz a lot of girls already like him =.=" **

**One time we were eating lunch and a girl came up and asked him if he was going to homecoming with anyone and he just pointed to me while the girl half glared at me. Yeah, I guess I got lucky with him! XD  
Sadly, I thought this relationship was going to last *shrug* **

**Review?**


	15. Home

"It's good to finally have my shop open again," "I'm sure it is and you can get rid of all of the extra herbs in your garden now, un." Granny nodded and continued watching her little helper sweep the floor. "Once you clean everything in here up, you realize how big it is!" she said, cackling. Deidara nodded. He found out the shelves he had been dusting were for merchandise and the sort and not a kitchen.

The kitchen was actually just a small room in the back. There was one bedroom where Granny slept and Deidara would sleep on the kitchen floor, next to the stove. The garden that she had, had many herbs and he could name almost all of them, which confused Granny and she would ask where he learned such things, but he kept his mouth shut.

"We'll have more customers tomorrow so you'll need to convince them about a few herbs, like that one." Granny said, pointing to a specific one on a shelf. "What do you want me to convince them about it, un?" "That it helps with your health." Deidara's eyes widened and he shook his head, "That one makes it worse, un! It'll cause an infection if you eat too much of it and you'll get sick!"

Granny just sneered, "I have too much of it and I need to get rid of it! So you're selling it! Tell them that it's just a side effect." Deidara gulped but nodded. "I'm going to bed, fix yourself some bread and don't make any noise." Deidara nodded and just watched as she walked away and into her bedroom. He didn't know how he felt about lying.

He had lied to Sasori about his torture and he had lied to Granny about him not having any relation to the prince, but this was wrong. People would be buying their own death and it would be his fault, but it also got him a place to stay for in the meanwhile. He frowned. A month has passed and no word or even a sign of the prince that he trusted so tenderly.

He could feel his whole self changing and he didn't like it. His speech was changing and so was his posture, though that was probably from sleeping on the floor. Though he got more baths and he could actually see his natural hair color which wasn't a dull blond, but a golden yellow. His eyes were a brighter blue and his nightmares have stopped.

Most of the things were changing for the better, but it saddened him that it had happened by leaving his home. He frowned at the thought. He hadn't left, he was taken, by accident though. He put the broom he was holding back against the wall and blew out the only lit candle which was resting on a small table and carefully walked to the kitchen where a blanket waited for him.

Very gently, he lied down on the hard floor and sighed, before wrapping the blanket around himself. He closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come over him, only to find himself staying up the whole night.

"Are you sure that's what this one does?" a boy about two years older than Deidara asked and the blond just nodded his head, "It makes you feel better and-" "What do you do with it?" he gulped when he saw Granny's intense stare, "Rub it on your skin, un." that was the least harmful affect on your body. "Okay, thank you." was all the boy said before grabbing the plant and handing Deidara a copper coin.

Granny chuckled and pat Deidara on the back, "See? That wasn't so hard! Now, if they come back and complain just say you don't know them and get to police to take them away, that's what I do when things like this happen." Deidara gulped. This horrid woman who took him in, just showed him how much more horrible she was and what a terrible influence she was.

The rest of the day, peasants came by and asked for anything that could help heal wounds or help with illnesses and Deidara just handed out the poisonous plant till it was all gone. "Finally! Now we can work on the herbs for cooking!" Deidara's frown deepened; he just handed out a plant that could send many people to their tombs. It was his fault.

"Oh, don't look like that! You'll get used to it! Besides we're out of the poisonous ones now," he just nodded and went to his room.

The next day Granny sent him out to get some groceries and she left no room to argue. As he was walking down the street two baskets in his hands, he was pulled into an alley and shoved against the wall, his fruits and vegetables scattered across the ground. "Is this him?" Deidara saw one of them asked and he noticed that one of them was the boy he saw earlier.

"Yeah, he's the one who got Mum sick!" Deidara was about to protest but stopped when he felt a fist come crashing into his stomach. He gasped as he was short of breath. "You sold us a plant that made our mother even more sick so we're going to teach you a lesson!" the last boy said before sending a punch to his cheek.

Deidara didn't make a sound through the whole beating. When they took turns punching him, or when he fell and they kicked him, or when they took about blunt objects and began to beat him with that. All he did was protect his face and would grunt every so often. This didn't hurt any where near as much when he got beat by the guards; those were grown men.

Once they were done and out of breath, they picked up the baskets he had dropped and picked up the dropped food. "Why isn't he crying, big brother? You said he would." the youngest asked. Deidara just sat up against the wall and smiled. He was so numb right now none of it mattered, "I lived in the Akasuna castle... Their punishments make your's seem like being hit by a pillow, un."

The oldest one growled and punched him across the face, slightly gasping for his swollen hand, "Like I said, a pillow, un." Deidara chuckled and rested his head back against the wall. "We're taking your food, to repay for what you have done to our mother!" Deidara didn't say anything, just smile. He almost liked the pain, it brought him into a calming sense that their would be no more pain for quite some time. He was almost immune to it.

"Let's go, big brother!" the oldest brother nodded and his two younger siblings followed with Deidara's and Granny's dinner in hand. After a few minutes, he got back up with wobbly feet and began walking home. He sighed, it was his home and he hated it. "What!_?_" Granny screeched when he told her what just happened.

"It doesn't matter anyway, un. It was the money we got form people who bought the herb." Granny was fuming but took a deep breath, "You look like shit! I don't want you getting my house dirty with your blood, go wash off in the back and we'll have bread for dinner." Deidara nodded and limped his way towards the back, where the well was.

He didn't really know how to clean his wounds up since he had always had Sasori, Konan and Matsuri for that. Taking a rag, he dipped it in the water and touched his face. He winced and looked at the bucket of water in front of him for a reflection. He had a bloody lip and almost a black eye; his cheeks were bruised and he could see blood.

After he washed his face, he wiped his body which hurt more than his face. He would wince when he felt a bruise starting to form, knowing it was form being hit by those objects. Once he was finished, he went to the front of the shop where he and granny ate and smiled. "What're you smiling about?" she growled, before placing some bread on the table.

"I'm glad that this punishment didn't hurt as much as the other ones I've had, un." he sat down and thanked Granny for the bread before digging in and washing it down with a small cup of water. "Get to bed, we have to go into town tomorrow for groceries and no kids will beat you up if I'm there." Deidara nodded and stood up to go to the kitchen where he was determined to fall asleep.

"Keep up, you brat!" Deidara winced as he picked up his pace to catch up with Granny. People would give him a curious glance as they walked, but he just ignored it. He was used to seeing abused people in the castle all the time and this was nothing new. "Go see if you can bribe that old man for some more bread." Granny said with a smirk.

Deidara frowned, "I don't want to be hurt anymore-" "But you look like a girl, so he'll take pity and give you some bread. So hop to it!" Deidara's frown deepened and he walked into the bakery where there weren't many people. Walking up to the counter he spotted the old shop keeper, who smiled at him, but the smile was some what off.

"What can I get for you, little girl." Deidara flinched but looked at the bread and the shopkeeper smirked, "Do you want some?" he just nodded and the shopkeeper motioned him to come behind the counter. He did so and the keeper led him to a room. "I-Is there bread in here, un?" he asked, eyeing the small room.

"This is how you get the bread, unless you have money," Deidara shook his head, "I have no money, sir, un." the old man just chuckled and pulled on Deidara's shirt, causing it to be pulled over his shoulder, "What are you doing, un!_?_" he screamed, backing away from the older male, who just smirked, "Fighters don't bother me."

Deidara paled as he realized what was happening. He was going to be raped. Tears began to pool in his eyes. He could go through beating after beating but he could not go throughwith rape again. "No!" Deidara ran past him and to the door only to be pulled back by his hair. "If you want food you'll have to be the whore that you are! Now, lie down and I may go easy."

Deidara shook his head and closed his eyes, "I-I'm not a girl. I'm a boy," this didn't even faze the man as he was shoved to the ground. "That doesn't bother me, I've done this before." Deidara felt the sobs clawing at his throat as he was being undressed by the shopkeepers filthy hands. Kisses were placed on his neck and chest, hands roamed his body and he just wanted to throw up.

He couldn't go through with this again. Not again. "Hel-!" the next thing he knew his mouth was being gagged and he got a glare from the shopkeeper. "Keep your mouth shut, if you know what's good for you." Deidara just cried as he felt the older male positioning himself. He embraced himself for the pain, but it was worse than he had imagined and he screamed.

He had no idea how much it had actually hurt, since it had been a while. His back arched off the ground as he felt the older man pounding into him even harder. Biting, marking, clawing, all of it was done and he just wanted to die from the pain. Sasori wasn't here to save him this time. He probably forgot about him, or just gave up after the first day oftrying to find him.

In what felt like an eternity the man finally came, spilling himself inside the young blond as he whimpered in pain. The gag was removed and he was able to breathe properly again. His eyes were closed as he panted, his arms resting by his head. "That was good. You get two loaves of bread, come back if you want more."

Deidara wanted to cry his heart out at the moment, but he wouldn't give any satisfaction to the old geezer. Sitting up, he began putting his clothes back on and he limped over to the door where the shopkeeper had a bag of two loaves already ready. "Come back soon~" he said in a swayed tone, making Deidara just want to gag.

When he got back to the street where Granny waited, he handed her the bread and she just beamed, "I'm guessing you gave a good show, since most people usually only get half a loaf." Deidara froze and looked up at the redhead. She knew this was going to happen? "Y-you knew, un?" he asked, his voice breaking. Granny smirked and just nodded, "If I told you what you had to do, you wouldn't have done it at all."

Deidara shook his head and had the urge to run, run and never come back to the old hag. He stopped. He wouldn't know where to go, and if he did, who would take him in? "At least we have a meal for a while now. We'll finish our errands and you can go home and rest." Deidara nodded, his eyes dead.

-One Month-

"We need more bread so you know what to do." Deidara nodded as he and Granny walked down their usual street for errands, "The herbs are selling good, but they aren't cutting it for income and taxes so this free bread is a good deal." "It's not free, un." Deidara said, his eyes a downcast. Dark rings were under his blue hues which have now turned a dull grey.

So many nightmares can prevent just one person of so much sleep that it was shocking. Deidara couldn't remember when he actually had a full nights of sleep without any nightmares or waking up aching from his "Dealing". He had given up on all faith for his Danna to come and find him. If the prince had actually cared for him then he would have been here by now.

Maybe he was just a servant. No, he was a servant, nothing more. "There's a crowd!" Granny screamed in excitement. "So what, un?" Deidara asked, not even paying attention. "That means that there may be something free!" Granny grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled him towards the crowd. Deidara looked up to see a bunch of people older than him, many of them teenage girls, giggling and blushing.

"Is there anything free, un?" Deidara asked, bored as Granny stared over the crowd, her eyes wide. "Let's go." she grabbed his hand and pulled him away before he could see anything. "Wh-what was there, un?" he asked, only to be ignored. "Gra-" "Stay quiet, you brat!" she hissed as she pulled him away from the crowd completely.

Looking back he could see a carriage with someone sitting inside it, watching a few guards scramble around asking questions. Deidara's eyes went wide as he realized who it was, "Danna..." Granny looked back at the blond and eyed him, "Who?" Deidara could feel his heart racing at the thought of going home and being safe once more.

He pulled away from the hand and tried to run, only to have his arm pulled back. "Where're you going?" "I need to go back to Danna, un." he said, frantically; just thinking about it had him more and more hopeful. _He's been looking for me this whole time. _He thought excited. "You know the prince." "Yes, now let me go!" Granny just smirked, "If he wants you back that much then I'm sure he will offer a reward?"

Deidara paled. He wasn't going home; he had false hope and it was killing him on the inside. "No... No, you can't do that!" he screamed, trying to pull away. He just wanted to go home so badly that he would do almost anything for it. "Danna!" he caught a few people's attention, but it wasn't enough. "Shut it!" he felt a hand cover his mouth and he quickly bit it.

"Gah!" she let go of him and Deidara took this time to run away, "Danna, un!" he pushed threw the crowd with all of his might; the crowd began to mummer and point at the strange boy, giggling. He was so close to the front, he could even here his Danna's voice, "There isn't anything here, let's go." he paled. He couldn't leave, he was so close!

Deidara pushed around harder and finally broke threw the crowd. "Danna!" the said redhead turned around, his eyes not even lit up in interest. Deidara ran to him and held himself close to the prince, not wanting to let go. Most people gasped and whispered about what punishment he was going to get, but Deidara knew that there wasn't going to be one.

He felt a hand stroke his head and he could feel the tears pooling in his closed eyes. "Oh, I am so sorry, your highness! My grandson has a disease and must have confused you with someone else!" Deidara felt a hand pull at his arm and he held himself closer to his Danna. "Well, it seems you 'grandson' is my missing servant, so if you don't mind, we will be leaving."

"But I made sure he didn't die!" Sasori nodded, "And for that I will spare your life." he turned around to his carriage, pushing Deidara in front of him. Soon the door closed and Deidara had tears of joy falling from his eyes. He was resting in his Danna's lap as he cried. "How did you get here?" he heard the prince ask and he took a shuddering breath.

"Th-that one day I fell asleep in a hay cart and when I woke up I-I wasn't in the kingdom and I didn't know wh-where I was, un." Sasori nodded and began stroking Deidara's golden hair. "What were you doing with that woman?" he asked, staring at nothing in particular. "She helped me out of the street then I had to clean for her and I stayed with her... Sh-she made me do things I-I didn't want to do."

He silently whispered, snuggling his face into his Danna's chest. "Like what?" Sasori asked, honestly curious to what his servant had been doing for the past two months. Deidara just shook his head and more tears came, "I don't want to talk about it, un..." Sasori just nodded and continued to stroke his servant's head as he fell asleep.

Once they arrived at the castle it was dark and Sasori didn't think that it would be best for Deidara to sleep alone. Taking him to his room, he lied him down and covered him in the blanket, soon getting under also. Deidara's face was covered in dried tears and his breathing was still raspy. Sasori brought him closer to his body and Deidara finally settled down.

Sasori smiled and closed his eyes. It was good to have the blond back in his arms, once more.

**YAY! I just came back from a Band Competition and I'm dead! I wanna go to bed but I had to check my mail and my BETA got this checked so I is posting it!**

**Review?**


	16. Kept away

-Five days later-

"What are you doing today, Danna, un?" "I'm spending it with Sakura." "I thought you don't like her?" "Yes, but I have to be polite," "Oh, un... What about tomorrow, un?" the redhead shrugged as he had his tailor finish dressing him in his new outfit, "I don't know, my father says that I have things to do, but he never mentioned what they were."

Deidara nodded and he continued to make the prince's large bed, "Why are you asking?" the redhead asked, turning his head slightly so he could see him with his perifial vision. Deidara blushed and looked away, "I just wanted to know what you were doing so I know what to do for the day, un." Lie. The real reason he was asking was just because he wanted to go see his Danna's horses since it had been a while.

Sasori sighed and turned his head back, "You may follow me and Sakura for some time, but there won't be much for you to do." Deidara looked down, already feeling like this day wouldn't get any better. There was a knock on the door and Deidara went to go open it, "Yes?" he asked, politely. "Oh, you're back?" Deidara frowned and looked away, "Yes, I'm sorry if that is an inconvenience for you Ms. Haruno."

Said teen just sighed and took out her fan, already waving it. "No matter, you aren't ruining this day for me." Deidara just nodded and stepped aside for her to enter, "Ah, Sasori, I love your attire for the day." the said redhead turned around and gave a small smile, "Anything for this day." she blushed and curtsied like any proper lady would. "May we get going?" she asked, still blushing.

Sasori nodded and held out his elbow for her to take, which she did. They walked from the room, Sasori throwing a glance to Deidara, as if to follow. Deidara did so and went after the pair. They were just taking a stroll in the garden talking about random things that Deidara couldn't pay attention to. His eyes stayed on the ground in front of him, the beauty of the outdoors not even fazing him.

"Where did you find him?" Sakura asked as she smelled a red flower. "He was in the kingdom." Sakura froze then stood up straight, "You went to go look for him?" the redhead sighed and nodded, "Why?" "It would be a pain to interview servants to see if they qualify to be my servant so I took the liberty of finding him myself." Sakura nodded and waved her longer hair.

It had been at shoulder length when they first met, but now she had been growing it out to a fair length. "Your hair, it's longer." Sasori commented as they walked some more, elbow in elbow. "Yes, I'm growing it out to my mother's length." Sasori nodded and they continued their conversation. Sasori had to admit, she had grown up in just a few months. He wondered what caused her to do such a thing.

"I'm thirsty." Sakura said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She looked back at Deidara who was holding a canteen in his hands. He held it out for her and she took it before sipping it. She didn't even bother to hand it back, just drop it on the ground for the servant to pick up. _Maybe she hasn't. _Sasori thought as they walked away.

"You know," Sakura said blushing, "I really enjoy spending time with you, Sasori." the said redhead just looked down at the Haruno and smiled, "I wish I could say the same, but not all experiences are the best." Sakura's smile fell and she looked down, "Well, it's just time to make up for those bad experiences." Sasori nodded and they continued to walk.

Deidara looked up at the sun and sighed. It wasn't _that _hot that day, but it was warm and he didn't know how the pinkette could walk around in so many layers of fabric. "Slave!" Deidara flinched and caught up with the pair, "You think he would know how to follow someone." Sakura said, glaring back at the blond for a few seconds.

Deidara frowned and looked down. Sasori didn't say a thing, he just looked at the marvelous garden. "When are we having lunch?" Sakura asked, picking a flower and putting it in a pocket in Sasori's shirt. She let her hand brush his chest and they began to walk again. Sasori looked down at the flower and sighed. Of course, it was a red rose. It wasn't very bright, but a dark red and it smelled like raspberries.

"Soon. Would you like to leave now?" Sakura smiled and nodded before they took a turn and Deidara just followed. "Will he be here this whole time?" Sakura whispered to Sasori, though Deidara could still here. "He doesn't have to be." was all Sasori said before waving his hand, signaling for Deidara to leave. Deidara stopped walking and watched the pair leave him.

Frowning, he took a different route, leading to a kitchen door. He began walking on the cold floor, his bare feet aching. Walking to his bedroom, he lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, sleep overcoming him in mere seconds.

-Next day-

Deidara frowned as he sat down in his room. The king had confined him to his room while his Danna worked on something that he didn't know about. Boredom was one of the things that Deidara was feeling at the moment and it was swallowing him up. Standing up, he opened the door and peeked through, seeing two guards by his door.

One of them glared down at him and he shut the door. He hated being alone in the dark, knowing if you tried to get out it would be useless. Sitting down again, he found a little pebble and began rolling it back and forth. The little rock filled the room with noise and he was at ease somehow. He had no idea how long he had spent in the darkness, rolling the little pebble he soon got bored.

His stomach rumbled and he clutched at it. He hadn't eaten his daily soup that morning and he was starving. Standing up, he opened the door again, this time a little wider. "Close the door, brat!" Deidara frowned, "I haven't eaten today, un. I'm really hun-" "I don't care, you aren't supposed to leave your room." "Can't you bring me something to eat then, un?"

The guards just laughed and smirked down at the blond, "I'll give you something to eat, all right." Deidara paled when he realised what he was talking about and quickly closed the door.

-Who knew-

Deidara lay there in pain. His stomach rumbled and that was the only sound that filled the room. He had gone longer than this before, but from so much malnutrition his body was finally breaking down. He was taking deep breaths to ease the pain, or at least trying to ignore the sound of his stomach. Groaning, he rolled over and curled up in a ball.

Moaning in pain, he stood up and wobbled over to the door. He opened it, finding no guards there and seeing it was also dark outside. Walking out of his room, Deidara went to the kitchen, seeing some left over soup on the counter; he picked it up and gulped it down. It tasted vile from barely being cooked and from being left out, but none of it mattered as the liquid ran down his throat, somewhat calming the ache in his stomach.

He saw a piece of sliced bread on the counter and he picked it up, already stuffing the dry and crunchy food into his mouth. That was all he could find on the counter and he guessed everyone else had cleaned up. He froze when he heard footsteps, "Deidara?" the said blond turned around and sighed. It was only Matsuri.

"What're you doing up?" she asked, when what she really wanted to ask was 'What're you doing out of your room?' Deidara's stomach grumbled and he blushed, not like she could see. "I haven't eaten all day a-and I just wanted some food, un." Deidara heard Matsuri sigh somewhat frustrated. "You can eat in the morning." "B-but I-"

"Go to your room, Deidara. You can't be up now," Deidara flinched, "Th-then why are you awake now, un?" he asked, catching the brunette off guard. "B-because I have the right to and I have authority over you." Deidara shook his head, "No, you don't. I-" "Go to your room, _Deidara_." the said blond frowned and walked back to his room.

He had no idea why Matsuri had been acting like that in the first place, but it was getting worse and worse. "Faster!" he picked up the pace and ran to his room. He was still so hungry and there was no way he would be able to get sleep in this much pain.

**I just showed my sister the pic from Ireal of Dei and Sori kissing and I'm like, "Fees isn't this picture cute?" and she said, "Of those two guys?" and on the inside I was like "HOW DOES SHE KNOW! HE EVEN LOOKS LIKE A CHICK!" lol, she's a smart cookie! XD**

**Review?**


	17. A burden?

**Eh, it's whatever *shrug***

Sasori growled as he walked around. He had been looking for his servant for the whole day and still no sign. His father had just made him fill out papers the day before and he had a feeling that it wasn't really necessary. His servant had now gone missing and no one seemed to know where he was. Going to the blond's bedroom, he turned the knob only to have it stuck.

Sighing, he kicked the door open and took a step inside the dark room. There was a small humming and Sasori soon found where it was coming from. Walking over to the left corner of the room, he found Deidara, his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting against his arms. He was rocking his body back and forth, humming slightly.

"You were supposed to be in my room yesterday, brat." he said, not even fazing the blond. Deidara continued to rock back and forth, not even aware of his Danna's presence, just the numbing pain he had grown used to. Sasori sighed and picked the blond up by his arm, getting a scream in return. "Don't harm me!" Deidara quickly pulled away and ran over to his bed, cowering in the corner of it.

"No more... No more, un..." Deidara was muttering things to himself as he shut his eyes. He wanted the pain to end, he wanted all of it to end. He felt a smooth hand caress his clothed arm and he whimpered. "Please... no..." Sasori sighed and picked him up, surprised he felt lighter than before. "Have you been eating, brat?" Deidara shook his head, "Th-they wouldn't l-let me eat, un..."

Sasori frowned and walked out of the small room to go to the kitchen. "You have to eat," Sasori said, placing the blond on his feet, only to have him fall down on the hard floor. Deidara just moaned in pain and curled up in a ball. "It hurts, un..." he said, withering. Sighing, Sasori picked him up again and picked up a few rolls of bread.

"Eat these for the meanwhile till you can digest more," he instructed, carrying him to the third floor. Deidara just looked at the roll and took a small nibble. "Your highness?" Sasori stopped and turned around, only seeing a certain servant. "What is it, Matsuri?" he asked, already paranoid. The said teen just blushed, but covered it up by pointing at the blond in the prince's arms.

"He's not supposed to be out of his room," she said quietly, as if it were obvious. Sasori raised a red brow. "Really? Well, who said that?" he asked, making the brunette stammer. "Th-the guards s-said he wasn't supposed to l-leave so I-" "That doesn't matter," he interrupted, already walking away. "B-but..." she bit her bottom lip and thought, already forming an idea.

"The king said I was supposed to take care of him." Sasori stopped, "Well, you're doing a very poor job, then," he said, glaring at her, which made her shrink. "I promise it won't happen again, I'll take him," she said, hoping the plan worked. Sasori just shook his head and sighed, "It's fine. I will take him now." Matsuri frowned, seeing her plan not working.

"Yes, your highness." and with that, she walked away. Sasori began walking again, every once and a while, checking and seeing if the blond was eating the bread. When they got to his room, Deidara had only eaten one roll and refused to eat anymore. It sat like a rock in his stomach. Sasori lied him down on his plush bed and began looking through his medicines.

He didn't know what would help the blond, but he knew that he had to make his stomach active again. Picking up a vial, he sighed. _This will have to do, I suppose. _Going back to his sick servant, he supported his back with his arm and opened the vial. "You'll have to drink this," he instructed, already putting the top of the bottle to the blond's mouth.

Deidara opened his mouth and let the liquid slide down, only to regret it. It stung against whole mouth and throat. It reminded him of regurgitating and the foul taste that came with it. He choked and sat up fully, trying to get the medicine out. Sasori held out a cloth and Deidara just coughed into it, his eyes shut tightly.

"Wh-what was that, u-un?" he asked, his voice raspy. "Something to wake up your stomach. Now," he said, holding up a roll of bread, "You want to get the taste out? Eat." Deidara didn't need to be told twice as he shoved the bread into his mouth and chewed it. It was like heaven compared to the medicine. In two minutes flat, he finished the bread and was hungry for more.

"C-can I have more to eat?" Deidara asked, eating some of the crumbs off of his fingers, as he watched Sasori stand up. "Yes, I'll get a servant to bring some soup and bread up." Deidara nodded and put a hand on his thin stomach. God, it still hurt. Lying back down, he snuggled into the blankets, wondering if he could sleep peacefully for just a little while...

"Brat!" Deidara's whole body jerked forward in attention. Looking up he spotted Sasori holding a bowl and a few slices of bread in his hand. "I got the food, eat it slowly." Deidara nodded and licked his lips. He took the cold soup and gulped it down; no servants were aloud to use utensils, which made eating messy. After he finished the soup, he ate his two slices of bread with gluttony.

He felt like a pig, just eating, knowing that he wasn't aloud to have this much. "Do you feel better?" Sasori asked, watching the blond eat, who just nodded. "Good, now just wait a little while and you can eat again." Deidara nodded again and finished the rest of his bread. "Thank you, un..." he mumbled, as he looked down.

He felt like such a burden to his Danna and everyone else around him. Most of the servants didn't like him, the guards only saw him as a toy to play with and he was just a child to Sasori. He wished he could take care of himself and not be so weak. He was sick of the feeling. "Today I'm having dinner with my Father so there isn't much for you to do today."

Deidara's frown deepened. Sasori rarely even needed him any more. He could take care of himself and yet he still had his servant. Deidara thought that by now he would have been gotten rid of for how many things that he's done to cause the prince so much worry. "Danna?" the said redhead just looked at the blond, eyeing him. "Yes," he said.

Deidara looked down, his knees pulled to his chest. "A... Am I a burden to you, un... If so, then please tell me," he said it all so quietly, he wasn't even sure if his Danna had even heard it. There was no response and Deidara was sure that that meant that he was a burden. "No, you're not. If you are then I will let you know and you can fix it. In the meantime, I need you to go get an herb from the herb house."

Deidara let a small smile pass his lips and stood up. "Okay, un," he said, a light blush covering his cheeks. Sasori handed him a jar and the blond was off.

**Sorry it took a while to get this done. Typing it took a few days and my Beta takes 2 days cause her mail is messed up ^_^"**

**Review?**


	18. A day off

**Listening to Sunday Smile by Beirut!**

-Two years later-

Laughing could be heard throughout the servant's corridors and the sound was wonderful. The pad of footsteps were all over the place, as one figure tried to catch two others. "I'm going to catch you!" the taller figure warned with a smirk, getting more laughs from the younger blond's. "Run faster, Naru! Faster!" the said blond just grinned and picked up his pace.

"I'm almost there, un!" "No, dattebayo!" the next thing the younger blond knew, he was in an embrace being tickled. "Got you!" Deidara yelled, as he tickled the younger blond till he had tears running down his face. Ino laughed and went over to help her elder. The older slaves and servants smiled, liking the sight of joy for once.

"Hey, get back to work!" the two blond's stopped and looked up at a guard who was glaring down at them. "Danna said we could play today, un," Deidara said, standing up to his full height. The guard just glared down at him and balled his fists, till his knuckled turned white. "Fine, I am sorry to have disturbed you," he said, each word laced with bitterness.

He walked away, to go back to his post. "I swear that damned prince spoils his slave," he muttered to himself, as he stood watching for any other slaves who weren't working. Deidara smiled and looked at Ino and Naruto, who smiled back. The twins were just happy to not have to work for the day. "What do you want to do now?" Ino asked, helping her younger brother up.

Deidara shrugged, "I was going to go see what Danna was doing, un. You two can go play-" "But, Dei! It's only fun when you play with us! If you don't then Ino will cheat," he whispered, getting playful slap on the shoulder. "I will not!" Deidara sighed, but smiled. "I'm going to go find Danna, okay? Have fun, un." the twins just nodded begrudgingly and walked off.

Deidara's smile slowly fell and he exhaled the breath he had been holding in. He was playing more and more with the twins and he needed a major break. Stretching his sore limbs, he began walking through the halls that he had recognized over the years and began to walk, his feet knowing where to go. Go through the kitchen, left, left, right, up stairs, straight, left, right, up stairs, left, left, last door at the end of the hall.

Knocking lightly, Deidara got a small, "Come in." and he entered. The room had looked the same it had over the years. The shelves, floors, even the redhead sitting at his desk, who was studying. "I thought you were playing with Naruto and Ino," the prince said, not turning around. "I got worn out, un. Besides, we got in trouble with a guard so I didn't want to make him madder," Deidara sighed, looking out the window.

"Well, if that bothered you, then maybe you shouldn't have played around that guard," Sasori suggested, still writing on his paper. Deidara shrugged. "It was nothing..." Sasori noticed the silence and sighed. "Are you still having nightmares?" he asked. Deidara shook his head. "Not as many, un." "Hm," the redhead just turned around, revealing his fair face.

Even in the past two years, he had grown and everything about him was handsome. His silky hair was still the bright red it had been, but it was longer and almost to his shoulders. The brown eyes were still ever so deep and his complexion free of any blemishes. Deidara finally understood why all of the girls around them would blush and giggle all the time.

"That's a shame to hear, but I'm sure they will pass," he reassured, grabbing his things to leave. He rarely ever wore his crown, only when he was going out into the kingdom, but he took his sword almost everywhere, the same with his two rings which had been passed down to him. "I'm not sure if they will though, I've had these nightmares ever since I was seven, un."

Deidara frowned at the thought of being haunted forever by his dreams. "Just wait," Sasori said, already leaving the room with Deidara following him. "But you don't like to wait," Deidara said, still frowning. Sasori shrugged. "I don't have to wait, you do," the redhead said,matter of factly. "Okay, un." they continued to walk and Deidara was actually wondering where they were going.

"Where are we heading to, Danna, un?" the servant asked, eyeing the halls they were walking in. This was the hall where the prince's mother had died and it had been redecorated so many times Deidara almost forgot how it looked like each time before. "I'm meeting with some of my father's advisors and we're making plans with the war."

Deidara's eyes widened. "Th-there's going to be another war, un?" he asked, already knowing it wouldn't turn out very well. "Yes, the dealing with other countries haven't gone well and The Village of the rain is trying to expand into our land," Sasori answered, as they continued their walk. "What was the last war about, un?"

"It was the war with Konoha. They had been too late to repay their debt and my grandfather took it upon himself to inflict some damage to send a message. The war lasted over twenty years and my father was bestowed on continuing it, soon we came to a treaty and peace came, even though the Kingdom of the Leaves still owe some money."

Deidara nodded through the whole explanation, understanding. Life was hard and there was no denying it. "Is that what happened to my father, un?" he asked, his eyes downcast. Sasori's stepping almost faltered but he kept on walking. "Yes, he died in the war." "And how did my mother die?" Sasori honestly didn't want to say.

The blond was the reason his mother had died and the prince didn't want him to know. He already knew his mental stability was off from so much trauma, but this may even trigger it more. "Danna?" Sasori sighed. "Why are you asking so many questions?" "I was-" "Well, right now you're being quiet," Sasori snapped, this time making the blond be silent.

A few minutes later, they got onto the forth floor and headed to the conference. "Ah, Prince Sasori, nice you of to join us," a general said bitterly. Sasori's face remained passive as he replied, "I am sorry, General Kaori, I was busy with my studies." the black haired general just scoffed. "Anyway, I was telling your father and the knights that something has to be done in our eastern fort, where most of the infiltration is taking place..."

Deidara couldn't really even pay attention to what was really going on; all he knew was that it was important, but he shouldn't be listening. "What would you recommend for this attack, your highness?" the question was directed at Sasori, who eyed the table, which was turned into the area where the battles were taking place.

"The Village of the Rain is closets at the eastern fort, which means that that would be the obvious way to go, but they'll probably send in decoys so they can sneak between the northern and eastern fort," he paused for a second and sighed, "Send some soldiers to patrol the area and see what happens from there." the two other generals began to mummer something then nod.

"Good plan, your highness." Sasori just shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "That is all for this meeting," the king said, slightly bored. All of the knights and generals stood up and headed for the door. "Hey, who is the slave?" a knight said, his eyes stuck on Deidara, who shrunk closer to his Danna. "This is, Deidara. He's my servant," Sasori said, standing up.

"Hm, who's your father, boy?" Deidara shook his head, not knowing how to answer. "His father was Daisuke Imachi." the knights eyes just widened and he smiled. "So this is his boy, huh? Who would have thought that he would be the servant for the prince?" Sasori just shrugged. "What happened to Daisuke's wife?" the knight asked, making Sasori almost glare at him.

"Dia died of natural causes," Sasori hoped that the knight understood what he was saying and he did. "I... see. Well, enjoy the rest of your day, your highness," the knight said bowing, then leaving. "Do you want to go to the stables?" Sasori asked, wanting to avoid what his servant was about to say next. The blond's eyes brightened and he nodded.

"Yes, I would!" he smiled at the thought of seeing those beautiful animals again, since he only saw them a few weeks ago. It took about thirty minutes for them to get down onto the first floor and outside at the stables. Deidara grinned as he saw all of the horses, some being washed in the hot sun, some being ridden and others relaxing in their stalls.

"Can I brush Sandaime?" Deidara asked, eyeing the tall horse. Sasori just chuckled, "He seems rather tall for you." Deidara frowned. "But Hiruko is mean," he said, pouting. The prince just sighed, "Fine, but make sure he doesn't step on your toes." Deidara nodded and Sasori opened the stall door so he could get his dark horse out.

Tying him to a post, he gave a brush to Deidara and held one himself. "Remember to go with his coat. It's very uncomfortable if you go the opposite way." Deidara nodded and began brushing Sandaime's mid-belly. "Never go under his stomach with a hard brush," Sasori instructed as he brushed the top of his horse.

Deidara smiled as he saw how much hair was already coming off the horse, showing that he was doing a good job. "Ugh, he's shedding," Sasori observed, as he looked down at his clothes covered in his horse's winter coat. "You continue brushing and be careful," the prince warned and Deidara just nodded as he continued to brush.

A few minutes later Deidara was done with the current side he was at and went on to the other. Walking under the horse's neck (A/N: BAD! Don't do that people, that's the improper way to go to the other side of a trained horse. Go behind them, while touching them so they know you're there! I hope you learned something!) he went onto the other side.

"Brat." Deidara stopped his brushing and looked around the horse to see his Danna walking back to him, but in different clothes. He had a white shirt on with the top three buttons undone, a pair of brown pants and brown shoes. If Deidara didn't know him he might have thought that this was a peasant, well a wealthy peasant.

"You changed," he observed, blushing. The redhead nodded and grabbed his brush. "I didn't want to get my clothes filthy and I had a spare of old clothes for whenever I come out here," he explained and Deidara just nodded and they continued brushing Sandaime. "Do you ride Sandaime often, Danna, un?" the redhead just shook his head.

"It has been hard to have more free time to do anything but study and help with the kingdom," he said, his voice almost sad. "But you're not doing anything now," Deidara said quietly, as he continued to brush the horse. He could see Sasori shrug from the corner of his eye. "I wouldn't mid riding him now, but what are you going to do the whole time?"

Deidara just shrugged. "It wouldn't matter, un." Sasori scoffed and he brushed the top of Sandaime's back. "Would you like to ride him?" Deidara froze. He had always thought of it, but he had thought that he wasn't allowed to. "A-am I allowed?" the redhead shrugged. "No one has ever said you couldn't ride a horse." Deidara grinned at the thought. "I'd love to ride him!" he exclaimed.

Sasori smiled and nodded. "Do you want me to get the saddle?" Deidara shook his head and Sasori gestured for him to put down his brush. "Always mount them on their left, then swing your leg over," he instructed, holding out his hand for Deidara's foot to step on. "Grab onto his mane and pull yourself up." the blond nodded and put his left foot in his Danna's hand and he was hoisted up onto the horse.

He sat up straight and looked around. "He's very tall, un," he said, slightly frightened. Sasori chuckled and grabbed the ropes which were tied to the post. "I'll lead you around, just hold on." Deidara nodded and held onto the horses black mane, tightly. The prince led him around the stables, the orchard, and he loved every minute of it.

The blond saw things from a different height and he wondered how he could have missed so much. "It's very beautiful," he muttered, catching his Danna's attention. "It is, especially at this time." Deidara looked around, noticing that it was right before evening. "Will we make it back in time for supper?" he asked, worryingly.

Sasori sighed, "Probably not, but it will take some time to get back if we leave now." Deidara frowned. Just because he wanted to go for a ride they would probably get in trouble. "Not unless we run back." the redhead said smirking. Deidara's eyebrows furrowed. "How-" the next thing he knew, Sasori jumped onto the horse with Deidara behind him and they were cantering along.

"Oh my god!" Deidara screamed, from almost falling off as they sped away. He just held onto his Danna's chest as they went faster. Sasori smirked and kicked his horse one more time, making him neigh and go faster. Deidara didn't even dare to open his eyes; he could tell how fast they were going just by the wind in his hair.

Although it felt nice, he wouldn't look up. Sasori looked back at the blond and grinned. It was rather cute, seeing as how he was so frightened. He pulled the rope he had in his hand, making Sandaime slow down. "You can let go now," the prince said, almost wheezing. Deidara didn't even know how hard he was holding on and he let go, letting the redhead breathe.

"We can walk the rest of the way." Deidara just nodded and looked around his Danna seeing they were almost at the beginning of the orchard. Sasori smile and picked an apple hanging from a brach. "Here," he said, offering it to the blond. Deidara eyed the red fruit and shook his head. "I'm not supos-" "Just eat it, you won't get in any trouble."

Deidara frowned, but took the apple in his hands anyway. It was such a bright fruit, he wondered if someone actually painted it. (A/N: I just watched Alice In Wonderland, don't bug me!) Brining it to his mouth, he took a bite and his taste buds screamed in flavor. He practically moaned from the euphoria the apple was giving him.

"Is it good?" Sasori asked, with a smirk. The blond could only nod as he took yet another bite. Soon all that was left was the core. "Give the rest to Sandaime, he deserves a treat." Deidara nodded and dropped the apple on the ground for the horse to get, which he did. "We might be late tonight, but I don't think anyone will mind."

Deidara nodded and rested his head against his Danna's back. He was warm and comfortable; it wouldn't be bad if he closed his eyes for a few seconds...  
"Brat!" blue eyes snapped open and Deidara began looking around. All he could tell was that it was night time and that he was in the castle. "You fell asleep," a voice said, answering his question. That's when he noticed he was being carried. His head was resting on a shoulder and arms were holding his legs so he wouldn't fall.

Yawning, he smacked his mouth, still tasting the apple he had and he closed his eyes. "I'm taking you to your room, because I have to go to dinner and..." he couldn't hear anything anymore, he just wanted to sleep. The next thing he knew, he was placed on his bed with a blanket thrown over him. "Don't have any bad dreams. I need a goodnight sleep too, you know."

Deidara just muttered something and his head rolled to the side in a peaceful slumber. Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. He'd do anything to skip dinner.

**Does anyone know the story SasoDei Two Different Eras? I read it and I wanted to check it out again and it wasn't there... DARN IT! I'd be upset if the author deleted it D,= If only I remembered their name!**

**GAHHHH! HELP ME PEOPLE! I AM IN PAIN! I woke up at 2 o'clock in the morning to be in PAIN! The left side of my neck is stiff and it HURTS! If I turn my head a certain way or something it HURTS! I went to my chiropractor (skipped school! XD) today and he said that I was a muscle spasm and even id I don't move it will freak out! And I got an ultrasound done on my neck to relieve it!**

**Do you have any idea how much it freaking hurt to get dressed or make my hair!_? _DO YOU!_? _I feel like punching someone, cause I know it's their fault! DX And I'm excused from marching band and violin till thursday! For me today is Monday!**

**Review?**


	19. Hurt

**The stories not going how I want it to go! .**

"It's nothing, Danna, un." "Yes, your arm is bleeding excessively and it's nothing," the redheaded prince muttered as he bandaged his servants cut arm. "I wasn't watching where I was going, Danna, don't worry about me, un." the redhead just gave a humorless chuckle, "Yeah, if I don't then you'll be dead by sundown." he shook his head and tied the cloth around his arm, but not too tight.

Deidara winced when he moved his arm back and his Danna just sighed. Unfortunately for the blond, he had been late and was running in the halls with some text books that Neji had given him to give to the prince; loosing his balance he crashed into a suit of armor and got cut from the sword it was holding. "Just be lucky that it wasn't a rusty sword," Sasori warned, wiping his hands from the medicine he had just used.

"Did you get the text books, un?" Deidara asked, standing up. Sasori nodded. "I have a few book like these already, but I don't think I'll be using the new ones." Deidara frowned. "Why not?" "They're covered in blood," Sasori explained as he set the books on his desk. There were only two, and he already had similar books, so it didn't matter.

"You shouldn't lift your arm for a while, okay?" Deidara nodded and sat down on the floor. "You can sit on a chair, you know," Sasori said, sighing. "Though you won't need to. Sakura is visiting and I need you to come with us." Deidara frowned and looked away. Even for the past two years, the princess had been treating him like a fly; as if only a nuisance.

"Where are we going, un?" Sasori shrugged. "She said it was a surprise," he muttered as he looked around his desk for something. "What are you looking for, Danna?" "Found it." the redhead held up a red ribbon and smiled down at the blond. "Your hair keeps on getting in the way and since you won't cut it, I got you something to hold it up. Come here."

The blond obeyed and Sasori gestured him to turn around, which he did. He felt his hair, minus his bang, being brushed softly and a hand, wrapping around the golden strands. Sasori left some hair alone, since he knew that it wouldn't be a problem and wrapped the rest of it in a high ponytail. (A/N: Imagine Deidara's hair in the show when he's first shown.)

"Look in the mirror." Deidara nodded and turned around to see his Danna holding a mirror and he blushed. The ponytail revealed more of his face and it almost made him look older and more like a boy. "I... I like it, un. Thank you." he smiled and Sasori put down the mirror. "We should get going. I don't want to get chided by my father again," the prince sighed as he stretched.

"H-he's going to be there, un?" the redhead nodded and grabbed his things. "Yes, Sakura told him to come with us. I honestly think that it's just lunch." Deidara nodded and they left to the garden. Of course, it was lunch and the table was set up outside. Sakura, her parents, Sasori's father and step mother who had actually stayed over the years were there.

"I never said to bring _him_, Sasori," the pinkette almost growled. Deidara didn't frown, justlooked away. "I thought I should bring him, but if it's a prob-" "No, it's fine," she huffed, brushing her long hair out of her face. "Your grandmother is late, so we'll have to wait for her." Sasori tried not to grimace as he sat down. "What are we waiting for?"

Sakura smiled and sighed, dreamily. "Oh, Sasori, you're so naive when you kid around like that." at that moment Sasori understood and he almost glared at his father. "I know where it is, you piece of tin!" "Y-yes, your majesty!" the guard ran away and the old bat arrived. "Oh, hello, my wonderful grandson! It's been a weeks since I last saw you!" Chiyo exclaimed, almost pouncing on the redhead.

Sasori unclenched his teeth and gave a smile, which almost turned sadistic. "And what wonderful weeks they were, but I thought that it only took a few weeks for you to keel over." the old woman just laughed and sat down. "Aw, Sasori! You're too adorable!" Sakura's parents nodded and smiled at each other, before looking at their daughter.

"Deidara, please leave," Sasori said, his hands laced together and elbows on the table. Just the look he was giving his father made Deidara not want to argue. "Y-yes, Danna, un." and with that he left. When he walked through the kitchen door, he was greeted by the sound of laughing. "Dei!" the next thing he knew, he was on the ground, with two bodies on top of him.

"What do you want to play today!_?_" he heard the older twin shout. "I... I was going to myroom, Ino." the two blonds pouted and got off their elder. "Fine, dattebayo." they walked away, hand in hand. Deidara frowned and walked to his room. Opening the door, he found his bed and a bucket by it. He didn't feel like sleeping at all and what was he supposed to do with a bucket.

Closing his door, Deidara lied down on his bed and shut his eyes. It was dark, but he doubted he would be able to fall asleep. He rolled onto his right side, then left, on his back and he opened his eyes. Most of the slaves and servants would die for this kind of free time to rest, but Deidara honestly didn't know what to do with it.

He could help around in the field, but he didn't want that certain incident to happen once again. He could pick strawberries? The thought brought a smile to his lips. Maybe he could cheer up his Danna by bringing him the red fruit. Standing up, he left his room and went into the kitchen where there was a door that led outside.

Walking through it, he began walking to the fields, glad he got some shoes, even though they weren't the best, they kept the dirt off his feet. It was about a five minute walk to the field, but he didn't mind. The sun wasn't as hot that day, which was nice for the gardeners so they wouldn't have to water the gardens as much that day. Deidara smiled as he got to the field and picked up a basket, that no one was using.

"Go to row five!" a guard yelled at him and he just went. Kneeling down in the dirt, he began picking the best berries he could find. Of course he was sent to row five because the other pickers had already picked in the other rows, but he was supposed to pick all average berries he could find. After his basket was full with ripe berries, he stood up, getting many glares from the guards.

"You should be working," one said, readying his whip. Deidara flinched and frowned. "I don't work in the fields, I came to get strawberries for the prince, un." the guards glared even harder but let him pass. The walk back seemed longer than before. For some reason his feet ached and his head began to throb. It felt like the walk to his Danna's room took an hour, not twenty minutes.

As he trudged up the last set of stairs, he felt like passing out. Maybe he should have taken a nap? Yawning, he knocked on the prince's door lightly, getting no response. The blond frowned and opened the door to find the room empty. _He's probably still having lunch. _was all he thought before setting the berries on his Danna'a desk.

"What are you doing in here?" Deidara jumped at the voice and turned around, only to see the princess he disliked so much. "I picked some strawberries for Danna...Do you want any, un?" the pinkette just laughed and her face turned into a grimace. "What makes you think I want anything picked by _your _hands? No, I think I deserve better!" Deidara flinched and looked down.

"Yes, Ms. Haruno, un. Is there anything you need?" Sakura just sighed and shook her head, smiling. "I have all the things I currently need," her voice was smug and laced with false sweetness. "Money, family, rank, a _lover_." Deidara looked at her with wide eyes. "And who is he, un?" "Who said you could talk?" just the way she said it made Deidara feel ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Ms-" "Don't call me that! I would like to be called what I rightfully am. A majesty!" Deidara nodded and she pointed to the ground. He was used to bowing, but to her it felt wrong. "Forgive me, your majesty, un." "And get rid of your terrible habit! It's very irritating to listen to!" Deidara frowned. "Yes, your majesty." it almost killed him not to say "un", but he didn't want to get punished.

"Get up and throw away that filth! I won't have anything like that smelling up Sasori's room." he just got off the floor and picked up the basket. It would be a waste. "I just wish Sasori would get rid of you, you're just a waste of space... Do you think so too, slave?" Deidara stopped walking and frowned. "Yes, your majesty." "That's good. It's nice to know when a slave knows where their place is."

Deidara nodded and was about to walk away when he heard Sakura tell him to stop again. "There's something that I need to ask you," Sakura said, her voice smug. "Y-yes, your majesty?" he turned his head and saw an evil glint in her eyes. "Do you think I'll make a good wife?" Deidara nodded, "Of course, your majesty." "Well, that's nice to hear. Now maybe Sasori will be more opening to the idea of us getting married."

Deidara almost dropped the basket in his hands. _Married? _"O-oh... I'm happy for the two of you, u-" he stopped himself, but the princess already noticed. "Leave, before I call the guards to take you away. Oh, and Sasori told me about what happened back then and I think that it's very pathetic." Deidara's eyes widened. _He told her? _Of course this was never any agreement between them, but Deidara always thought that it was something that was private.

"You can go now." Sakura said, shooing him with her hand. He bowed and left the room. He looked down at the floor, tears clouding his vision. Why would his Danna tell her that? He knew how traumatized he was about it, but that was almost unbelievable. Deidara was glad he hadn't told his Danna about what happened to him during his stay in the kingdom.

He walked down the sets of stairs, and through the halls, only to come up to the kitchen. He placed the basket of strawberries on the counter and went to this room. He sat on his bed and let the tears fall. Maybe his Danna wasn't as nice as he thought? Shutting his eyes, he grabbed the ribbon in his hair and pulled it out. Throwing it on the floor and lied down on his bed, not even bothering to cover himself.

It was cold in his room, but he didn't care. He just wanted sleep.

**Dis was supposed to happen when Dei was 19, but that would've been too long! DX**

**Review?**


	20. Kindness

**HA! I came home at 8 and I got done at 9! In your face Woolfy! But it was so unfair! DX My brother took 2 hours at the chiropractor and then he wanted chinese for dinner and UGH! I. Am. PISSED!**

**I don't even know what to ask! XD**

-Wake up-"

Come on, brat, wake up!" Deidara groaned when he felt someone nudge him slightly. He heard who it was, but wouldn't look at them. He felt betrayed enough over the years, but he trusted his Danna. "I know you're awake," Sasori said, leaning over him. Deidara opened his eyes slowly, showing how blood shot they were.

"Get up, we have to go into the kingdom today." Deidara didn't move. Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, what got you so upset?" Deidara frowned. It seemed that he was just trying to get it over with. _He never cared, did he?_ Deidara sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. "Why did you tell her, un?" Sasori's eyebrows furrowed. "Tell who what?"

The blond just bit his lip in anger and clenched his hands. "You know what, Danna, un." when he got no response he sighed. "Wh... When you found me when I was eight... In the dungeon... She knows about that and she told me you said it, un." Deidara looked up at his Danna, tears pooling in his hurt eyes. "I never said anything like that, she must have been snooping around and got information from a guard."

"But I thought you said all the guards who were associated in those things were banished." Sasori had told him that, but instead they were actually killed. "Some guards knew what was going on, but didn't participate." Deidara still felt, betrayed. Looking down, he pulled his knees closer. "It happened a lot... when I was in the kingdom, un."

Sasori raised a red brow. "What happened a lot?" Deidara shook his head and held himself. "She said you were getting married... Is it true, un?" Deidara heard a sigh and he could tell how impatient the redhead was. "No, she thinks we are, but it's not fully enforced till my father steps down... She just thinks that we are."

"Well, she seemed very smug about it... I picked you some strawberries, but she said you didn't want any so I left them in the kitchen, un." Deidara sighed and used his sleeve to wipe away any remaining tears. "I saw those and they tasted very nice." the servant just chuckled and looked up at his Danna. "I know you like strawberries a lot, Danna, un."

Sasori just shook his head and smirked. "Not as much as I used to, but they're still good." Deidara nodded and Sasori gestured for him to get off his bed, which he did. "We have to go into the kingdom because the festival is going on again," Sasori explained as they walked through the kitchen. "Get something to eat on the way there."

Deidara nodded and grabbed two slices of bread from the counter. "Where's Sakura, un?" he asked, already eating one slice of bread. Sasori shrugged. "She said she had to get ready, so a servant led her to a guest room so she could get ready." "Oh..." Deidara yawned and looked down, not even fazed that is was the evening.

Once they got to the front of the castle and the carriage pulled up, Deidara opened the door for Sasori. The blond climbed in last and sat next to his Danna. He was still tired. Yawning again, he rubbed his eyes and smacked his mouth a few times. "Are you that tired?" Deidara just nodded and shivered when he felt it get slightly colder.

He heard a sigh and felt an arm being pulled around his left shoulder, bringing him closer to his Danna. "You can sleep on the way there," Sasori said, not even fazed by what he was doing. Deidara on the other hand just blushed and nodded, snuggling into his Danna. He was warm. Taking his feet off the ground, he pulled them up to the seat.

He felt Sasori stroke his head and he sighed, before resting his face against his chest.

"There are a lot of people here, Danna, un," Deidara said, slightly in shock. Sasori just nodded and began to walk, of course with his guards around him. "The night festival has much more people than the ones in the day." Deidara nodded and walked closer to his Danna. He did not want to get lost in the crowd; bad experiences could haunt you.

"Where's Sakura, un?" the blond asked once again, surprised she wasn't clinging to his Danna like he thought. "Why are you so concerned with her?" Deidara looked down and slowed down his pace. "I-I don't know... I just thought she'd be here, or-" "Sasori!" Deidara covered his ears in pain. "I think she found us," Sasori said, grimacing.

"So- Hey!" the next thing Deidara knew, he was being pulled away from the guards and into an alley. "Damn." he heard his Danna mutter, as he looked around, seeing things in the way of their course. "Here," Sasori instructed, as he pulled Deidara down behind a crate. "Where did he go? Sasori!" Deidara blushed as Sasori pushed him closer to the wall, their bodies close to touching.

They both heard footsteps and Deidara stopped breathing. What if she found them like this? She might get the wrong idea and they'd be in trouble. "Sasori~" Sakura groaned, as she stomped her foot. "Guards!" they both heard a pair of feet coming over to her and Sasori silently cursed, before crouching down further.

"I think he went on, Princess-" "It's 'Your majesty'! Go find him!" "Y-yes, your majesty!" both guards bowed and ran off, past the hiding duo. Sakura grumbled some more, before walking out of the alley. After a minute Sasori sighed and smirked down at the blond. "We got lucky." Deidara nodded, still blushing.

"Let's go around and find our way back without them knowing," Sasori instructed, standing up. He held his hand out for the blond to take, which he did. "Come on." "O-okay, un." Deidara stayed close to his Danna the whole time, almost touching him. "Hey you!" Deidara panicked and held onto his Danna, fear of being taken away from him.

"Be calm," Sasori muttered, reaching for his sword. Deidara nodded and let go of his Danna. "Why're you in the alley? The festival is outside," Sasori turned around and smiled, glad that the darkness covered up his face. "Oh, is it? Well, we were going another way." He let go of his sword. He was glad he wasn't wearing his crown, or else he would have been easier to identify.

"Oh, well be careful. Some crazy people are in here hiding, waiting to get ya!" Deidara flinched and resisted the urge to grab onto his Danna. "We'll be on the look out. Thank you." Sasori grabbed the blond's hand and led him away from the weird man. "Danna-" "Stay quiet, we don't want to attract any attention," the redhead whispered, now running.

"Danna-" "I said, stay quiet!" he now whispered loudly. Deidara groaned and Sasori stopped. "What?" he asked, and his servant just whimpered. "I-I stepped on something, u-un." sighing, Sasori brought him over to an empty crate and had him sit on it. "What terrible lighting," he muttered to himself. "What foot?" he asked.

"Right, un." Sasori nodded and felt his right foot; sure enough there was something in his foot. Taking off his shoe, he found the object and frowned. "You have a piece of glass stuck in there." Deidara paled. "Is that bad?" he saw the redhead nod and he gulped. "I have to take it out," Sasori said, already cutting a piece of his clothing to wrap the blond's foot in.

"Will it hurt?" "A little," was all Sasori said, before gripping the piece of glass tightly between his fingers. Deidara groaned and covered his mouth before he screamed. "Ssh ssh," Sasori shushed him. In one quick motion he pulled out the object, getting a clouded scream. Sasori began wrapping the blond's foot in his clothing that he ripped and frowned.

He really needed to clean this when they got back. "Are you okay?" he asked, getting a nod and a shaky breath. Deidara had few tears running down his face; even though he felt even more pain before, it still hurt. Sasori put his shoe back on and helped his servant back up. Deidara winced as he stood on his foot and leaned against the prince.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Sasori asked, sighing. The blond just shook his head and motioned Sasori to lead the way. The whole way Deidara tried not to cry or moan in pain, but he was already lacking behind his Danna. Picking up the pace, he winced and bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying. "We're almost there, then we can go back."

Deidara just shook his head. "No, y-you came here to-" he gave a sharp hiss and fell down. His foot began throbbing and he groaned. Just by stepping on his foot wrong once could really hurt. "I'm carrying you," Sasori said, already kneeling down to the blond. "P-please don't; you're not sup- Ah~" he was interrupted as Sasori picked him up.

Groaning, he latched his arms around his Danna's neck. "We're going back, I just came here because my father said I had to go, he didn't say I had to stay." Deidara buried his face in Sasori's chest and nodded.

**I thought I wouldn't be able to finish it! XD YAY FOR SASODEINESS! **

**Review?**


	21. Patterns

**HOLY CRAP! I keep on checking my mail and I see SO many reviews for this story! I don't know what the big deal is since it can be written way better! I got a request to write how I'm actually supposed to write and I'm trying it out. If you like it tell me so I know! I personally don't like it, just because.**

-Two years later- (Sasori is 21. Deidara is 13, before anyone asks.)

A blond panted as he hid behind an apple tree. He couldn't get caught again, not after what just happened. His single blue eye scanned the area for any other place to hide, finding it impossible to move without getting spotted. He knew he would get caught just standing there and he would take his chances by finding another spot to hide.

Taking a deep breath, he sprinted past three trees and took a sharp turn, before hiding again. Trying to quiet down his breathing, he looked around again, now knowing that he didn't go far enough and that he would be caught. He glared at himself. He was a fool thinking that he could go this far and not be caught. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath, before running again, his eyes wide open and filled with joy.

Just the thought of being caught again sent thrills into him. A big grin covered his face as he heard footsteps behind him and he made his feet go faster. He was

so close to the end of the orchard he could taste it. He was only a few meters away when he was caught by a pair of strong arms.

"I win again, brat," the deep voice said, a smirk on his face.

Deidara just pouted and sighed, "You always win, un!"

The prince just grinned and let go of his servant. "If you put a little effort into it, you can win, too," he said, a very smug smirk on his lips.

The blond on the other hand just glared at him. "You cheat, Danna! You listen to me and Naruto talking about where to hide and that's why you find me, un!" the servant accused, pointing a finger at the older male.

Sasori swatted his hand, but his smirk stayed. "It's not polite to point, brat. And I am not low enough to stoop around and listen on other people's conversations."  
"Yes, you are! You listened to me and Ino talking about my hair tie, so you got me a new ribbon because mine was tearing, un!"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "You were complaining about your hair falling into your face and saw your hair ribbon falling apart."

Deidara scoffed and crossed his arms. "I would have won, if it wasn't for-"

"Sasori!"

Deidara didn't even bother cringing as he heard the loud pig-like squeal.

"... Fine, this round doesn't count because of her."

Deidara sighed. "Thank you, if she didn't tell me to get her water while I was hiding I would have won, un."

"You wouldn't have know that unless you actually got to the finish line," the redhead said with a smirk.

A few moments later the long haired princess came running towards the tired duo. "Sasori! I thought you said you were getting me a gift?" she asked, in shock, as she found the prince with his servant.

"I am," was all the redhead said, before picking an apple from a tree. "Here, I picked it myself," he said a kind smile on his face, while Deidara tried not to laugh.  
It was a funny scene watching the pink haired princess' face turn into a one of disgust. "I thought you were actually getting me something?" she asked, now hurt.

Sasori sighed. "If you don't want it I can always give it to Dei-"

"I'll take it!" she exclaimed snatching it with a smile. She was not about to let a servant get her gift when she refused it.

"Are you going to eat it?" Sasori asked, waiting for her to take a bite.

The pinkette on the other hand let her face fall. "Um, okay." she brought the apple to her mouth and took a bite.

Sasori held back a laugh as he saw something dangling from her mouth. "Hey, Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasori?" she asked, eyeing the prince.

"Do you know what's worse than finding a worm in your apple?"

"N-no, what?"

The redhead smirked and pointed to the red fruit in her hand. "Half a worm," he said, trying to cover up his snickering.

The pinkette frowned and looked down at the apple to see indeed, half a worm wiggling it's way out. "Oh my-" she couldn't even finish her sentence as she threw up behind a tree.

"You should go see a doctor," Sasori advised, slightly in disgust.

"B-but we were going to go have dinner together!" the princess exclaimed, throwing the apple on the ground.

"Well, you just vomited so I think you may have a bug of some sort."

"I don't! There was a bug in my apple-"

"So you do have a bug. See Sakura, was that so hard to admit?"

The pinkette gaped and stomped her foot. "You are being very rude, Sasori! I'm tired of playing your games. I wish you would just grow up!" and with that said, she turned around, her hair flying. "You can find me in my room, when you decide to be taken seriously," she said, her voice full of annoyance.

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll see you tonight then." the princess didn't respond, she just kept on walking.

"I-I think you really got her mad, Danna? What if she tells her father, un?" Deidara asked in fear. Unfortunately for him, the pinkette's father still had it out for him.

"Don't worry, she's too stubborn to go through the trouble of even finding her father," Sasori reassured, as he motioned for Deidara to follow him. "It's going to get dark in a few hours, so let's head back."

Deidara nodded and followed his Danna on another trail through the orchard. It was almost winter, which meant that it would get even colder at night and all of the plants would soon die, to only be revived in the spring. Deidara hated the winter, as it killed all the green.

"Why do the plants die in the winter, Danna?" Deidara asked, as he stared at the trees.

The redhead shrugged. "There's not even sun here in the winter and the plants need it to survive," he explained, getting no response from the blond behind him.  
The servant continued to stare at the apples and trees as they passed by, feeling as if he were lost within himself. It hurt, to tell you the truth and he didn't know why. He could play around with his favorite twins or his Danna when he had free times, but it just seemed blank; as if something were missing.

"Where are we going, exactly, Danna, un?" Deidara asked, his mouth pulled down in a frown.

"We're going to my room. I have a few herbs that should be ready to use soon and I am almost done making a new remedy. You, on the other hand, will have to dust my shelves sense they are getting very filthy."

Deidara just nodded and kept his head low. Thirty minutes later, they were back in the prince's room and doing their things. Deidara dusting all of the redhead's

shelves and Sasori making his new medicine that he was sure would help with burns.

*Knock* *Knock* "Come in," Sasori said, his voice as bland as ever.

"It's time for dinner, your highness," Matsuri said, a smile on her face.

The prince nodded and got up from his desk. "All right, Deidara stay here and finish cleaning, then you can get dinner."

"Yes, Danna," the blond answered, turning around.

The redhead sighed and left the room to have dinner with the princess he despised oh so much.

"The king wants to see you, Deidara. I suggest you go now," Matsuri said, her voice somewhat controlled.

"O-okay, un," he said, his voice unsure. Setting his rag down, he left the room, almost feeling the brunettes smirk as he passed by.

He knew that the king stayed in his study most of the time and he also knew where that was. Walking quickly he finally got onto the second floor and was close to the study. As he walked closer and closer to it, he heard something. Never hearing it before, he stepped closer to the door and frowned. He opened the door and wished he hadn't.

There the king was, undressing a slave, while kissing all over her body. Deidara gasped, which caught the redhead's attention. Deidara could see the anger boiling through the man and he froze. He was now certain he was going to die.

He didn't even have enough time to run away as the king came around his desk and yanked on his hair in an upward motion.

"So, it seems I have a spy in my midst? Who put you up to it?" he demanded as Deidara howled in pain from his hair. "Who?_!_"

Deidara gasped as he felt another pull. "N-no one! I w-was told to come here- Ah!" he gave a louder scream as he felt his feet close to leaving the ground.

"I don't believe you," the king admitted, motioning for the slave to leave, which she did, clothes in hand."You will be taught a lesson for spying," was all the king said, before calling some guards to take him to the dungeon.

Before Deidara knew it, he was chained to the wall, his terribly scarred back reveled. The servant just screamed as the whip came over his back again, and again. It hurt so much. He thought everything was starting to get better again, but nothing could be happy with him.

His throat hurt from screaming so much as the time went on. He hoped that he wouldn't be raped again, since the king said to do anything to him, as long as he could still work. What felt like an eternity was soon over and he didn't even dare sigh in relief.

Tears were running down his face and his breathing was hoarse. "You got soft, whore," a cruel voice said, snickering. Deidara now knew that he was going to be raped. This was one of the guards who got away with raping him all of those times and had not been banished.

He was let out of his shackles and he fell to the ground. "Let's get this over with since I have to get dinner for my family." Deidara tried to curl up into a ball, wanting to just disappear. He felt his legs being spread and his pants being pulled off.

"N-no~" he sobbed into his hands. _Not again... Please not again... _He knew it was going to happen anyway and he was brought to more tears. He was just doing what he was told and now he was being punished.

"No matter how much you beg, I won't stop." and true to his word, he entered the blond, hard and quick. Deidara gave a petrifying scream as his back arched off the dirty ground.

"S-stop!" he screamed for mercy, as he continued to cry.

"Stay quiet and it'll be done quicker!" was all that was said before a calloused hand covered the servant's mouth. Deidara was bit, marked, clawed till finally the man over him came inside of him. The hand on his mouth was finally removed and he let out more shaky sobs. Feeling the man remove himself from teen, he groaned.

"Get yourself cleaned up and get to bed," the guard said, tying up his belt, before leaving the sobbing blond.

Deidara cried to himself, as he curled up into a ball on his side. His eyes were wide and he was shivering, trying to warm himself up. Everything hurt so much; he wanted to die. He didn't even know why Sasori helped him all the time. Was it to just cause him more pain in the future? Did he do it just to see the blond break again, and again?

Deidara's cries soon died down and he was staring at the wall with dried tears on his face. Sitting up, he groaned in pain and put his shirt back on, already knowing it was going to be covered in blood soon. He was having trouble with his pants next as he stood up. He could feel the blood and semen run down his legs, but he ignored it and tumbled up the stairs.

He could barely open the door with what little strength he had. It was night time, which showed just how much time had passed by. Taking another step, he hissed and continued through the hall. He wasn't going to ask Matsuri for help, since he was sure this was planned. As he walked to his room, he hummed. He would do anything to distract him from the pain.

He walked through the kitchen and looked at the left over food on the counter, not even feeling the slightest bit of hungry. He heard someone else hum and he turned around to see the current chef walking into the kitchen, dishes in her hands.

Her song stopped short as she spotted the blond, battered and bruised. "Oh my god... What happened to you?" she asked, getting no response from the blond, as he walked away. "Deidara?" she saw his bloody clothing and paled. She had to tell the prince.

She ran as fast as she could to the second floor and to the main dining room. She knocked politely on the door getting a chirpy, "Come in!" from the princess. Opening the door she found the king, his wife, his son and the princess eating dinner.

"What is it now, Tenten?" the prince asked, setting down his fork.

The brunette just gulped and quickly walked over to the prince. "Deidara needs your help, your highness," she whispered in his ear so no one would hear. The redhead sighed, but nodded. "He's in his room," she finished with a whisper and she left the dining room.

"I will be back soon enough," Sasori muttered standing up, getting a nod from his father who was too busy eating his food.

Sasori walked down the hall, wondering what was so wrong with the blond that he needed his help. As he got to the kitchen he saw a trail of blood the chef was trying to clean up and he quickened his pace, before reaching the blond's door.

"Deidara?" he asked, worried now as he knock on his servant's door. He got no response and he opened the door, finding the bloodied blond. His hair was covered in blood in random splotches and his back faced the door, showing his bloody back. The sheets were covered in blood and his dirty clothes were littered on the ground.

"Deidara?" he asked again, stepping into the bedroom, examining the blond. His eyes were shut, tears streaming down his face as he held himself. Sasori looked down at the sheets again seeing one particular spot covered in blood. He growled and his eyes were filled with rage.

"Don't be mad, Danna. You couldn't have done anything, un..." Sasori's eyes widened and he looked at his servant's face seeing his eyes were open, tears still falling from them.

"Yes, I could have-"

"No, I did something and I was punished. I deserved this," he muttered, his eyes closing again. "Please... just leave, un. Don't take care of me anymore... Please, un..."

Sasori stared down at the blond as he passed out from the pain. He wasn't about to listen to the blond now since it seemed that he was going to die if he wasn't treated soon. Gathering up the one sheet of blanket, he picked up the blond, who was limp in his arms. He walked out of the servant's room and walked into the kitchen past Tenten, who eyed him.

About fifteen minutes later Sasori was back in his room, with no intention of going back to dinner. He had to clean the blond's wounds quickly and he knew it was going to hurt. Filling up his bath tub with luke warm water about half way up, he placed the blond inside getting a hiss and a groan. Taking a rag, Sasori began rinsing the blood from his servant's back.

Deidara opened his eyes and frowned. Why hadn't Sasori listened to him? "S-stop, un," Deidara said, almost demanding.  
Sasori shook his head. "Unless you want to get an infection, I'm not stopping."

The blond glared at the redhead and sat up fully, only to be pushed down. He hissed as he was positioned wrong and he clenched his teeth shut.  
"Wh-why are you doing this, un?" he asked, slightly crying. "You just fix me up till I get better only to be beaten down again... It h-hurts so much. I-I've wanted to die after the first time, but you were already there helping me... It hurts so much..." more tears fell and he closed his eyes.

Sasori frowned and brushed the back of his fingers on the blond's cheek, making the servant's eyes open.

"I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm trying to help you, as much as I can, but when I'm not around it seems that you're getting into you own trouble," Sasori said, slightly smiling. "I hate seeing you so hurt all of the time, but it's true, whenever I help you it seems you get hurt again." this time he frowned.

"P-please... put me out of my misery... please, un," Deidara begged, more tears falling from his eyes.

Sasori shook his head. "I couldn't, it wouldn't be right."

"If you won't then I will, un," was all Deidara said before, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Sasori on the other hand just smiled.

"I won't let you," he admitted, before cleaning the blond's back more.

After his back was clean, he picked him up and out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around him before he froze. Deidara's teeth chattered, as Sasori began rubbing his hands up and down his arms, trying to warm him up.

"You can borrow some spare clothes of mine," Sasori said, picking up the shivering blond, who just nodded.

Sasori carefully set his servant down onto the floor and he whimpered before biting his lip. Very slowly, Sasori removed the top part of the towel so he could apply the medicine and bandage his back properly.

Deidara on the other hand tried his best to stay quiet, as he felt the medicine being put on his back. This one was entirely different from any other one that was used on him before. It stung and felt as if it sunk into his skin and stayed there to fester.

Sasori soon began smearing the numbing ointment around and Deidara loosened up.

"I'm going to start putting the bandages on now," Sasori said, trying to reassure the blond.

Deidara didn't even show any recognition that he was listening, he just sat there, as his Danna began wrapping his back and torso in the white roll. He lifted his arms when Sasori told him to, but something was off. He could almost feel the redhead's sadness, as he brushed his hand across the marks the guard made, or where his scars had been healed, but very poorly.

Deidara was watching him while he did so, no emotion showing on his face. Sasori just continued to look over the blond's battered body and sigh, before getting up and wiping his hands.

"I'll get you some clothing," his said, his voice very curt.

Deidara looked down and nodded. A few moments later he felt a shirt being pulled over his head and he lifted his arms slightly to allow his arms through the large sleeves.

"I can put the pants on, un," Deidara muttered and Sasori nodded, before handing the silky material to the blond.

Deidara took the towel off of him and slipped his legs through the pants, trying not to fall down. While he was doing that, Sasori began putting the medicine and bandages away, to reuse later if needed and he hoped that wasn't soon. Hearing a hiss behind him, he saw his servant leaning against the canopy of the bed, having trouble standing, luckily his pants were on by now.

Deidara was sure he was going to fall down, but a pair of strong arms caught him and stood him up.

"Thank you, un," he muttered, before pulling away and walking to "his" side of the bed. As he lied down, he winced and tried to relax his body. His hair was still wet, which made him freezing at the moment. He snuggled further into the blanket, but what he didn't expect to happen was a pair of arms wrapping around his body and pulling him to a warmer being.

It felt nice, to be blunt, and he could already feel himself slipping. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt a kiss being placed on the top of his head and he figured out then what he was missing so much... Love.

**I dun like writing this way! DX For some reason it pisses me off! Maybe I'll get used to it but I dun know!**

**I was thinking, "Should I making the kissing scene now...? NAH! They can wait, they can wait!" Lol! XD Next chappy!**

**Review?**


	22. Love

**Listening to Prisoner of Love by Utada Hikaru**

-One Year Later- (Sasori is 22, Deidara is 14)

Deidara let his eyes drop, as he sat on his bed. He was tired, bur for some reason, he wouldn't let himself fall asleep. If he wasn't helping the prince with anything, he was in his room, doing nothing but staring at the wall. He was still angry at the redhead for not ending his life when he wanted to die so badly that day.

Sasori tried everything to cheer up the blond, but he seemed like a zombie most of the time, and if he wasn't a zombie then he was crying to himself. One time his Danna had walked in on him crying and he tried to help him, only to have the blond reject any help. Sakura seemed like more of a princess and made Deidara work twice as hard and he was now exhausted.

Lying down, he sighed. His back had finally healed again for the third time, but the scars just got worse, as a reminder of what had happened. Sasori was still upset about everything that happened to him, which confused the blond to no extent. He was nothing but a servant; a slave. Why would the prince of a mighty kingdom even spare a thought for him?

Closing his eyes, he fell into his dreams, haunted by the nightmares he had no chance of getting rid of. He remembered waking up screaming and wanting someone to hold him, but he never went to Sasori again, like when he was eight and nine. No, he didn't want to burden the prince anymore then he already had.  
The dream. It was nice and peaceful. He smiled as he sat down in a meadow full of all the wild flowers he could imagine, his Danna holding him in his lap. It felt

serene, as if nothing could go wrong and it didn't. He and his Danna sat there, while the prince would place soft kisses on his head to soothe him, like something bad were about to happen and he was trying to reassure him.

They were watching the sunset, both smiling. Deidara felt no pain at all, as if nothing had ever even happened. Soon they stood up and began playing their usual game; Sasori letting his servant win most of the time. Deidara loved this feeling, but he couldn't describe it. His breath hitched whenever he thought about it, or when his Danna would smile at him, whenever he won or just looked at him.

Those beautiful brown orbs were something to marvel, as if they were the smoothest stones you could find then polished to an even deeper color.

"It's impolite to stare, brat," Sasori said, smirking. This just made Deidara blush and look away still smiling. "Though I don't mind it," he confessed stepping closer to the blond, who just looked up. "You could stare at me, as long as you can do one thing for me." Deidara's blush deepened.

"Anything," he muttered, as his Danna's face got closer. He couldn't help, but to stare at the fare face, as it got closer.

"Close your eyes," Sasori whispered, and the blond complied by doing so, although he didn't want to; he wanted to look at his Danna.

Feeling the prince get closer, he moved in, too. Soft. That was all he could describe as something pressed against his lips. It felt nice as it moved against his mouth. He couldn't control himself as he pushed harder into the wonderful feeling. A pair of arms came around and circled his waist, pulling him closer to his Danna's body, as he leaned down.

He could feel his arms snake around the prince's neck and intertwine into his silky, red hair. It all felt so right. Everything felt so real. The heat between their bodies, them holding each other, their lips molding with much force. The next thing Deidara knew it was gone and his eyes were open.

His eyes went wide as he realized what he had just dreamed about. It almost shocked him to even think about anything close to what he was just wanting. Having relations with his master would be strictly forbidden, especially for a prince.

_Besides, he's getting married, _he thought solemnly. He began to wonder if he really felt that way about his Danna. He was kind to him, and wanted to make sure he was okay and not hurt; though that could just mean that he didn't want him not be able to do anything. Frowning, he turned over in his bed and closed his eyes once more, this time not letting himself fall asleep.

-Meanwhile-

Sasori sat at his desk, still writing about his studies that he had almost perfected. He knew about the all the countries and their origins, he was the best medic in the whole kingdom from just his experimenting; and he was almost done with learning about the economy and government of all the lands and kingdoms.

He was currently writing a paper about the government in the Village of the Rain, which was futile since they barely even had one.

Sasori scoffed at the thought of them winning the battle that they have ensued.

It was like a bug going against a child. The bug obviously had no chance, but what confused him was that such a small village was attacking them full on, when they would all probably die. He never wanted to think about it, but they may have alliances who were going to attack them, while the rain distracted the kingdom.

And the Rain Village was almost by every kingdom, or village; meaning it could have any alliance. He had already thought about the never ending possibilities, but he hadn't told anyone. What if it was nothing and he just made a fool of himself; and if it did happen, no one would know that he considered the possibility that something like this might happen.

*Knock* *Knock*

The prince sighed from so much thinking that he knew would just get him stressed.

"Come in," he commanded and the door opened.

"Your highness, your father as requested another meeting with the generals," Matsuri said, her voice clear with a small smile on her face.

The redhead on the other hand just glared at her. One: he was almost done with his paper, Two: he still hated the brunette from being annoying, and he knew that she was one of the many reasons why his servant was in the current state that he was in; Three: she still flirted with the him and every time he threatens her with some sort of torture, but after a few years she got used to it.

Standing up from his chair, he walked past the servant, not even bothering to acknowledge her.

-In the garden-

Deidara began wandering around, trying to get his Danna off of his mind for the time being. He went to the garden because he knew the colors there would be enough of a distraction for him.

The grass was green and lush, the flowers bright, but he knew that they would soon die in the summer heat if not watered ever few hours, or just die in the winter.

Frowning at the thought, he walked on, letting his fingertips barely even touch the red flowers as he passed by. This wasn't helping. Most of the flowers there anyway were all red or white, which resembled the prince anyway. He wasn't very pale, but he was still handsome-

Deidara let the thought fall short. He shouldn't be thinking of things like that. He almost didn't know why he liked the prince so much. The redhead took care of him, and treated him kindly; though that could just be something else, like he was his brother?

That didn't make sense to him, either. Before he even knew it, he walked into the orchard where he and his Danna played during their spare time. Deidara had no idea what that was like. Having your life so protected that you couldn't have any friends. Sasori always had Pein to talk to, but once the relations between the Rain Village and Suna got sour which was about six years ago, Sasori had never seen his friend again, who was now the leader of the village.

Deidara had Konan, until she died and there were other slave children, but ever since he was four they stopped playing with him. Simply because his master was the prince, which they feared, even though he hadn't done anything. They stayed away from him for fear of being punished and Deidara was left with no one except his guardian, who was now deceased.

That was seven years ago and he almost wished he hadn't become Sasori's servant. It practically ruined his life when he met him, but he couldn't stop the feelings he felt for the prince.

Sitting down by one of the apple trees, he pulled his knees up to his chest.

Deidara was tired of his sheltered life where he only got hurt. He wondered if Sasori felt the same about his own life. Only having his servant as any pleasant company, but maybe that was why the redhead was so kind to him?

Deidara frowned at the thought. He was probably nothing to his Danna, was he? He could feel tears pooling in his eyes at the thought. It reminded him of Sakura's harsh words, a few years back. What if Sasori was lying and he had told her? So many possibilities filled Deidara's head.

What if he was the reason Konan and his mother died, like the guard said? Why was he avoiding the questions when he asked him? Why didn't he just tell him that he and the princess were getting married? Did Sasori really order the guards to punish him when he was seven?

Just the thoughts made the tears fall from his eyes. Was his whole life built on lies, that when the truth was told his whole world would crumble and he would finally break and go insane? He wished that he had gone insane so he would be killed and not go through the suffering anymore.

Deidara's head snapped up, as he heard the _clip-clop _of horses. That's when he noticed his head was down and he wasn't even aware of his surroundings. Getting up on his feet, he looked around the tree, barely noticeable. There were four guards on their horses, and it looked like they were patrolling the area. Deidara paled and moved his head back, his heart pounding.

He shouldn't be there right now. Even though the guards couldn't do anything about it, it may look bad, like he was trying to leave. But this wasn't a game. This was literally life and death.

Looking around in a panic, he knew what to do. He knew these trees; their twists and turns, how much they could cover you, how to climb a few if needed. He just needed to move at the right time, and swiftly. If he moved his feet just right then they would make barely even a sound. Taking a deep breath like he had done before, he heard how far the guards were and how far he needed to go.

He could do this. At the right moment, he sprinted to a tree and took a sharp left, away from the trail which the guards were on. As quickly as he could, he gripped the bark of the tree, and he could feel the memory coming back to him, the patterns of his feet, from climbing this certain tree; and his feet moved accordingly.

The next thing Deidara knew, he was up in the tree, peering down at the guards as they stopped on their horses.

"Did you hear that?" one asked, looking around.

"It's probably just an animal, leave it be," the other muttered under his breath.

They kicked their horses to go and they did, the blond just watched them intensely. A few moments later, they were gone and Deidara let out a sigh. That was close and he was sure if that was a game he would have won, but he would need to actually get to the finish line to do that.

Putting his foot on a branch he used many times, he began lowering himself down, only to have it snap, making him lose his balance. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground and in pain. He bit his lip to prevent the scream that was clawing at his throat. Cradling his right arm to his chest, he rolled on his side, trying to make the pain go away.

Letting a few tears pass from his eyes, he took a deep breath and tried to move his arm, only to whine in pain. It hurt so much, but not as much as other things that he had experienced.

Very slowly, he got up from the ground and clutched at his limp arm. It dangled as he walked, only now noticing he was limping from bumping his leg. The walk back to the castle seemed to take an eternity of pain. His arm still hurt and he knew that this kind of pain wouldn't go away in time by leaving it alone. Feeling something dripping down his forehead he wiped it away with his left hand, seeing it was blood.

As he looked himself over, he saw that he had a lot more bruises and cuts then he thought. (A/N: Most apple trees aren't that tall, but the one he fell from was.) He walked through the garden, getting many looks from the servants and slaves there. He was planning on going to his room, but he knew that he had to go to his Danna, who he was trying to avoid.

Going up the stairs was almost unbearable. Every step his arm swung, causing his whole body to ache in pain. Whimpering, he stopped and closed his eyes, now leaning against the wall. He was almost there, but it hurt so much. Enduring more pain, he walked down the hall and took a left now seeing his Danna's room, the door closed.

It seemed like a haven to him, to be so close where he knew the prince would help him. Before he knew it, he was in front of the door and he let go of his right arm with a wince before knocking lightly with his left hand.

"Come in." Deidara heard and he took a deep breath before turning the knob and stepping inside the room. His Danna was at his desk mixing an herb between his fingers, then pouring something onto it.

"Yes?" the redhead asked annoyed and Deidara flinched and gulped.

"D-danna, un," he whispered, getting the prince's attention right away, his current project forgotten. His eyes went wide when he saw the blond and Deidara shook his head. "I fell from an apple tree, un." Deidara tried not to smile when he saw his Danna repressing a sigh. _Maybe he does care for me?_

"Come over here," Sasori instructed with his hand and his servant complied, walking over to the prince. "What hurts?" he asked, checking over the blond.  
"M-my arm hurts and I have a cut on my head, I don't know what else there is," Deidara admitted, a slight frown on his face. The redhead nodded and motioned for the blond to show him his arm, which Deidara had much difficulty doing.

"I see," Sasori muttered, his eyes locked onto the blond's arm, checking it over in his hands. "You broke your forearm." Deidara's eyes went wide and he looked at Sasori intently.

"Can you fix it, un?" he asked, now frightened, making the redhead smirk up at the blond.

"Yes," he said with confidence, as he stood up now towering over the blond. "I just need to get some things." Deidara nodded and when Sasori gestured for him to sit down on the floor, he did just that.

He was watching his Danna get bandages and few bottles, that he had seen before when he needed a pain reliever. Next, his Danna sat down by him and smiled at him, trying to reassure the blond. He proceeded to wrap his servant's arm in the bandage and then put a sling around his neck, so it supported his arm.

"There, now be very careful and you won't be doing any work for a few months," Sasori said, pouring the blue liquid into a spoon for the blond to take. "Open," he instructed, and the blond did just that, as Sasori brought the spoon to his mouth and Deidara swallowed.

It was a numbing taste and he smacked his mouth; he never really liked the taste. Deidara eyed his arm in the sling and was grateful for some of the pain taken off of him. His forehead was now bandaged and he was glad for that also.

"Thank you, Danna," he said, a smile now on his face. The redhead smiled back and rubbed his cheek with his thumb.

"I hate seeing you so bruised all the time, it's the least I can do." Deidara could feel the blush reaching his cheeks as the redhead's smile widened and his breath hitched. "Why're you blushing?" Sasori asked, the shining smile still on his face, making Deidara look away in embarrassment. "It's nothing bad, brat," the prince said, chuckling.

Deidara looked back up, a curious look in his eyes, as if Sasori was thinking the same thing. _No, I'm probably just confused. _he thought, as both males leaned in closer. Sasori was looking at him closely as if trying to find out every detail in the blond's beautiful eyes; Deidara doing the same. Their foreheads hit against each other as they looked at each other's eyes.

Deidara could see his Danna give a small smile and he did the same. Turning his head slightly, Sasori let his lips just barely brush against the blond's seeing if there was any reaction to stop. Deidara on the other hand let his eyes close and he could feel himself get light-headed. It was like in his dreams and he moved in closer, letting his lips mold against his Danna's.

Sasori smiled in satisfaction and pushed harder, this time getting a shove in return. Deidara felt his blush deepening and the prince was now leaning over him and he was forced to lean against his left arm, till his Danna wrapped his arm around his back, now supporting him. Their bodies were now touching and their lips molded softly.

Deidara couldn't actually believe this was happening. He had feelings for his Danna, which were now being returned and he couldn't feel more ecstatic. He let out a moan without even knowing it, as Sasori rubbed his sides lovingly. This let the redhead have access to his mouth and slip his tongue in. Deidara almost frowned at the feeling, but let his Danna continue.

After a while, Deidara began to enjoy the feeling and moved his tongue to join his Danna's. He heard Sasori scoff and their tongues clashed, now fighting for dominance over each other's mouth. Once Sasori won, he began roaming Deidara's mouth all over again, enjoying the small flavors it had, not including the medicine.

Deidara soon felt an ache in his chest and he pulled away, gasping for air. While he did this a string of saliva connected their mouths. Sasori smirked and began kissing the blond's flushed cheek and down his neck, causing Deidara to moan, but he knew this wasn't the thing to do at the moment.

"D-danna, un, Ah~ S... S-stop," it was hard enough to get across, but the prince heard and moved his head to look at his servant's face. Deidara was still panting for some much needed air, but it soon died down and he was left staring at his Danna.

"Why did you do that, un?" Deidara asked confused, getting a small smile from his Danna.

"To tell you the truth, I've had these feelings for a while now, but I never showed them since I knew that you probably wouldn't react the way I wanted you to," he admitted, the smile still in place.

Deidara just blushed and smiled also. "For how long?" he asked, now cuddling closer to his Danna.

"Two years. It's been very hard to hide my concern and feelings for you around others and it's finally nice letting them out." Deidara nodded and put his head under his Danna's chin.

"You know this isn't allowed. If they find us..." Deidara didn't finish the thought. If they were found out, they would both be killed, maybe not Sasori, but he would defiantly be executed.

"I know, but I'm willing to take the risks," Sasori said lovingly, as he held Deidara closer to him.

"Ow," Deidara whispered as his arm got between him and his Danna.

"Sorry," Sasori apologized, a smile gracing his lips.

"It's fine, un." the prince nodded and kissed his broken appendage, as if soothing it. Deidara giggled and kissed the top of his Danna's head. The prince smirked and leaned up to kiss his servant once more. Deidara on the other hand made it last and another long session ensued.

The next thing Deidara knew, he was on the ground, his Danna leaning over him kissing him roughly. He loved the attention and he used his left arm to wrap around the redhead's neck, pulling him closer.

Sasori then proceeded to go down, bitting and sucking on the blond's neck, getting many mewls and moans, as he did so.

"D... Danna~ Ah.. D-don't stop," Deidara was surprised he could even get it passed his lips, as Sasori bit down on one spot on his neck. Memories filled Deidara's head and he almost screamed in fear. He knew he wasn't in any danger, but he was now terrified for himself.

Sasori quickly noticed this and got off the now crying blond. His eyes glassy and filled with fear.

"I'm sorry," Sasori said, sitting the blond down in his lap as he cried, muttering calming things every once and a while.

Deidara just cried into his neck and tried to get the memories out of his head. Several minutes later, he calmed down and snuggled closer to his Danna.  
"I didn't mean to frighten you," Sasori apologized, now rocking the blond.

"I know, but..." Deidara couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't want to. It hurt so much to even think about and the next thing he knew he was crying.

Sasori just continued to soothe his servant as he cried. Soon he fell asleep and he sighed. Picking the blond up with the least amount of discomfort, he placed him under his blanket on his bed and joined him; pulling him to his chest without moving his injured arm. Kissing the blond's forehead, he noticed the afternoon was now turning into the evening.

Smiling, Sasori closed his eyes, letting his world go black, the only light he needed already in his arms.

**YAY! Aren't you happy people? :D I like the last line!**

**Review?**


	23. Just the beginning

**YAY! I had time 2day! **

(Deidara is still 14 and Sasori is 23) (Dei's arm is better, but I didn't know where to add that in the story)

Deidara gave a small smile, as he sat in his Danna's lap. They were currently in the orchard per usual and they had ridden out here on Sandaime. It was rather chilly since it was almost night time and winter, but the blond just snuggled closer to his master, who smiled and kissed his cheek.

It had been only a few months since Sasori and Deidara had their first kiss and there were many more. It seemed that the more time they had their little sessions the more heated they got, but Sasori never took it too far since he knew his servant wasn't ready for any of that.

It felt like nothing could go wrong, but that was wrong. Sasori still had to decide weather to marry Sakura and his father said if he didn't chose someone soon that he wouldn't become king soon enough. Deidara on the other hand felt his lover's stress everyday and it hurt knowing he couldn't help to do anything.

"It's getting cold," Sasori said, examining his breath. His servant on the other hand just nodded and snuggled his nose into the crook of the prince's neck.

"Which means we have to go back," Sasori said, smirking. This time the blond just held himself closer and kissed his Danna's collar bone. "Okay, I guess I'm leaving you."

"Hey!" Deidara began to protest as the prince stood up, but taking him with him.

"You are too easy to fool, love." Deidara blushed and looked away. Of course around other people his name was "brat", but when they were around it was "love" or his actual name. "Come on. They'll be suspicious if we come back late again," Sasori said looking around. It was getting dark rather quickly.

His horse neighed and he sighed. "Sandaime wants to go to sleep too, Dei." again another blush.

"Fine, un," he muttered before Sasori helped him onto the horse and he got on after him. They sped away and Deidara shivered in his thin clothing. Even though his Danna was warm he himself was still freezing. In no time they reached the stables and Sasori put his brown horse away.

"Are you okay? You look a little blue," Sasori examined as the blond held himself, shivering.

"Y-yeah, l-l-let's just g-g-g-get inside, u-un," the blond shivered and his Danna frowned, before wrapping his arms around his servant's shaking form.

"You can sleep with me tonight since I know your room will be cold." the blond just nodded and cuddled closer to his Danna. They walked back to the castle, unfortunately away from each other and Deidara felt like his fingers were completely frozen over. He could barely form a sentence and his eyes were wide.

Sasori had helped him up the stairs and gotten his fireplace that he barely even used roaring and set the blond in front of it.

"See, I knew we should have gone earlier," the prince said with a smirk.

"O-okay, okay," Deidara said, his shivering dying down. He looked over at his Danna and watched the glowing embers glowing over his face and eyes. This just made him look even more handsome than he already was, especially with that serious but concerned look on his face.

The redhead smiled and leaned in to give the blond a soft kiss, which of course he had to reply. His blue eyes slipped closed as their lips molded and he resisted the urge to moan. They moved closer to each other and Sasori was now fully leaning over him so Deidara had no choice but to lie down on the rug in front of the fireplace.

Deidara's hands tangled in his master's bright red hair and pulled as Sasori's hands began traveling down his sides. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped his mouth, giving Sasori full access to his mouth that he would have granted anyway.

Deidara met Sasori's tongue halfway and they both fought for dominance.

_Bang~! ... Bang~!_

Sasori froze and got off his servant to run to his window. He could see the highest tower in the kingdom and he could see that the bell on top was being rung.  
"No..." the next thing Deidara knew there was a loud knock on the door and he sat up, wiping the saliva off of his mouth.

"You're highness! The kingdom's being invaded. The generals are already assembling the army," a servant said out of breath. Deidara paled and looked at his Danna; who's face was impassive.

"I'll be there soon," he said, his voice calm which confused the servant.

"Y-yes, your highness," they said bowing and leaving.

"Danna, what's going on? Who's invading the kingdom, un?" Deidara stood by his master as he gathered a few items; just his sword and a piece of paper.

"I was right and I'm glad I told the generals. The Village of the Rain did have allies and they are Konoha. It seems they want revenge for us ruining their kingdom and making an alliance with the Rain is the only way to do that." before Deidara knew it, his Danna was already walking to the door; he was about to follow, but was stopped.

"Don't leave this room," Sasori said, a caring look in his eyes. Deidara nodded and Sasori cupped his cheek and kissed him once on the lips softly. "I'll be back soon," he muttered against his servant's lips.

"Okay, Danna, un," Deidara said quietly, as if trying not to ruin the mood. His Danna smiled and kissed his forehead before turning around and leaving.

Deidara just sat in front of the fireplace, watching the burning wood and embers turn dull. He tried to ignore the screams and shouts in the kingdom, but it was loud and clear. The kingdom was breeched and they would be headed to the castle, but Suna would win, right? He had no idea; all that was on his mind was if his Danna was going to be okay.

He could hear the army getting closer and closer as it seemed they got passed the guards in the city. That wasn't a surprise since they were never meant for battle, just keeping the kingdom's thieves and villagers in order. Deidara began shaking when he heard them in front of his Danna's window.

"We get the prince and take him hostage!" it sounded like the leader screamed, getting a chorus cheers. Deidara gulped and moved stealthily away from the fire place, looking for anywhere to hide. He had the instinct to run, but it was too late.

The shudders were forced open when rope with grappling hooks connected them to the bottom of the window. There were about three and Deidara quickly scurried under the bed as he saw men climb in.

His heart beat irratically and he hoped he was the only one who could hear it.

"There's no one in here," one soldier said, walking across the room.

"No, someone was here. See the fireplace? If they didn't want the place to burn down then they would have put it out." Deidara gulped and hoped that he wasn't seen from where he was.

"I say we break everything!" the last one said and he knocked over Sasori's shelf of remedies Deidara flinched.

"I agree!" another said before trashing the prince's desk. It seemed the three soldiers agreed on breaking everything and Deidara tried to stay quiet, knowing that what they were doing would get his Danna furious.

"Come out, little prince!" the leader taunted as he tore up the sheets.

"Hm?" the next thing Deidara knew, he was pulled out from under the bed and he looked up at his captures.

"This isn't the prince," one said, with an angry look on his face. "Where's the prince, slave?" Deidara gasped as he was kicked in the stomach. "Well?" another kick, this time in the chest and the breath was knocked out of him.

"She doesn't know, but since she's hiding I'm guessing she's important to the prince... Bind her," the leader said and Deidara was gagged and his arms were tied behind his back.

"We have a hostage!" one of the soldiers yelled out the window making the small army cheer.

The next thing Deidara knew he was pulled up by his hair and he screamed in pain.

"Shut it!" the leader yelled, putting a very sharp dagger to his neck. Deidara stopped and his eyes widened. Doubt began to fill his mind. Was his Danna going to throw him away like he did last time when this happened? "Take her with us and she'll be our bargaining tool." the two men nodded and pulled the blond over to the window.

It was a long drop, but that didn't matter. Deidara was shoved out of the window and he tried not to scream. He thought that this may be his death, but he was soon caught by a pair of rough arms.

"How old is this girl?" the man asked muttering. He set Deidara on his feet and put a knife to the servant's neck. "What now?" he asked, as the three men climbed down the wall.

"When we invade through the main door, we'll take her with us. We will see the prince and king so if this little girl is as valuable as we think, we may be able to use her as a trade. Is that right, little girl?" the man asked chuckling. Deidara didn't respond and a firm hand grabbed his chin. "I said, Is that right, _little girl_?" Deidara gulped and nodded. "Good. Men, move out!"

Deidara vaguely knew where they were going, but once he saw another part of the army breaking into the main door his sweat began to drop. What if they actually won this battle? He was in the back of the group, a knife still put to his neck.

The door broke and everyone rushed in. Servants and slaves screamed, trying to get away from the murderous men.

"Deidara!" the blond paled when he saw the blond twins. He shook his head and motioned them to go away.

"What're you doing- Oh, trying to save your friends? Isn't that sweet?" he asked, and other soldiers moved in to take them. Deidara screamed and trashed around, making them run, but it was too late and Deidara felt like crying. How many hostages were the going to take? How many lives were the going to ruin?

They continued going ahead and Deidara had a few tears running down his face as he saw all of the dead bodies around them of former servants and slaves. Deidara must have blanked out because when he looked around, he was on the fifth floor, on the ledge of the castle. A man was holding his shirt, preventing him from falling.

Suna's army was already out and going through the castle to reach the main army of Konoha.

"We have a hostage and if you don't surrender we will throw her over!" the leader yelled, shaking the blond, almost making him fall. Deidara's eyes went wide when he saw the ground below him. "It seems you need some encouragement!" the next thing Deidara knew he saw a screaming slave girl thrown over and he gulped.

Deidara closed his eyes, knowing he was going to die, or get seriously hurt beyond repair.

"Let go of him!"

"Shut it kid!"

The leader raised an eyebrow and smirked. "A boy? No matter, you're still a hostage." Deidara tried not to pay attention to anything, but his balance but that was hard when he felt a sword being pressed into his back. "This is taking too long," was all the leader said before pushing the blond over.

Deidara's eyes snapped opened and he saw the ground below him getting closer and closer. This was it, his long awaited death and he almost felt calm. He just hoped his Danna wouldn't be too sad. The fall seemed to take forever, but right when he thought his death was coming, it was stopped short by someone catching him in midair.

They both tumbled to the ground and Deidara's heart was beating faster than ever.

"I thought I told you to stay in my room," Sasori said, trying not to pant. Deidara wanted to cry in pure joy, but it was stopped short when the army on top the castle began yelling.

"Attack!" and soldiers swooped down on ropes. Sasori cursed and quickly took the gag out of his servant's mouth, who just gasped and cut the ropes binding his hands.

"We have to go," Sasori said, quickly grabbing his servant's hands and leading him away into the orchard. It was just a hour or so ago when he was here and it was just for enjoyment, but now it was life or death if they were to get caught.

"Where are we going, un?" Deidara asked, out of breath from the fall.

"I have a hiding spot. If we're careful they won't find us. The army is already assembled and should be taking care of anything back there." Deidara didn't reply. He could barely even concentrate on his thoughts as his feet moved to keep up with his Danna. It was so dark he had no idea how Sasori knew where he was going.

"Here," was all Sasori said, before going into a small cave that was barely even noticeable. As they moved in, Sasori pulled a rope causing a rock to fall over the entrance. "You can only open it from the inside," Sasori whispered, as he pulled the panting blond to his chest.

Deidara just nodded into his master's chest and tried to control his breathing. He was so tired and cold, he could even see his own breath. He bit his lip when he snuggled closer to Sasori. When the prince caught him Deidara got a cut on his arm when they fell down.

Sasori frowned and held the blond closer to him, trying to warm him up. As he did this he felt something warm and slick on his hand. Sure enough, there was a cut on the blond's arm and it was rather deep.

As quietly as he could, he ripped off a small section of his sleeve and wrapped it around his shaking servant's arm.

"There, now be careful," Sasori said, a small smile on his face. Deidara on the other hand just frowned and looked away.

"We shouldn't be smiling right now, Danna, un. The whole kingdom may fall apar-" he was interrupted, as his master kissed him lovingly. Deidara couldn't help but to respond and he pushed back.

"I don't care what you have to do, just find them!" Deidara was pulled back to reality and pulled away. Just the look his Danna was giving him, told him to be quiet. "Keep on the lookout, they're here somewhere," a man said, as he barked more orders to the soldiers.

Sasori held his servant closer and lowered his breathing so it was less noticeable. However, Deidara's heart was spe

eding up and his breathing was becoming rapid. He didn't want to be taken away from his Danna. What if the redhead was killed? Deidara tried to clear his head and concentrate on his breathing. Putting his head down on his Danna's chest, he closed his eyes.

"Move on!" the leader barked and the soldiers mumbled something like, "Yes, sir."

After about five minutes Deidara opened his crystal eyes and let himself relax. He was about to say something, but it was cut short when he heard the sound of battle. Men screaming as they fought and horses neighing.

Sasori held his blond as he began shaking again. "Ssh, ssh," he silently shushed, as he rubbed the servant's back.

Deidara wasn't sure if he fell asleep or not because when he woke up, he noted he was being carried and it was rather sunny outside. Opening his eyes, he found himself seeing his Danna's calm face.

He began looking around and wished he hadn't. Dead bodies were everywhere; Konoha and Suna men. The stench was dreadful and Deidara was sure he would never come back to the orchard due to the awful memory, which was now engraved into his head.

"This is what war does. It destroys so many lives, and for the most foolish reasons." Deidara looked up to see his Danna looking down at him, a sad gaze in his eyes. "Sadly, this is only the beginning," he muttered, before looking ahead for a clear path free of bodies.

-One month later-

Deidara looked down at the small box in his lap and frowned.

"What is it again, un?" he asked confused, making his Danna laugh.

"It's called a present, love. Now, open it," Sasori instructed. Deidara nodded and opened the wooden box, his eyes widening.

"It's beautiful, un..." Deidara whispered, as he took out the sparkling object. It was a bracelet, that had little stones in it and bands wrapping around them.

"That's silver, gold, and diamonds. Very hard to find here since all there is, is rubies," Sasori said, wrapping his arms around his love's waist.

"It's very, very nice, but why get it for me, un? I've never had a birthday present before, why now?" Sasori just smiled and kissed his cheek.

"There's a first time for everything," he said, taking the bracelet and clipping it around the blond's left wrist. "Something to remind you of me, if I'm ever gone," Sasori muttered, before placing a small kiss on his servant's lips.

Deidara smiled and kissed back, just slightly and pulled away. "Are you going somewhere, un?" he asked, making his Danna frown.

"I hope not anytime soon, but there is a war going on, and I will have to leave and help with it sooner or later." Deidara frowned. He didn't want his lover to go off into war where he could possibly be killed at anytime.

"I won't be leaving for a long while, Dei. It's fine." the said blond just nodded, but still worried for his Danna's life.

**My two questions for Woolfy are going to be simple since I'm very confused in her story ^_^"**

**Review?**


	24. The doubt

(Deidara is 15, Sasori is 23)

-In the garden-

"Oh, Sasori! It's so nice to have the sun back to it's full ray, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I thought you were coming back next fall, not this summer," the prince said, slightly irritated.

This just made the princess's smile falter, just barely. "Well, my father said I could come back early. He said he didn't want his whole job of running his clan ruin our chance of being together," the pinkette explained, a smile on her face.

"If your father only has a clan then-"

"I'm royal on my mother's side, but it's still something. I mean, I'm the only princess left that you haven't turned down," Sakura interrupted.

"You mean my father hasn't turned down," Sasori said, almost glaring.

This just made Sakura frown and she looked away. "I thought that there was actually something for us, Sasori. I thought we were getting married and we could rule this kingdom together, but," she stopped and Sasori sighed.

"Honestly, Sakura, my father is the only one handing the kingdom over and it doesn't matter if I'm married or not-"

"But every king needs a queen! A kingdom cannot be run without it's queen. It can't!" Sakura stood up from her chair and took a deep breath. "Sasori... I've tried all I can to make you happy and accept me, but it's almost not worth it. I'm tired of not being wanted, but that doesn't mean I won't stop trying," she said a smile still on her face. "I remember when we were younger, you were so kind and mature. I knew that you would be a great king, but you changed, so much," she was still looking away from the redhead and then sighed, before sitting back down.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, but I never even planned on getting married as a child. I studied and worked hard so I could become a king, not have a wife and family," Sasori explained.

"You need an heir, Saso-"

"I can always adopt when the time is needed," the redhead retorted. This just made the pinkette scoff.

"Please. The last time a king did that it was in Iwagakure and that was only because the king was dying and they didn't have enough time to conceive, so they adopted a boy who is now the ruler of the slowly dying kingdom," Sakura said, her voice bitter. "You cannot just ignore something that is going to happen anyway, Sasori. When your father does pass over the kingdom, we will get married as planned and we'll have a family and we'll rule together," Sakura said it with such confidence, but the prince felt nothing spark.

"Fine, but this is an arranged marriage and nothing more." the princess nodded, but it still hurt her.

"Yes, Sasori," she said, eyeing her now cold tea.

"I'll be going back to my room. I still have to replace all of the medicine the Konoha soldiers destroyed from the raid," the prince said, getting up from his seat.

"Will you be at dinner?" Sakura asked.

"Probably not. I'm working all night tonight," the prince answered, already leaving.

-Sasori's bedroom-

Sasori eyed his half ruined book and sighed. Most of it was illegible, but he could make it out from memory.

"Danna," a soft voice said, as if struggling. Sasori turned around to see his servants arms full of herbs, looking as if he were about to drop them.  
"Do you need help?" he asked, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Y-yes, please, un," Deidara replied, a small but irritated smile on his face. The prince nodded and got out of his seat to help the blond. He took three jars and his servant held the other three. "Thank you, un."

Sasori smiled and set the jars on his desk, his servant following in suit.

"How was your breakfast with Sakura, un?" Deidara asked, as he arranged the herbs on the new shelf his Danna had gotten.

"She wants me to be more attentive about our engagement, but I can't find myself doing that. She was very upset about it, but we're still getting married and that's good enough for her," the prince answered, as he sat down at his desk and continued to write the formulas out of his old book and into a new one.

"Oh." Deidara looked down, frowning slightly. It still bothered him that his Danna was engaged and he was in a relationship with him.

Sasori looked up from his desk, seeing the blond was looking detached from what he was doing. "Why are we together if you're already engaged, Danna? It seems wrong for anyone to do, but we act like we aren't doing anything wrong, un."

This made Sasori frown and he sighed before standing up and wrapping his arms around his love. "I'm sure it feels... odd, but, Dei... I don't love her. I don't think I could ever love something-"

"That's not the point, Danna, un," Deidara said, pulling away and facing the redhead. "Don't you ever stop and think that what we're doing is wrong? That if we're caught then we'll both be killed, or at least I will? You're engaged and having an affair." Deidara was almost brought to tears. "Why are we doing this when we both know it's wrong and immoral, un?" Deidara didn't know why he was so pushed to saying something, but it was nagging at his conscience for so long.

"Do you really think that?" Sasori asked, only getting a nod from his servant. "Well..." the next thing Deidara knew, he was being pulled into a loving kiss and his eyes slipped closed. The prince could win any argument just by kissing him and it didn't bother Deidara a bit.

After a minute the redhead pulled away and started kissing the servant's cheek and down his neck. "I honestly couldn't give a damn," he muttered, now gently nipping at the tan skin.

Deidara moaned and put his arms over his Danna's shoulder, his hands pushed his head closer to his neck. Deidara was almost agreeing with the redhead. He would never love the pinkette, even when they did get married and it almost calmed him. Knowing that his Danna wouldn't stop loving him and he would always be there for him made the blond feel much more loved.

"I hope you know that nothing that will happen will make me not love you," the prince mumbled into his servant's neck. "Never," he finished. Deidara just nodded and his Danna looked down at him. He looked down at him with care and Deidara's heart was set on fire. He now didn't care about anybody else in the world. He just wanted to be with his Danna.

The redhead smiled and leaned down to kiss the shorter male, only to have him deepen it. Deidara could feel his whole body being set on fire, as his master's hands roamed down his body, caressing his sides lovingly. Deidara already tried pushing his tongue to meet his Danna's and his wish was granted.

Their tongues clashed causing Deidara to moan loudly. He frowned when he felt his lover pull away and start sucking on his neck. Moaning again, Deidara turned his head and closed his eyes in pleasure. It felt so good and so right. Very slowly he opened his eyes and they went wide.

He could feel his whole world crumble and Sasori noticed his servant's silence and he looked up. "Yes, Matsuri?" he asked, irritated to have his fun interrupted. The brunette just stared at the duo, wide eyed and she gulped.

"I-I came to change the sheets on your bed-"

"I never ordered anyone to come and do that. Now, leave," Sasori said, making a shooing motion with his hand. The slave just nodded and bowed rigidly before leaving the room.

Deidara felt a few tears slip out of his eyes and he looked up at his master in fear. "She'll tell someone, un," he said, almost going historical.

"No, she won't-"

"Danna, this was the thing I was talking about, un. She'll tell someone and then you'll lose your chance of becoming king," Deidara was hyperventilating by the end of it and Sasori held him, rocking back and forth.

"I'm telling you, she won't. Who would believe her? It's fine, Dei." the blond just shook his head and sobbed.

"These are the consequences for our actions and we'll both be punished... I don't want you to get hurt because of something like this, Danna, un. I don't want you to be hurt," Deidara just barely whispered it and he let more tears fall. "Why did we start this, un? Was it because you and I were alone and you didn't have anything else to occupy your time?" Sasori frowned and held his blond closer to his chest.

"I wish you would stop doubting our love. It really gets me upset, as if you don't want to be in this relationship," the prince said, his voice full of emotion.

"I do, but is it worth it, when we're risking our lives, Danna, un?" this made the redhead smile.

"Of course. I would do anything to keep you safe, to keep on loving you, to keep you as mine. I already gave up on the rest of the world and it seems you're all that is left," Sasori admitted a tender smile on his face.

Deidara just blushed and looked away. It was almost overwhelming. The secrecy, the hatred from others, the love, and the one thing he hated the most. He felt like he wasn't capable of these emotions. It hurt. He whispered one thing, "... I'm scared, Danna, un..." he said, his voice almost breaking.

The prince just held the blond closer and tried to soothe his shaking body. "It'll be fine, love," he whispered. "I promise." he gave a small smile and stroked the blond's fair hair.

"H-how do y-y-you know, u-un?" Deidara asked, crying lightly into his Danna's chest.

"For what reason would anything go wrong? There's nothing to-"

"There is a war going on, Matsuri knows, and you're getting married. A lot of things can go wrong, Danna," Deidara muttered, now calming down.  
Sasori frowned and sighed. "Be more optimistic, love."

"How, un?" the servant asked.

"Don't worry so much," Sasori responded a smile on his face.

They were silent for a small while and Deidara spoke up. "O-okay."

Sasori smiled and kissed the top of his servant's head.

**It's almost been a week! DX**

**Review?**


	25. Lies?

(Deidara is 15 Sasori is 23)

Deidara panicked as he looked around his room. _Where is it? _He looked everywhere for it, but no sign. It wasn't in his hiding spot or anywhere else. He whimpered and looked in his hiding spot again. Nothing. Biting his lip, he sat down.

He lost the bracelet Sasori had given him, or at least misplaced it. He never wore it out, but sometimes he would wear it when it was just him and Sasori around. He remembered putting it back in his secret spot and now it was gone.

The one thing Sasori gave him and he lost it. Frowning, he walked out of this room and headed into the kitchen since it was breakfast time. He heard humming and looked around to see Matsuri walking out of the kitchen, something on her wrist.

"Th-that's my bracelet, un!" the brunette stopped and looked down at her right wrist.

"Really? I found it outside. I cleaned it up and-"

"No, it's-"

"Who said you could interrupt me?" the slave asked, a glare present on her face. "Anyway, I found it in the garden, so I guess it's mine now." she just shrugged and began walking away, only to be stopped.

"Danna gave that to me, un," Deidara said, pulling at her shoulder. Even though she has five years older than him, he was the same height as her.

"How about this?" she sneered, pulling away from the blond's grip. "I keep this and I don't say anything about your little _secret_? Deal?" Deidara's mind faltered just barely and he gulped. Of course she knew, which made her hate him even more and it meant that she could almost get anything from him. "Well?"

"... F-fine," he said, barely even moving his lips. The brunette smiled and walked away, no one noticing her new bracelet.

Deidara wanted to cry, as he saw his gift being taken away. The one thing he could call his own and it was gone.

"Hey, Deidara, are you going to have breakfast, dattebayo?"

"Y-yes, Naruto, un," Deidara said, as he turned around already heading to the kitchen.

"Well, hurry up it's almost gone," the twelve year-old said, taking his elders hand and leading him to the soup. "One more bowl, Tenten." the chef nodded and smiled, before pouring another bowl for the depressed looking blond.

Deidara looked at the soup in distaste and frowned. Ever since the war started the food had been more rotten than before. It looked like a green smile with what he thought were some potatoes, and it smelled like the things the pigs were given to eat.

Sitting down at his usual table, he took the bowl in his hands and began to drink the liquid. He was barely even aloud to use utensils anymore. After a second, he pulled away and coughed. It tasted even worse than what he had for dinner, which he thought was a rotted version of what he was eating.

"I'm done, un," he said, pushing his bowl away.

"Okay, but you won't be able to eat for the rest of the day," Ino warned, as she slurped her soup. Another down side was they didn't get bread anymore, which made most of the slaves and servants even more hungry.

"I know... Bye," Deidara muttered, as he put his bowl on the counter for the chef to wash later, or reuse.

As Deidara walked on the second floor, he could smell the food the other nobles were having and his stomach growled. Sasori had offered him some of his food before, but of course Deidara refused since he didn't want to be treated any differently than anyone else.

As he got to the third floor, he saw Sakura. Of course if he didn't want to be beaten by her fan, he had to bow down as she passed. He got to his knees and put his forehead on the floor, his hands supporting them.

"Hm, you can bow better than that, can't you?" the pinkette asked, stepping on his back, making him flinch. "Lower, slave," she ordered and he got as low as he could. "Much better," she said, before shoving him and walking off.

Deidara frowned and got up once she was out of sight. He couldn't care less that his clothes were now covered in dust, they were dirty already. He continued his walk to his Danna's room, hoping he was in a good mood, since he would barely even talk to the blond if he was working with the war.

The war. It was taking over his master's life, his sleep, but it wouldn't take away his love. He still treated his servant with as much love and care as he could and Deidara felt spoiled.

His Danna was giving him reading and writing lessons, but Deidara thought that they were just a waste of time. He didn't know when he was ever going to ever use these skills since he was a servant and reading wasn't his best forte, or writing for that matter.

Deidara smiled as he saw his master's bedroom door coming up. Once he got to it, he knocked lightly.

"Come in."

Deidara tried not to flinch at the hard tone and turned the nob.

"H-hello, Danna, un," he said, a small smile on his face.

The said redhead turned around and smiled back. "Hello, love. Done with breakfast already?" Deidara just nodded and closed the bedroom door.

"It wasn't that good, but I've had worse, un," he said, as he walked over to his Danna, who opened his lap for him to sit in. Deidara took the offer and looked at all of the things the prince had laid out on his desk. Maps, notes, plans, all sorts of things. "Have you been sleeping lately?" Deidara asked, eyeing the dark rings under his master's eyes.

He gave a yawn and stretched his arms, only to have them wrap around his waist. "Barely. It seems I'm the only one who could actually make a good plan on where to go in the war." Deidara frowned.

"You need sleep, Dan-"

"I could say the same thing about you. Since when have you had a night without any nightmares?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

Deidara's frown deepened. "They're getting better, and sometimes it's just cold in my room, un," the blond admitted.

"I already told you, you can sleep with me," Sasori said, kissing down the blond's neck.

"People would get suspicious if I'm always in your room, un," Deidara said, trying not to stutter as Sasori began sucking on that one spot.

"If they would, then I would tell them it's nothing, then it'll be fine," the prince said, pulling away.

"But is it nothing, Danna?"

"Of course not-"

*Knock* *Knock*

"Sasori," a firm voice said and Deidara quickly got off his Danna's lap, as the door opened; luckily his hair covering up the love bite the prince had just made and bowed down to the ground.

"Yes, father?" Sasori asked, as if he were tired and busy.

"The generals want the invasion plan. Now." Deidara flinched at the hard tone he used, and he tried to ignore the glare that the king sent him.

"It's right here, father, Sasori said, already holding a rolled up scroll tied with a red string.

"Good. I'll have the generals look this over and in the meantime your services are no longer needed in the war." the king held the scroll in his hand tightly and left for the door.

"Yes, father," Sasori said, already getting tired of the line. Once the king left, the prince sighed. "You don't have to bow every time you see my father or any other noble," Sasori said, helping his love up.

"It's respect, Danna. Besides, it's the right thing to do, un." the redhead just shook his head and smiled.

"You don-"

"I don't like being treated more special than any other slave or servant, un. It's not right," Deidara said, his eyes a downcast.

"But you are different from any other servant, love," Sasori said, a smile still on his face.

"I wish I wasn't, un. It feels like I'm spoiled and... It feels wrong that all of the other servants and slaves lives are harder than mine," the blond admitted.  
"Please, Deidara. You're life has been harder than all of theirs; I'm sure a few moments of relaxing will do no harm... And speaking of relaxing, you're very dirty," Sasori said, brushing his thumb over his lover's cheek.

"Sakura made me bow and I got all dusty, but it's fine; I'm getting a bath today-"

"And by bath you mean, getting splashed by cold water?" Sasori asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I get used to it, Danna. Besi-"

"I can always give you a bath," Sasori said, a smirk appearing on his lips.

Deidara just blushed and tried to look away. "I wouldn't feel comfortable with that, un."

"Why not? I've seen you nude bef-"

"I know, but... I wasn't even aware of what was going on at that point," Deidara admitted, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It'll be fine. Besides, I need a bath, too." and Deidara's blush deepened even more. Sure he had seen his Danna shirtless, but nothing more and he hadn't expected to see anymore.

"I-I think that's a bad idea, Danna, un," Deidara said, his face redder than any apple he had ever eaten.

"If you don't want me to, that's fine, but I'm pretty sure that you will need help with bathing yourself."

"And why would I need help?" Deidara asked, now looking away.

"Because you may use to much soap, or not scrub all of your back, or possibly drown," the prince said, his smirk slowly disappearing. "I wouldn't want the last one to happen at all."

Deidara frowned and sighed. "Fine."

Deidara and Sasori headed toward the bathroom to see some buckets of water already prepared, since the prince was probably already going to take a bath. The redhead poured the buckets in and gestured for the blond to strip.

"T... Turn around, un." Sasori just rolled his eyes and did so. A few seconds later he heard clothing being removed and a splash of water. He looked over to see the blond in the bathtub and looking relaxed. "The water is nice," he muttered, his eyes slowly closing.

Sasori smiled and grabbed a bathing rag, before getting some soup and making the rag all bubbly. He motioned for his servant to sit up, which he did and Sasori washed his scarred back. He then proceeded to clean his chest, which Deidara enjoyed very much and then his arms.

"Sasori!" the duo flinched when they heard the prince's bedroom door open.

"Shit," the redhead muttered, before going and locking the bathroom door. "I'm bathing, Sakura. Please go away."

"B-but, Sasori! I left my fan in here!"

"It's on my bed, now please leave," the redhead said, his voice even more annoyed.

"Fine!" there was a shuffle of feet and the door closed.

Sasori sighed and looked down at the pale blond. "It's fine," he said, trying to reassure his servant.

Deidara just gulped and nodded. "I know, it's just that was close, un." the prince smiled and nodded.

"It was, but let's finish getting you all clean." Deidara smiled small, "Okay." and they proceeded.

Soon all that was left was below Deidara's waist line and Sasori let him do that. After his hair was washed, Sasori handed the blond a towel and he stepped out of the luke warm water to dry himself.

Sasori turned back around and eyed the freezing blond, before going and helping him dry off. Sasori grabbed another towel and helped dry his servant's blond hair, which was still soaking. The towel that Deidara had was almost as long as him and he kept on tripping on it, as they moved to Sasori's bedroom.

Deidara's teeth chattered, as he held himself closer to the towel. "You can borrow some of my clothes," Sasori offered, wrapping his arms around the shaking blond.

"N-n-no, u-un. I-I'm g-g-g-gonna w-wear mi-mine." Sasori rolled his eyes and let go of the blond.

"They're dirty, and besides, mine are warmer." Deidara didn't feel like arguing and he just nodded his head. Sasori smiled and went to go get some pants and a shirt.

Once the blond was dressed and his hair was made, his shaking ceased just barely. "Th-thank you, un." Sasori smiled and wrapped his arms around his still cold servant.

"No need to thank me, love. I would do anything for you in a heartbeat." Deidara could feel his cheeks warm at the comment. His Danna really cared for him.  
"Thank you, un." the redhead just chuckled and shook his head.

"Its fine," he said, as he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the blond's lips. Deidara's eyes slipped closed and he moved his lips in return. Everything felt so warm and nice.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Your highness?" Deidara's eyes opened and he pulled away form his master.

"Come in," Sasori ordered, also upset to have their moment ruined.

Of course, Matsuri came through the door holding new sheets. "Your bed needs to be made," she said, a small smile on her face. Deidara tried to ignore the look she sent him and the new bracelet she was wearing.

"Hurry up," the prince ordered, harshly as he sat down at his desk to continue with his plans. Deidara wished that he didn't get so serious so quickly.

Matsuri hummed, as she changed the sheets her short brown hair swaying to whichever side she moved. Deidara gulped as he saw her throw him a nasty look and he turned his eyes away.

"All done," he chirped, as she took the old sheets in her arms.

"That's fine. Now go." she just nodded and smirked at the blond.

After a minute Deidara sat down on the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest. He didn't feel like being around any company, and his Danna seemed busy.  
"I... I'm going to go now, Danna, un," Deidara said, his voice low.

"Why?" the prince asked, as he turned around in his seat.

"... You just seem busy and I don't want to distract you," Deidara said, standing up and placing a kiss on his master's cheek. "I'll be back tonight, un," he reassured, his hand brushing the prince's cheek.

Sasori held the hand and sighed. "Fine. Will you be sleeping with me tonight?" Deidara gulped and nodded.

"Y-yes. I think it'll be cold tonight," Deidara admitted, making his Danna smile.

"Okay." and with that he placed a small kiss on his lover's lips.

-In Deidara's room-

Deidara honestly didn't know why he left. Something didn't seem right and he wanted to leave, but that didn't seem like a good reason.

"You think he cares about you?" Deidara looked up from his hands to see Matsuri in his doorway.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You don't know that he's using you?" the brunette asked, as she crossed her arms.

"He's not using m-"

"Of course he is. He got bored with Princess Sakura and now he has you. You're just something he plays with in his spare time." Deidara knew it wasn't true, but the way the slave was saying it, it sounded real. Was he just being used for someone else's entertainment?

"You're just trying to make me doubt him, un," Deidara said, glaring at the brunette.

"What makes you say that? I'm just telling the truth. Didn't you notice that he saw my bracelet but didn't say anything. He doesn't care fo-"

"Why would you lie just to make him sound bad? I didn't know that you would stoop so low," Deidara admitted.

"Please, he just makes it look like he cares, but on the inside you're just a toy to him, a pice of meat, nothing more," Matsuri said it with such confidence that Deidara actually began to wonder.

His Danna was being strange lately. Deidara thought it was nothing, but everything was decreasing. The loving words, the touches, the gentle look. Deidara shook the thoughts from his head.

Matsuri was messing with him. The reason his Danna was being all of those things was just because he was tired and stressed from the war.  
"Leave, Matsuri, un." the brunette just scoffed and closed the door.

For some reason it seemed that the slave's words had gotten to him and he almost had to clarify it. Deidara decided it was nothing, and stayed on his bed for the rest of the day, not even bothering to go back to the prince's room for the night.

**Review?**


	26. Not any better

(Same ages)

-In Sasori's bedroom-

"You didn't come and sleep with me last night," Sasori said in a slight pout.

"I... I was busy and I didn't want to bother you later at night, un. I'm sorry," the blond replied, his eyes a downcast.

The redhead smiled and wrapped his arms around his servants waist. "It's fine, but would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

Deidara smiled and nodded. "Yes, I would," he said, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Good," Sasori said, as he leaned down to kiss the blond lovingly. Deidara's face heated up even more and he wrapped his arms around his Danna's neck. Deidara was about to take it further, but Sasori pulled away.

"I don't want to get carried away," he said, brushing the back of his hand against the blond's flushed cheek. "Would you like to go to the orchard?" he asked, already wishing he hadn't.

Deidara's eyes went wide with fear and he shook his head. "N-no," he said, his voice shaky.

The redhead nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry, I forgo-"

"It's fine... We can go to Sandaime and Hiruko, un," Deidara said, a small smile on his face. It had been a while since he had seen the two large animals and a small reunion wouldn't hurt.

"That's good. We can go now," Sasori suggested, as he looked out the window. "It's only noon."

Deidara nodded and they left the room, apart from each other. Sasori hated that. Not being able to hold his love whenever he wanted. He didn't really care if people knew that they were together, but if they knew than Deidara would be killed and he would most likely be punished. It hurt concealing their love all of the time.

"Have they gotten fatter?" Deidara asked, giggling.

Sasori just rolled his eyes and smiled. "They've been out in the pasture and the spring grass makes them fat. We're going to put them back in the stalls soon, anyway," the prince explained, as he and his love walked over to the horses. "Which one do you want to ride?"

Deidara almost scoffed. "Of course Sandaime since he doesn't try to bite me all of the time, un," Deidara said, as if it were obvious.

The said horse neighed and snorted at the smaller horse, getting himself nipped at. "That just proves my point, un," Deidara said, smiling.

Sasori didn't even bother getting a halter or anything else for Sandaime and just grabbed onto his mane and gave a small pull. "Come on," he said, urging his horse toward the gate.

"Doesn't that hurt them, un?" Deidara asked, as the horse followed them.

"No, the mane is a sturdy part where you can hold onto the horse so you won't fall off." (A/N: the part that's connected to the horses back, just so no one's confused)

"Oh," Deidara said nodding.

Sasori looked up at the sun and sighed. "It's a little too hot to ride... Do you wanna wash him?" Sasori asked, smiling.

Deidara smiled back and nodded.

Sasori found a halter and tied up his horse to a post so he and Deidara could go to a well and get some water, only to have it interrupted.

"Your highness." Sasori turned around, at hearing his title. A royal servant was standing there with a stern look on his face. "There is a meeting going on and you have to leave at once, it's urgent," the servant said, before bowing and leaving.

Deidara frowned and looked away from his Danna.

"It's okay, Dei. We can do this another time. Hey, when the meeting is over we can hang out in my room; does that sound fun?" Sasori asked, trying to cheer up the blond.

"It's fine, Danna, but I'll wait in your room, sure," he said, putting on a fake smile.

Sasori smiled back and motioned for a servant to take his horse back to his stall. "I'll be back soon," he reassured and Deidara nodded.

They walked back together, but once they got to the third floor they had to part ways so Sasori could get to the fourth floor. Deidara continued to go to his Danna's room, still looking down. He wasn't even aware that he was in another's presence till he walked right into them. He heard a grunt and he fell back, as did the other person.

"Why you little-" the person said, as if too angry to finish her sentence. Deidara opened his eyes in fear and gasped. Princess Sakura was in front of him and getting helped up by some guards, red wine spilled all over her white dress. "I don't care what Sasori says! I've had enough of you and your mistakes! To the dungeon! A death sentence!"

Deidara's eyes widened and he stood up, trying to apologize. "I won't hear your pathetic attempts to get me to forgive you! My decision is final," she said, her voice harsh.

Deidara felt tears pool in his eyes, as his arms were tied up and his mouth was gagged. He didn't want to die; not with what he had already, after so many lonely years.

They were already on the first floor and Deidara was close to hyperventilating. After so many countless punishments he couldn't go back again. If he lived then his mental stability would be no more and he would go insane.

"What are you doing?" Deidara barely even recognized the voice, but he knew who it belonged to. He turned his head as the guards stopped.  
"He has been ordered a death sentence-"

"And what did he do?" the king's wife asked.

"H-he walked into Princess Sakura and made her spill her wine," the guard answered.

The queen just scoffed and sighed, before rubbing her forehead. "That girl... She doesn't have the right to send slaves or servants to the dungeon and that isn't even qualified for a death sentence. Let him go," she ordered and Deidara felt his ropes and gag taken off, leaving him coughing. "Go," she said, making the guards bow and leave. "Are you okay?" she asked motherly, as she walked up the scared blond.

Deidara flinched away and didn't answer. "Have you been taken there before?" the queen asked worried. The blond just nodded and looked away. "I'm sorry... Does Sasori know?" Another nod. "Shouldn't he st-"

"He stopped it twice. Once when I was four and when I was eight, but the other times all he could do was provide me medical attention, un," he said, most of the words not even audible.

"That's terrible! And for what reasons?" Deidara just shrugged.

"The reasons made no sense... Some were just for the satisfaction of the guards; hearing me scream caused them some sick pleasure of some sort. I'm sorry, but I don't feel comfortable talking about this," he said, his voice even lower.  
"That's fine, but I need to tell the kin-"

"Please don't," Deidara said, quickly as he looked up at her his eyes wide, as if he were a terrified animal.

"Why-" she didn't get to finish as Deidara quickly ran away, like a fire was behind him. He didn't want her to know anything about his tortures, but her kindness was so luring like a mother's and he couldn't help but spill everything about it.

By the time he stopped running, he realized he was out of breath and in front of his Danna's door.

He quickly opened it and closed the door once he was inside. He just wanted to rest and get everything off of hid mind. He couldn't sleep at all the night before and when he got to Sasori, who was slightly upset, he felt even more terrible.

Deidara sighed and lied on his Danna's plush bed almost falling asleep. It felt so good, much more better than his straw bed, even though the slaves slept on wood.

Some servants have their own rooms like him, because it was his mother's and the slaves all slept in one big room with bunk beds that was just wood. Deidara would hate to sleep on that.

He groaned when his stomach growled at him and he rolled over on the bed. Again, he didn't eat breakfast, but he had dinner last night which was just a bowl of new soup, but it was still disgusting.

Deidara opened his eyes to see the window and outside it was sunny with some birds chirping. When he concentrated on the sound, he could feel himself slipping into a peaceful slumber.

-Nightmares-

It was the usual dream. Deidara in his Danna's lap in the same meadow as usual, but something was wrong. The sky was turning grey and his Danna wasn't smiling. His face was stern as he looked up at the sky.

"D-danna, un?" Deidara asked, as his Danna stood up and told the blond to run. "Why? Wh-what's wrong?" he asked again, this time getting yelled at to run.  
Deidara could hear people screaming and others yelling. "Go!" Sasori yelled as soldiers on horses came running towards them.

Deidara's eyes went wide and he began to run, beaconing his Danna to come, but he just ignored him and fought. "Danna, un!" Deidara screamed as his master was about to get attacked only to have him block it.

"Go!" he screamed again.

Deidara whimpered and kept on running. He decided to look behind him once more to see if his Danna was alright and regretted it.

The whole meadow was on fire and dead soldiers and horses were everywhere. Konoha men, Suna men, Rain Village men, even men from other kingdoms not even involved in the war.

Deidara shook his head as he saw the sky a deep red color. Red. It seemed like a terrible color now. A color of the death and spilt blood of so many victims. Deidara walked among the bodies, the only sound being the cooling fire burning the green grass.

The tree that Sasori and him had played around so many times was now black and leafless. Deidara walked over to it and found Sasori resting there. Deidara felt relief wash over him.

"Danna," he said, as he kneeled down next to his Danna. His head rested on his knees and his arms were by his side. "Danna?" Deidara asked, trying to get his master's attention. No response.

Deidara gulped and gently touched the prince's should only to have the touch burn him. Sasori looked up, shocked. He spotted his love and his eyes went wide.  
"Run," he said, in a panic.

Deidara just shook his head and frowned. "Not without you, un."

Sasori shook his head franticly and saw the sky turn even redder. Deidara looked at Sasori as he looked back. He could see his skin cracking (A/N: Imagine Garra in the fight in Shuppiden.) and it was spreading.

"D-danna?" Deidara asked, alarmed. In one gust of wind the redhead was gone and all that was left was the gift he gave him. "Danna, un?" Deidara asked this time, crying. Another wind blew and Deidara tried his hardest to hold himself up, only to find him fall and wake up.

"Ssh, calm down, Dei!" Deidara stopped screaming when he felt someone holding him. It felt so real. The next thing he knew, he was sobbing again and his Danna just rocked him. "It was just a dream," he muttered, still not making his love calm down.

Deidara looked up at his Danna's face seeing if it had any cracks in it, like before. No cracks or blemishes, just a concerned face. "It was just a dream, un," Deidara repeated, not feeling any better. It still happened in his mind and it still hurt.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sasori asked.

Deidara shook his head and looked away. "It was just a dream... A nightmare. You can't do anything about it, un," Deidara said, still ruffled.

"I wish I could do something about it," Sasori replied a frown on his face.

"Just hold me," Deidara said, snuggling closer to his Danna.

The redhead nodded and pulled Deidara to his chest. He wished he could help, but it seemed that in the end the blond would refuse it. He could feel his servant crying again and he brought his hand to stoke the long blond locks.

**I'm not in the mood to make a stupid comment.**

**Review?**


	27. A lovely day

(Same ages)

-Next Day-

"Mmm~" Deidara frowned and got closer to the warmth, finding it quickly. He cuddled up to the source, already falling back into a peaceful slumber. He felt an arm pull him closer and his head, was under something.

The sun was shining and Sasori groaned. He was obviously facing the window, which now prevented him from falling back asleep. He settled for just holding his lover, closer to him, enjoying his soft mumbles and little giggles. It was like hearing heaven when he heard his blond laugh, but he barely ever laughed.

Closing his eyes and ignoring the sun, Sasori yawned and listened to his lover's mumbles. As soon as Sasori was on the brink of sleep his servant jerked and mumbled something, causing his Danna to wake up again.

Sasori so didn't want to get up, but it seemed that Matsuri or another slave would have to come and clean up, so he had to get up. Sighing he opened his eyes and gently shook the blond. "Dei... We have to get up," he said yawning.

The younger male just said something like, "Another time." and let himself slip back into a slumber.

Sasori smirked as an idea popped into his head. Very slowly, he leaned down and brushed his lips against Deidara's getting a small response. Deidara began to kiss back, still in his dreams and he already opened his mouth to let his Danna's tongue enter.

Deidara moved his arms to wrap around his master's neck and he pulled him closer, loving the friction between them. He felt his cheeks getting so warm and he opened his eyes, expecting his dream to end, only to have it continue. Deidara was so shocked he stopped moving all together.

"Is something wrong?" Sasori asked, shocked.

Deidara shook his head and smiled. "I just thought I was dreaming, un... But I'm glad I woke up," he said, before pulling his Danna down for another kiss.

Sasori smiled back and leaned down further, now looming over the blond. Moving his hand, he began massaging the blond's sides and stomach. Deidara moaned, letting his Danna access to his mouth. Sasori smirked and moved his hand under his servant's shirt, running his hands over to smooth skin.

Deidara gasped and blushed. All of it felt so good, much better than the hands that were on him years ago. The hand moved higher and brushed up against his nipple, causing shudders of pleasure to spike through his whole body.

Sasori noticed this and circled his finger over the pink bud, getting mewls out of the younger male. After a moment Sasori pulled away wanting to hear the blond's moans fully and needing some air. He continued his actions with the other bud, making Deidara moan loudly.

"Ssh. We don't want to attract any attention, now do we?" Sasori asked, teasing as he began nipping down the blond's neck.

Deidara's eyes were clouded over in lust and he bit his lip to prevent another loud moan from escaping his lips. Out of nowhere, Sasori pulled away from his servant a serious look on his face. "Wh-what's wrong, un?" Deidara asked, confused by the change of mood.

"I heard someone by the door," Sasori explained, getting up and opening the door, only to see two figures tumble in. "And what might you two be doing?" Sasori asked, a stern look on his face.

"I-I-Ino was wondering where D-dei was so we went to go look for him, dattebayo!"

"No! Naru, was looking for him so I went to, so he wouldn't get in trouble!" the older blond protested.

"I don't care who's idea it was, who gave you the right to spy?" Sasori snapped, causing the twins to shut their mouths.

"Danna, they were just wondering where I was, un," Deidara interjected, getting up from the bed.

"I don't mind that, I just think that their non-stop talking mouths will blurt everything out," the prince grumbled, glaring at the blonds.

"W-we won't! We promise, right, Naruto?"

The younger blond nodded, praying to leave the scene alive or at least unharmed.

"Good, now leave," Sasori ordered as he ushered the twins out, before slamming the door.

"... What were they doing, dattebayo?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"I don't know," Ino answered. "But whatever it was, I'm guessing it's a secret so don't tell anyone."

Naruto nodded and they both walked away from the prince's bedroom.

"Those brats better not tell," Sasori muttered, pulling his lover close to his body.

"How come you weren't worried when Matsuri found out, un?" Deidara asked, resting his head on his Danna's neck.

"Because, she doesn't even have the strength to talk to a nobel, let alone tell my father. I'm just worried that the twins are going to tell and everything will be ruined," Sasori said frowning, before leaning down to kiss his servant's forehead.

"They won't. Besides, who would believe them, un?" Deidara moved his head up to kiss his Danna and his wish was granted. He moved his arms to wrap around his master's neck to pull him closer. Their bodies were so close, it seemed like a fire was between them, soon heating them up.

Sasori's hands were wandering around his servant's waist and back, rubbing it soothingly. In no time, both of their tongues clashed in an elegant form as they've done many times before.

After some while Sasori pulled away, smiling. "Where's your bracelet? I thought you were going to wear it yesterday," Sasori confessed, still smiling.

Deidara gulped and his eyes widened in fear. "I... I left it in my room, but... I'm sorry, Danna, but I think I lost it, un," Deidara lied a few tears falling from his eyes.

Sasori frowned and wiped the tears away. "It's nothing to cry over, love," he reassured.

"B-But it was a gift, un. It was special and I lost it... It just shows that I'm not meant for gifts," Deidara said, looking away.

"Nonsense! You are meant for all of the gifts in the world and even more."

Deidara blushed, but wouldn't look back. His Danna could usually tell when he was lying (ever since he was eight) and today didn't seem like an exception for that talent to go away.

"Please, don't spoil me, Danna. It would make me feel much better if you don't give me anything any more," Deidara admitted, getting a smile from his Danna.

"Then how am I supposed to kiss you, or hold you? Those are things I can give you," Sasori said, as he leaned down to nuzzle his love's neck sweetly.

"You can still do that, but no objects, un," Deidara answered, trying not to stutter.

"Fin-" *Grumble* *Grumble* Deidara's face just got redder and his Danna smirked. "How about some breakfast? I'm sure I can give you that and I'll make sure you eat it," Sasori said, pulling away.

"O-okay," Deidara answered, still blushing.

His Danna smiled and walked to the door and went into the hall to find a servant. Deidara on the other hand wandered to the window to see if there was anything new. A few moments later, Sasori came back, finding his servant by the window.

"How long were we asleep, un?" Deidara asked, looking at how bright everything was.

"About two hours extra," Sasori answered, wrapping his arms around his love from behind.

"Wow," Deidara said, amazed.

"It's not that long," Sasori reassured, smirking.

"No, I mean, look at that, Danna," Deidara said, pointing up at the sky. There were a few clouds floating by, but one caught Deidara's attention. "That one looks like a horse!" he exclaimed, smiling.

The redhead grinned and held his blond closer. "I love seeing you smile," he said, getting his love to widen his smile.

A few minutes later their food arrived and they pulled away so Deidara could get the door. "Here is the prince's food," a servant said, before handing Deidara a plate of food, wondering where his soup was.

"Thank you, un," Deidara said, smiling before closing the door. "Am I eating downstairs?" he asked, as he handed Sasori his plate who just passed it back.

"No, we're sharing," he explained, smirking.

Deidara sighed and shook his head. "No, you said you wouldn't give me anything anymore, un," Deidara protested, before handing the food back. "I'm not eating it," he said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, you are," Sasori said, standing up and making the blond take the food.

"I'm not eating it, Danna, un." and again the food was handed back. "I'm going downstairs to-"

"What pretend to eat your meal like you always do. Please, Deidara just eat. You've gotten so much more frail ever since you stopped eating,"Sasori pleaded, now frowning.

Deidara looked away in shame. "I already told you to not care for me in such a way... I..." he looked up at his Danna's face, which was almost in defeat. "... Fine, I'll share the food," Deidara said, a small smile on his face.

"Good," Sasori said, as he smiled back. He motioned for Deidara and him to sit down at a table in his room, which he only used for papers and he grabbed the spoon and handed it to Deidara, who looked at it confused.

"I... I never really used any utensils, un. I did once, but it barely even worked." Sasori smiled and nodded, before getting a spoon of the rice and chicken.

"Here," he instructed, before bringing the spoon to his servant's mouth and Deidara blushed, before taking a bite. His eyes widened in disbelief and he swallowed the rice.

"That's... That's delicious!" Deidara almost yelled, as he craved more.

Sasori smiled and got some more of the food to feed the blond. Soon all of the food was gone and Sasori hadn't had one bite.

"I ate all of it, un," Deidara said in disbelief and sadness.

"It's fine. I can always get some more, love," Sasori reassured, smiling.

"No, I mean you haven't even eaten an-"

"It's fine," Sasori interjected, before kissing his love's forehead.

-First Floor-

"Are you sure you don't have to do anything today, Danna?" Deidara asked, as they were headed outside.

"Yes, it's fine and I already told my father I didn't want to be disturbed again."

Deidara nodded and they continued to walk to a door out of the castle. They were almost out when they saw a certain slave and Deidara paled before he stopped. "Can we go another way, un? It takes longer to get to the horses this way," Deidara lied, hoping his Danna bought it.

"It's fine, Dei, it doesn't matter if we have to walk a few more steps."

Deidara gulped and saw Matsuri smirk. Unfortunately the prince hadn't seen the slave yet. It seemed that the brunette wanted to be seen so she walked up to the duo, more like almost passing them casually, and yawned into her hand showing off her new bracelet.

She was stopped abruptly and she looked up at the prince who was glaring at her. "And where did you get this?" he asked, making her frown.

"I found it in the garden. It was buried in the dirt," she said, trying to act innocent.

Deidara shook his head and was about to say something, only to see Sasori unbuckle the bracelet and shove her away. "Danna, I..." Deidara honestly didn't know what to say. He lied to his Danna, and if he believed Matsuri then that made it look that much worse.

"You could've just told me, love," Sasori said, a hurt look on his face.

"B-but she said she would tell if I tried to take it back!" Deidara exclaimed, gesturing to where the slave was just moments ago.

"She wouldn't tell and if anything like this happens again, just tell me," Sasori replied, his voice pleading.

"O-okay, un." Deidara looked away, mostly ashamed.

The prince smiled, trying to cheer up the blond. "Don't look so glum, love." and with that he kissed the blond's forehead and they headed** outside.**

** Smut next chapter.**

**Review?**


	28. A goodbye gift

**Sorry it took so long =.="**

(Deidara is 16 and Sasori is 24)

Sasori kept his face impassive as he was told some of the most important news in his life.

"Do you understand, Sasori?" his father, the king, asked dead serious.

Sasori knelt to one knee and bowed his head, since it would be like he was receiving a great honor. "Yes, Father," he answered.

"Good. Three days and the plan will ensue." Sasori nodded and got up from the ground. "That is all. Leave," the king ordered, waving his hand.

Another nod and Sasori left. He had no idea how he was going to tell Deidara and how he would take his reaction, but it was going to happen.

Sasori left the fourth floor and got onto the third to get to his bedroom. He opened his door, not surprised to find the room empty. Deidara was in the fields at the moment since they were, once again, short on workers.

Walking over to his desk, he began looking through the lessons he and Deidara had been through. The blond had began reading more quickly than he expected, even though he didn't want to. Writing wasn't far behind, but Deidara seemed like he didn't want to do any of that either.

Sighing, Sasori ran a hand through his messy hair, his eyes glazed over. If he left without even telling the blond, he would be devastated and if he told him? He would most likely beg him not to go and that would hurt both of them. Sasori leaving his broken love and Deidara seeing his master leave him behind.

Though it wasn't forever. Just a few months.

Sasori stared down at all of his work that Neji set out for him and chuckled. He didn't need a tutor anymore or anymore knowledge, but his father wouldn't stop. Not until he became king.

"Sasori," a sickly sweet voice said, as she opened the door. "What would you like for dinner? I thought it would be special since you'll be leaving soon," Sakura said, her voice ever so smooth.

"I would like to have dinner in my room for the next three nights I am here, thank you," he said, his voice so robotic.

"But your father said you would want a special dinner," the pinkette said, her voice almost breaking.

Sasori sighed and stood up to face the princess, even though she was across the room. "After I come back, we'll have dinner," he said, rubbing his forehead.  
"Why not tonight?" she asked, almost crying.

"I will be very busy these next three nights." Sasori was losing his patience very quickly and he was getting very stressed.

"Fine! But when you get back the first night I want to have dinner." Sasori just nodded and Sakura left in a huff.

Sasori sat back down at his desk and pulled at his hair. He just wished the princess would leave him alone! Could she not tell that he didn't even like her in any remote way? Couldn't she tell that he wanted nothing to do with her? She wasn't even aware that he loved someone else and that he was leaving him for a lost cause.

The prince just sat as his desk and read his first novel again. _The Forbidden Fruit_. They say that the forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest. Neji lied when he said that this book was about a kingdoms life. No, it was a love story between a noble and a slave. In the end, both of them died and there was no happy ending besides that their daughter was an orphan and was barley even surviving and somehow made a living.

Sasori was in the same situation, but he had no idea why it was called the forbidden fruit. What was so forbidden about it? All nobles already knew not to be in a relationship with a slave, so did he, but that didn't stop him from loving every second with his love.

It was so forbidden simply because they thought it was plain logic. He scoffed. There was no logic when it came to life. His whole world was baised around idiotic laws.

Putting down the book, he sighed. This was the one thing he feared. Leaving to go fight in a war that he would probably die in. He didn't want to leave his love alone, knowing no one could save him from the terrible things that happened in that castle.

Frowning, he stood up and walked over to his window. A whole view of the kingdom, the crops, the orchard. He smiled when he saw a certain person in the fields.  
Deidara looked up when it felt like he was being watched. He stood up straight and turned around, then looked up. A small smile graced his lips when he saw something red move. He waved a small hello back before he would get yelled at by the guards.

Sasori smiled and sighed before he moved away from the window and fell down onto his soft bed.

"Danna, wake up," a gentle voice whispered and Sasori sat up right away, looking around confused. Deidara giggled, covering up his mouth. "Your hair is all messy, un," he said, fixing the tuffs of hair that were sticking up.

Sasori frowned and grabbed the blond's hands, making the blond's face fall. "What? What's wrong?" he asked again, looking at Sasori's sad face.

"I have to go, love," he said, his voice bland.

"Where to, un?" Deidara asked a small smile on his face.

"To the battle field," Sasori replied, watching his lover's face to gauge his reaction. Not good. Deidara's face fell all the way and tears were pooling at his eyes.  
"You mean... You..." he couldn't form the words.

"I have to leave in two nights. Not including this one," Sasori said, still holding his love's hands in his own.

"And you can't do anything about it, un?" Deidara asked, his voice breaking as the tears fell. He hoped that somehow his Danna wouldn't have to go to a battle where he might possibly die.

"I can just leave, and come back," Sasori said, as he cupped the blond's cheek and wiped away some tears with his thumb.

Deidara's eyes were downcast and he could feel the tears falling down his face. "Please... don't go, Danna," he said, his voice filled with emotion.

"I'm so sorry, love, but I have to." Deidara closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Who said you have to, un?" he asked.

"My father. He says I have to experience what war is, what it does and how to fight in it," Sasori explained, bringing the blond's head forward and resting it on his shoulder.

"He's never even been in a war," Deidara said, frowning.

"That's why he thinks I'll be a great king, but I'm not even sure if I want to be one anymore. The older I get, the more I realize that this world is so confusing and the people ruling it think they know what they're doing is so right, when it makes no sense. Just like this war."

Deidara didn't say anything as he let the tears fall, staining his Danna's white shirt.

Sasori had no idea how long they were sitting there, but he guessed awhile since a servant knocked on the door and said it was dinner time.

"We have to get up, Deidara," Sasori said, slightly nudging the blond, finding that he fell asleep. Sasori sighed and lied him down onto the bed, covering him up with the blanket. His face was covered in tear stains, but his breathing was calm.

Sasori leaned down and kissed his cheek before leaving the room. Just to get the pinkette off his back, he'd have dinner with her.

-Dinner-

"I knew you would change your mind, Sasori," Sakura said, smiling.

The redhead sighed and poked at his salad. "I found out that I don't have anything to do tonight, and I wanted to get this dinner out of the way incase I have something else to do," he replied, getting a frown from the princess.

"Well, that's fine... What will you be doing on the battle field?" she asked, ruining Sasori's mood even more.

"I will be leading the army, hopefully not to their death." Sasori scoffed at the thought. Most of them were going to die, even though most of them knew how pointless the war was.

"I'm sure it's an honor for you," Sakura said, her face lighting up in a smile again.

"Yes, it is," he lied, putting down his fork and wiping his mouth. "I'm done with dinner," he said, excusing himself.

"Are we spending the day tomorrow, since you will be going soon?" Sasori froze and sighed.

"Not the whole day. I have other things to do," he answered, before leaving.

He was on the second floor, in the main dinning room and he wanted to get as far away from the pinkette as possible. He had been having dinner for over an hour, so of course he was exhausted.

When he saw his door, he sighed and opened it, glad to hear silent breathing and not crying. He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor, not even bothering to get dressed in his sleeping clothes and got under the covers.

He felt for his love and found him curled up in a ball. As he brought him to his chest, he loosened up some and snuggled closer to his Danna.

-Two Days Later-

Deidara continued to stare at the sky, the wind ruffling up his un-made hair. Sasori held him closer when he felt the blond shiver, but Deidara could barely even process the feeling.

They were by a tree, near the orchard, but not in it. The shade covered them from the semi-hot sun, but the winds were beginning to cool. Sasori looked down at his love's stoic face and he frowned, his brown eyes showing sadness.

"Don't be too upset, love," he whispered into his servant's ear, jarring Deidara from his mindlessness.

"You can't ask me to do that, un," Deidara said, almost glaring down at the grass beneath them.

Sasori chuckled and kissed behind the blond's ear. "I wasn't asking you, I was telling you," he explained and Deidara frowned.

He sighed and pulled at some almost yellow grass. The only green-ish grass was under the tree which was why they were sitting there in the first place, but for some reason Deidara didn't care. He couldn't care for the little things like he always used to. Probably because of everything on his mind.

He looked back at his Danna who was watching the sky as he was doing just a few minutes ago. "What if you don't come back, un?" Deidara asked, now looking up at the sky, too.

"What makes you think I won't come back?" the prince asked back at the blond, who just frowned and sighed.

"Most men don't come back from any war. This one is going to be big-"

"This won't settle the war, love. This is only a battle and if we win this one, then we have the advantage," Sasori interrupted.

Deidara shook his head. "But still, what if you don't come back, un?"

Sasori smiled. "I'm a good fighter. I'm sure I can manage," he answered.

"I heard my father was a good fighter, too. I heard he was a great knight, but he didn't come back," Deidara looked down and he could feel his Danna rubbing his arm, trying to comfort him.

"I will come back, lo-"

"But what if you don't_?_!" Deidara yelled, reeling around to glare at his Danna. "Have you ever considered that you might not be so lucky and could die out there?" Deidara turned back around and took a shaky breath, letting a tear fall, only to wipe it away quickly.

"If I don't come back, then I will still love you in the afterlife. I hope your memories of me could keep you going through any hard times," Sasori said, his voice full of nothing but care. "But you're forgetting one thing, love," he said, smiling.

Deidara looked back at the redhead with a sad gaze. "And what is that, Danna?"

"I will come back. So there is no need to worry," he reassured, before he kissed the blond on his forehead.

Deidara frowned and exhaled a breath he was holding in. His Danna grabbed his hand and held it in his own. "I still don't want you to go, un," he said, not giving up.

"I cannot decide whether or not I can leave. I can decide if I come back though," Sasori replied, squeezing the blond's hand.

"I will fight until the end, Danna. I'm not giving up, un," Deidara said, actually determined to have his master stay.

Sasori sighed and shook his head, frowning. "I wish you wouldn't say that," he said, his voice full of anguish. Who knew the lengths the blond would go to just to make him stay?

"We should get inside, Dei. It's going to get cold soon," Sasori said, getting up.

"Okay, un." Deidara didn't seem too happy about it, but it seemed that there was no changing his master's mind.

As they walked back, hand-in-hand, Sasori decided he might as well tell the blond. "I'll be leaving tonight."

Deidara didn't say anything, he just kept on looking at the ground. "I know," he whispered. The rest of the walk was done in silence.

Sasori didn't bother leaving Deidara alone in his room. He knew that the blond would find his way to his bedroom anyway and try to rest with him until he had to leave.

If no one was around, they would hold hands, or Sasori would pull his love closer to him, just trying to milk every last moment with him.

They arrived to the prince's bedroom in no time and they just decided to enjoy the time they had left together in silence. It was killing Deidara. He promised he would fight so hard and here he was accepting the fact his Danna was leaving him.

No, that didn't sit right with him. They were both currently lying on the prince's bed; Sasori playing with his love's blond locks and Deidara fiddling with his master's buttons on his shirt.

"Please don't go, Danna," Deidara whispered yet again.

The playing stopped and Sasori sighed. "I have to," he replied quietly, kissing his love's head.

Deidara shook his head, tears falling from his eyes. "N-no, you don't have to," he said, sobs already coming through his voice.  
"I'm so sorry, Deidara," Sasori whispered, holding the blond to his chest.

The servant just continued to cry and he couldn't take it anymore. Surprising his Danna, he leaped up and kissed him passionately.

Sasori sighed, but kissed back. Anything to make his love happy. Sasori molded his lips against the blond's getting a moan in return. He took that chance to ravish the moist cavern with his tongue.

Deidara moaned once again and let himself fall onto the bed, his hair falling around him. Sasori held himself up with his elbows and Deidara brought his arms around his master's neck to pull him closer.

Soon Sasori pulled away to look at the blond's still teary face. "If you're trying to make me stay, it's not going to work," he admitted frowning.

Deidara looked away and sighed before looking up. "Please," he whispered once more before bringing the redhead down for another kiss.

Sasori sighed again and kissed back. Moving his hand, he found the hem of the blond's shirt and rubbed the skin softly, causing Deidara to arch into the touch. He ran his fingers over the scarred sides and frowned, before moving on.

Deidara could still feel the tears cascading down his face and he wished it would stop. He soon felt himself getting lightheaded and he pulled away gasping. Sasori took that opportunity and began kissing down his love's neck, trying to get him to make as much sound as possible.

Deidara turned his head and whined as his Danna bit down on that one spot that drove him to pleasure. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on all of the things his master was doing to him and moaned loudly.

Sasori began teasing one of his nipples and was still harassing his neck in kisses and bites. Deidara moaned loudly and blushed when he felt Sasori rub their groins together. This felt so much more better than what the guards had done to him. He mentally shook his head, trying to rid him of those thoughts.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Deidara?" Sasori asked, his voice as smooth as velvet.

Deidara hesitated and nodded. He needed this and he could tell his Danna did, too.

Sasori sighed, probably not too pleased with the answer since the blond was only doing it to make him stay. He moved his lips back to the younger males and barley brushed them against Deidara's. "Tell me to stop if you don't want to." and with that Sasori leaned down and captured the blond's lips against his own.

Deidara was somewhat relieved and he could feel himself staring to smile. As quickly as he could, he moved his hands to start unbuttoning his Danna's shirt, trying to feel the smooth skin. As soon as he got through the shirt, he roamed his hands over the redhead's tonedchest, getting shivers of pleasure from the older male.

Sasori smirked and moved both of his hands towards the bottom of his love's shirt and pulled up, succeeding to take it off, only to break the kiss momentarily. Deidara shivered at the cold air and held himself close to his Danna as they continued to remove each other's clothing.

Deidara moaned as he felt his body heating up, just from his master's simple touches. Sasori pulled away from the kiss to give his love some much needed air. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were full of lust.

"What are you looking at, _Dan-na_?" Sasori shivered at the words. Who knew that the blond could be so seductive?

He smirked his toothy grin and chuckled. "Just making sure that I've marked you as mine," he replied, his voice laced with lust and restraint, as he leaned down to bite Deidara's neck once more, causing the younger male to gasp in pain and pleasure.

Sasori pulled away when he thought it was enough, seeing a large love mark already forming. Deidara groaned and tugged at his master's pants, eager for more. Smirking, Sasori brought three fingers to the blond's lips who just looked at him confused. "Suck," he ordered, and Deidara soon caught on for what he was going to use this for.

Very slowly, he took the fingers into his mouth and rolled his tongue over them, trying to cover them up in as much saliva as possible. Sasori bit his bottom lip, still trying to restrain himself. Just seeing what his love was doing to his fingers was driving him insane with need.

Only a few minutes later, Deidara took them out of his mouth, deeming them wet enough. Sasori smiled and pulled the blond's pants off. Deidara blushed and shivered. He didn't even notice that he was hard with pleasure.

Sasori smirked and brought one finger to the younger males entrance before pushing it in slowly; though Deidara wasn't having any of that. He groaned in impatience and bucked his hips, trying to make his Danna speed up.

Sasori smiled and pushed it in further, before adding another finger, causing his love to moan loudly. "More~" he pleaded, his fists clenching the sheets under him.

Frowning, the prince added another one, this time actually causing the blond some discomfort, but dismissed it as nothing. Slowly, Sasori began to stretch him and thrust his finger's into the beautiful boy's body.

Out of no where, Deidara arched off the bed, his eyes closed in pleasure as he gave his loudest moan. Sasori raised an eyebrow and prodded in the same direction, getting the same reaction. "Does that feel good?" Sasori asked, smirking.

Deidara nodded his head vigorously and bucked his hips again, trying to get him to move. Sasori nodded and took the fingers out slowly, before taking off his pants, but stopped.

Deidara was waiting for his Danna to enter him, but the waiting stopped when he felt himself being pulled up into the prince's lap. He blushed and looked up at his Danna, who smirked. Before he could say anything, his hips were lifted up and he was brought down onto his master's hard shaft, causing him to throw his head back and groan in pain.

"Was that t-too fast?" Sasori asked, trying to get comfortable as the tight walls around him got tighter as Deidara tensed, trying to get over the pain.  
"A-A little," Deidara answered tensing again, causing Sasori to groan.

"Deidara, please relax a little," the prince pleaded. He was afraid he was going to come early if Deidara held on that tight.

"Okay," he replied, trying to even out his breathing and loosen up a bit. He put his head back forward, having it land in the crook of Sasori's neck.  
"Are you ready?" Sasori asked, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

Deidara just nodded and let Sasori do most of the work. Sasori gripped his servant's hips softly and brought him up and quickly down, causing Deidara to gasp in slight pain. At first it didn't feel very well, but as Sasori sped up just barely and as he began kissing down his neck, it all began to feel good.

The friction. Their bodies pressed together. Their shallow breaths filling the room and their bodies being covered in a thin layer of sweat. Yes, it felt very good.

Sasori soon noticed that Deidara was now moving on his own and was soon riding him, but that wasn't what he wanted. Not in the least. He smirked and brought his hips down hard, making Deidara's eyes widen and a loud cry escape his lips.

They sat there panting and Sasori brought his lips to his love's ear. "I hope you wouldn't mind if I did most of the work," Sasori suggested, as he kissed the blond's earlobe. Deidara shook his head as he panted and Sasori's smirk widened. "Good."

The next thing Deidara knew, he was lifted up and brought down again, this time hitting that spot harder. "O-oh, god! P-please harder, Danna!" he pleaded, as he let his head rest on his Danna's chest, his hands gripping the prince's shoulders tightly.

Sasori nodded and picked up his pace, thrusting harder into his love's beautiful body. Another hit and Deidara threw his head back, crying out in pleasure, as his hair whipped around him angrily.

"Ssh, try to keep quiet, love. Even though it's night time you can still wake people," Sasori hushed, as he brought one hand to the blond's face, gently brushing back the golden strands of hair to see his face properly.

His eyes were a bright blue, clouded with love and pleasure. His lips were covered in drool and his cheeks flushed a bright red. Sasori claimed those lips and moved Deidara's hips faster, hoping to give him even more pleasure.

Deidara moaned as he felt heat pooling in his groin and he could feel Sasori's hand moving towards his member. He cried out in pleasure as he began pumping him. He barely even realized that he was moving on his own now, which was all involuntary.

Sasori pulled away wanting to hear his love's moan fully before they came. Sasori pumped him faster, getting a cascade of wonderful moans and mewls; so many different sounds.

Deidara opened his eyes to look at Sasori once more and he smiled slightly before he screamed and came all over their chests. Sasori cursed and held himself closer to the blond, if that were even possible, and released himself inside the beautiful boy.

They sat there, panting, still holding each other in a loose embrace. Deidara let out a sigh and let go, his body falling back onto the bed. Sasori groaned and pulled out of his servant, causing the blond to whimper slightly.

Sasori stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom to get a wet towel. He soon returned to find Deidara curling up, trying to warm himself. This made him smile and he began wiping him clean.

Deidara was looking at this, a tired look in his eyes. He yawned when Sasori was done and got under the covers, while the redhead cleaned himself.

Sasori dropped the towel on the floor and got under the covers also, bringing his love close to his chest. "I love you," he whispered, before kissing Deidara's cheek.

"I love you, too, un," Deidara whispered back, smiling and cuddling even closer to his Danna.

**I feel like crap lately for so many reasons that I don't want to get into (mostly about the new manga) and other reasons that don't make sense.**

**Review?**


	29. Alone for now

(Same ages)

Deidara smiled and rolled over, his hands searching for his Danna only to find space. The smile slowly fell and his blue eyes opened. Sitting up, he looked around, not finding any sign of the prince. He was about to get out of bed, when he saw a folded piece of paper on his Danna's pillow. Hesitantly, he picked it up and unfolded it, to find it was a note.

_Dear, Deidara._

_I'm sorry that you had to wake up and find me gone. You have no idea how much it hurt me to leave you, while you slept, unaware of what was going to happen. I knew that I would have to fight in the war either way, but I didn't want to tell you, for fear of your reaction. I now regret that. I will be gone for a few months, not too long since I have to return to my homeland soon. I hope that you can forgive me for leaving you._  
_Love, Your Danna~_

Deidara stared at the letter, his face impassive as a tear slid from his eye and down his cheek. He had given himself to the redhead and he just left. The letter fell from his hand and he stared at the wall in front of him, his vision blurring. Biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying, he closed his eyes and pulled his knees to his chest.

He was alone. A few cries escaped his lips and his whole body shook. He was sure his Danna was staying after their wonderful night together, but it must have been a trick. He shook his head at the thought. No, his Danna wouldn't do that. He loved him. He even said so.

-The Next Day-

Deidara wandered around the castle, trying to find anything of interest. Apparently, before Sasori actually left he had threatened the guards to leave his servant alone, or else. Now whenever a guard even looked at him, they walked away, not wanting any contact with him.

Silly how the threat works now. Once Deidara had seen all of the first second and third floor, he decided to go on the fourth, since the farthest he'd ever gone was to a room where meetings took place.

As he climbed up the stairs, he heard a heated conversation and he hid in the shadows.

"I don't care! When is he coming back?" Deidara knew that voice anywhere.

"I already told you, your _majesty_," a general said in a mocking tone, offending the princess even more. "Four months at the most and I can't change that. You can, if you actually ride out onto a horse onto the battle field to ask him nicely to come back, but I doubt he will," the old man finished, his nose in the air.

The princess was seething by the end of it and she hurried down the sitars. Deidara paled and he crouched down, hoping she wouldn't notice him. Thankfully, luck was on his side for once and she passed him, muttering to herself.

Deidara let out a sigh of relief and got up to finish going up the stairs. The general was long gone and Deidara had the first hall to himself.

It was boring. Nothing but a few suits of armor and a few columns with nothing on them. As he turned to the left to see what else was there his eyes went wide.  
The hall was huge. Portraits of so many men were on the walls and he wondered who would have the time to paint all of it. He looked at one portrait at a time, reading the names. Some he knew, some he didn't.

He then realized that these were knights who had been in the previous wars. Or Generals and Admirals, anything war related, but there were no soldiers. Probably from not being ranked high enough.

A certain name caught Deidara's eye and his eyebrows furrowed. He had heard it somewhere. _Daisuke Imachi_, he thought, wondering if the name still rung any bells. Looking up at the picture, his eyes widened.

It was of a man in silver armor, his sword gleaming. His eyes were like everything else in the picture. Silver. He was tan and a small smile lit up his lips. He held his helmet in one arm his sword in the other and Deidara felt like he should know this man.

He had fair blond hair and something about him was so familiar.

"Ah, your looking at Daisuke Imachi, I presume?"

Deidara jumped at the voice and turned his head to see an old man standing there a smile on his face. He seemed wise and Deidara felt almost graced to be in his presence.

"Y-yes, un," he answered, looking back up at the picture.

The old man chuckled and also looked at the portrait. "What a fine knight he was. That's the only way to get on this here wall," he said, patting the flat surface. "To die with honor."

Deidara nodded and frowned. "I've heard of him before, but I can't remember where, un," he explained, his voice full of frustration.

"Ah, I wouldn't expect you to even know him, Deidara." the blond's eyes went wide and he looked at the still smiling old man.

"W-why do you know my name?" he asked, confused.

The man just kept on talking. "You have no idea what Dia went through when she lost him. It took so much for her to get pulled together," he said, his voice laced with so much sadness.

"Who's that?" Deidara asked, even more confused.

"Dia, Daisuke Imachi's wife. Daisuke went off to the war when his wife was pregnant with their son. I remember how excited he looked to come home," the stranger's smile fell and his eyes were full of sorrow. "We were ambushed... He didn't make it."

Deidara looked at the man sympathetically. "What about the wife, un?" he asked, interested in the story.

The man's smile came back up. "She was of course devastated. She soon realized that she had to get over her husband's death and did," he said, sighing afterwards. "A shame she has also passed on," he muttered.

"H-how did she die, un?" Deidara asked, as if the questions were just spilling out of him.

The man chuckled and looked at him. "That fatal night. She was having her son and needed help. Who knew that the prince of all people would help?"

Deidara's eyes went wide. His Danna never mentioned helping anyone ever in the castle.

"He got help and was there when the child was born. He was there when Dia died from child birth," the old man said, his thought incomplete.

"What happened to the son, un?" Deidara asked, wanting to know if he ever met the boy.

Again, another chuckle. "I thought you would figure it out by now," the man said, still smiling, but now up at the portrait.

Deidara's eyebrows furrowed and he looked up at the picture also. The man. He looked familiar. So familiar.

One more question. "What was the son's name, un?" he asked, concentrating on the portrait.

"Deidara," the man said, before walking away, leaving the poor blond in shock.

Everything came rushing to him at once and he felt even more alone then before. Now that he knew who his parents were, it hurt even more thinking that they were gone without him even knowing them.

His father died before he was born and his mother... His mother. Sasori had helped her. He knew the whole time, but kept it to himself. Deidara felt a tear roll down his cheek and he stared at the picture.

He had caused his mother's her death. It was his fault. Why hadn't Sasori told him? It hurt more knowing the redhead was probably going to die before he could confront him.

_He was probably just trying to keep me from knowing because he thought I couldn't handle it, _Deidara thought, frowning. _He was right._

_-_Evening-

Deidara was heading to the kitchen for dinner, only to be stopped.

"Why are you so upset, Deidara?" Ino asked, a frown on her face.

"Yeah!" Naruto added, grabbing onto Deidara's arm, making the blond bend over just barely.

"I have my reasons, un," he said, sighing and rubbing his eyes. He was tired, since the night before he barely got any sleep since he was worrying for his Danna and his room was so cold.

"Aw~!" both twins whined simultaneously.

Deidara smiled and gestured them to get their food, before him.

The food was disgusting as usual and he frowned. At least it was something.

He heard a chuckle and he looked up to see Matsuri smirking down at him. "Are you lonely?" she asked in a teasing tone, faking concern.

"Not really, un," Deidara replied indifferent as he drank his soup, only to have the bowl knocked away from him, making the foul liquid spill over the table.

"Don't play coy with me," she whispered trying not to attract attention. "I want my bracelet back," she hissed and Deidara smiled.

"Sure, but I don't know where it is. I lost it," he lied, making the brunette glare at him. He was about to pick up what was left of his soup, only to be stopped by a hard slap across the face.

He wasn't fazed by it. He just turned his head back towards the slave and sighed. "Violence is against the rules, Matsuri," he muttered, as he saw guards coming.

"So are other things, but you still do them," she hissed.

Deidara smiled and propped his elbow on his table, his chin resting on his fist. "Yes, I know. But all of those things are done in private. Who would know, un?" he asked, standing up to hand his bowl to Tenten before he left the slave to deal with the guards.

Walking to his room, he frowned. He hoped that he could sleep that night well enough. He was lying on his bed, his bracelet gleaming in the dark. It did remind him of Sasori and he smiled.

He did believe that his Danna was coming back and soon. He just had to have patience. He chuckled. That was one thing Sasori never had.

**I just realized how much I miss Hidan TT_TT Oh so so much.**

**Review?**


	30. A battle

(Same ages)

-On The Battle Field-

-One week later-

Sasori sighed as he looked over his battle plan once more. It was perfect and that was what was wrong with it. He was going to maneuver the army into enemy base and then the battle would begin. The problem was that it would be too easy to get through.

He had soldiers scout and they found no traps whatsoever. There was a clear path to the camp and Sasori knew it was a setup.

"Your highness," a smooth voice said, catching the prince's attention. The figure in black knelt to his knee and bowed his head.

Sasori stood up, his face showing no emotion. "Rise," he commanded and the knight got up. "What news do you have to report, Itachi?" he asked, seeing the scroll in the raven's hand.

Itachi held out the said object and Sasori took it. It was a letter. More like an approval. His plans were sent to his father, who said to proceed with the plan. He held back a sigh and handed the paper back.

"Anything else?" he asked, annoyed. The knight shook his head, but his face was giving him away. Something that it never did. "What is troubling you?" the prince asked, crossing his arms and the Uchiha gulped.

"Nothing, your highness," he lied, as he looked down.

"I find it very offensive that you lie to me, Itachi. Tell me now, or I will assume that you are working for the enemy and you will be beheaded right this moment," Sasori said, as if it were nothing, as he cleaned his already cleaned nails.

"I'm worried that the kingdom will be breached," he confessed and Sasori scoffed.

"It's already been breached," Sasori said, stating that obvious.

"No, I mean, what if Konoha and The Rain Village take over some parts of the kingdom and it'll spread. I have family members in the kingdo-"

"And you have family members who are fighting with Konoha," Sasori snapped. "I honestly don't think you're worried about the kingdom. I think you're worried about your family on the other side of the war. Right, hm?" Sasori asked, as he leaned against his study table.

"Y-yes," the Uchiha confessed.

"Most of the generals and soldiers don't trust you," Sasori stated, frowning. "They think you're plotting with your family."

"I left my family in Konoha! I only have one family member here who was willing to go with me," Itachi's face soon went from angry to sad to blank.

"If that is all, I suggest you and your cousin don't attract too much attention. We don't want to be losing the best knights we have," Sasori said, bored before yawning. "Leave," he commanded and the raven just bowed and left the prince's tent.

Sasori scoffed. _What a waste of time_, he thought, before looking down at his makeshift bed. He needed as much sleep as he could tonight, but he doubted that will happen; just like the night before.

He closed his tent folds and blew out three candles, leaving one still burning. He took off his shirt and got under his warm covers. He knew why he wasn't sleeping and the problem could be fixed so easily.

He missed his love. He missed him so much, it was hurting him. He didn't want to know what the blond's reaction was when he found the note. He didn't. He had sent a threat to the main guard to leave his servant untouched and it seemed that the message got through since he looked scared almost.

Shaking his head, Sasori blew out the last candle and turned on his side, his back facing the entrance of the tent.

-Dreams-

"Hurry up, Danna!" Deidara whined, as he waited for his Danna to reach the top of the hill.

Sasori sighed and continued to walk. "Be patient, brat," Sasori muttered and Deidara giggled.

"But you're never patient, so I won't be either, un!" Deidara said, sticking out his tongue and running off.

"Wat, Dei!" Sasori yelled as he reached the top of the hill, panting. Why was he so tired?

He looked out into the field full of yellow flowers. _Where is he?_ Sasori thought as he stepped into the field.

There was a giggling sound and Sasori turned around to see his love standing at the top of the hill. "Over here, Danna, un!"

Sasori smiled and was about to climb the hill, only to have his feet trapped in the dirt.

Deidara frowned and gestured him to come over. "Hurry up, Danna," he said, his voice beginning to get antsy.

"I'm trying," Sasori growled, trying to pull his feet away, only to get sucked in deeper till the mud was up to his knees.

"Danna," Deidara muttered as tears filled his eyes.

Sasori was confused. He would get out, but why was the blond crying?

"It'll be fine, love," Sasori reassured, and Deidara shook his head, pointing behind the redhead.

Sasori turned his body around and saw his old friend, staring down at him with grey eyes, his sword raised high.

"Hello, Sasori," was all the man said, before brining down his sword, making the servant scream.

Sasori sat bolt up in his bed, sweat running down his whole body. Not something he wanted to dream about before he was about to invade the enemy's base. He quickly lit a candle and went through his bag, trying to locate something.

He sighed when he found it. In the candle light, he began to write in his journal everything that was happening. His order's from his father. His talk with Itachi. His nightmare. That one was hard to write about. He could still hear his love's scream echoing in his ears and it hurt. He sounded as if he had just been stabbed in the heart.

Sasori sat there in thought. Maybe that was what it would feel like to be heart broken. If he died, he wondered what his servant would feel. He honestly didn't want to know

.

As he was about to write about their next invasion plan, a loud bang sounded outside.

"Your highness!" Sasori looked up to see a soldier standing at the opening of his tent, looking terrified. "We're under attack!"

Sasori's eyes widened and he quickly closed his book, before slipping on his shirt. "Get one of the generals to assemble his army as quick as possible," Sasori ordered, as he strapped his sword to his belt.

"Yes, your highness!" was all the soldier said, before running off.

Sasori sighed and looked at his red armor. He didn't want to wear it at all and it seemed that he had no time to put it on. He sighed one more time before running outside to see a their camp turned into a battle field.

"Your highness, go hide!" the top general yelled at him, as he shooed at him with his hand.

Sasori shook his head and scoffed. "I'm not going to leave right when it gets interesting, General," he said, as he looked around the clearing.

"Your father doesn't want you to get hurt," the general said before looking around, making sure that no one saw the prince yet.

"Then why did he send me out here?" Sasori didn't wait for an answer. "I'm going to help, even if it kills me," Sasori said, his voice confident.

The general just nodded and yelled at some soldiers to attack.

Sasori on the other hand ran to help other men in need, only to find someone he thought he'd never see.

"Hello, Sasori. I didn't expect you you be here," the leader of the Rain army said, smirking.

The redhead just glared at his former friend and a smirk also crawled to his lips. "Why my dear old friend. Of course I'd be here," he said, as if it were obvious.  
Pein smirked and the next thing Sasori knew he was in combat with the dictator. All he could manage at the moment was blocking and dodging, barely even getting lucky to get aswipe in.

"I thought you would have improved, Sasori," Pein muttered, yawning as both of them stopped.

Sasori growled and smirked, before going in for a lunge. Of course Pein moved out of the way, giving Sasori the opportunity to swipe at the leader's side.  
Pein hissed as the sword grazed his side and he held his now new wound. It was deeper than he thought and he glared down at his old friend.

"It seems you've taken this to a new level." Sasori smirked and stood up from his knee.

"It seems that way," he admitted, before lunging again.

-One Day Later-

Wounded men lied all over, some you couldn't even tell were dead. They were groaning, as they waited to be put out of their misery.

Sasori looked around with impassive eyes. A few hours after his fight had stared, it ended. He had come out without a scratch when all his old friend got was that mere mark from the beginning of the fight.

"We have to help our men, your highness," one knight whispered, gazing down sorrily at all of the half dead men.

Sasori sighed. "We can't waste all of our supplies, Tobi," Sasori replied, as he began to walk away. "We have months to be out here, and we need all we have."  
"We should at least bury the dead!" Sasori stopped and sighed, before turning around.

"That would waste time and that, my friend, is something we don't have," Sasori hissed, glaring at the young knight. "Kill the living, if you want to put them out of their misery, but hurry it up," he finished, as he turned away to walk again.

He almost didn't like being that assertive and his men did need help, but he could do nothing. His remedies were for only emergencies and there weren't enough to help a whole army.

The rest of the semi-wounded army began to march on towards a new camp. Sasori was perched on top of Sandaime, his eyes searching for any other enemies,  
"Should we send scouts ahead, your highness?" a soldier asked, as he tried to see ahead.

Sasori shook his head. "The Rain men wouldn't go this far out into the desert," Sasori replied and kicked his horse to go forward. "For now, we'll go on."

The army seemed unsure, but Sasori kept on going. He just wanted to get this battle over with and get home to where his love was probably as distressed as he was.

**I have to make pancakes now. **

**Review?**


	31. An accident

-Same ages-

-One week later-

Deidara hummed to himself, as he walked around in the garden, picking nice flowers as he went.

"I told you _red flowers_, you idiot!" Deidara's song stopped short and he looked up from the bushes to see "her majesty" yelling at the gardeners.

"But, your majesty, they are re-"

"They look pink! And they're wilting!" she screamed, her eyes filled with anger.

She was in a deep red dress with more wrinkles than an old person's face and it was laced with brown. Her long pink hair was down as usual, but with a red flower holding it out of her face.

"We are sorry, your majesty," the other gardner quickly replied.

"I want red flowers," she hissed, before stomping away, but once she caught sight of the blond her face went from anger to disgust. "You're still here?" she asked in astonishment and Deidara just nodded. Sakura threw her nose up into the air, as if she smelled something bad. "Why would Sasori want you? You don't even do anything."

Deidara didn't let any emotion cross his face. The princess was just trying to make him feel bad, but he knew it was nothing. She was just jealous the prince liked to spend time with him, his servant, more than the princess.

"Go work in the fields," the pinkette demanded and Deidara shook his head.

"Danna said that I can't," the servant explained, hoping the princess wouldn't get mad.

"I think you're lying," Sakura said, her eyes filled to the brim with hatred.

"I'm not. Ask the guards, u-"

"What's in your hands?" she asked, a slight tone of disgust in her voice.

"F-flowers," Deidara answered.

"Hm. And who said you were allowed to vandalize the gardens?"

"But I wasn-"

Before he could finish, the flowers were swatted out of his hands and were on the ground. "Well, now you aren't allowed to pick flowers."

Deidara nodded and looked down, as the pinkette walked away.

He looked down at the ruined flowers and sighed. They were red and yellow. He missed Sasori.

He had overheard some news from a guard that a battle took place and many men died, but not the prince. He wasn't even injured and Deidara knew that he was going to make it through the war alive, but he still was worried for him.

Frowning, he picked up the ruined flowers and dug a small hole to bury the flowers in. Maybe then more flowers would grow? He smiled at the thought.  
When he was done, he stood back up and he walked through the rest of the garden.

"I don't think that princess is fit to rule a village, let alone a kingdom," a male voice said

"I agree with you. I don't think it would be a wise idea for her to even be an influence on the royalty here," this time a female voice.

Deidara looked around to see two nobles walking around. They seemed to be guests. He was about to hide, but was caught.

"You there, slave," one of them called. Deidara turned around to see it was the man. He seemed young. Maybe a few years older than the blond himself.  
"Shouldn't you be doing something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and the woman just grimaced down at him.

"Ugh, look at her hair! It's filthy and his clothing," she finished with another exclamation of disgust.

"Where is your master, slave? Surely he could take better care of you, if you are allowed to wander around so freely."

Deidara gulped and looked down. "My master is at war," he answered, hoping he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Who is he?" the female asked, her nose scrunched up as if she smelled something foul.

"The prince, un." that got a few wide eyes.

"I thought the prince's slave was a boy," the male said to himself.

"I am, un. I just have long hai-"

"He never asked you a question, slave," the other noble snapped, her eyes harsh.

Deidara just nodded and the woman chuckled. "I like him, brother. We should take him home and have him clean," she suggested, a large grin spread across her face.

Deidara on the other hand was confused. Did she have spilt personalities?

She had dark brown hair, and eyes to match that. Her clothes were like any other, rich in material and designed nicely. Her brother was the same, but with more manly features. Both of them were pale.

"I don't think that is a good idea, sister. I mean look at _him_," he said, in disgust. "I'm surprised he survives here even. He's scrawny and weak looking. He would never do in our household."

"Agreed! I think we should continue our stroll," she said, a strange smile still on her face.

"Yes, we should." the siblings linked arms and walked away, now talking about fruit.

Deidara frowned. Those people were strange.

He continued to walk around the garden and soon found himself heading inside.

He walked around the first and second floor, just looking at pictures of royalty. He stopped when he saw a picture of Sasori before Deidara was born.

The redhead was standing in front of his parent's, his mother smiling down at him, a hand on his shoulder and his father also smiling at him, but the prince's face was impassive. He looked ahead, not even aware of his parents' touches and Deidara smiled.

On the outside his Danna was as emotionless as a rock or as angry as a scorpion, but on the inside he could be loving, caring and sad. When his mother died Sasori soon got over it, but he still felt the hurt in his chest. Deidara remembered seeing the pain in his eyes that was quickly covered up.

Yawning, Deidara stretched and began walking to the prince's bedroom to sleep. He almost didn't feel comfortable in his own room anymore.

He soon got to the room and smiled as he saw the sun beginning to set. He walked over to the window and sat down as he stared at the slowly decending sun. It was beautiful, red and orange, something you only saw once. Deidara felt the warmth on his face and his eyes closed.

He imagined his Danna's arms wrapping around his waist as they watched other sunsets similar to this. The gentle whispers, the soft kisses. Opening his eyes again, he saw his vision blurred.

He was crying. Putting his head in his hands, he sobbed to himself. He felt so alone and even betrayed. His chest clenched in pain and another sob escaped his throat. It hurt.

Before Deidara even knew it, it was night time and he knew he should get to bed. Taking off his shirt and placing it on the chair, he climbed into the large bed, only to be confronted by the cold.

He woke up the same way. Cold, in pain and alone. It was still night time and he sighed, noticing his throat was dry. The kitchen was so far away, but the urge was too great. He got out of bed and shivered, before getting his shirt and slipping it on.

As quietly as he could, he slipped outside of the door and walked quietly down the hall. The moon was shining bright that night, illuminating his way.

Soon enough, he was on the first floor and he headed to the kitchen, only to be stopped.

"Slaves aren't supposed to be out this late," an unsure voice said.

"I-I'm not. I'm a s-servant, u-"

"Shut up!"

Deidara gasped when he felt an enormous pain go through his whole body. He never felt it before and he collapsed to his knees, a few trickles of blood falling from his mouth. He could feel his eyes begin to water and a scream ripped from his throat as the full pain processed him.

It hurt so much. Almost as much as his Danna leaving him.

"What the hell did you do this... time?" a lantern was shown and Deidara looked down at his stomach and his eyes went wide as his fingers touched the slick liquid.

Deep crimson. A long sword had gone through his body.

"The slave was out late and you told me to kill anyone who was out. Incase they might be traitors," the young guard explained.

"You idiot! This is the one slave you weren't supposed to hurt!"

Deidara could barely process the words. His ears lost all hearing and he was losing his sight. It must have been the shock.

"Wh-what?"

"This is the prince's slave! He ordered us that nothing was to happen to him! He's gone for a month and you screw it up," the guard muttered under his breath.  
Deidara fell to his side, his breathing shallow as his body curled around the sword. It hurt so much. He wanted to die once more, but knew he would never be granted that wish.

"Help me get him to the medic. He'll know what to do." the young guard nodded and helped his senior left up the blond's limp body, as to make sure that they don't move the sword too much.

**Sasori gave up and now my inspiration to write is down to**

** -1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,**

**Usually I get over things in two days, but this seems like a week. So I may not update for a week, because I looked at this sucky chapter and I'm giving up... For five days. I'm gonna play Sims 3 since Im too depressed to read any smut.**

**Review?**


	32. The medic

**No idea what inspired me, but I feel like writing =.="**

Deidara groaned and rolled over onto his side, only to have the pain worsen.

"Don't move around too much, Deidara," a soft and scared voice said.

The blond did as he was told, his eyes still closed and clenched shut in pain. His hand moved to his abdomen and touched the incredibly painful spot. It was slick with what he assumed was blood and he moaned in pain. His eyes opened to see a male around his age staring down at him.

"I'm Hachiro. I'm..." Deidara couldn't even bother to listen anymore. He turned his head away signifying he was done "talking" to him. "Oh..." the man looked hurt.

Deidara closed his eyes trying to ignore the intense pain. Again, he was not granted death; again, he had to suffer. He sighed, trying to not let the tears escape his eyes. "What're you doing here, un?" he asked, his voice scratchy.

"I-I'm the medic. The prince told me that if anything were to happen to you that I was to help... He gave me his book of medicine to help, but I don't really understand it. It's much more advanced than what I'm studying now," he said his voice unsure, followed by a short chuckle.

Deidara wasn't laughing. He just realized he was in his room and in his bed. No wonder he was so uncomfortable. "How long will it be before I can get up?" he asked, his voice monotone, as he tried to contain his pain.

"I-I'm not s-sure," the teen admitted as he looked through the prince's journal.

Deidara turned his head back to get a good look at the male. Black hair that almost covered his eyes. Pale, and he was wearing acceptable clothes. Deidara guessed a semi-rich family and the castle needed another medic since their previous one had just died.

"The prince said that after this that he'll teach me more about being a medic," the raven said enthusiastically, a large smile on his face. "Even though I'm still a novice."

Deidara didn't say anything. His head turned upward and he stared at his ceiling already memorizing the cracks in it. "Did you find his other journal?" Deidara asked, as he winced.

"N-no. He mentioned it, but it didn't feel right snooping around for it," the teen admitted, his face red.

"It's the green one on his book shelf. It teaches proper techniques on how to treat wounds," Deidara explained, "It also teaches you how to bandage a wound right and I'd say this one is a little too loose." Deidara touched his bloody bandages again and winced.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'll go get that book now. Um... stay here," the medic instructed before leaving.

Deidara rolled his eyes. He was nothing but a kid, scared to have a real job. Deidara was also a kid, but he knew about the real world. He knew the hardships of life more than anyone.

_Why would Danna even bother to teach that kid?_ Deidara thought to himself. His hand began to wander to his dresser and he felt around for the drawer. When he found it, he opened it and took out a shining object. Even in the candle light it was beautiful.

The bracelet was still shining as if trying to give him as much hope as possible. He frowned. He still had hope somewhere inside him, it just needed to present itself somehow.

"I found it! Hm? What's that?"

Deidara quickly put the bracelet down and glared at the medic.

"Oh, I-ah. I found the book," the teen said, recovering quickly. He sat down on the chair by Deidara's bed and began to read.

He found the spot about dressing wounds and nodded to himself. "O-okay, now... How do I dress a wound if you can't get up?"

"I don't know. I've never been stabbed before, un," Deidara muttered, now wondering why his Danna left his health in this kid's hands.

"I'll just have to help you sit up, then," the medic mumbled and he put his arm under the blond's back. He moved up and Deidara hissed in pain, his body curling up to the raven, making him blush even more.

His eyes were clenched shut as the medic kept on moving him slowly till he was sitting up.

"O-okay. Now for the medicine," he said a little unsure.

Deidara groaned as he held himself up. It hurt like hell. "The clear one is the disinfectant and the green murky one is a pain reliever," Deidara hissed through clenched teeth.

"O-oh, right." soon enough Deidara's bandages were off and his wound was exposed. The medic poured a little of the disinfectant onto a rag and began to dab the now bleeding wound. He began to panic and he pushed down harder causing Deidara to cry out. This was the one that hurt the most, but was the most effective.  
"Sorry, sorry!" he got out another rag and poured some of the reliever on it.

Deidara winced and bit his lip as his wound became numb. "H-hurry up and put o-on the bandages, un," he ordered, before his gash bled anymore.

"O-okay," the teen said quickly before unrolling the bandages.

"U-use patch f-first then the roll- Ah!" Deidara cried out again and a few tears slipped passed his eyes.

"Okay!" and Deidara felt some gauze being put on then the bandages.

In five minutes tops he was lying back down, feeling exhausted. Hachiro was wiping his shaky hands of the blond's blood, his face scared.

"Maybe the medical field isn't for you, un," Deidara muttered, his eyes closed.

"I-I... I know, but if I can master this than I can actually make my family proud... When a letter was sent out into the kingdom to noble families about the castle needing a new medic I knew this was my time-"

"I wasn't asking for your life story, kid," Deidara mumbled, his eyes open again.

"B-but we're the same age," Hachiro said confused.

"Age barely matters anymore, un. It's experience that matters and I think you've had none."

The teens face got red with anger and embarrassment. "And you have experience?" he asked, pissed off.

"I've had enough experience since I was four, un."

"Then I'd like to hear it," the teen said, crossing his arms.

Deidara frowned and looked at Hachiro. "When I was four I became the prince's servant. At five I was tortured and the prince helped me, un. When I was seven I was tortured more and even raped. I didn't let the prince know this. For a year I was abused and raped by the guards here, un. The prince helped me and when I turned nine I was lost in the kingdom to only have an old bat find me and make me her slave."

"The prince found me, but when I turned thirteen I was raped and tortured again because I walked in on the king having sex with a slave. When I turned fourteen I was taken hostage like my friends and I was thrown off the castle, un. I survived the fall because someone caught me. I have seen the results of war and have seen people die. My mother died giving birth to me and my father died before I was born. My guardian died when I was seven. Tell me that that is more experience than you," Deidara said, hissing the last part.

Hachiro was shocked. His life seemed like running through a meadow compared to the servant's life. "W-well... that's a really sad story. Um, both of parents are alive. I have a younger brother and sister who annoy me, but that's not really that bad... I live in the healthy side of the kingdom and a year ago I got into a fight and I fractured my wrist," the teen said in a small voice.

"I broke my arm when I was fourteen. I fell from an apple tree, un." Hachiro slightly smiled, but Deidara found nothing funny.

"You've had a pretty hard life." Deidara nodded and a tear slipped from his eye.

"The worst part is, is that I never die. I've been so close to death's door only to be taken away. Sometimes I think that I'm being punished," Deidara said, his voice full of emotion.

"... Why does the prince always help you then? Wouldn't it be easier to just get another servant?" Hachiro asked, frowning.

Deidara shook his head and smiled. "The king tried to make him, but Danna refused. I was sick at the time and that was the reason the king wanted me gone," he explained, still smiling.

"O-oh," Hachiro said hesitant. "Well, I should let you get some rest." and the medic left.

Deidara sighed and closed his eyes. He was still exhausted, but knew sleep wouldn't come over him.

-Three days later-

"You're supposed to eat, Deidara!"

"I'm not hungry, un," Deidara protested, crossing his arms. He was currently sitting in his bed and Hachiro was trying to get him to eat something.

"You won't get any better unless you eat something."

"I barely even eat so why would-"

"Well no wonder you get so sick! You barley even eat!" Deidara rolled his eyes and he grabbed the bowl from the teen.

"Fine," he muttered, as he picked up the spoon, surprised to see it wasn't the usual soup. "What is this, un?" Deidara asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! I made this myself! I know how to cook... kind of and I mixed it with some medicine, the ones that you can ingest, I read the journal, and I thought this would be easier," Hachiro explained, smiling.

Deidara flicked his gaze from his spoon the the medic, before taking a bite. He tried not to gag, but it seemed inevitable. The medicine tasted better without the food.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Hachiro asked, confused.

Deidara shook his head as he coughed. "The food is fine, but the medicine tastes batter when it's separate," Deidara explained, trying to regain his breath.

"Oh..." Hachiro looked down and Deidara frowned.

"I can still eat it, I was just surprised was all," he reassured before taking another bite, now ready for the foul taste.

"Okay... I'm going to go outside for a little while."

Deidara nodded and finished the rest of the food as the teen left.

Picking up his bracelet once more, he eyed it. The silver and gold intertwined seemed dull. The diamonds were not as bright as before.

-Meanwhile-

Sasori sighed and wiped the sweat off of his brow. In the summer the wind country was almost unbearable.

"Your highness, we need to stop and make camp. The men are exhausted," Tobi said, his voice almost whiney.

Sasori sighed again. They had been going on for over a day now. Camp would be a good idea. "Fine. Set up camp, but we can only stay a day, tops." Tobi nodded, his helmet shaking a little.

"Why are we going out so far into the desert, your highness?" Itachi asked, as he stared over the horizon.

"This is where the war will most likely happen. The Rain men will have to pass through here to get to the heart of the kingdom," Sasori explained as he

dismounted Sandaime.

"Haven't they already invaded?"

"That was Konoha and they all left. Now the security is more intense. Besides you know they're after me so where I am is where the war is," Sasori explained as he stretched his sore limbs. He was so glad he wasn't wearing his armor. He hadn't worn it once since he had trained back at the kingdom; he found it easier to fight without it.

Once camp was set up Sasori went to his tent, deciding to get some rest. His mind wandered to many things. When was this battle going to be over? How many were going to survive? Was he going to survive? Was his love okay?

The last one made him frown. What if he wasn't? What if something went wrong while he was away. He shook his head. He shouldn't let such thoughts cloud his head.

His love was fine and that's all that mattered.

**I'm not feeling very good about this story. I mean, it's been one that I've had in my head ever since I started writing, but I still feel like crap... And for some reason I can't stop writing. Maybe I want to get it over with? I don't know, but things are very confusing lately :c**

**Review?**


	33. Feelings

**My spirits are up again! :D I'm so frikkin happy! XD**

(Deidara is 16 and Sasori is 24 encase somebody forgot)

-One week later-

Deidara took a deep breath and took another step. He winced and leaned against the wall.

"A-are you sure you're supposed to be up this soon?" Hachiro asked, hesitant.

"It's been over a week and I'm tired of lying around, un," Deidara hissed through clenched teeth. His wound had gotten infected and he was in bed with a fever for the past week, but he didn't want to wait for his body to get better.

"You should wait till you get better, Deidara," the medic protested and Deidara rolled his eyes.

"I would have been better by now, but you panicked and gave me too much medicine so now there isn't anything to help me, un." Deidara took another step and Hachiro winced this time.

"... D-do you n-need help?" he asked, blushing. Deidara clenched his teeth and nodded. "O-okay," he said, hesitant and he walked closer to the blond, to wrap his arm around his waist.

Deidara put his arm behind the teens neck and it was grabbed. "Wh-where do you need to go?"

Deidara winced and took a deep breath. "T-to the third floor, un," he said, trying to balance his weight against the medic's.

Hachiro nodded and gulped. They began walking and Deidara found this so much easier to get around.

"Um... What was in your hand that one day?" Deidara frowned. He thought that maybe this walk would be done in silence.

"A gift," he said, his voice saying not to press the conversation.

"Wh-who gave it to you?" Hachiro looked at the blond's face to gauge his reactions, but his face was impassive.

"A friend, un," Deidara answered, as he looked down.

"O-oh."

They didn't speak the rest of the way to the third floor, till Hachiro asked Deidara where he wanted to go exactly.

"To the prince's bedroom, un," he answered, his tone soft as he tried to contain his joy.

Hachiro nodded and they limped over there, till the medic had more questions. "Why do you want to go to the prince's bedroom?"

"I don't think that that's any of your concern," Deidara hissed and the raven stopped.

He was frowning and he let go of the blond who stood by himself. "I'm not taking you there if you're not telling me why," he said, his voice firm.

Deidara glared at him and scoffed. "Then I'll get there by myself, un."

He began to walk and Hachiro was behind him to make sure to catch the blond if he fell. Deidara tried ignoring the pain that it was causing him to walk and he began taking deep breaths to ease himself.

"D-do you n-need-"

"I'm fine, Hachiro," Deidara said loudly as he tried to move faster only to have the pain escalate. It was just one step and Deidara could feel his wound tear and he screamed atthe top of his lungs.

"Deidara_?_!" Hachiro rushed over to him and helped him stay on his feet.

Deidara ignored the teen and tried to concentrate on not screaming again. He saw his shirt becoming bloody and he could feel the same liquid coming from his mouth. He began hacking up blood and he collapsed to his knees.

"W-we need to get you b-back to y-your bedroom!" Hachiro said in a panic.

Deidara shook his head. "Th-the pri-prince's r-rom h-h-has the same things w-we need, u-un," Deidara protested his voice quavering.

Hachiro gulped and nodded before helping the blond up.

Deidara cried out as his wound was stretched and the raven panicked and picked him up bridal style. He was smaller than him and much lighter. Deidara curled up to him, trying to lessen the pain in any way.

Hachiro walked through the halls briskly, trying to remember where the prince's room was and before he knew it, they were lost.

"Oh no," he whispered, stopping in his tracks.

Deidara whimpered in pain as tears pooled at his eyes. "Wh-what?"

"... I think we're lost," the medic admitted, as he looked around scared.

Deidara took a deep breath and looked around. "T-take a left and then go s-straight. H-his door is th-there, un," he explained before curling back up the medic.

Hachiro nodded and took the blond's directions, glad that they did lead to the prince's bedroom. He quickly opened the door, as he was still holding Deidara and as soon as it opened, he set the blond on the prince's bed.

Deidara gasped at how rough he was. He could feel the wound on his back dripping blood onto the perfect blankets and he frowned.

"O-Okay, this was s-suposed to be stitched, b-but I'm n-not very good at it y-"

"Just do it!" Deidara screamed at him, just wanting for the pain to end.

Hachiro began fumbling with the thread; he was going to use and a needle. He sat next to the blond and he lifted up his shirt to see exactly how much worse the wound got. He began unwrapping it, seeing that it opened up after all.

It was about and inch and a half long, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stitch the insides up. He poured some disinfectant on a rag and dabbed the wound softly. He didn't have any pain reliever and he gulped.

"W-we don't have any pain r-reliever, Deidara," he said, hoping the blond wouldn't be too upset.

"F-fine, just get it over with," he replied, through clenched teeth.

Hachiro could feel his sweat drop and he brought the needle over to the wound. He made the fist prick and Deidara winced before closing his eyes. There were more followed and tears were streaming down the blond's face.

The raven gulped and continued this time getting a cry from the servant. "I-I'm sorry," he apologized, stopping.

Deidara just shook his head and urged for the raven to continue.

After so many minutes of pain he was done with the front and Deidara moved onto his stomach so Hachiro could stitch up his back.

Deidara bit into a pillow and more tears were followed. He took a shaky sob and bit harder.

Hachiro tried to work faster, but that caused more pain and he slowed down again.

Soon it was all over and Deidara had new bandages on. He was curled up in a ball on his Danna's bed, glad that it still had his scent even after so much time.  
"Uh, d-do you need anything, Deidara?" Hachiro asked slightly hesitant after what he just did.

The blond just shook his head and snuggled closer into the blankets. He was glad that only a small amount of blood had gotten on the blankets in the first place.

"'K-kay... I'll b-be back soon to check on you."

Deidara heard footsteps going to the door and listened as the medic left.

Hachiro cursed to himself as he walked around. He now knew for sure that the blond hated him. He barely even knew what to do right, he kept on messing up on medicine and bandages. He honestly liked the blond, but he knew that he didn't return the favor. They weren't even friends!

And when he said that he got the bracelet from a friend, that just made it worse since he knew that the blond was in a relationship now. Even when he first saw the blond, his pained face was angelic; and when he saw him smile for the first time that made his heart soar. Cheesy, right?

All he could think of was, _Who was it?_ He thought that it might be another servant or slave, but that bracelet said otherwise. Maybe a noble, but most nobles thought of those kind of relationships wrong... Unless they knew the blond for a long time and developed feelings that way?

The raven shook his head, his hair swaying. No, it probably wasn't that. He groaned in frustration. Who was it? He wasn't sure if it were a male or female, but by the blond's body stature he presumed male. He was much skinnier and smaller than any woman his age that he'd seen.

Soon ten minutes passed and he thought that it was time to check up on the blond. Once he opened the door, he was greeted by gentle breathing.  
Deidara had his face nuzzled against the prince's pillow, his body curled up looser than it was before.

Hachiro had to prevent himself from touching the blond. After all he had been through he seemed so... so... perfect. He shook his head. He barely even knew the boy and yet he was falling for him! Did that happen often for the servant?

"Danna..."

Hachiro raised an eyebrow. The blond had mentioned a "Danna" before, but he didn't even know who he was. When they talked about the prince once he had said the nickname... Maybe it was for the prince?

Hachiro frowned and he sighed. He was tired and he was sure that the blond wouldn't mind if he slept for a little bit.

-Morning-

Deidara dreamed. It was warm, the sun was rising, and his Danna was close. He knew it was a dream. His Danna hadn't come back yet, but he could dream.  
He nuzzled closer to his lover's chest and an arm came to wrap around his waist and he winced.

_This is a dream. There should he no pain, _He thought, frowning. Very slowly his eyes opened and he was greeted by a pale neck. For a second he thought it was his Danna, but his Danna's pale was different. This was more of a snow pale... His eyes wandered up and he saw Hachiro's peaceful face just slumbering away.  
Deidara now realized who's arm was around him and who's chest he was just cuddling up with and he quickly pushed them away.

The raven woke up when he hit the floor and he quickly stood, straightening his clothes on the way.

"What were you doing, un?" Deidara asked through clenched teeth.

"Uh, w-well, you see... You looked cold and th-that wouldn't have b-been good for you s-so I was warming you up!" Hachiro lied, hoping the blond wouldn't be mad at him.

Deidara's glare lessened some, but he knew the raven was lying. "Hm. I didn't feel cold last night, un... My bandages need changing," he said, taking off his shirt over his head, making the medic blush.

Deidara covered up his smirk and moved his hair over his shoulder so the teen could undo his bandages. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Hachiro to start, but he just stood there, trying to cover up his blush.

"Well?" Deidara asked, his voice obvious.

"O-oh, right," Hachiro said, stammering over his words. His shaking hands started undoing the bandages and Deidara smirked. By now he knew the raven had feelings for him.

Once his bandages were off the teen got the disinfectant and dabbed it on the blond's stitches. "I'm sorry w-we don't have the pain reliever," he apologized and Deidara waved it away, smiling.

"That's fine, I don't mind the pain today, un," Deidara said in a soothing voice, making Hachiro blush even more and he quickly started putting on more bandages.

"Hachiro."

The said teen froze and looked up at Deidara's kind face. He did look like an angel. "Y-yes, Deidara?" he asked, just wanting to hear more of the wonderful sound.

"Can you get my hair tie from the desk over there, un?" he asked, sweetly.

Hachiro began to wonder why the blond was so nice all of a sudden, but he guessed it was from not being in pain. "Y-yes," he replied and he got off of his knees to where he found the red hair tie and he gave it to the blond.

Deidara sighed when it was in his hands. "I love this one. My Danna gave it to me since my old one was tearing," he explained, before he began tying it in his hair.

"Wh-who's that?"

Deidara smiled as if he were remembering something, like he was lost in the moment. "Why would you want to know?" he asked, still smiling. He picked up his shirt and put it back on. "I need help to get downstairs, un," he said, as he stood up again, only to wince and lean against the wall.

"I-I can help you," Hachiro suggested and he put his arm around the blond's waist who just shook his head.

"That'll take too long," he complained, pouting his lip and the teen understood and picked him up.

Deidara giggled and nuzzled his neck. "Thank you, un," he whispered into the raven's ear, making him shiver and blush.

Deidara smirked. This would be _so _fun.

**I had an awesome SasoDei dream! But the dream switched it's point of view right when they were about to get completely naked ^_^" Oh well, at least they made out a lot! XD**

**Review?**


	34. More than a friend?

(Same ages)

-One Week Later-

Hachiro gulped as he and Deidara were walking around the fields in the kingdom. The strawberry fields to be more precise. Deidara had insisted they go since the berries would be sweet at this time of year.

"Y-you like strawberries a lot, huh?" the raven asked, as he baked in the sun.

Deidara nodded and smiled. "I do, but not as much as someone I know."

Hachiro was about to ask who but he saw Deidara holding a basket of berries and he offered to take them. The servant smiled and they walked around some more.

"Have some," he insisted.

"They aren't even cleaned yet," the medic complained, thinking about his health.

"It's fine, un." Deidara rolled his eyes and they continued to walk. "Have you ever considered cutting your hair?" he asked out of the blue.

"N-no... Have you?"

Deidara shook his head. "No, but at least I can see with my hair- well, kinda see." he moved his fringe out of the way and moved it behind his ear so he could see with both eyes. "What're you looking at?"

Hachiro stopped his gawking and looked away. "N-nothing," he lied and they walked some more. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Deidara scoffed. "I feel fine."

The teen just shook his head and looked around for any shade. His snow white skin was burning in the sun. This was why he wanted to be a medic; you get to stay inside.

"Can we go in now?" he asked, hoping he wasn't too burnt.

Deidara on the other hand was a perfect shade of tan from being outside and having the natural skin tone. "Fine," he said in a sigh.

As they got back into the castle, Hachiro sighed in relief. His skin wasn't too burnt. "You can have the strawberries, un. I'm going to bed," Deidara said, his voice monotone. He wasn't in the mood to mess with the raven; in fact, he was tired of it.

"W-wait," Hachiro protested, stopping the blond.

"Yes, Hachiro?" Deidara asked, annoyed.

The raven gulped. "I-I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk in the orchard." Deidara grimaced at the idea. "B-but we don't have to!"

"No, no, I just have some bad experiences there is all. Anywhere else is fine though."

The raven's face lifted and Deidara was sure he could see the teen's eyes now. They were a blazing blue and he began to wonder why he would cover up such beautiful eyes.

"When do you want to go?" he asked, ecstatic.

Deidara shrugged. "I would like to put the berries in the kitchen; after that we can go."

The raven nodded his head and waited for the blond. Once he came back they headed off to somewhere. "Oh! I saw this one place! It's by the orchard!"

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "What's it like, un?"

"Um, I only saw it for a second, but it's kinda on a hill and there's a big tree on top," the medic explained, smiling.

Deidara kept up his smile, but knew he didn't want to go there either. That was the last place he and Sasori were at before he had to leave, not including his bedroom.

"Sure, let's go there, un."

And they did. They walked up the hill and saw the sunset and Hachiro grinned before looking at Deidara who was looking up at the orange sky.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the blond replied, his voice full of so many emotions. He looked down at the grass and began plucking a few blades.

"Do you not like this place?" he asked, afraid that this was a bad place to be.

Deidara shook his head. "It reminds me of my Danna. He's in the war right now." a tear slipped down Deidara's cheek and it glistened in the orange light.

Hachiro's spirits dropped. "That must be hard."

Deidara nodded and wiped away the tear. "He promised me that he'd come back. Alive anyway," he said with a small laugh. "I begged him not to go."

"He must mean a lot to you," Hachiro said, now disappointed. Deidara nodded. "What if he doesn't come back?"

"What?" Deidara asked, now looking at the teen in fear.

"So many men die in war already. He may not be so lucky." Hachiro frowned. Now he was just being selfish.

"No, he promised that he would come back," Deidara whispered and a wind passed by them, making Deidara shiver.

"Here," Hachiro said, wrapping his arms around the shivering blond. Deidara in return snuggled his body closer to him. He hated Suna's hot days, then the cold nights. He wished that the country itself would make up it's mind. Why would anyone even make a Kingdom in the Wind country?

"Deidara."

The said blond looked up at the teen, again seeing his blue eyes. "Yes?" he asked, almost uncomfortable with the closeness.

"I... I really like you, Deidara and-" he didn't get to finish. Deidara just stood up and started walking down the hill. "Wh-where're you going?"

"I can't return the feelings, Hachiro," Deidara replied, his eyes set ahead. He never expected the raven to actually confess that he liked the blond. He just thought it was some silly crush.

"B-but!" the raven also got up and ran towards the blond. "Why not?" he asked, grabbing onto the blond's shoulders.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Because, Hachiro, I'm already-" Deidara was interrupted by a strong and untrained kiss. It was sloppy and Deidara glared, before pushing the raven off of him.

"I already love someone else and I am not going to leave him for you, who, by the way, I just met. Good bye, Hachiro. If I need any medical help I know who I can go to," Deidara hissed out the last part and briskly turned around, ignoring the teen's shocked expression.

-Meanwhile-

Sasori sighed as he looked at the sunset. He had been at war for a month and to be blunt, it was boring. They had only gotten into two battles, including the first one with Pein. He sighed again.

_What a waste of time_. He continued to look at the sun and frowned. Deidara loved to see the sunset and it's so many different colors.

"Your highness," a soldier said, as he kneeled to his knee.

"Rise," the prince commanded still looking at the sunset. His whole stance told him he did not want to be disturbed so the soldier better have a good reason. His face was turned into a snarl, his hands behind his back and his posture straight. Most people didn't bug him when he was like this.

"The scout reported that the Rain army is in sight, but they're staying still... What are you orders?"

"Keep awake. If any activity report to me and have all of the area's of the camp surrounded; they might try and sneak up on us."

"Y-yes, your highness." and the soldier left to report to everyone.

Sighing, the redhead started going back to his tent, but was stopped.

"There is a spy in our midst, your highness. A knight I believe," a hushed voice whispered.

Sasori stopped, but continued to look ahead. "And do you know who this knight is, general?"

The old man looked around to check for any eavesdroppers and moved back to the prince. "... Itachi Uchiha. I believe he was sent by his family. I'm not sure about the other one," the general confessed.

"I will have both interviewed by me tonight. If they are guilty then they will die," Sasori explained before shaking off the shoulder and going into his tent to rest. His tent was at the heart of the camp and that would be the hardest to get to.

Sasori honestly had no intention of interviewing any of the Uchiha since he had already done so before they even left. Even over the weeks the prince began to notice the strange behaviors of the general that most and he already had his suspicions.

The way he would disappear and just say he was out patrolling or he was out for a walk. When Sasori found some of his paper missing or when his things were out of place he had a very strong feeling that the general was behind all of it.

The redhead sighed and lit some candles to illuminate his tent. His bag was still untouched and his back was starting to ache. He sighed. That's a first. His armor was still being carried by one of the slaves and he didn't feel like practicing any time soon. His horse was getting dehydrated and they were almost out of water. They'd have to find a spring soon.

Closing his tent folds harshly, he sat down on his makeshift bed and opened up his bag. A map, letters of approval or denial from his father, his journal, ink and pen, and other un-important things. Taking out his journal and opening it, his eyes went wide.

Blank. The pages had been ripped out. He could feel his heartbeat slow. All of his plans, his thoughts, everything were in there. Even his feelings for his love.  
As quickly as he got in, he left. He scanned the crowd with angry eyes, trying to find anyone who looked guilty. Some soldiers sat by a fire and pot where beans were cooking. Some polishing swords, feeding the horses hay, a few patrolling or heading to get some rest.

"Your highness? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Tobi," the prince replied, as his eyes turned to the Uchiha.

"Okay," the knight said, as he left, knowing that the prince was lying.

Soon Sasori was walking stalking through the camp, most soldiers not even noticing him.

Itachi looked up when he noticed the prince standing over him and he got to his feet. "Is something wrong, your highness?" he asked, his voice monotone.  
Sasori just glared at the raven. "Keep a look out on anyone who looks suspicious. There is a thief and traitor in our camp."

"Yes, your highness. Is there anything else?"

The prince shook his head and Itachi went back to his stool.

Sasori decided to go see his "trusty" general and see what he thought about his missing pages.

"Hm. Well, I'd say it would be that knight, your highness," the old man suggested and Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because you came to me and you blamed the knight and I look at my journal and see the pages gone... I already talked to the knight. He's innocent," he lied, even though he knew it was true.

"What about the other one?"

Sasori growled and took a deep breath. "He's innocent, also... And I have a question for you."

"Yes, your highness?" the general asked, slightly confused.

"The Rain appears to be following us very well even though this is their first time through the desert. I've been making no route whatsoever, more like wandering and they still appear to be following us; even when we went through the secret pass through the mountain that only our army knew of and they followed us. I began to suspect that someone is leaking out information to the enemy. Do you know who?"

The general gulped and a single bead of sweat ran down his forehead. "N-no, your highness. No one but those knights," he stammered.

Sasori nodded his head and headed back to his tent. At least he knew now who took his journal pages and who was an ally to the Rain army.

**I know it kinda sucks but eh, you got a chapter!**

**Review?**


	35. Comfort

**Listening to "Flowers For a Ghost" by Thriving Ivory**

**I made this in like two hours so eh. I had to make cookies, vacuum all the floors and do my homework but I wanted to post a chapter today! :D**

(Same ages)

-One Week Later-

-In Deidara's bedroom-

"Then what, un?"

"Oh, oh! Then we saw a giant dragon, dattebayo!"

"No we didn't! Naru's making this up all wrong! It was a giant bunny!"

Deidara rolled his eyes and smiled. The two twins were currently telling the blond a story since he looked bored and they wanted to get his spirits up. Of course it did since they were trying so hard and he loved seeing them get so enthusiastic.

"Then...?"

"Oh, oh! Then it started raining and the bunny went out to play in the rain!"

Deidara smiled sweetly. He didn't know what rain felt like. He never did; he just heard about it from his Danna who once went to the Rain Village when he was seven.

"How were your chores today, un?" Deidara asked, as he eyed the dirt on the younger blond's face.

"Today I got to sweep out the kitchen and it was dirty!" he said smiling.

Deidara liked how he said "got to" instead of, "had to". (A/N: I say that at school. "I got to march outside in the rain!"

"Well, I got to help Tenten cook for the king and she even let me try some of it and it was really good!"

Deidara nodded. "I'm sure it is," he commented.

"You didn't save me any, dattebayo?" Naruto asked hurt.

"You didn't ask me to!"

The blond boy just looked down hurt and Ino frowned. "Okay, I'll save you some next time-"

"Okay!"

"Hey, you tricked me! Dei, that's not fair is it?"

"I don't know, Ino. You didn't save him any in the first place, un."

"Aw~!"

Deidara giggled. The thirteen year-old tried so hard to be like him, but she always went back to her own personality. She made her hair like his, but with the fringe on the right since she wanted to be "original".

"Where's Hachiro?" Ino asked out of the blue, making Deidara's face turn to a glare.

"He's somewhere, un," he answered, his eyes a downcast.

"Shouldn't he help with your-"

"I'm fine, Naru."

"Okay... Are you going to have dinner?"

Deidara shrugged. "I'm not sure. I ate last night and I-"

"The prince would want you to eat, Dei," Ino said, her voice almost motherly.

"Fine, fine," Deidara muttered. He just really wished they wouldn't talk about the prince whatsoever. Whenever they did it just brought him back to the pain in his heart. So many things caused that pain; his Danna leaving him without an actual goodbye, having him away for such a long time, knowing that he may not come back alive.

"Dei?" Ino and Naruto asked simultaneously.

The said blond just shook his head and smile, covering up his pain. "It's nothing. Let's go eat."

Deidara stood up from his bed and stretched his sore limbs, before following the twins, his eyes still a downcast.

"Oh, hi, Hachiro, dattebayo!"

Deidara flinched and looked up only to see the ghostly pale raven. His hair was straight as usual (Emo hairstyle) and Deidara could see a hint of shining blue behind them. Those hurt blue eyes, that also caused a pain in his heart. He didn't want to hurt the boy, but he guessed that how he reacted to the kiss wasn't very mature.

"Hello, Naruto, Ino," he looked over at the taller blond, "Deidara," he said, nodding his head.

"Hello," Deidara replied, his throat rather dry.

"Are you heading off to dinner?"the medic asked the three blonds, who just nodded their heads.

"I saw Tenten making something good for dinner tonight!" Ino said, licking her lips. "You'll like it, Dei!"

"What? Has he not been eating?"

"Only a little, but-"

"Naru, I never said you could-"

"No, they should have said something. If you don't eat then you won't heal, because your body isn't getting the right nutrition," the raven said, his voice growing in pitch.

Deidara sighed and nodded his head. "Okay, fine, I'll eat more often now-"

"And I haven't changed your bandages in a week! They must be infected-"

"No, I changed them myself and I think I did a pretty good job, un," Deidara retorted his glare coming back.

"I'm hungry!" Naruto yelled, before running to the kitchen.

"Eh! No running, Naruto!" Ino screamed after her younger brother.

Deidara sighed and started walking to the kitchen, Hachiro in pace next to him. The walk was silent and awkward.

Deidara sat down with his bowl of soup and it actually smelled good. He brought it up to his mouth and gulped some of it down, already liking it. It was probably made that day which made it that much better, and no rotten vegetables.

Some slaves began to mummer among themselves when they saw the raven sit down next to him. A noble, let alone a medic who knew how disgusting the food was, was sitting next to a slave.

Deidara closed his eyes and sighed. He hated that title. He wasn't a slave, but others saw him as one since he was an orphan. His father a noble, mother mid-class and he was still a slave. Sasori always called him his servant since he thought slave was too dramatic.

Deidara's heart clenched. Why did he think of the redhead? It hurt so much.

"Are you okay? You look like your in pain," Hachiro examined, his hand moving to check the blond's forehead.

Deidara shook his head and stood up, leaving his half finished soup at the table. He had to leave before the tears came. He hadn't cried in such a long time, that he really needed another session alone to himself.

He found himself back at his bedroom, sitting in a corner crying into his knees. He soon found his bracelet in his hand, but that wouldn't help. That was just a reminder that his Danna was gone.

He sat there for so long, that the only sound was his broken heart beating painfully. There was a knock at the door, but he didn't want any company.

"Deidara?" The said blond, didn't want to answer the teen. He was also a cause for this pain.

"Is there anything I can help with? Anything at all?" Hachiro asked, his tone getting desperate.

"Leave..." it was barely even a whisper.

"Look... I'm sorry about what happened... that one time. I just... I'm sorry," he apologized, but Deidara didn't feel up to answering. He could hear footsteps walking towards him and he felt a body sit down next to him. "Why are you crying?"

Deidara looked up and saw the raven's sad gaze. He guessed his eyes were red and puffy, his face tear stained and he must have looked like a mess. "I'm in pain. What other reason would there be to cry, un?"

"Well, if you were sad for one... that would be a good reason to cry," Hachiro suggested and Deidara felt more tears coming to his eyes.

He was both. His heart ached and his emotions swelled with sadness, fear, and grief. It all hurt so much. He could feel Hachiro's hesitant arms wrap around him, as he cried and for once, he was thankful. Thankful that someone was actually there to help him and not ignore him.

"Now, why are you crying?" the raven asked after a few minutes.

Deidara stayed silent for a long while, before answering. "I miss him..." he whispered in defeat. "He left without saying goodbye, un... I don't even know if he's alive anymore and it hurts."

Deidara could feel the hands around him rub his arms soothingly. "But he promised to come back, right?"

Deidara nodded and more tears fell. What if Sasori broke his promise? What if he never came back at all? "I just wish he keeps that promise. He swore to me he would, un."

Hachiro could feel his throat get thick as he sat there and watched the blond in his arms talking so sorrowfully; as if he had no hope. _He's been through so much, _he reminded himself. He began to wonder. Why would the blond love someone, who caused him so much pain that he was forced to cry.

"Does he love you?" he asked, his voice thick.

"What?" Deidara asked in disbelief.

"Does he love you? Because it seems that he's causing you a lot of pain."

Deidara looked down and a small smile came to his lips. "Of course he loves me. He told me himself and I also said I loved him. He always protected me when he could, or helped me in any situation. All of those things were done out of love, un." Deidara's eyes closed and more tears fell.

His Danna loved him. That was all that would matter when he came back.

-Meanwhile-  
A battle. A gory battle that was one of the worst. It had taken place between both of the camps and so many had died. So many had been wounded. So many scarred with the memory of dying men all around them. It was nightmare coming true.

Sasori began to wonder if this was what Deidara saw in his dreams. Or was it worse? He shook his head and moved over to some soldiers, moving them onto their backs to see if they were dead. So far all of them were. Over half his army, dead.

"We need to find the traitor, your highness! He caused all of this!" Tobi yelled, gesturing to the blood shed around them.

"The rat is with us here right now. Why not show yourself?" he asked, turning around, locking his gaze with everyone there. All of them stared back with somber expressions, but one looked away in shame and fear.

"General, do you have any leads?" he asked, making all eyes turn to the old man.

"N-none so far, your highness," he answered, his eyes flicking to Itachi, but Sasori shook his head.

Sasori narrowed his eyes as he saw the general gesture his fingers forward and Sasori spun around before he was stabbed in the back. His sword already removed, and lodged in the enemies heart. He gasped and coughed, before dying and Sasori shoved him off of his sword.

"At least now I know who's been betraying us," he muttered, before turning around. "Men, the traitor is standing right there," Sasori said, gesturing to the general who paled and looked angry.

"I have been in this army ever since I was your age, your highness-"

"Which is also a good reason for you to be angry at this army, this kingdom. How much pain and destruction we cause can drive you to insanity and can cause you to betray us and make us lose for once."

The general yelled and charged at the prince who already had his sword ready. Sasori could see him carrying a poisoned dagger, but it was dropped as he drove his sword into the traitor's body.

He coughed up blood and looked at the prince with anger in his eyes. "This war is futile. You cannot win," he hissed and he chuckled. "I took your pages and honestly, Sasori?" he said so only the prince could hear. "Your own servant?"

Sasori glared at the old man and twisted his sword causing him to cry out. "Disgusting... I-I am mortified even knowing that you love su-such a th-thing..."  
Sasori removed his sword and let the former general fall. Sasori had aimed just below his heart and now the man was drowning in his own blood.

"Move out. Take all the supplies we have," he commanded and the army did so.

He walked behind them and Tobi walked beside him. "What did he say to you, your highness?"

"Nothing... Go ahead and help the others. Lead them to the next destination."

"Yes, your highness," he replied, bowing and leaving to the army.

Sasori continued to walk. He had killed two men. Did that make him a murderer? Would his love want him after that?

**I have to go to my Choir concert now!**

**Review?**


	36. Reunited

**Listening to Flowers for a Ghost by Thriving Ivory**

(Same ages)

-One month later-

"And I want those floors washed, again. Those curtains need to be washed better and the furniture needs dusting."

"Y-yes, your majesty." the royal servant snapped his fingers and slaves were already getting to work.

"I want everything to be perfect when the prince comes back! I bet battle after battle can get very tiring and spending a little time with his fiancé could help him with the stress," Sakura suggested, a large grin on her face.

Deidara just sat in his room as he heard the pinkette screaming orders at servants.

Was his Danna really coming back home? It had only been two and a half months, not four. His hand wandered down to where his wound was. Hachiro had removed the stitches a week ago and they were starting to get infected.

It was swelling and red and he wondered why the disinfectant wasn't working. Hachiro was beginning to panic since now the blond was starting to get a fever which was why he was in his room, or more specifically in his bed.

The raven had left him to get another bucket of water, one to give the servant a drink and to wet his rag. His current one on his forehead was beginning to get a little warm and it was almost uncomfortable.

He hadn't seen Matsuri for a long while, maybe a month and a half. Was she tortured by the guards? Was she banished? Who knew?

Deidara could feel the warm water running down his forehead and he coughed. He was parched and he needed water soon.

The door opened and Deidara was glad that he was going to get some water. He turned his head and paled.

"Why are you lying around? You have to be working! I knew Sasori always cut some slack with you, but not anymore. You're going to work!" Sakura yelled and she quickly pulled Deidara's blanket off of him and threw the rag on his head across the room. "Get to work."

Deidara frowned when she left, but got up, his hand over his wound to somewhat ease the pain. He pulled on his shirt and walked out of the room to see every slave he knew cleaning like there was no tomorrow.

"You! Go clean the floors on the second floor," the royal servant said and he passed a bucket and rag to the blond, who just nodded and went to fill it up. He went to the well in the back and pumped some water and headed upstairs.

He was panting and sweating by the time he got to the top. Absolutely exhausted. He dipped his rag in the cold water and he dabbed it on his forehead to cool himself down before he began scrubbing.

The day got hotter, or maybe he did, but it was soon beginning to get unbearable. His vision was blurring and his breathing was becoming hoarse as he took in every breath. It hurt so much and his lungs were screaming for mercy.

He touched his wound and found his shirt was slick. Blood. Hachiro did tell him not to move too much. Deidara groaned in pain and his knees ached. He fell to his side and curled up in a ball, trying to cool down. He kept a hand on his wound, trying to ease the bleeding.

He passed out on the floor, leaving someone else to find him.

"Get up!"

Deidara cried out as he was kicked in the stomach, right where his wound was. Then the chest and the wind was knocked out of him.

"I swear! Always sleeping! I'd like to make you sleep forever, you worthless piece of garbage," the princess said, mustering up all of her hatred. Deidara prevented any tears from spilling over and he got to his knees to work again. "Ugh! You are not cleaning with those hands!"

Deidara looked down at his hands which were covered in blood. "I'll have another salve clean this floor, your majesty," the servant suggested and Sakura just nodded.

Deidara got to his legs which wobbled and he began to walk away only to get pushed down again. "You're supposed to bow before you leave."

Deidara tried not to groan in pain, but he did so, his wound stretching. Again, he felt a foot being pressed against his back and he was on the ground again. "Good, now leave."

Deidara tried to get up, but the foot stayed on his back, the heel digging into it. A few tears escaped his eyes and he bit his lip. "Get. Up," she ordered once more and he tried, only to have her push down harder. She giggled at his pain and suffering.

The wound was hurting so much that by now Deidara was crying, wishing for the pain to stop. Again another giggle.

This went on for about five minutes till the princess got bored and left the bleeding blond there. He rolled over onto his back to ease the pain and he took deep breaths. Where was Hachiro? Shouldn't he be worried and look everywhere for him since that was what he had done all the other times when Deidara left?

Very slowly, he got back to his feet and began walking. He didn't know where his feet would carry him, but they seemed to know where they were going. The next thing Deidara knew, he was on the floor again face down. His hand was holding his wound to slow the bleeding and he was panting.

He was so tired; he wanted to close his eyes and forget about everything and do like the princess said. Sleep forever. That sounded so nice; to sleep and rest and not have to worry about staying alive every second.

Deidara smiled and slipped into the wonderful bliss of sleeping.

There was shouting and cheers, but he couldn't hear them properly. His ears weren't working right. He tried open his mouth to asked what was going on but all that came was blood. It was staring to get harder to breath, but soon all of the substance was gone. Opening his eyes, he realized it was night time.

Nobody seemed to notice him at all or at least they didn't care that he had been passed out on the floor. There were footsteps and Deidara hoped it was Hachiro to help him. His eyes closed again before the medic reached him.

Deidara felt him being picked up by the teen, but something was different. The arms held him better, more confident. He felt himself being cradled to the raven's chest and he sighed. A hand brushed away his hair and he could feel the hand brush his cheek.

He was being carried somewhere. Deidara must have passed out again, because in only seconds he heard a door open and he was set on a bed. His Danna's bed. A candle was lit, but he didn't want to open his dry eyes.

He could feel his shirt being taken off and his bandages were bring removed. Hachiro grabbed him carefully and had him sit up. The bandages were now fully off and Deidara hissed and whimpered in pain.

"Shh," he hushed and Deidara did so, bitting his bottom lip. Deidara knew the pattern well. Disinfectant, then some numbing ointment. New bandages were back on and he sighed in relief. It felt nice to not be drenched in blood.

He felt himself being tucked under the blankets and he felt the raven pull him to his chest. No. Hachiro was only a little larger than him, just barely. The arms that held him were warm and caring, but they were also bigger.

Before Deidara cold ponder it anymore he passed out once more.

-Morning-

Warm, comfortable, soothing. All of it was so nice. It filled Deidara with a warm feeling. He opened his eyes only to see semi tan skin. He frowned and his eyebrows furrowed. Hachiro didn't have tan skin.

Deidara looked up and his eyes went wide. Sasori was still sleeping, his face seemed to be still filled with stress. Deidara felt tears pooling in his eyes and he wrapped his arms around his Danna's neck, hugging him.

Sasori was startled awake and he heard his love's quiet sobs and he wrapped his arms around his waist, soothing him.

Deidara continued to cry into his neck and Sasori began rubbing his back, trying to calm him down. "I promised I would come back, didn't I?"

Deidara just nodded and pulled away to look at his Danna. He had a small smile and Deidara smiled back, just glad to have him back.

"Still... you left and that hurt so much," Deidara whispered, heart broken.

Sasori's smile dissolved and he pulled his love closer to him, as his eyes began to tear up again.

"I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to go, but it seemed inevitable."

Deidara just sniffled and kept his eyes closed. "You left without a goodbye, un," he sobbed.

"I know... I'm sorry that I left you alone; and when I did, you still got yourself into trouble," Sasori muttered, his hand going down to where his love was stabbed.

"I guess that was my fault. I went to the kitchen for some water and a young guard saw me... I should've been more careful, un." Deidara opened his eyes, but he wouldn't look up.

"No, all of them knew not to touch you," Sasori muttered, now angry.

"It's fine... It's healing slowly and I'm sure it'll be fine soon."

"Hachiro told me you had a high fever and he couldn't find you."

Deidara paled. He had forgotten about the raven. It seemed that once his Danna was back, that was all mattered. "I... I was cleaning," he lied.

"Yes, you were cleaning with a trail of blood behind you. Sakura had said that you were 'broken' and that I needed a new slave... When I heard that I ran to find you, but that was pretty easy... You scared me, you know."

Deidara frowned. "How many times have I told you to not worry about me?" he asked, irritated.

Sasori chuckled and kissed his servant's forehead. "That's never going to happen, love. I worry because I care."

Deidara blushed and nodded. His eyes slipped closed once more and he snuggled closer to his Danna, already falling asleep again.

_Knock knock._

Deidara heard his master mummer something and he got up, getting a frown out of him.

"Yes?" Sasori asked, annoyed.

"O-oh. I was just ch-checking on D-deidara and... Um, how is he?"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "He's fine now. I now understand you really need to learn more about medicine and first-aid."

"Uh, y-yes, that's why I c-came here... To learn-"

"Well, I'm busy right now, so you can't learn now."

"Y-yes, your highness," Hachiro said, dejected.

Sasori closed the door right before the raven caught a glance at Deidara, who just frowned.

"That kid gets annoying very quickly," Sasori muttered, as he got back into his bed.

Deidara smiled and snuggled up to his Danna again. He was warm and Deidara was glad that he had some warmth again.

"I love you."

"I love you too, un."

-Next Day-

Deidara smiled as he and his Danna walked over to their tree. It was a nice sunny day and Deidara wanted to spend some time with the redhead desperately. It seemed that he couldn't get enough of him.

"Come on, Danna, you're walking so slow!" Deidara complained a smile on his face.

"I don't want you to exert yourself, Dei. I think you should slow down," the prince replied, frowning.

Deidara just sighed and slowed his pace down, now walking by his Danna. Sasori smiled and took his hand in his own, making Deidara blush.

"I still wonder when you'll stop blushing."

Deidara glared at his master, but he couldn't keep it up and he sighed, before smiling. "When you'll stop making me blush, un."

They soon reached the tree and Deidara sat in his Danna's lap, enjoying the warm weather.

Sasori stroked his love's hand with his thumb and he smiled, before placing a small kiss on his head.

Deidara giggled and turned his head so he looked at his Danna. He was smiling down at him sweetly and Deidara blushed again.

Chuckling, the prince leaned down to kiss him on the lips softly.

Very slowly their lips molded and Deidara was about to get more into it, but stopped when he heard a rustling and a thump.

"Oomph!" Deidara pulled away and he looked down at Hachiro who was blushing.

"What're you doing here?" Sasori asked, his mood going from loving to anger.

"I-I was trying to find, Deidara and I wanted to t-talk to him," the raven explained.

Sasori glared at the teen and got up, making Deidara stand too. "Why should I even bother to help you become a medic at all?"

"Be-becuase I really want it a-and-"

"You can't just want it-"

"Why not?" Hachiro asked, now also angry.

"Because you have to actually have the skill and-"

"Danna, it's fine. He was just-"

"Danna?"

Deidara paled and looked at the raven with sad eyes. He could see those hurt blue eyes and his heart clenched in pain.

"So, he's the one that caused you so much pain?"

Deidara shook his head, but the teen kept on going on.

"Leave before I have you exiled," Sasori threatened and Deidara paled even more.

"Do you have any idea how much pain you caused him? He cried himself to sleep over you!"

Deidara flinched and once he saw his Danna's angry daze he gulped. He had to do something. "Ah~" he moaned, faking pain and he fell to his knees.

"Love?" Sasori asked, now alarmed. He kneeled next to the blond, trying to find exactly what was wrong. "What hurts?" he asked.

Deidara gasped and put his hand over his wound and Sasori noticed that his bandages did need changing, but there was no blood. He didn't care. If his love was in pain then he would help.

Sasori picked him up carefully and began walking away, but not before stealing a glare at the raven who looked about as angry as him.

Once they were far away enough Deidara took a deep breath. "Don't be upset by him, Danna... Please, don't fight about me, it's not worth it, un."

Sasori looked down at him with a sad gaze and nodded. "If it makes you feel better, I won't."

Deidara also nodded and snuggled closer to his Danna, before closing his eyes.

**Sozzy it took so long =.="**

**Review?**


	37. Wrong?

(Same ages)

-One Week Later-

Deidara mumbled something incoherent and jerked slightly in his sleep.

Sasori's eyes opened slightly when he felt his love move, only to find it was nothing. He yawned and wrapped his arm around his servant's waist, pulling him closer to his chest. (A/N: Dei's back is to Sori.)

Then the sun came up.

"Ow~ Danna, close the shades, un~" Deidara mumbled, as he covered his eyes with his arm.

Sasori sighed and got out of his bed to cover up his window. He pulled the shades over them and walked back to the bed.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, *yawn*."

Soon, the duo fell asleep again, only to be woken up moments later.

"Deidara! Get up, get up, get up!"

The said blond, just groaned and tried to make Ino stop shaking him. "It's really early for this, Ino. Go back to bed, un."

Sasori seemed to agree. He opened his eyes and sent glares to the twins. He, like his love, was also tired and wanted a few more hours of rest.

"But we're having eggs for breakfast! C'mon before they're gone," Naruto urged him, also pulling at his hand.

Deidara groaned again and sighed. "Fine, but leave first, un."

"Why?" both blonds asked and Deidara blushed.

"Just go, or else I won't go and have breakfast," he threatened.

"Fine."

Deidara made sure that the door was closed before sitting up and stretching. Sasori sighed. "You can wait a minute, can't you?"

"No, I bet they're waiting outside the door right now," Deidara mumbled, before getting out of bed and finding his shirt on the floor. Yes, that was the reason he couldn't get out of bed.

Sasori sat up and began kissing his love's shoulder and neck. "They can wait."

Deidara giggled and allowed his Danna to kiss him a little more. Sasori's hands wandered up to the blond's chest and he began rubbing one of the pink nubs.

"Mm, Danna, we can't start this now," Deidara mumbled, now blushing. He pulled away and kissed Sasori on the lips lightly, before reaching for his shirt.

"I'll be back soon," he reassured and Sasori sighed again.

"Okay, I can wait and, love?"

"Yes?" Deidara asked, turning around, only to get a more passionate kiss.

"I love you."

Deidara just blushed and looked away. "I love you, too, un," he whispered and the prince chuckled.

"Get to breakfast. I'm not the only one who wants you to eat."

Deidara nodded and pulled on his pants, before leaving the room.

He was glad his Danna was back, but something was missing. It seemed that the war changed him and he was trying to cover it up. Deidara didn't want to know how it felt to have death around you all the time.

Deidara figured that he would get over it, since he usually got over things rather quickly... But he wouldn't get over how Deidara would get hurt all the time with no reason.

Deidara frowned and continued to follow Ino and Naruto till they were almost to the kitchen.

"Hello, Deidara," a smooth voice said.

The said blond gulped. "Hello, Hachiro, un."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Y-yes. Naruto, Ino, go have breakfast, I'll be there soon, un."

Both blond's nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Is there something you need, because I want to go to breakfast," Deidara said, crossing his arms.

The raven gulped and nodded. "I want to know why you're with him."

Deidara blinked. "What, un?"

"I want to know why you're with him. I've seen this happen before, you know. A noble using his or her slave for pleasure."

Deidara glared at the raven and balled up his fists. "So just because I'm with him that means that I'm a whore to him, un?"

"Well, it seems that way... Why are you with him?"

Deidara sighed and looked at the raven carefully. "Why does it even concern you?"

"Because, I think I have a right to know. I'm the one who kept you alive while he was gone, when he should have taken care of you. From what I've seen, you're nothing but an object to him."

Deidara could feel his blood boiling and he took a deep breath. "Why are you insulting him? Are you jealous, un?"

The medic's face never faltered. "I'm just looking out for you, Deidara. I... care about you and I don't want you to get hurt, like other slaves."

"I'm a servant, not a slave," Deidara corrected. He was getting sick and tired of the title.

"Fine, but keep an eye on the prince, he may not be safe."

"And what makes you think he's not safe, un?"

"Hey, have you seen the king. He sleeps with his slaves and throws them away afterwards."

"He's not like that, _Hachiro_," Deidara said in a mocking voice.

The medic just shrugged and turned around. "Hey, like father, like son," he said, as he walked away.

Deidara just watched the raven walk away, leaving him to fester in his own anger. Why would he even care about things like that? It wasn't his business at all! He didn't know the prince, the real prince. The one that was caring and not the one that was always impassive.

He walked briskly into the kitchen and got his food. He sat next to the twins and ignored all of their questions of, "What did Hachiro want?"

Once breakfast was done, Deidara went back to his Danna's room. Hopefully he was still in bed and they could just lie together. That was nice. Not doing anything, just resting and enjoying each other's company. Yes, Deidara looked forward to that.

He was almost to his master's bedroom, when he heard shouting.

"Why can't you_?_! We never have breakfast, Sasori!"

Deidara flinched at the voice and looked for a place to hide. He did not want to see the princess after how much pain she caused him.

His eyes searched fruitfully, only to run out of time.

"Fine, I'm going, but we're having dinner."

"Fine, but I need rest Sakura, so don't bother me for the rest of the day."

Deidara panicked and ran down the hall, away from his Danna's room. As he got around the corner, he quickly got down and hoped that the pinkette wouldn't go this way.

There was a _click clack _of her pointy shoes and Deidara shuddered. He remembered the feeling of it digging into his wound.

She passed by him, too concerned with herself to even glance in any other direction.

When she left down another hall, Deidara got up and sprinted down the hall afraid to be caught. He reached the door and tried to turn the nob only to have it locked. He knocked on the door lightly, hoping his Danna wouldn't notice his panic.

"Yes?" the prince asked, irritated, only to have it disappear and be replaced by concern. "Love? What's wrong?" he asked, this time worried. He brought Deidara in and his servant sighed.

"Nothing. I was hiding from Sakura, un," he answered, now relieved.

Sasori frowned and ran a hand through his silky hair. "She does seem like a problem most of the time," he muttered and Deidara just nodded slightly. He was still upset about what Hachiro had said. Would somebody get that mean just to make the other person feel doubt?

"Is something wrong?" Sasori asked again, wondering why his love seemed so dazed.

Deidara pulled on a small smile and hoped his Danna couldn't see passed it. "Nothings wrong, Danna. I'm just still tired, un," he lied.

Sasori knew he was lying, but just nodded. "Would you like to rest some more?"

Deidara nodded and climbed into bed, his Danna joining him.

They just lied there, staring at each other. No words were said, because there was nothing to be said. There were no kisses filled with lust, like there were the night before. The prince just held his love and they admired each other.

Deidara's hair was golden, with sky blue eyes. He had sun kissed skin and he did look tired. Sasori thought it made him looked cute and innocent.

Sasori's hair was it's usual crimson and still it was silky and fine. His usually, emotionless eyes were a warm brown that looked like they could warm any cold night in the winter.

Deidara could feel his eyes slip and his head hit his master's chest as he fell asleep. It was so calm. Serene even. All his worries slipped as his Danna held him. No worries of the war, no worries about Hachiro. None about the princess, or Matsuri. Nothing. Just him and his lover.

"I love you, Deidara. Don't ever forget that..."

That was the last thing he heard, before his world turned upside down once more.

**Review?**


	38. Kidnapped

(Deidara is 16. Sasori is 25)

-In Sasori's bedroom-

"You're getting better, Deidara."

"Th-thank you. I feel better, too, un."

Sasori smiled and finished wrapping the bandages around the blond. "Hopefully nothing like this will happen again."

"Yes, but all we can do is hope, un," Deidara replied, his droopy eyes downcast.

"You need your sleep, love," Sasori said, rubbing his thumb on the blond's arm, "Is there any reason that you aren't?"

Deidara smiled and shook his head. "None." Lie.

Sasori frowned and sighed, before standing up. "I have to go to another meeting, so please, try and get some rest."

Deidara kept his smile and nodded. He closed his eyes and felt his Danna kiss his forehead before leaving.

When he opened his eyes again, it was still dark and he was in the bed. He finally managed to fall asleep. He turned his head. But his master wasn't back yet. He hadn't been able to sleep for such a long time and he hated it.

He spent so much time worrying about Hachiro and his Danna that he barely had enough time for himself. The raven still tried to talk to him whenever they were alone and that bothered the blond. He knew that the raven liked him, but he couldn't return the feelings.

Deidara pulled his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes. Maybe he could fall asleep again. He heard a click and his eyes snapped open.

"Danna, un?" He vaguely saw his master's figure, but something was different. Was he shaking? "Da-" He was cut off by a cloth. He tried to push the stranger off of him, but failed. His eyes started drooping and he fell back into a waiting hand. The smell was terrible, but he couldn't find himself to care, as he saw those set of shining blue eyes...

_It was the only way, Deidara... I'm sorry._

-Meanwhile-

Sasori suppressed a yawn and continued to walk down the hall to his bedroom. He heard whispers from the down below and his eyebrows furrowed. He looked out a window and saw a carriage in the distance.

He could see someone carrying something, or someone. He squinted his eyes and saw a flash of long blond in the moonlight. His eyes went wide and he sprinted down the hall. He wouldn't make it. The castle was huge and they were already riding away.

_No! _He picked up his pace and ran out of a door. The carriage was only a speck in the distance. He could feel his blood boil and when he was about to go run for the carriage he heard a call.

"Your highness, your father wants you," Matsuri yelled from the door. Sasori turned around and glared at the brunette. He could see her hiding her smirk and that made him even angrier.

His love had been taken away from him and she had something to do with it. "Where are they taking him?"

"Taking who? Your highness, your father really needs to see you."

_She's lying._

He ran after the carriage, ignoring the slave's yells. "Deidara!"

The horses just sped up and Sasori cursed. He would not give up. He wouldn't let his love be taken away from him again. He couldn't. The next thing he knew he was tackled to the ground.

"Please, your highness, what has gotten into you?" A guard asked, confused.

Sasori just shook him off and got up to run again, only to have the guard pull him back.

"You shouldn't be out this late, your highness. Your father wants to see you."

Sasori saw now that the carriage had gotten away. His heart beat slowed and a shadow loomed over his face. He fell to his knees and stared at the ground.  
"Your highness?"

-Unknown-

Deidara panted as he tried to take off his blindfold. Where was he? Why was he tied up? Who took him? He whimpered and tried to stand up, only to fall. He had woken up like this and it was one of the most terrifying situations he had ever been in.

He heard a door open and light poured in. "Ah, you finally woke up."

Deidara could feel his eyes go wide. _Hachiro. _"Wh-where am I, un?" No answer. "Why did you take me?" Nothing.

"Hachiro~ Did he wake up yet?"

Deidara flinched. It was a woman. "Yes, Madam Aoi, he woke up," the raven explained.

"Oh, well- Hachiro, untie him!"

"He may try to run-"

"Well, I'm sure, but he's safe here," the woman retorted. Deidara heard footsteps coming towards him and he flinched. "Don't be scared, Dear. I won't harm you," the woman reassured.

"P-please... I want to go home, un," Deidara whispered.

"See, I told you. He's attached to his own captor. This is why it would be hard to take him."

"Hush, Hachiro. Don't scare him."

The next thing Deidara knew, his hands and feet were untied and his blindfold fell from his eyes.

"Are you okay, Dear?" the woman asked kindly.

Deidara's eyes went wide. She had long blond hair, she was pale and her sky blue eyes shone only with kindness. She looked exactly how he imagined his mother.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"I told you he wouldn't talk to us, Madam Aoi. This was just a waste of time," Hachiro muttered, as he leaned against the doorway.

"Don't be so negative, Hachiro. All he needs is some rest. Look at his eyes."

"Yeah, I bet the prince never let him sleep at night."

Deidara's eyes went wide with anger and he was about to yell something, only to be interrupted.

"Don't be rude, Hachiro. I'm sorry, Dear. He's never really like this," Aoi said, smiling down at Deidara.

The blond just looked away and pulled his knees up to his chest. He didn't want anything to do with these people. Why was he even there? Had he been kidnapped? Yes, that was obvious, but he wished there was some reason.

"You are probably wondering why you were brought here and the answer is very simple."

Deidara's eyes slightly widened. Did she read minds, or something?

"It's what I do. I help slaves that have been used by their masters. I find it wrong to use a human being like that and I try to help them. I haven't done this in years though, so hopefully I can do it again," Aoi explained, still smiling.

Deidara closed his eyes. _They don't understand. They took me away from the only person I love and they see themselves as heros. _He wanted to cry.

"Where am I, un?"

"Konoha, Dear."

Deidara felt his heart stop. He couldn't be that far away. He wouldn't listen to it.

"Wh-why did you bring me here, un?"

"Well, this is where I live and Hachiro used to live in Konoha so it was easier for him to bring you here," Aoi explained with a small smile.

Deidara shook his head and felt tears pool in his eyes. "I have to go back... Danna, he-"

"Oh, yes, your master... I'm sorry, Dear, but you can't go back. What do you think he'll do once you come back? I've seen it happen before and I don't want to see it again." For once there was a frown on the blond's face.

"He doesn't use me," Deidara whispered, some tears already falling, "He couldn't. He loves me and I-"

"See, Madam, he's in denial!"

"Hush, Hachiro! You don't deal with things by yelling all the time."

Deidara just ignored the duo fighting and let his head fall on his knees. They didn't understand him at all. They probably see him as an insane slave who had gotten used to their master using them. But that wasn't Sasori. He never hurt the blond, he was always careful with the things they did and he protected him at all costs.

_But he doesn't even know where I am..._

"Let's get you out of those slave clothing and into something more comfortable, okay?"

Deidara felt a tug on his sleeve, but he wouldn't look up. He'd rather die than get help from some strangers who didn't even understand what they were doing.  
"We won't harm you, Deidara. We want to help."

"I already told you he wasn't going to like this," Hachiro muttered under his breath.

It seemed when you got to know him, he was more blunt and rude. Deidara began to wonder if it was just him that made him so shy.

"Deidara-"

"Just leave me alone. I don't want your help. Just... go, un," Deidara whispered and he held his knees tighter to his chest.

Aoi frowned and looked down at the blond, determined. "I am going to help you."

She stood up and pulled his arm. Deidara tried to fight her, only to find that she was much more stronger. She began pulling him out of the room and Deidara cursed to himself. He was not about to take help from anyone who kidnapped him.

He cursed again when the sun hit his eyes. It was so bright. "Now, let's go into my room and find you some clothing!"

Deidara pulled his hand away and looked at his surroundings. A fairly large house, which meant she was a noble. It was sunny, but not blistering like in Suna.  
"I'll show you around later, but right now we have to wash you up and give you some clean clothes. Honestly, Hachiro! Did you roll him in dirt on the way here?"  
"No, he just fell asleep in his old clothing!"

Deidara ignored the bickering people and let his eyes wander again. There was a portrait of a man and a woman. The woman was Aoi and the man he had never seen before. Brown hair, brown eyes, kind smile. By their clothing Deidara guessed that they had just gotten married.

"Ah, don't waste time looking at things. We have to clean you up!"

Deidara felt his arm being pulled to somewhere else and he glared at the woman and followed.

"First let's pick out some clothing, then you'll take a bath, then we'll have breakfast!"

Deidara grimaced as his stomach rumbled. He had no idea how long it took to get from Suna to Konoha, but he guessed about two days. (A/N: In the show three.)

They walked into a big room, which had a dresser that was already open. "Let's see... You can wear this shirt, and those pants and I have a brush so you can make your hair after the bath," Aoi explained, smiling.

The older blond handed him his new clothing and he stared downat it. A white button up shirt; it didn't seem too expensive and brown pants.

"Well, go into the bathing room! There are already buckets of water waiting for you in there. I'm sure you've taken a bath before?"

He nodded and headed in the direction of where Aoi was pointing. Hachiro was gazing at him sadly, as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. Deidara glared at him and continued to walk. He got into the bathing room and saw a mirror, a bathtub and a rack of towels. Very plain.

After he closed and locked the door he began to fill the tub up and he touched the water. It was between warm and hot. Taking off his shirt, he eyed himself in the mirror. His skin was sun kissed and he was lithe. You could see his ribs and he now understood what Sasori meant that he needed to eat more. His heart clenched in pain. His master had just came back, but _he_ was taken away. When would they have a normal life together?

Deidara touched a mark that Sasori had made a few days ago and he frowned. If _they_ saw just one thing out of place they would assume the worst. He turned around and looked at his back. A mess of scars. He frowned and got into the tub. There was a bottle of soap and a scrub.

He picked both up and began lathering the rag with the scented liquid. Very slowly, he began scrubbing his arms and chest. He already missed his Danna. His soft touches, his soothing words. His caring look, whenever he got hurt. He missed everything.

He rinsed his body off in the water and began scrubbing his hair. Soon he was all clean and was out of the tub. Eyeing his new clothes, he frowned. Not something he wanted to where, but it seemed like that was all he had since Aoi wouldn't let him where his regular clothes.

He stepped out of the room, his old clothes in hand and his new ones on. They fit him fine, which was almost a shock. He usually wore something too small, like old clothing or his Danna's and those were too big.

"You look better, Deidara," Aoi said, smiling, "I can help make your hair."

Deidara shook his head and backed away when she got closer. "I can make it, it's fine... Thank you, un."

Aoi nodded and held onto her smile. Maybe she really was kind.

"Madam Aoi, what do we need at the market today?" Hachiro asked, a basket in hand. His eyes landed on the blond and Deidara looked away.

"The usual, Hachiro. Thank you," the blond answered, as she stirred her soup in the kitchen.

Deidara resisted the urge to lick his lips. It smelled _so _good! He quickly brushed his hair, successfully getting all of the knots out of it. Soon it was in a loose braid, his fringe also wrapped in it.

"Would you like some soup, Deidara?"

"Y-yes, please, un."

Aoi nodded and gestured for the younger blond to sit down at the table. Once he was settled, she poured a bowl for him and set it in front of him, a spoon resting beside the bowl.

Deidara ignored the silverware and grabbed the bowl, already drinking it.

"Oh, you don't know how to use utensils?"

The former servant stopped momentarily to shake his head and he began drinking again.

"Why not?" Aoi asked, as she sat down.

Deidara put down his bowl and stared at the table. "I was never taught. Danna usually helped feed me, un."

"The prince fed you?"

He nodded. "When the food was really bad and he didn't want me to eat it, he gave me his food."

"That was nice of him," Aoi said, smiling.

Deidara glared at her. "But you still think that I shouldn't be near him because you think he may be using me, un?"

The older blond's smile slowly faded and she stared at the table solemnly. "Hachiro told me that he left for the war and didn't say goodbye. He left while you slept and-"

"But he promised that he'd come back and he did... But that doesn't matter anymore since I'm gone now, un."

Aoi frowned and didn't say anything else. She let Deidara slurp his soup and pick up the vegetables with his fingers.

"Would you like some more?"

"Yes, please, un."

Aoi nodded and got up from the table, bowl in hand. She used the ladle to pour more soup for the teen and once it was full, she put it back on the table to be eaten again.

Deidara nodded his head as a thank you and began drinking again.

_How long am I going to stay here? Will I ever be found? _The thought made him shudder. _No, Danna will find me... I just have to wait._


	39. One down one to go

(Same ages)

-Three Days Later-

"Come on, Deidara, you have to leave the house. The job's really easy and-"

"I'm not leaving. I'll only leave if you take me back home, un."

"Don't be stubborn! You'll even be earning some money so you can start your own life."

"I'm. Not. Leaving... Un!"

Aoi sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Never before had she had a slave or servant who wasn't glad that she was helping them.

"If you are not outside in the next ten seconds I will-"

"What, un? You'll what?"

"I will lock you in your room, with no food, till you give in!"

"I've been locked in my room before, un," Deidara stated matter of fact.

"With, Amai."

Deidara felt his blood run cold. "You wouldn't, un."

"Oh, I would. She hasn't been around anyone for a day now and she is _very _cranky."

Deidara growled in the back of his throat and stood up. "Fine, un," he muttered, before stepping out of his room.

Amai was Aoi's cat, that seemed to have it out for the teen. Deidara remembered the first time he saw the cat. She was fat and looked kind enough, but she was not "sweet" at all. Hachiro actually thought that the blond was being chopped up into pieces for screaming bloody murder. Instead he found the blond being

clawed at and bitten. He was still healing from the terrible event.

"Now, you'll work at the flower shop since I know that the owner will let you," Aoi explained as she grabbed a few things.  
"Who's the owner?"

"Me, of course!"

Deidara's eye twitched and he sighed. "Fine, un," he muttered.

"Okay, let's go!"

Aoi grabbed onto Deidara's hand and dragged him out of the house. Deidara still couldn't believe how green everything was in Konoha. It wasn't dried out or dying and it was like in his dreams. The flowers were also nice. He loved all the different colors, but he would give it all up to be with his Danna again. He frowned.

"And here we are!" both blond's stopped in front of a small little shop that was full of life. "You can start with watering the flowers and I'll tend to the customers."  
Deidara kept his frown. He was now a slave again, great. He had to work for an old bat, but now he has to work for a seemingly nice woman who, by the way, was paying him for some reason.

Shaking off the thought, he picked up a watering can and Aoi pointed to where the well was. Quickly filling up the can, he began watering the flowers outside. Such vibrant colors. They smelled so nice, too.

"Thank you, come again!" Aoi yelled, as she waved to a descending customer. "Do you like the flowers, Deidara?"

The blond just shrugged his shoulders. "I like them, yes, but I don't like doing this, un."

Aoi just sighed. "Were you spoiled in the Akasuna castle?"

He shook his head. "When I was nine I got lost in the kingdom. An old woman found me and made me her slave... She owned an herb shop and forced me to sell poisonous herbs to peasants, saying it was a medicine, un," he explained, chuckling afterwards, "I was walking back to her shop one day and I got beat by three boys accusing me of poisoning their mother. It hurt so much, but I didn't really care anymore."

"O-oh... I'm sorry to hear that... Well, that won't happen here! I'm going to make sure that nothing bad happens to you!" Aoi said with a bright smile.

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "How old are you, Madam Aoi?"

"Oh, I'm thirty-eight!"

Deidara's eyes widened. No way was she _that _old! She looked like she was just going into her mid twenties. "O-oh..."

The rest of the day he watered flowers in the warm sun. It was nice. It wasn't blistering and he could even hear a creak nearby. He'd have to ask Aoi to go see it since he had never seen one before. Wait... Why was he taking advantage of the opportunity? This woman kidnapped him- well, Hachiro did that, but she was an accomplice.

He frowned again. It had just been three days and he was already missing his master so much... It hurt.

"Okay, we're done for the day, Deidara! And good job, too!" Aoi smiled and held out her hand.

Deidara eyed it and the blond giggled. "Take it."

The younger blond opened up his palm and two copper coins fell inside.

"You did good, Deidara, so here's your first pay- Hey, wait!"

Deidara just put the coins on the counter and walked away. He wouldn't take this woman's money, not when she probably needed it more.

"Deidara, this is yours!"

The said blond just sighed and stopped. "It's your money and I'm not going to take it; I'm sorry, un."

"Hey, what's going on?"

"None of your business, Hachiro," Deidara hissed through his teeth.

"Deidara, don't be rude! Well, Hachiro, Deidara won't take his pay when he earned it," Aoi explained with her hands on her hips.

"Why would he take it? It's your money."

Aoi just sighed in frustration and she looked at the pair in irritation. "Deidara, be grateful that we took you in! I'm giving you money and you won't even-"

"I didn't ask to be taken, un. I don't want your money. You should use it on something useful."

"I have enough money, Deidara. Please, just take it," Aoi begged, a frown on her face. She stuck out her hand with the two coins shining brightly. "Please?"

Deidara groaned and sighed. "Fine, un," he said in defeat as he snatched the coins.

"Good! Now Hachiro, since you're staying with me, you'll have to help make dinner and Deidara and I can clean up a little. Okay?"

"Fine," the raven muttered under his breath.

The medic (Former medic) was staying with his parents old friend till this whole Deidara thing got sorted out and it was bugging the blond. Why would he need to stay? He did his job by kidnapping the blond; what else was there to be done?

Once the trio got back to Aoi's home, they began doing their chores. Deidara just listened to the older blond talk about when she got the house, when she cleaned it, how she got the cat hair out of the rugs. She even began asking the former servant some questions.

"So, Deidara, did you clean a lot when you were at the Akasuna castle?"

The said blond, paused and thought for a few seconds. "I cleaned the prince's room. When I was younger I cleaned with my guardian, but that was it... I also picked strawberries, un."

"Oh! I love strawberries! Do you like strawberries, Hachiro?"

"U-um, yes, Madam Aoi, I do," he answered hesitantly.

Deidara smiled lightly. He knew it was a lie. The raven hated it when he picked strawberries because he got sunburned.

"Hm... Do you know how to read, Deidara?"

"Um, yes, Madam Ao-"

"Oh, you don't have to call me that! Hachiro has to call me that because his mother and father force him to! Call me Aoi," the blond said, with a smile.

"O-okay... What was the question again, un?"

The woman just giggled. "Do you know how to read?"

Deidara nodded and continued to sweep. "I'm not sure how well though. I can read simple things, but I was getting better, till-" his sentence stopped short. _Till Danna left for the war._

"Until what?"

Deidara gulped. "I... I didn't want to learn anymore-"

"You shouldn't lie to me, Deidara; and I know when you lie," Aoi said in a warning tone.

"Fine. I stopped learning when the prince left for the war. He was the one teaching me and when he came back we barely had anytime to even read or write a sentence, un."

"Oh, I'm sorry... Would you like to continue those lessons with me?" Aoi asked slightly hopeful that the younger blond would open up.

"I-I don't know... I never really liked the lessons before, but I suppose I can learn a few more things-"

"Yay!"

The next thing the teen knew, he was in a bone crushing hug and his eyes watered. "A-aoi... P-please let m-me go!" He panted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dear!" The blond replied blushing.

"Dinner's ready," Hachiro yelled from the kitchen and Aoi beamed.

"I always love Hachi's cooking!"

Deidara raised and eyebrow. "Hachi, un?"

"Oh, it's an old nickname," Aoi whispered, "He hates it, but I will always call him that!"

Aoi led Deidara to the kitchen even though he knew where it was and she sat him down.

"What would you like, Dear?"

"Whatever Hachiro made, un," The younger blond answered.

"Okay, stir-fry it is!"

Deidara almost rolled his eyes at her cheeriness. It was almost bothering him. Before he could even continue with his next thought a bowl was in front of him. The contents of the said item were rice, vegetables, meat (Maybe beef?) and some beans.

"Dig in!" Aoi exclaimed as she sat down already enjoying her dinner. She ate rather quickly, but not even a piece of rice ever escaped her mouth.

Deidara hesitated and picked up his spoon. The whole time that they had been there all he had eaten was soup. He couldn't eat this with his hands; far too messy. He held the silverware in his hand, like a child would and scooped up some rice before putting it in his mouth. The food was very good, tasteful, he thought.

"Do you like it?" Hachiro asked, as he sat down already enjoying his portion.

Deidara just nodded and continued eating. Aoi was eyeing him the whole time, like a mother watching her child playing outside; almost like she didn't want him to get hurt, or harm himself. Deidara raised an eyebrow at the thought. This was just a random woman. Why would she worry about him, besides him being a servant.

"Well, I'm done. Deidara, would you like me to get you some clean night clothes? I'm sure the ones you wore the last two nights are already dirty and I need to wash them," Aoi said smiling.

The teen just blinked and cleared his throat. "It-it's fine, un... Thank you."

-Meanwhile-

Every slave gathered around, all fearing for a life.

"You have stolen the king's property. His deceased wife's bracelet. For that you are charged with death," The king's royal servant said, as he read from a scroll.

"I-I didn't take anything, your highness. I swear," the slave pleaded, as her eyes looked back and forth between father and son, "I-I found the bracelet in the g-garden and I-"

"The bracelet is a family heirloom passed down to the former queen and now to her son," The servant explained, his nose high in the air.

"I think we should let Sasori decide weather she dies or not," The king suggested, his eyes sliding to his right to see his son's ever so impassive face.

The prince just stared at the slave not even caring that she was now crying. Most executions were done in the dungeon, but this was a high level offense which meant that it would be done in public.

"She has stolen from us, she has abused other slaves, she has framed another slave for her actions (A/N: Why Konan was killed); and she has gotten my servant taken from me... I believe it would only be fair to end her life for the so many that she has ruined," Sasori explained, his voice holding no emotion.

The brunette's eyes widened and she shook her head. "It-it's not true, your highness... I haven't done any of those things!"

Both father and son stared down at the slave, their expressions like mirrors to each other. "I sentence you to death," The king said in his monotone of a voice.

"N-no... No!"

But she was already being pulled to where she would die. Both her feet and hands were tied and her head was forced down onto a wood block. She sobbed, but

the prince and king felt nothing. The king because he had no reason to care; the prince because he had lost all kindness to the slave for harming the one he loved and taking him away. All he felt was hate, but it soon dissolved into nothing. He didn't care anymore.

The executioner raised his axe and soon enough it was brought down. The sound was disturbing and the slave's body went limp and fell to the ground with her head. Ino hid her face in her younger - but taller- brother's neck. She knew what terrible things she'd done, but it was too much to see.

The executions were done outside and the royal family members watched from a balcony as the slaves were beheaded. This was normal years ago, but now most deaths were all done in the dungeon.

"I'm going to my room," the prince said, already up from his seat. The king said nothing and stared down as the crowed dissolved, not even having a bit of remorse.

Sasori gulped and kept his emotions hidden. He hoped that he wouldn't become like his father... A monster.

**Sorry it took so long! **

**Review?**


	40. Relations

(Same ages)

-One week later-

Deidara stared at the sky confused. What was happening? Why was the sky going so dark? It wasn't night time yet... He blinked as something fell on his face and he panicked. What was happening? What was falling from the sky. He began panicking more and he ran inside.

"Deidara, what's wrong?" Aoi asked shocked.

"Somethings going on outside, un!" The blond yelled, pointing at the door.

The older blond's eyebrows furrowed and she looked out the window. "It's raining, Dear. There's nothing- Oh... It's raining," Aoi said, almost smiling.

"Rain?" The teen asked, confused. Rain... Water falling from the sky...

-Flashback!-

_-Six Years Ago-_

_(Deidara is ten, Sasori is 18)_

_"The rain pelted down and-"_

_"Hm? What's rain, Danna?"_

_The said redhead chuckled. "I assumed you wouldn't know, brat. Rain is something cold and it falls from the sky... Like water," The prince explained._

_Deidara was still confused. "But water comes from the ground, Danna; not the sky, un," he protested._

_The teen scoffed and shook his head. "It also comes from the sky, brat."_

_Deidara frowned and sighed. "Okay... Can you keep on reading, un?"_

-End Flashback-

"Yes, rain," Aoi confirmed, smiling this time, "It's okay though. My house has no leaks and as long as you stay inside you won't get wet."

"But what about the flowers?"

"They rain can water them; it's fine."

"I'm back," Hachiro muttered, as he walked in the door, already soaked. He had a basket of fruits and vegetables and some meat. "Are you cooking today, Madam Aoi?"

"Yes. Thank you, Hachiro. Deidara, would you like to help get Hachiro some dry clothing. I think that would be nice," The older blond suggested.

"Okay."

The duo walked to Aoi's room and Deidara opened a drawer where all the spare clothes were.

"Here's some clothing," he muttered, before turning around to hand the raven the clothes, only to be greeted by a blank look. "If you don't want to where this then you chose your own clothing."

"No, that's not it," the former medic said, his voice below a whisper.

"If there's something wring, go tell Aoi about it-"

"I still care for you, Deidara... I really do."

The said blond sighed and looked at older the teen irritated. "After what you've done recently it seems that I can't do the same for you, un."

"I did that because I didn't want to sit around and see you get even more hurt by someone who left you!" he almost yelled back.

Deidara was almost brought to tears thinking about his master. "And how do you think he feels? Hm? He probably thinks that I left him too and do you think that makes me feel-"

In one quick motion he was embraced against the raven's wet chest. "I just don't want to see you keep on getting hurt," Hachiro whispered against Deidara's head and the blond just fell limp.

"Well, you're going to keep on seeing it, since you hurt me more than anyone ever has," Deidara hissed, before pushing the raven off of him. "Put on some dry clothes. Aoi doesn't want the floors to get wet, un." The teen just looked at the blond, hurt. Deidara glared at the floor and left.

-Meanwhile-

"He was taken, Sasori. You don't know where he is, so just forget about him," A snobby voice said, as they sipped their tea, pinky high in the air.

The said redhead continued to stare at the pinkette across from him. He knew who took his servant. It wasn't a coincidence that his servant and the current medic disappeared at the same time. He knew that Deidara was in Konoha and he knew that he would be close to the medic's old house.

"Are you even listening, Sasori?"

The prince shook his head and stood up from his chair. "I'm done with my tea and I would like to be left alone for the rest of the day."

"Wait!" The prince stopped. "Don't go yet! I barely even get to see you nowadays... I miss you, Sasori and I think we should spend some time together since we're getting married and-"

"We aren't getting married right away, Sakura. Not until my father steps down and I'll be king."

"So I am supposed to wait years to spend time with you? Sasori we've been engaged for five years. Five years! By now we would have either gotten married or broken it off!" The princess screamed, furious.

"Then I would rather have the latter since this seems to be a waste of time," Sasori hissed through his teeth, glaring at the pinkette, "I'm going to my room so don't bother me."

The princess just looked away, tears in her eyes. Sasori rolled his and walked out of the dinning room. He might as well give it straight to the brat and forget about her. As he walked to his room his thoughts began to drift to his missing love. His taken love. His heart ached and he frowned. When he got to his room, he sat at his desk and stared down at his studies. He already knew everything he needed to know so why was he still given work? Snarling, he threw a book across the room and watched as it hit the wall then the floor with a thud. A waste of time.

"You wanted to see me, your highness?"

"Yes. Have you gotten my requests?"

"Yes, your highness... You want me and Tobi to go to Konoha?"

Sasori nodded and looked at the knight. "The rest of the information is in this scroll," He said tossing it to the Uchiha.

"Yes, your highness. We will be on our way." And with that said, the knights bowed and left the room.

-Meanwhile-

-Three days later-

"Look, the sun came out!" Aoi chirped and she pulled Deidara off of his chair to see the sun. "Finally! Now we can work again!"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Fun, un."

Both blond's walked outside, Hachiro following them with a sullen look on his face. Deidara gulped and looked back quickly then looked ahead. He wished that the raven would give up or would at least not be so touchy all the time when Deidara rejected him.

"Do you two want a cup of tea before we go to the shop?"

"Yes, please," both teens said at the same time.

Deidara frowned and kept on looking ahead.

"Hm? What's that?" Aoi asked, as she gazed at a crowed. Deidara did so also and saw a rather large crowed. Two men in armor were on something so they were shown over the crowd and they were shouting something.

"The king has granted us access to enter his kingdom to find something that someone has stolen from the prince-"

"Wait!" Deidara protested as Aoi and Hachiro pulled him away. "That was a Suna knight. Danna was-"

"We can't be caught, Deidara. If they find us you'll go back to the prince and we'll be executed."

Deidara tried to pull away, but the duo was much more stronger than him. He could go home to his Danna, but they wouldn't let him. Closing his eyes in defeat, he let his kidnappers take him.

"Stop here," Aoi said, gasping. They still kept his strong grip on him even though he was limp in their arms. "We're going home, but we'll have to go around," The older blond said as she looked around. All of them ran around the corner and in ten minutes tops they were back at the house. "Now, we just have to stay here until... Deidara. Where are you going?"

The former servant just walked over to his room and closed the door. Why wouldn't they let him come home? He was just a burden so why did they want to help.

"Deidara, open the door," Aoi pleaded as she knocked on the door. The said blond didn't respond. He just sat in the farthest corner from the door. "Please, Deidara... Please open the door..."

"Tell me why you took me, un," Deidara said, his voice slightly cracking.

"... Wh... When Hachiro told me about a slave... A servant who was in the Akasuna castle who had been heartbroken I had to help... And when he told me that it was the prince I knew that it was probably much worse than I had thought... I heard that your mother and father died and I knew that you had no one; your guardian was killed and you were being tortured... I couldn't sit around and wait for you to die, too," The blond finished in a broken sob.

The door opened and Deidara looked down at the older blond, tears still flowing down his face. "People die everyday, Aoi. My death wouldn't have changed you in anyway, un," He muttered, as he sat down with his knees pulled closely to his chest.

Aoi looked up, a sad smile on her face as even more tears running down her cheeks. "No. Itwould have affected me so much... Deidara, when I heard that the cook had a son I was happy for her, but when I found out that she died I was overwhelmed by grief... I didn't want you to be alone, but I had no way of getting to Suna since I was needed here so much," She explained, still smiling.

"How would you even know that I existed. I'm a stranger to you, un."  
Aoi shook her head. "No, Deidara... We may be strangers in some ways, but others we are very close." Deidara raised an eyebrow, now confused. "Deidara... I'm Dia's sister."

**HA! CLIFFHANGER BITCH! Lol, I hope your happy Woolfy! Have fun going over seas with this on your mind!**

**Okay this story is crap right now, but I'm trying to get it out of the grave and make it something that I enjoy writing again, but seriously... This is the 40th chapter and I wanna write something else since I haven't in forever! XD Cept for Unexpected Love.**


	41. Flashbacks

(Same ages)

(Dia is 20, Daisuke is 23)

_-18 years ago-_

_Dia smiled as her and her twin sister walked home from getting groceries. Today Konoha was bright and sunny and both of the blonds loved it._

_"Go ahead of me, Aoi. I forgot something," Dia said as she rubbed her arm embarrassed._

_Her older sister just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Okay, I'll take the food home, then. Don't take too long," She said, jokingly._

_Dia nodded and walked back the other way. She let her eyes wander as she walked around, looking for one person in particular. She walked over to the spot_

_ where they usually meet and sat down on the chair that was always there waiting for her._

_"Um, excuse me, but is-"_

_"He's not here yet, Dia," The shopkeeper chuckled as he polished his treasures._

_"Oh." The blond looked down, a blush on her cheeks. She always came early simply because she was always so eager to see-_

_"Hello, Angel," A smooth voice said and the blond's face brightened._

_"Daisuke!" The blond exclaimed standing on her feet._

_The knight just smiled and brought his lover inside his uncle's shop. "Good day, __Daisuke," His old uncle greeted, nodding._

___The blond just smiled and nodded back. He led the younger blond to his bedroom and once the two were alone they embraced. "I haven't seen you in such a long time," Dia said, frowning._

___"It's been very busy lately and they say there might be a war," __Daisuke explained, as he stroked his lover's blond hair._

_____"What? Then that means that you have to-"_

_____"I know, Dia... I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to go back to Suna soon."_

_____The younger blond shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "I'll go with you," she said, determined._

_______Daisuke frowned and shook his head. "Suna isn't like Konoha, Dia... It's more harsh and they'd restrain you so much. I'd hate to see you being caged just because you want to be with me," He whispered and Dia just bit her bottom lip._

_______"We can get married. We were going to sooner or later. We've known each other for over a year now and-"_

_________"Your parents won't approve of us getting married; you know that," __Daisuke retorted as he and Dia sat down on his current bed._

___________"I don't care! I won't even tell them-"_

___________"You're being drastic again, Dia."_

___________"I don't care!"_

_____________Daisuke shook his head and frowned. "So you would just leave your family without a second thought? You know how hard it is to get out of Suna once you get in. I was lucky enough to just leave the border," He explained as he watched Dia's blue eyes fill with tears._

_____________"Yes, I would... For you, __Daisuke."_

_______________The older blond shook his head. "I don't want to come between you and your family, Dia."_

_______________The said woman just shook her head, now slightly crying. "I finally found someone who I love and I don't want to give that up, __Daisuke. Not ever," She murmured._

_________________The knight sighed and kissed her forehead. "I don't want you to give everything up because of me, Angel."_

_Dia sniffled and wiped her nose. "If you're going, then so am I. You should know that by now," She said, slightly smiling._

___Daisuke smiled too and kissed his lover on the lips lightly. "I know and that's what makes me so sad."_

___-Two Months Later-_

___"Dia! Dia!" ____The said blond turned around. She was just about to leave with her fiancé, but stopped when she saw her older sister running to her, tears streaming down her face. "Don't leave!"_

_____Daisuke looked down at his lover and frowned._

_____"I have to go, Aoi. For __Daisuke," Dia said, her head held high._

_______"You're leaving your family, your life, for one man, Dia! What has gotten into you_?" She screamed and she looked at the tall blond her blue eyes filled with so much sadness.

_____"Sense, Aoi. I don't want to be alone-"_

_____"But you won't! You have me, Dia!"_

_____The younger blond shook her head and gulped. "That's not enough, Sister-"_

_____"Mother and Father are going to find out and they will find you before you can even leave the kingdom. Please, they're going to lock you in your room and keep you there, till you die! Don't go, Dia," Aoi pleaded, more tears running down her face._

_Dia frowned and hugged her sister, somewhat calming her. __Daisuke now knew this was a bad idea and sighed. "We shouldn't do this, Dia," he said, his voice laced with regret._

___"Please don't leave yet, Dia."_

___"The war's coming and __Daisuke has to go back to Suna for it... I'm sorry, Sister, but I have to go with him."_

_____Aoi pulled away and looked at her sister with identical eyes. "I see that there is no changing you... Write everyday, Sister. Tell me everything that is happening and don't let this war separate us," She said, frowning._

_____"Of course, Aoi. Every day," Dia whispered and the sisters embraced once more before letting go forever._

_____"Goodbye, Aoi... __Daisuke. I hope you have a safe life," Aoi said, a small smile on her face._

_The couple nodded and said their goodbyes before getting into their carriage and leaving._

_-One Year Later-_

_Dia smiled as she wrote to her sister once more. She was now the new cook for the Akasuna castle and her husband was the head knight. One hand was occupying her paper and the other her stomach. The thought gave her tingles every time. She was having a baby! __Daisuke's obviously and both blond's were happy for the new arrival. She was still in her first trimester so there was still so much time before their child would come to them. She hoped that the baby looked like her husband._

___"How is Dia and the baby?" __Daisuke asked, as he also wrapped his arm around his wife's arm, so he could also touch her stomach._

_____The cook just giggled and blushed. "We're both doing fine, __Daisuke. Don't worry so much!" She said, as she stopped her writing._

_______"I can't help it, Angel. A lot of things are happening, but I'm only worried about you," He whispered and Dia blushed again._

_______"Well, I'm flattered," She replied, smiling._

_______"I have to go scouting for a few weeks, Dia. It's nothing big and I'll be back soon," __Daisuke said, hoping his wife wouldn't over react_

_________"As long as you come back," Dia said in a stern voice and her husband nodded his head._

_________"Of course. I will always come back for you, Dia. Always..."_

_________-One Month Later-_

_"Wh-what?"_

_"I'm sorry, Dia, but he didn't make it," The old general said, in a sad tone. (A/N: The old guy that Dei talked to)_

_The blond felt tears falling from her eyes and she collapsed to her knees. "N-no~" She sobbed, into her hands._

_Konan, a slave went to see what was wrong with her friend and she understood and kneeled next to her, rubbing her back._

_"He wanted me to give you this, just in case," The man said, holding out a folded up letter and Dia couldn't seem to reach for it, so her friend did. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now," He apologized before leaving._

_Once Dia had calmed down, she read the letter. She read it over and over, trying to believe the words, but they hurt so much._

Dear Dia,

I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise. I hope that when you read this you won't be too sad. I hope you and our child go along with life without me and I hope it won't be hard for you two. Always remember that I will live on with our child. I love you both and I-

_She couldn't read anymore. It hurt. It hurt so much. Folding up the paper, she set it on her dresser and continued to lie on her bed, a hand resting on her stomach. She was alone now._

_-Six months later-_

_Dia smiled as she cooked her sweets. The prince would love these. She wiped some flour off of her cheek and sighed as the pastries were ready. As if on cue the eight year old entered the kitchen, searching for his favorite food._

_"Here you are, your highness," Dia said a smile on her face. "Freshly made, just how you like it!"_

_The redhead gave a small smile and took the treat. "Thank you, Dia," he said in a polite tone before eating the sweat treat._

_Dia smiled and nodded. She began cleaning up and setting the rest of the treats on a plate for others to eat. Resting a hand on her stomach she smiled. She wasn't alone. She had her sister, her friend and now her child. She hoped it was a boy._

-Present time-

Sasori felt his lips twitch up almost in a smile as he saw his relatives. Temari, Kankuro and Garra.

"Hello, _your highness_," Kankuro said in a teasing tone with a smile, only to get hit on the head with his sister's fan.

"Don't be rude, Kankuro! I'm sorry, Sasori, we're all just happy that you survived the war," Temari said also smiling.

Sasori smiled a little and nodded. His youngest cousin was staring at him and Sasori almost frowned. Garra could read him like an open book any day. He was probably the only person who understood him so well.

"Would you like to go to the parlor for tea?" He asked, trying to keep up his smile.

Temari and Kankuro nodded, but Garra stayed still. The blond and brunette went ahead of them and Sasori walked with the younger redhead. It was silent and Sasori almost sighed. "Yes, Garra?"

"You seem to be more distracted. It's not like you," The redhead said, his dark-ringed eyes staring ahead.

"Well, a few things have happened and it's been becoming hard to concentrate," Sasori answered, now upset. The search was taking too long and if it lasted another day then he was going to Konoha himself.

"Hm. I'm sure it has," His cousin replied, now looking at the prince.

They continued to walk till they were at the parlor doors. A royal servant opened them and they seated themselves down for tea.

"So, what have you been doing lately?" Temari asked, right before she sipped her tea.

The prince shrugged. "Nothing much," He replied, almost cursing as he saw Garra's knowing look. _He knows I'm lying._

"Hm. Well, maybe you should come over since it gets pretty boring with me and Kankuro fighting and Garra just sitting there doing nothing. Hey, maybe you can bring that little slave boy who followed you around a lot?" The blond suggested smiling, only to have it melt away when she saw the prince's glare.

"Unfortunately he was taken to Konoha just a month ago. Our former medic stole him."

"O-oh... Well, he's just a slave right?"

Sasori put down his cup of tea and tried to calm himself down. "Yes," He answered.

Garra looked away, his face still impassive. They continued to talk about the war, or food, things that didn't really seem important at the time. "You haven't even touched your tea, Garra," Temari said in a scolding voice. The redhead just looked down at his drink and brought it to his lips before taking a sip of the cold liquid. "So... You haven't decided to get a new slave?"

Sasori clenched his jaw and the grip on his cup just tightened. "No, I didn't think it was necessary to get a new one," He replied through his teeth.

Temari shrugged. "Oh well," She said in a sigh.

Sasori put down his tea and eyed his youngest cousin's cup. He could see the other's reflection in it and his thoughts began to drift as he saw the teen's mark. Love. He had heard that the teen had carved the word into his skin when he was only six. Sasori had remembered when he was four that the redhead would talk about not wanting to be alone anymore and wishing that he had a family that loved him. His father hated him since his mother had died from childbirth and his siblings almost feared him because of their father, who had died a year ago.

"Sasori? Sasori!" The prince was snapped out of his daze and he looked at the brunette, who sighed.

"Yes?"

"We were asking if we could stay the night and catch up some more," Kankuro explained his with a frown.

"That's fine. There are some guest bedrooms on the third floor that you can use," Sasori said with a wave of his hand.

"Thank you," Both Temari and Kankuro said at the same time as they smiled. Their younger brother just looked at Sasori, then back ahead.

Soon everyone was done with their tea and Sasori was leading the trio to their separate rooms. The siblings just thanked him again and went into their rooms.

-Meanwhile-

Deidara stared at the older blond with wide eyes. _What? _He thought, confused. Aoi looked at him the tears flowing slowly. "Y... You're lying, un. Konan said I didn't have any other family," He said in disbelief.

"No. Your mother didn't tell Konan everything-"

"How do you know? You weren't there when I was growing up!" Deidara yelled in shock. This woman was not his aunt. He would have known... He would have known.

"We wrote letters to each other and when I stopped getting them I... I was worried. I found out that Dia had died and that she had a son... I wanted to find you and make sure you were okay, but your grandparents were still mourning for Dia's death and they needed me to stay," Aoi explained, her eyes downcast. "I wanted to help you so much, but... I couldn't," She finished in a slight sob.

Deidara stared at Aoi in disbelief. Was she telling the truth? Very slowly, he lifted his hand and put it on his aunt's shoulder, trying to comfort her. The blond just held the hand and she looked up at Deidara.

"I don't want you to be alone like I was, Deidara," She whispered and the said teen just frowned and sighed before hugging Aoi. He imagined it was his mother who embraced him. His mother who stroked his hair and took care of him. His mother who loved him. It felt so warm... So nice to be loved like this.

After some while the two let go and wiped their tears before heading to the kitchen for some tea. Deidara would ask questions and Aoi would answer the best she could most of the time.

"Would you like to meet your grandparents?" Aoi asked all of a sudden, making Deidara choke on his tea. "They live on the other side of Konoha and they haven't talked to me since Dia had died... I think it would be nice," Aoi suggested a small smile on her lips.

Deidara looked at his aunt in shock. "I... I don't think that would be a good idea, un," He said frowning.

"Why not? I need to visit sooner or later and I think now would be a good time," Aoi said, standing up.

"Aoi..." The blond stopped. "I'm a little overwhelmed right now and I-I need a few days to compose myself so... Not now, un," Deidara finished in a whisper.  
"That's fine, Deidara. Take as long as you need," His aunt said before sitting down smiling.

Deidara gulped. He had a family now and it felt... nice.

**It took so long! DX**

**LOL! I keep on finding out that a lot of my favorite characters are being voiced by Takahiro Sakurai! XD (The voice of Sasori) Matsuki (Junjou Romantica! XD He's gay in that one! And the uke ;D) Claude (Kuroshitsuji. Knew that) Izunu Kira (Bleach! It's obviously since they sound alike! And he has the same hairstyle as Dei!) And that one guy from D. Gray-man... But he's not a fave character of mine XD There's also Suzaku from Code Geass but he's okay. **

**Review?**


	42. Relatives and no leads

(Deidara is 16 Sasori is 25)

"Okay, I change my mind, I want to go back, un," Deidara said once he left the front door.

"It's been three days, Deidara. I think it's time!" Aoi retorted with a sigh.

Hachiro eyed the duo and he frowned. Deidara had been a bit better, but he was still avoiding all contact with him.

"Can't we do this another time, un? I mean-"

"No, the flower shop is booked and it will take a long while before we can do anything again. We're going!" Deidara fought the whole way to the carriage.

Once he was seated between the former medic and his aunt he was seething. He didn't want to meet his grandparents who supposedly didn't like him because he caused his mother's death. He frowned at the thought. He never knew his mother, so he didn't know what life he had ruined. Was she like Aoi? Was she the exact opposite? He hadn't gotten up the nerve to ask yet.

A few hours later they finally reached the north side of Konoha and Deidara was in desperate need to stretch his legs. Aoi took a deep breath as she looked out the window to see her parents' house. Nodding to herself she opened the door, letting Deidara and Hachiro out.

"This is a big house," Deidara said in amazement, but the castle that he had lived in all of his life was still bigger.

"Well... We should go in," Aoi said, slightly nervous.

The trio walked up to the door and Aoi knocked lightly on the wood.

"Hello," An old butler greeted as he eyed the group. Once his eyes landed on Aoi he gave a small gasp. "Madam Aoi, you-"

"Hello, Joben. I came for a visit. Are mother and father home?" Aoi asked, like she wasn't nervous at all.

"Y-yes, Madam Aoi. Right this way," He said, gesturing them to come in with his hand.

Deidara let his eyes wander around the fairly large home, trying to see if there was anything interesting. It was nicely decorated with a few things on the walls and a few rugs, but one thing that caught his attention was a portrait. It was of four people; three woman, one man. The man had black hair and his eyes were a cold blue. The oldest woman had blond hair and brown eyes that seemed to be filled to the brim with stress. The other two women, or should he say girls, were identical with long blond hair that was down and bright blue eyes. They were the only ones in the picture really smiling.

"Don't get caught up with pictures, Deidara. We have to follow Madam Aoi," Hachiro said from behind the teen.

The said blond just frowned and began following his aunt again to what seemed like a living room. There sat the man and woman from the portrait, but aged much more.

"Aoi? What're you doing here?" The woman asked, confused.

"I came for a visit, Mother," Aoi replied a small smile on her face.

The woman and man glared at her. "I thought that we made it clear that we didn't want to see you again, Aoi," The woman spat between her teeth, making Deidara flinch. What kind of mother would say that to their child? "You could've stopped her from leaving, but you didn't."

The blond didn't seem affected by what they were saying. "You both knew I couldn't have stopped her, Mother, but that's not why I'm here," Aoi said, gesturing to Deidara, but they just saw Hachiro instead.

"Aw~ Hachi, you've grown so much!" The old woman cooed before standing up and hugging the raven.

"It's good to see you, too, Madam Kameko," Hachiro said, as he pat the woman's back.

"Where have you been lately? I've missed you so much these past years!" Kameko exclaimed before sitting down, pulling the raven down with her.

"Actually I was in Suna to study to become a medic," The former medic explained his eyes shining through his bangs.

"Hm? Who was teaching you in such a dreadful place?" Kameko asked sipping her tea. Deidara frowned. He felt insulted since he actually liked Suna.  
"The prince, actually-"

"The prince_?_! Oh, what a dreadful man! I cannot believe that you had to put up with him!" The old woman yelled, trying to comfort the medic. Deidara flinched again. Why did everyone think Sasori was such a terrible person?

"Mother that isn't why we're here," Aoi said, also frowning.

"Then why are you here? And why did you bring a girl with you?" Kameko asked, glaring at Deidara, who shrunk behind his aunt, afraid.

"Yes, why would you bother us with something like this, Aoi? Honestly, we don't have time to dilly-dally away anymore," The raven haired father said, waving his hand.

"Mother, Father, this is Deidara. Dia's son," Aoi said, stepping away from the teen to show him to her parents.

Their eyes went wide and Deidara had a feeling that things would go better from then on. Wrong.

"Gah! You're a spitting image of that Suna knight who took Dia away from us!" Kameko yelled, standing up. "I won't have such filth even look at my house!"  
Deidara dodged a tea pot that was thrown at him and he looked at his grandmother in disbelief.

"Mother! How can you treat your only grandchild like that_?_! This is the first time you're meeting and you're throwing tea at him_?_! Unbelievable!"

"Do not yell at me, Aoi! You just came here to torture us because we chose Dia as our favorite!"

"Enough!" The old man yelled, standing to his feet. He glared at his wife, then his daughter. "Aoi, you have caused enough trouble as it is and you don't want to stress your mother out anymore... Take the boy and don't come back," He finished, his eyes wandering to Deidara, who looked down. He thought he would have a family, but all he got was rejection.

"Fine. Come on, Hachiro," Aoi said and her mother just ticked her tongue.

"We'll take Hachiro home, Aoi-"

"He's actually staying with me, since his family is still in Suna," The blond retorted and her mother glared at her.

"Then he'll stay here! I'm so sorry you had to put up with her, Hachi," Kameko apologized, not letting the raven say a word.

Aoi glared at her mother and sighed. "Hachiro," She said in a warning tone and the former medic stood up.

"I told my mother and father that I was staying with Aoi for a while. I don't want to lie to them-"

"But you won't! Your parents will understand, Hachi!" Kameko said a large smile on her face.

"I should really get going," The raven said as he walked out of the room, Deidara following him. Aoi glared at her parents once more, before leaving.

Once all of them were in the carriage, Deidara let the tears finally fall from his eyes. Well that hurt much more then he expected. Just because he was the son of a man that he never even knew his grandparents hated him.

Aoi just rubbed his back and made shushing sounds to soothe her nephew. "It's alright," She said and Deidara curled up to her, wanting more comfort. He didn't want to be in Konoha anymore. He wanted to be with his Danna, who loved him and took care of him; but he also had an aunt who didn't want to be alone anymore and she was the closest thing to family he had. He continued to cry, till he fell asleep.

-Meanwhile-

Sasori pulled his hood over his face further and continued to walk down the crowded streets of Konoha. He had secretly left durning the middle of the night and he was now on the search for his love. Sandaime followed behind him, not even needing any reins. There were some whispers and some fingers pointing at the prince, but he just ignored them; no one knew who he was and if they did he would die on the spot... If he didn't fight, that is.

It was already getting late and being out would make him look suspicious, so he decided to stay at an Inn.

"Ah, welcome to the-"

"One room and stall, please," Sasori interjected, before placing five gold coins on the countertop, making the old owner's eyes widen.

"Y-yes! Right away! Honey, get this man a room!"

"Yes, Dear!" an old woman said before leading Sasori to his room and letting one of their workers take his horse to a stall. "Is there anything else I can get you, sir?" the woman asked a kind smile on her face.

Sasori just looked at his room and knew it would have to do for now. "No," He answered and the woman nodded before leaving. Sasori made sure that all the doors and windows were locked with the shades drawn before he took off his cloak. He was lucky enough to get into the kingdom, but now the real work was about to begin.

-Next Day-

"Ah, would you like some breakfast, sir?" The owner asked a little too cheerful.

Sasori looked down at the food and sighed. "Yes, please," He said, sitting down at a table, eyeing his food. It was porridge with a few spices thrown on top of it. He sighed again. "If you're trying to poison me, it won't work. These herbs will slowly make my body shut down and once I'm dead, you'll take my money."

The owner looked startled and he looked around at other clients who were now leaving. "Wh-what are you talking about? There is n-nothing wrong with-"  
"Im taking my horse and I'll be leaving," Sasori said, standing up from his chair. He walked outside and went to the stalls where his horse was being kept. Opening up the door, he grabbed Sandaime's reins and saddle, before walking off.

He had a few places to check for where his servant could be and if he wasn't there, then he would have to search randomly. He just hoped that his love was okay and not being tortured or worse. The thought made him shudder. He let his eyes wander from under his hood, trying to find his former medic's house. He sighed. He hated asking for directions. He just looked at the right signs and and streets and he soon came to the house. Okay, nobody was living here since the whole place looked abandoned. Wood was nailed over the window and doors and he could barely see through them, but he would be able to see if there was any light in the home. Nothing. He sighed again and led Sandaime away from the empty house.

The sun was high in the sky and it was hot, but nothing compared to Suna and his horse was enjoying the fun sun. Sasori would roll his eyes every time the horse would stop to graze on the flowers in peoples' windowsills. He just pulled him away, while girls giggled and pointed at him. Even in a disguise girls still blushed and giggled around him. He was stopped countless times to be asked questions and he was getting very annoyed.

"Oh~ I love your horse!" One of the girls said, as she smiled politely. She reached out her hand to pet Sandaime on the head, only to get almost bitten. "Ah!"

"Oh, my god! Ran, are you okay?" One of her friends asked.

"My horse doesn't like to be pet," Sasori said, keeping his voice in a monotone, which wasn't too hard since he almost always talked like that.

"Oh, well, you don't look like you're from Konoha. Where are you from?" The third girl asked, blushing.

"Kumo," Sasori answered, as he looked for a way to get away from the young girls. They were about Deidara's age and he just wanted to find the blond. (A/N: Kumo is the Cloud village in the Lightning country.)

"Wow, so far away-"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now," The prince said, before mounting his horse and kicking him to go.

"O-okay! We'll see you later!" The first girl shouted, waving her hand.

"Don't embarrass yourself, Ran!" Her friend said, giggling.

Sasori rolled his eyes and kicked Sandaime till he was cantering and away from the girls. He missed his love and he would do anything to find him and make sure he was safe. Anything.

**Lol, when I was writing Sori's part I listened to Stupid MF by MSI! XD**

**Review?**


	43. Finally

**AGAIN! I have the urge to write the fourth part to Linked (Which I still have to name!) and it bugs, me, but I have other crap to work on! =.=" I call stuff or stories or anything crap btw.**

**Listening to: Hemorrhage by The Fuel.**

(Dei was supposed to turn 17 in the last chapter, but now it's this one! Sori is 25)

-In the living room-

Aoi hummed as she brushed her nephew's hair. She looked over his shoulder to see he was struggling with a word in his book.

"Loyalty," She said, helping the blond.

"Thank you, un."

It had been three days since he had seen his grandparents for the first time and he wished he hadn't, since he realized that they were huge jerks. No wonder Aoi stayed away from them. Hachiro was still around, but Deidara was still ignoring him and his longing looks. Aoi just wished that they would make up. In the meantime she wanted her nephew to continue his lessons of writing and reading so she picked out a book for him to read out loud. So far the book was boring.

"There you go!" Aoi exclaimed, as she finished with the blond's new hairstyle. It was in a low ponytail with the fringe pulled back also, so you could see both of his eyes.

"Hm?" Deidara turned his head to see his aunt smiling down at him. "This book is boring. Can we read another one, un?"

Aoi frowned and sighed in irritation. "Fine, fine. I just bought one a few days ago; you can read that," She said, as she walked over to her bookcase. "Here we are!" She handed the book to Deidara who eyed the cover, his eyes widening.

"I already read this one," He said, handing the book back.

"Hm? This seems kind of advanced for you to read-"

"Then why did you give it to me, un?" Deidara asked, looking away and out of the window.

"I thought you'd like a challenge... So you've read this?"

Deidara nodded his head. "Okay, well I can find another book," Aoi said, trying to smile, but failing miserably, as she saw her nephew's face. There were tears flowing from his eyes, as he bit his lip to stifle any sound from coming out. "Deidara...?"

The said blond just wiped away his tears and sniffled lightly. "It's fine, un," He reassured, putting on a fake smile. Aoi looked down at him concerned, but nodded. Walking back to the book case she put the book away and grabbed another. When she was about to walk away she glanced at the other book's title.

_The Forbidden Fruit? _Aoi looked back at her nephew who has staring down at his hands. Frowning, she found another book and brought it back to the blond. "How about this one?" She asked, smiling.

Deidara just nodded and took the book and opened it to the first page. "In the kingdom of..."

-Meanwhile-

Sasori continued to walk around the Southern part of Konoha, Sandaime following him. Every once and a while the horse would gaze at the green grass and stop... Again. Sasori was now thinking it was bad idea to have his horse wandering around with him if they stopped every five minutes. But if they were ever figured out then he had to run somewhere.

"Excuse mr, sir, but would you like to sample our new perfume?" A young girl asked from the doorway of a shop that Sasori was passing by. She had blond hair and grey eyes, which seemed full of life.

"No, thank you," He answered, before walking off again.

"Please? Just come in and try it," The girl urged, before reaching out for him. Sasori turned and expected her to leave him alone, only to feel a tug on his cloak. His eyes went wide and he quickly pulled his hood back over his head. The girl was looking at him in shock. "Your hair is red..." She said, her voice confused. "It's a pretty color!" She added a large smile on her face. "We have to show my mama! She loves the color red!"

Before Sasori could even protest, the little girl dragged him into the empty store, leaving poor Sandaime to graze on all the grass he wanted. "I should be leaving," The prince said, as he pulled away.

"B-but you have to meet my mama!" Sasori rolled his covered eyes and was about to walk outside, but was stopped again. "This way!"

"I have to-"

"Izumi, who's that?" A middled aged woman asked, as she walked out of a room, boxes in her arms. She looked tired and worn out, but once she saw Sasori she smiled. "A costumer?" She asked and her daughter smiled.

"This man has pretty hair, Mama!"

The woman sighed and smile. "Izumi, how many times have I told you not to bother other people? I'm sorry, sir, she can get a bit excited," The woman apologized.

"But look, Mama!" Sasori kept his hood on this time, which bothered the blond. "Can we see your hair, sir?"

"No. I need to go before someone steals my horse-"

"Aw~ Please?" She begged, holding onto his hand.

"Izumi, do not bother this man anymore! Leave him be!" The girl flinched and looked down in shame, before letting go of his hand. Sasori nodded his head and began walking out of the shop, only to be stopped once again. He didn't have enough time to react as he felt his whole cloak being pulled off.

"See, Mama! It's pretty!" The girl said as she grinned.

"Oh, my god! Izumi, get away from him!" The mother pulled her daughter away from the prince. "Get away from here!" The older blond screamed, as she shoved her daughter behind her.

"I am sorry to intrude on your lives," Sasori said, as he picked up his cloak and draped it on himself again, covering his face once more.

"Mama? Why did you-"

"That is a dangerous man, Izumi. Stay away from him!" She snapped, making her daughter flinch.

"O-okay, Mama."

Sasori just walked out of the shop and found Sandaime snacking on someone's flower garden. He sighed, before pulling the horse away and making him walk on. It was already twilight so he would have to give up on yet another day. He frowned and looked up at the pink and orange sky. Deidara loved the sunset. He walked over to an Inn nearby and ordered the same thing every time. One room, one stall. And again, another restless night.

-Meanwhile-

Deidara took out his hair ribbon and brushed his hair, getting ready for bed. The Suna knights had left almost a week ago. His Danna gave up on finding him and it was killing him on the inside. Deidara put down his brush and put a hand over his mouth to prevent any noise to escape his lips as he cried himself to sleep yet another night. Why did he give up so easily? Was he something to worry about then give up on? He knew that was probably true. The prince was going to become king soon and he shouldn't be wasting his time on some lowly servant- No, he was just a slave. He should have realized that earlier.

"Deidara?"

The said blond's head snapped up to see his aunt standing in the doorway, looking concerned. _Like a mother, _He thought sadly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, as she sat down next to him (He's on his bed), already rubbing his back.

He didn't feel like talking to the older blond. He had tried to explain it so many times before, and it wasn't worth it anymore. She never understood what she put him through. "It's nothing," He lied, as he grinned, the tears still continuing to fall. "I'm sorry if I woke you, un. I'll try to be more quiet," He apologized and Aoi just frowned.

"Please don't lie, Deidara. It kills me to see you in so much pain all the time... What's wrong?" She asked once again, making Deidara's grin fall and he started crying again.

"Y-you s-s-still don't u-understand wh-what you did," He said, as he cried into his hands.

"I'm sorry I took you to see my mother and father-"

"N-not that, un," He protested, as he looked at her with his teary eyes.

"Th-then what? T-tell me what I did wrong," She pleaded and Deidara scoffed.

"I've told you so many times, but you just say you did that right thing, un..."

Aoi's eyes went wide and she frowned, before taking her hand off her nephew's back. "I did do the right thing... I couldn't sit around while you were being raped by the prince... I didn't want you to get hurt anymore," Aoi explained, yet again.

Deidara frowned and turned away from his aunt, more tears streaming down his face. _It's no use, _He thought sadly. "He saved me countless times... He took care of me ever since I was four and over the years he grew to love me... I also did, un... But now I think that you may be right since he gave up on finding me." _He probably never even loved me..._

Aoi wrapped her arms around the younger blond's shoulders and pulled him close as he cried himself to sleep.

-Next Day-

-In the living room-

"Happy birthday, Deidara!"

The said blond looked down at the cake that Hachiro and Aoi were holding in front of him. "I didn't ask for any cake, Aoi, un."

"Well, you're getting one!" Aoi replied, smiling. She sat down her nephew at the table and cut him some cake. "Now take a bite!"

Deidara rolled his eyes and at a spoonful. "It's good," He answered, with a full mouth.

"Yay!" Deidara choked as he was pulled into a giant hug. Hachiro just smiled, but didn't say anything. "Now open your present!" Deidara raised an eyebrow when a box was placed in his hands. "Since this is your first present-"

"It's not," He interjected, slightly smiling down at the box.

"Oh, well Konan was very nice to-"

"She didn't give me any presents. Danna did," He said, looking down sadly.

There was an eery silence and Aoi gave a small smile. Th-that was nice of him, but now you get another present," She said, urging the blond to open it.  
Deidara smiled and opened the wooden box to see a letter inside. He raised an eyebrow and picked it up, already unfolding it.

_Dear Aoi, __I miss him so much that it hurts my very being to think about him being actually gone. I hope you don't go through with this like I have. I know that I have to get over his death soon, but I almost can't. I feel like I lost him, but I haven't. I have Deidara and he, well I hope it's a boy, is one thing that I will hold very dear to my heart. I've been getting a little sick lately, but I hope it's nothing. I lost a life, but in return I will get another and I'm glad for that. I will try and reply to your letter as soon as possible, Aoi._

_Love, your sister, Dia~_

Deidara stared at the letter with wide eyes. This was his mother's letter to his aunt.

"Deidara? Do you not understand a word?" Aoi asked, worried.

The young blond just shook his head and smiled, as a tear fell from his eye. "No, I could read everything just fine, un... Thank you, Aoi. I appreciate this."  
The woman smiled and nodded.

Deidara read the letter once more just to see if it were what he read before. Yes; It was the same. His mother loved him even before he was born; she had always loved him. That filled him with so much warmth.

The rest of the day was fun. They finished the cake and Aoi read a book to Deidara, while Hachiro also listening next to the blond. The blond barely even noticed the raven's arm coming around his shoulder. Soon it was almost time to go to bed and Deidara thought that he needed it. He was rather tired after all.

_Knock knock_

Aoi raised an eyebrow. "Now who could that be?" She asked herself, before getting up from her chair to open the door. "Hello-" She was cut off, by a knife being put to her neck. Deidara went over to the door, but stayed around the corner when he heard his aunt gasp and his eyes widened. The man (He assumed) was in a dark cloak concealing his face. His aunt's captor whispered something in her ear and the woman shook her head, before mouthing one word to Deidara. _"Run."_  
Deidara did so and ran. He didn't want to leave Aoi with some man who could kill her and leave him alone once again. He could hear Hachiro running towards the man and he winced when he heard a groan and a thump. The man was coming after him!

"Deidara!" The said blond froze.

_That voice... _He turned around, only to be pulled into a hug.

"Deidara," He said again and the blond looked up at the captors face in shock. Brown eyes stared down at his. Such a rare color. (A/N: In real life it is the most common, but not in this story.)

"D-danna, un?" He asked, tears pooling in his eyes. The man took off his hood, confirming the blond's thought. _He came for me!_ He thought happily. Deidara cried into his master's chest, in return the prince rubbed his love's back, his face buried in the golden hair he loved so much.

Deidara felt his Danna stiffen and he looked up to see Aoi behind them, something in her hands. "Let go of him," She demanded and Deidara just shook his head and held on tighter. "Deidara, go to Hachiro."

"N-no! I'm not leaving Danna!"

"Deidara, this is not a choice! Go to him!" Deidara now saw that his aunt was holding a blade to his master's back and his eyes went wide. He quickly pulled away, fearing his Danna would get hurt. "Now, please leave, _your highness_; You're not welcome here," Aoi hissed and Deidara glared at her. "Go to Hachiro, Deidara," She said in a warning tone.

"No, Aoi-"

"I don't want to lose you like Dia, Deidara, so please go," Aoi said this time in a sad tone. The said blond looked up at his Danna who just smiled. Deidara shook his head.

"What if I want to go back, un?" He asked, with a stern voice.

"..." Aoi stared at the ground and frowned, before putting her knife down. "I just don't want to lose you again," She whispered and Deidara's glare fell.

"I-" He didn't know what to say. He wanted to go back home, but maybe this was his home? With his family. But he didn't want his Danna to be alone. He loved him.

Sasori smiled at him with a sad gaze. "Do whatever makes you happy, love," He reassured and Deidara was brought to more tears.

_He would be fine if I just left him? Even after everything he went to find me_?_! _He was so confused. Which should he choose? He gulped and hugged his aunt. She sniffled and embraced him back. Sasori continued to smile as a tear left his eye.

_Whatever makes him happy... _He thought sadly. Hachiro glared at him from afar, but he just ignored it. Deidara smiled and pulled away, looking down at his aunt.

"I'll write to you everyday and tell you what's happening, un... I may come and visit every once and a while. I won't forget you ever and all the wonderful things you've done for me," He whispered and Aoi smiled back, as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Okay," She whispered back, before hugging her nephew once more.

Deidara pulled away and turned to his Danna who was smiling at him softly. He walked over to him and held himself close, his master wrapping his arms around him. Once Aoi saw it, she really understood. How Sasori gazed down at her nephew, she could tell that he really did love him.

**JAY! (Another version of YAY!) I know it went by kinda fast, but I need to get some inspiration back!**

**Review?**


	44. Welcoming

(Same ages)

Deidara smiled as he opened his first letter from his aunt. It had been a week since he left, but it seemed only like yesterday. Of course some people were shocked and upset that he had come back... Mostly Sakura.

_-Flashback-_

_Sakura hummed as she walked to the giant front door to the castle to greet her fiancé, who she hadn't seen in a few weeks. She wondered where he went. Once her and her guards were at the front of the castle, she wondered where he was. She stuck her nose in the air and glared at her first guard. "Where is the prince?" She demanded._

_"H-he should be here any moment, your majesty," The guard said, stumbling over his words._

_"Hmph! He said he would be here when the sun would set, yet he's not here. He's never punctual when it comes to time!"_

_In the end, she had to wait an extra two minutes for the prince to come up into view, but when she saw who was with him, she could feel her blood boiling. _That slave_?_! He brought back that slave_?_!_ She thought angrily. _How dare he! I thought it was obvious that I didn't want him here! _She stormed up to the duo, who were off their horse. Deidara walked behind the prince, afraid of the pinkette. "Why in the world have you brought him back, Sasori? You know that I don't like him and as your future wife you have to do what makes me happy!"_

_The prince stared down at her and yawned. "Honestly, Sakura, it was a very long trip and I would like to go back to my room before I pass out, okay?"_

_"Do not change the subject! Why did you bring him back_?_!" She screeched on the top of her lungs._

_"I didn't want to go through the trouble of finding another slave when I can already have one I trust," The prince answered honestly._

_"He is a nuisance! It would be better to not have a slave at all," She yelled again, making the servant flinch. She turned her hateful eyes onto the blond and glared with all her might. Unfortunately, Sasori stepped into the way blocking her view. "If you don't get rid of him, then I will leave, Sasori and you will have no wife, thus have no kingdom," She threatened, before turning around and walking back to her guards._

_Deidara looked up at his Danna in fear. That was the one thing he didn't want to interfere on. He knew how much Sasori wanted to become king; he knew that ever since he became the redhead's servant. "Danna," He whimpered and the prince just smiled down at him._

_"It's fine, love. She wouldn't leave," He reassured and Deidara just nodded his head, hoping that he was right._

_-End FlashBack-_

"What's it say, love?"

Deidara smiled. "She's getting along fine with her flower shop and Hachiro is coming back to Suna in a month to live with his family again, un."

"Hm." Deidara felt his Danna sit on the bed next to him and stretch before falling back, his joints popping. His father had called yet another war meeting and he was tired that all of them were being held so late at night.

"You didn't come to bed last night," The blond noted, a frown on his face.

Sasori sighed and looked up at the blond, with tired eyes. "I know, I had to help make war plans again-"

"That's the fourth time this week, un!"

Sasori smiled and sat up, giving a small kiss on the blond's forehead. "No need to yell, love. We just have to wait for this war to blow over... The last one only lasted for a couple of years; this one will probably be even less."

"It's been three years, Danna... I think even more, un," Deidara muttered, trying to think.

"And I'm sure that it won't last any longer," Sasori mumbled into his love's golden hair.

Deidara gave a small smile and turned his head to give his Danna a small kiss on the cheek. "Who do you think will win, un?"

Sasori chuckled. "Hopefully us, but if we don't win then we just lose a tenth on the wind country."

"Mm," Deidara hummed into his Danna's chest, already getting tired. "Are you going to have to go to another meeting?"

"No. We won't have one for a little while now," Sasori said with a sigh.

"When are you going to have dinner, un?" Deidara asked, as he looked out the open window to see the sun setting.

"I'm having dinner in here since I don't even want to leave the room," The redhead answered honestly.

Deidara smiled and stood up. "Well, I have to go and make sure that Ino and Naruto have dinner since they sometimes forget, un."

The prince just chuckled and shook his head. "You go do that, but come back afterwards. I don't want you about too late at night."

"Okay, Danna," Deidara said, as he leaned down to kiss his master on the lips softly, before leaving. Deidara hummed to himself quietly as he continued to walk down the halls of the castle. It was almost a pain to remind his young friends to eat, but sometimes they get caught up in things and the next thing you know they skipped both of their meals. He sighed.

Once he got to the large room where most slaves were kept he began to look. He was lucky enough to have his own room, since it was his parents' so he inherited it. He began walking around, most of the slaves eyeing him. "What's h-he doing here?" A young girl asked her mother.

"It's fine, Tenshi," The mother reassured with a small sigh, as she gave Deidara a sad gaze. (A/N: First name that came to mind. Tenshi: Angel)

Deidara looked away and continued to walk to where Ino and Naruto stayed. Unfortunately they had to sleep on one futon, but at least they were warm in the winter. "Hm? Where are Ino and Naruto, un?" He asked himself before looking around. He turned to a slave near their futon and touched their shoulder only to have them back away as if his hand were the plague.

"Get away," The man, more like teen, warned, his voice quivering.

Deidara frowned. "Do you know where Ino and-"

"No. Leave me alone."

Deidara flinched and looked down, not too happy about being rejected. "Okay. Thank you, un." _Maybe they already went to dinner... But Naruto always forgets... I'll go check and see if they're there._

"Who's that, Mama?" A girl around four asked as she pointed her finger at Deidara.

"That's another slave, sweetie. Now let's go to bed, okay?" The tired mother replied, looking like she was about to collapse any second. The little girl nodded and they walked off.

Deidara ignored the rest of the glares, whispers and fearful looks. Once he arrived to where the slaves ate, he found Ino in her usual spot, but her twin was still missing. Deidara groaned and began walking around a few corridors that the blond walked though after his chores were done. He had to be here somewhere. "Mmm~" Deidara raised an eyebrow. The sound was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on where he heard it before. Walking closer to the noise he heard more and once he found the source his eyes went wide. He quickly walked away.

_Okay, did not need to see that! _He screamed in his mind. Apparently the sound was his missing friend's moans and he was in a heated make out session with someone. Who? He didn't know. Some guy with coon eyes and red hair. _He can remember to feed himself, _He thought as he continued to walk around trying to clear his head of the sounds the teen was making. No wonder it was familiar! He made those sounds all the time whenever he and his Danna... Did stuff. It was embarrassing to think about actually. He was still lost in thought when he bumped into someone.

"Little brat!" Deidara looked up in fear.

_Why is it always her_?_! _He thought agitated.

Sakura dusted herself off and looked around for any guards just to make sure no one was looking. The next thing Deidara knew a knife was in her hand and was already whooshing towards to him in a downward motion. As quickly as he could, he moved, only have the knife tear his slave clothes. "If you stay still it will be done easier," She hissed between clenched teeth. Deidara just shook his head. "Please. I've seen how much you've wanted to die and I'm doing you a favor. Now. Stay still."

Deidara just ran. No way was he being killed by the one person who hated him almost more than... Matsuri. Where was she? She hadn't bothered him since he came back.

"Did you find Ino and Naruto?" Sasori asked, as he took off his shirt for the night.

"Y-yeah. I told them to have some dinner and-"

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?" Sasori asked, laughing.

Deidara pouted and looked away, blushing. "Fine then. If you don't want to sleep with a liar, then I'll go to my room, un," He said, already getting up from his Danna's bed. He was about to touch the doorknob when a pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist, stopping him.

"What's wrong? You seem more irritable than normal."

Deidara frowned and sighed. "It's nothing... I'm just having trouble sleeping is all, un," He muttered under his breath.

He could feel his Danna's smirk forming on his neck. "I can always tire you out," He suggested.

"Well, I guess-" Deidara stopped when he realized what the prince was talking about.

"Then it's a yes," Sasori purred into his ear. Deidara sighed and was about to make another excuse, but let out a gasp instead as he felt a hand go into his pants.  
"N-no, Danna, it's not even- Ah~" His knees were trembling with pleasure as his lover stoked him softly. Slowly, he slid to the ground, Sasori kneeling behind him, already nipping at his neck. "Danna~" Deidara quickly bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut. He didn't want to make too much sound.

"Don't be quiet, Dei. I want to hear you," Sasori whispered, his lips just barely brushing his servant's ear. After a minute Sasori was sure he wouldn't make any more sound, but was proven wrong as the blond made a needy whine. Smirking, Sasori rubbed slightly firmer loving the sounds his lover was emitting. So wonderful knowing that he was causing them. Deidara shuddered and gave a loud whimper as he came in his Danna's hand. Great, now he had to change. He leaned against the prince, trying to regain his breath as the mist of pleasure wore off. He felt Sasori's hand leave his pants and he sighed. "Are you tired, or do you want more?"

Deidara smirked. "I wouldn't mind more, un," He admitted, a slight blush already creeping on his cheeks.

The next thing he knew he was on the bed with his Danna already kissing him. He moaned and opened his mouth to let the prince's mouth into his. His hands tangled in the scarlet hair and he pulled him closer, his body arching into his as their tongues fought for dominance. Deidara soon felt himself getting light headed and pulled away, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to Sasori's.

They stared at each other till it was too much and they began another heated session, taking off each other's clothes along the way. Deidara moaned when he felt his master bite into his neck, marking him as his own once more. Soon he felt the three fingers being pressed to his lips and he took them eagerly. After a minute they were removed and a finger was pressed into him. Hissing, he held onto his Danna's back. Two fingers, three and he was still trying to get used to it. It had been a while.

Sasori noticed this and slowed down, placing soft kisses on his love's cheek. He began moving the fingers, thrusting them in and out of the blond, trying to get him used to the feeling. He smirked when he felt his servant jolt under him, knowing that he had hit that one spot inside of him. "Are you ready yet, Deidara?" The blond nodded his head, his eyes closed tightly. "Please, open your eyes," The prince pleaded and Deidara did so. Small tears were pooled in the corners and Sasori frowned. Was he really hurting him? "Are you okay?"

Deidara took a deep breath and nodded. Sasori was still unsure, but he still took out the fingers and positioned his already hard cock at Deidara's entrance. As slowly as he could, he pushed in and Deidara moaned, mostly in pleasure. His arms were draped over his master's shoulders, one hand still gripping his red hair. He bit his lip as Sasori moved in further. How long had it been? A month or so? Either way, it hurt. After a minute Sasori was completely sheathed in the blond, and panting. "Move~" Deidara pleaded, his nails digging into his master's back.

Sasori buried his head in the crook of Deidara's shoulder and began to move, getting breathy moans from the blond. Every once and a while a whimper, moan, jolt, but Sasori wanted to hear him scream. Deidara's legs tightened around his Danna's waist when he felt him hit that one spot that made him see stars. He bit his lip harder. It wasn't even night time and he didn't want to attract attention, but it seemed that that was futile when he felt Sasori hit his sweet spot again, this time harder.

He couldn't contain that loud moan that escaped his lips. Sasori smirked when he heard him let go. After that Deidara couldn't hold back anymore. He whined when Sasori would tease him, or moan when the friction was too much, or scream when Sasori hit that spot. "H-harder!" That was all he remembered screaming most of the time. Sometimes, faster, or deeper. Soon it was too much and he needed release.

Sasori's hand travled down in between them and began to stroke the blond, getting more wonderful sounds. Deidara's eyes widened in pleasure and he arched off the bed, screaming his master's name as he came. Sasori groaned and came inside his servant. They both collapsed, trying to come back from their high.

Once Deidara settled down he began wondering if anyone had heard them; if so then they had to make something up quick. Soon Sasori pulled out and lied down next to his love, pulling him to his chest. Deidara's golden hair splayed across the pale skin. He let his eyes flutter close, his head resting right above his Danna's heart, the beating of it lulling him to sleep. The sun was already setting as he felt the warm rays shining on his face. He could feel Sasori rubbing his back in odd patterns as he fell asleep.

They were both on the verge of sleep when there was a knock on the door. "Your highness? Your father has called another meeting," A royal servant yelled from the other side of the door.

Deidara looked up confused and tired and his Danna just frowned back. "I'm coming," He said, waiting for the servant's descending footsteps to be gone. "I'll be back soon. I'll make an excuse, okay?"

Deidara nodded and frowned as he felt his Danna leave the bed. So much for a good nights sleep.

**Meh. Could've been better, but I'm too busy to care.**

**Review?**


	45. Filler

(Same ages)

Deidara looked around the green house, trying to find at least one of the plants that his Danna had asked him to get. None of the workers were there at the moment and he had to get the herbs now since there was a sick servant that Sasori needed to help. Sighing, he looked at the picture again and began walking around some more. He had to get three leaves of one herb, a stem of two and four small flowers from the other.

It was humid in the large shed and he just wanted to leave. "What are you doing in here?"

Turning around, Deidara saw the head head gardner in the green house. He was the one who told everyone what to do to the shrubs, or clip those roses, but he spent most of his time helping in the herb house since that was harder than the garden. "I was looking for a few herbs for the prince, un," He explained with a small smile. He held up the paper. "See? Can you help me? A servant is sick and it's important that we help him."

The man just glared at him. "You're not allowed in here. You know that," He said, crossing his arms.

"I-I've been in here before and-"

"Yes, with other workers, but not unauthorized," He interjected, taking a step forward.

Deidara gulped. He looked like he was ready to pounce at any moment. "I r-really need to get th-these-"

"Why are you stuttering?"

Deidara looked away. "I need to get these herbs. If you don't want to help, that's fine," He said quickly, already turning to walk away. He kept on walking, trying to ignore the footsteps behind him. He had found the four flowers, but was having trouble with the leaves and stems.

"Here." He looked up to see the two stems already between the man's fingers.

"Thank you," Deidara said, grateful. He reached over to grab the stems, but was confused when he dropped them and took hold of his wrist, pulling him close. He blushed and tried to pull away. "P-please let go of me, un."

"You're just a slave, so you have to do as I say, correct?"

His eyes went wide and he tried again. "N-no. I'm a servant," He explained, slightly angry now.

"Still, I've talked to some guards and they've told me you do things for them. You see, my wife has been rather cold to me lately and I need someone to relieve my stress," The man explained.

Deidara shook his head. "No, I'm a boy-"

"I've heard it's no different, some say even better." With each word he was moving closer and closer to him till he was only an inch away from his face.  
"Please, let go of me," Deidara whispered.

"No." Deidara closed his eyes, bracing himself for the kiss, but it never came, instead the hand came off of his and he saw his Danna's annoyed expression, but Deidara saw real anger in his eyes.

"Did you find the herbs, Deidara?" He asked, glaring at the head gardener.

The said blond shook his head and his Danna sighed. "I'll find them," He said quickly, before walking off. He could vaguely here his master's voice from afar.  
"My servant is not a play toy. Leave him be," He hissed, and there was a nervous, "Yes, your highness," in reply. Deidara heard a few footfalls leading to him and he sighed. At least the man was gone.

"Thank you, Danna, un," He said, smiling lightly.

His master was just frowning at him, before also sighing. He wrapped his arms around him and brought him to his chest. (A/N: Deidara's head meets at Sasori's chin.) Deidara in return, brought his hands and clenched his Danna's shirt. "I wish that this didn't always happen to you," The prince whispered in his hair, his voice laced with sadness.

"I... I wish it wouldn't happen, too, un," He replied, bitting his lip, lightly.

After a few minutes they finally pulled away. "We need to find the plants. Come on," Sasori instructed his love following him. Surprisingly in no time they found what they needed and were back in the castle. The sick servant had a high fever, was delusional and confused. Sasori honestly didn't know what to do. He could treat all three symptoms, but not all at once; that may cause complications.

Deidara never really saw his lover like this. So confused and unsure; it wasn't like him at all. He was usually so sure of himself and now he seemed like everyone else. Clueless. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nice. "How long has he been sick?" He asked the servant's wife, who looked like she had been crying recently.

"A-A few w-weeks or so. It-It's been getting worse," She answered, her voice quivering.

Sasori just nodded, but stopped. Very carefully, he lifted up the man's arm and turned it over. Little red scabs were present on his arms and they seemed to be spreading. "Varicella zooster," He muttered to himself. (A/N: Varicella zooster are Chicken Pox.)

"Wh-what?"

Sasori sighed and put the arm down. "He has Varicella zooster. When adults have it it's very deadly. It looks like these are the final stages of it and he should be fine. Maybe," He said, unsure.

"Maybe?"

"People are different. We can never know." The wife nodded and rubbed her husband's cheek. Deidara noted how Sasori would do that to him. "Let's go, Deidara."

The said blond nodded and followed after his Danna. "Is he contagious?" He asked, afraid that the prince would be like that.

"Oh, no. Once the blisters scab over, they are no longer contagious. We're fine," He reassured with a small smile. Deidara smiled back and walked closer to the prince. Sasori took hold of his hand and they walked to the blond's bedroom. The room was empty, save for a bucket and a futon with a large blanket. This was heaven for any slave; he was lucky enough to have his own room.

"What're we doing in here, un?" Deidara asked, sitting down on his bed.

"It takes an eternity to get to my room and I was tired," The prince answered. We weren't doing anything so I thought it would be nice to laze around for a while," He suggested.

Deidara smiled and pat his makeshift bed, his Danna already walking towards him. The prince sat down next to him and pulled him to his chest. Deidara let his eyes drop and waited till he finally fell asleep.

Sasori smiled and lied the blond down onto the bed, covering him with the blanket; he also crawled under the thin covers and pulled his servant to his chest. Just his steady breathing lulled him in to sleep.

"Dei... Dei... Dei!" The said blond sat up confused.

"Wh-wha...?"

"Princess Sakura is looking for the prince," Ino said, pointing to the sleeping redhead.

Deidara sighed and shook Sasori gently. "Danna, come on get up, un," He said in a yawn. "Come on!" He yelled shoving him. Instead the prince just mumbled something like, "Five more minutes." and rolled over. Out of no where an idea popped into his head. "Ino can you please leave, un?"

"Um, okay..." The blond said, walking out the door and closing it.

Deidara bit his lip and straddled his Danna's waist. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed the sleeping redhead's lips. After a few seconds he began to respond and kiss back. His hands snaked up his sides, making the blond shiver and he deepened the kiss. Deidara knew he was supposed to pull away, but he couldn't care at this point.

In just a few minutes, they were already in a heated session with their limbs all tangled. Deidara soon opened his mouth and let his master enter without hesitation. Soon Sasori moved his mouth away and began bitting and sucking down his servant's neck.

Deidara moaned and tangled his hands in the fiery hair, as the prince got on top of him. "Where is he_?_!" He froze.

_Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! _He knew he wouldn't be able to stop Sasori now! As quickly as he could, he slapped his master across the face.

"Ow! God, brat!"

"Sakura's looking for you, Danna!" He hissed.

"Then why were you making out with me?"

"I-I don't know, un! I thought I could wake you up that way!" He answered, blushing.

"Well, you're not very good at it," The prince replied, smirking, before kissing him again.

"No! She can come in here any second. Go, un!" Deidara quickly shoved his master off of him and began to fix his hair and clothes quickly.

"Calm down, Dei," Sasori said, catching his hands.

"No you have to go. What do you think she'll say when she sees us in my room alone, un?" He asked, as he continued to fix his hair. "There, now go," He said, shoving his master out.

"Sasori! I finally found you," The pinkette said dramatically as she ran over to her fiancé. "Where were you?" She asked in a desperate tone.

The prince sighed and cleared his throat. "I was helping a sick servant."

"But they said you left hours ago! I was so afraid!" She exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't take a walk anymore?" He asked in annoyance.

"N-no, I just... I was worried... For you," She answered.

"Well, I'm fine," He said, putting his hand on the small of her back to lead her away from his servant's bedroom.

"Oh, Sasori! You just scared me so!" She buried her face in his chest and he sighed. He hated it when she was so touchy.

"I'm fine, Sakura," He said once more.

"Oka- Slave, what're you doing wandering around? Shouldn't you be doing something?" Deidara froze. So much for getting away.

"Y-yes, I was-"

"What's on your neck, slave?" She asked, her eyes wandering past the prince's shoulder. Deidara felt his neck and noticed it was the mark that Sasori had just made. Sakura pulled away from her fiancé and flicked his hair away, showing more marks in their wake. "Hm. Visit the guards lately, slave?" She asked with a smirk.

Deidara's eyes went wide and he looked at her, hurt. "N-no, I-"

"Don't lie to me, slave," She said, her fair face turning into an ugly grimace.

"Enough. Sakura, I never said you could question my servant. Now, what did you need?" Sasori asked, changing the subject.

"I was just lonely, Sasori. I can't see you if I missed you?" Sakura asked with a hurt look on her face. Deidara saw his chance to go, but was stopped again. He cried out in pain when he felt his hair being yanked back. Sasori was about to stop her, but just the look on his loves face said stop. It was angry and determined but Sasori still didn't want him in pain. Sakura giggled and pulled some more, getting more cries. Deidara just clenched his jaw, and shut his eyes, waiting for her to get tired.

Sasori growled and grabbed her hand. "Let go of him, Sakura," He demanded, his hold on her wrist causing her to let go of his love's hair.

"Ow~ Sasori, you hurt me," The princess whimpered in pain.

"I'm tired of you abusing my servant. I'm the one who has to help him-"

"That's your choice to help him, Sasori! I say get a new slave, or just not help him but you still do! What is so special about him_?_!" She screamed in question. Servants and slaves began looking their way and Deidara knew this wouldn't turn out well.

Sasori glared at the pinkette and turned away. "It's none of your concern. Leave my servant alone from now on," He demanded and the princess just inhaled deeply and walked away.

Sasori was about to lean down to help his love, but was stopped. "Don't, Danna. We're suspicious enough already, un," Deidara said in protest, as he stood up. Sasori frowned and let his servant get up on his own. "I'm going back to my room, un." The prince was about to protest, but stopped when he saw the look the blond gave him. Hurt and angry.

"I tried to stop her, Dei-"

"No, it's not that. I just didn't like it when she brought up the guards," He explained with a sigh afterwards.

Sasori was about to comfort his love, but stopped once again once he saw that look. He wanted to be alone. "Okay. Come to my room when you're ready."  
Deidara looked down and nodded, before going back to his room.

-Later that night-

Moaning and the soft slap of skin was the only thing to be heard in the prince's bedroom, with the occasional pause as the duo would embrace for a heated kiss. Many more marks were made throughout the night and the smaller male couldn't care less about anything. Soon, he screamed and both males collapsed in a sweaty heap.

**Ending is random! This chapter was yet again another filler and the next one I want to go back to the plot that I had!**

**Review?**


	46. Seas

(Same ages)

"I don't think he's going to last."

"Not a bit."

"Have some faith! He may make it!"

The trio were interrupted by the sound of vomiting. "I told you he wasn't gonna last!" The first crew member shouted.

Deidara just wished the sailors would stop picking on him.

-One day ago-

"We're going on that, un?"

"Yes, brat. My father wants me as far away as possible from Suna and he thought this was the best way to do that," The prince answered, already getting tired of the idea of being over seas for a month. It was also for medical reasons. A few sailors had come down with scurvy and he was the one who had to fix it.

"So why'd you take me?" The blond asked, staring up at the large vessel.

"I wasn't going to leave you alone again. I was gone one month and you were stabbed; not to mention almost dead by the time I got back," Sasori said, smirking.

"Are you saying I can't take care of myself, un?" Deidara asked, a scowl on his face.

"Exactly! Now, we have another day before we have to depart. In the meantime we can browse around some shops or just stay at the Inn. Which one?"

Deidara shrugged. He saw some interesting things on the way to and in the port. Might as well look around.

-Present-

"Men, stop pestering my servant and get to work. Did you forget that I'm the one paying you here?"

The sailors just chuckled and walked away, the last one patting the blond's back in reassurance. "Good luck, lad!"

Deidara groaned and held his head up, already tired of seeing the sea in front of him. "Ugh~"

Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Come on, brat, let's get to our room," Sasori said, helping Deidara onto his feet.

"The boat still rocks, Danna, un. It's not going to make a-" Before he could finish his sentence he ran back to side of the ship to vomit once more.

Sasori sighed and leaned against the railing, waiting for him to finish. "I think you're going to lose half of your body weight," He said, examining his love's already lithe figure.

"Ugh, I'm not in the mood for jokes, Dan-ah!" He was interrupted again by vomiting.

A few minutes later there was no more food in his body and Sasori helped him over to their room. Originally, Deidara was going to stay below deck with all the workers but, of course, Sasori refused and demanded that he be bunked with him instead. His demands were met and now Deidara was staying in a luxury room with his master.

Deidara was curled up on the bed currently, wishing that the sickness would pass. "Why aren't you sick?" He asked his Danna, already feeling the urge to purge. (Rhymes)

"I do feel slightly queazy but not as much as you are," The prince replied with a small smile. Sighing he leaned down to kiss his servants forehead. "I have to go and make plans with the captain. I'll be back soon, love," He whispered against the blond's tan skin and Deidara nodded, before closing his eyes, trying to rest.  
The rest of the night was terrible for the blond. There was a storm and the boat was rocking more than it had ever before; well to Deidara it was. He could hear all of the sailors working out on deck, trying to keep the boat adrift, but it wasn't working too well because Deidara could smell the sea water entering his master's room.

A few minutes later the said redhead came through the door, soaked to the bone. Sighing, he took off his wet clothes and changed into something dry, but Deidara could barely even register that he was there. Sickness came over him again and he vomited into a bucket by his bed which was almost filled to the brim with the bile liquid.

He could hear his master wobble over to him (Because of the ship) and place a hand on his forehead. "You're burning up," He noticed with a frown.

Deidara just groaned and rolled over. God, he just wanted to sleep in peace. Sasori sighed and got under the covers with him, his wet hair already soaking the pillow, but Deidara couldn't care. It was cold and that was all that mattered.

-Next Morning-

Sasori rinsed yet another rag and placed it on the blond's forehead. He now had a fever and even though the water was calm he would vomit every so often. "Maybe I should have left you at home. It doesn't seem that you're fairing well," Sasori suggested as he felt his love's forehead once more.

Deidara smiled and shook his head. "I'm tired of being apart, un. It's not fun... being alone all the time."

Sasori sighed when he heard the blond giggle. He was delusional now. Great. "I'm going above deck to get more water. Don't get out of bed," He instructed before getting up with both buckets; one filled with vomit, the other empty.

He climbed up some stairs and hissed as the hot sun beat down on him. As he passed by the sailors, they just nodded their heads in respect, but the prince couldn't care less. He went to the side and dumped out the vomit, already tying it to a rope and throwing it overboard, rinsing it out; he did the same with the other one, except keeping this one full. "It seems like the prince it catering to his servant when it should be the other way around," A sailor noted with a snicker. Sasori was about to reply, but stopped when a heard a scream. His love's scream.

As quickly as he could, he ran across the deck and to his room. There was no one in the room, but the blond was still thrashing around in the large bed. "Come back! Don't leave me~!" No matter what Sasori did, he couldn't get him to stop. The blond's pupils were large, barely even showing the blue in his eyes. He was crying and making animal like sounds as if he were being tortured.

In what felt like forever Deidara finally settled down into a soft sob. He buried his head in his master's chest, his fingers gripping his clothes tightly. Sasori just rubbed the blond's back, making shushing sounds to quiet him down every time he sobbed loudly.

Soon, Sasori was just rocking Deidara back and forth, this finally soothing him. He lied him down on the bed, but his servant's fingers still clung to his shirt. His eyes were back to normal, but tears still remained in their place. "P-please... Don't go, un," He whispered, his voice breaking at the last syllable.  
Sasori just nodded and got under the covers, pulling Deidara close to his chest.

-One week later-

Deidara smiled as he saw the sea around him. He loved the sunset, but this was much different. Seeing it out on the water was more fascinating and "pretty" than seeing it over a kingdom and some fields. This was much better.

Apparently Deidara had caught a bug while he and his master were out at port, which was why he was sick. Some sailors had got it before, but it usually went away pretty soon and were immune to it. It was supposed to last a day or two, but he had just recovered the day before.

"Eh, blondie!" Deidara turned his head when he heard his nickname. "Come 'ere and have a fucking drink!" A drunk sailor yelled. A half full cup in his hand.  
Deidara raised an eyebrow and walked over to the sailors, sitting on one of the extra crates. "Is it wine, un?" He asked, confused.

The men just guffawed and shook their heads. "This here is far better than wine, lad! Here, have a drink!" Deidara was handed a cup and he eyed the stuff inside before taking a sip. It didn't take long for him to spit it out.

"What is this_?_!" He asked, smacking his mouth, making the sailors burst out laughing again.

"It's rum, lad! Have some more, you'll get used to it!"

-Ten minutes later-

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me, un!" Deidara began laughing like an idiot and he fell off the crate he was sitting on. His face was flushed and his breath was awful.

The sailors were having the entertainment of their lives just watching the poor teen drink the night away. "This lad be the funniest thing I've seen in ages!" A drunk crew member yelled, his bottle of rum almost gone.

Deidara's bright blue eyes looked around the men and he began giggling uncontrollably. He heard some footsteps and looked up, seeing his master's disgruntled expression. "Sasori no Danna! You've r-returned to s-save me, un! *Hic!*" The said redhead rolled his eyes and picked up the drunk blond bridal style. "No! I wanna have some more!" He yelled, laughing even more.

"You won't be saying that in the morning, brat."

"Aw~ Come o-on, Danna!"

"Aye, your highness, I think you should listen to the boy! Live a little!" The third in command yelled, holding an unopened bottle.

"I need to get him to bed before he breaks something, or dies from drinking too much," The prince replied, scrunching his nose as the blond's breath crawled into his nose.

"You n-never let me do a-a-anything, Danna! Like that one time when you were s-stressed and you wouldn't let me-" Before he could finish the sentence Sasori was already going below deck to their room. "H-hey! I wasn't finished, Danna~ D-don't be s-so mean!" Deidara yelled, fighting against his master's hold.  
"Calm down, Deidara."

"No! I hate you!" Out of no where the blond began bawling and apologizing. Sasori sighed and set the drunken blond on his bed. "I-I'm s-sorry, Danna~" The teen whimpered once more, making the prince groan. He would be a pain to stay up with the whole night.

-Morning-

The whole crew was still laughing as they saw the prince's servant hanging over the railings once more. "Get to work!" Sasori snapped, pointing his pale finger at the men. Having their last chuckles, they moved on. "Are you going to drink again, brat?" Sasori asked in a scolding tone. Deidara shook his head. "Good, I hope you learned something."

"Yeah. Always have a bucket around for when you're sleeping, un," Deidara answered. Unfortunately, he had thrown up in the room and they were still airing it out even though it had been well over a few hours since he had blown chunks. Yep, the sea was a mystical thing.

**Meh, still kinda filler but it leads up to what's gonna happen.**

**Review?**


	47. No help

(Sasori is 25, Deidara is 17)

Deidara couldn't contain his excitement as he saw what he had been dreaming about for days now. Land. He just wanted to be off the stupid ship and on solid ground for once! "Calm down, brat. We'll be there soon enough," He heard his master chide him.

He turned around and glared at his lover, who was reading a book that he had packed for the journey. Even though he hadn't had an actual lesson in years he still studied. "Says you, un! I'm tired of being on this blasted thing where all I do is vomit!"

The prince sighed and closed his book, before looking at his love with a stoic expression. "Do you have to yell all the time? I remember when you wouldn't even talk above a whisper."

"That was a long time ago, Danna, un... And the reason I'm yelling is because I want to get off this infernal thing!" The redhead chuckled and ran a hand through his dirty hair. "And my hair is a mess," The blond seethed.

"Mine, too, love. Once we get to land we have a week to ourselves; and by we, I mean I have to treat people with a few illnesses," The prince explained as he opened his book again.

"Where are we going exactly, un?" Deidara asked, as he watched the land. Why couldn't they move faster?

"Right now we're South of the Tea country, going to Port City."

"Port City, un?"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's its name. Next we're going to Jire island, then Tara island, O'uzu island, Nagi island then we're going back home," The older male explained, handing the blond a map.

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't we going to... Haha island? Or Kika island?" He asked as he looked at a map that Sasori handed him.

"Kika is too far South and Haha is harboring the Capitol and we want to stay away from that," Sasori said, as he flipped a page in his book.

"But the other islands have shrines, un."

"Yes, but we just need to stay away from a strong government is all."

"Hmph! I just want to be on land!"

"Be patient," Sasori snapped, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You never are, so why should I be?"

"I never said I wasn't. Now, be patient or go wait down below."

"Fine," Deidara huffed. He placed his elbow on the railing, his hand holding up his chin as he waited for the land to get closer.

In about half a hour, they pulled into port and Deidara was glad to be on solid ground again, but the humid air was a little uncomfortable. He waited as Sasori talked to the captain about how long their stay would last and they could do whatever they wanted as long as they still had a ship to return home in and there was a crew to help with the journey. The old man reassured the prince that everything would be there in one piece, but Sasori almost doubted it when he saw the captain hide a bottle of rum in his coat. Perfect.

Sasori got the cabin boy to take his things to the Inn that they were staying at. There was a lot since Sasori did have to bring most of his books and such for the trip, not to mention clothes for him and Deidara, plus his tools to make his remedies if he ever ran out.

Deidara moaned and rolled over in the fluffy bed. Finally, no rocking back and forth! "Brat, get up. We're going to have to leave soon," He heard his master say, as he began unpacking various things into a separate bag.

"But, Danna~! I'm so tired~" Deidara protested, stretching. He heard the prince sigh.

"Fine, I'll be gone for the rest of the day. If you're hungry, ask one of the workers for food. I'll be back at sunset." Deidara didn't want to necessarily be alone, but he was too tired to care. He felt his lover place a kiss on his temple, then leave.

The sun was still high in the sky but it was around afternoon and once Deidara was done with his cat nap there was nothing for him to do. He went and found a map in his master's bag that he left behind and began reading it again. He saw all the island and all, but they were staying away from countries in general. Made sense.

Only a few minutes later he was feeling grimy again, so he asked a worker to bring some water and that they did. The liquid had a salty tinge to it, but the man said it was fine to bathe with. He found some soaps and lotions by the tub and knew that he was probably going to pamper himself. Great, now he felt spoiled. Humming, he sat in the water, his hair already wet and filled with bubbles. He found a loofa and began scrubbing off all the dead skin on his body.

Once he was done he felt rejuvenated and hungry. He hadn't eaten since breakfast so a little snack wouldn't hurt. He walked out into the hall and found another worker, this time a girl. "Excuse me," He said, walking up to her. Black hair, sea green eyes. Not something Deidara usually saw.

"Yes?" She asked, as she picked up her laundry basket and placed it on her hip.

"I was feeling a little hungry, un. Where can I get some food?" He asked, a blush creeping onto his face. Just her stoic look was making him uncomfortable.  
"Of course. What would you like, madam?"

"Um... I-I honestly don't know... Anything that you think is good," He said, still not sure.

"Certainly. Is that all?" He nodded his head. "Okay. Tell me if there is anything else you need." Another nod.

Deidara went back to his room and waited for his food. He just sat by the window, since he was on the top floor he did have a good view of the port. The sun was about to set and he wondered if his master would be back in time to see it. He said he would be back. Only a few minutes later there was a gentle rap at his door and he opened it. The same worker was there with a tray in her hand.

"Steamed fish with vegetables," She explained as she walked in the room and began setting the table.

"Y-you don't have to do that, un," Deidara protested, already walking over to the teen to stop her.

"This is the prince's room, correct?" Deidara nodded. "Then even his mistress needs to be treated like royalty," She said, as she finished setting the table.  
Deidara's face turned bright red in embarrassment. "N-no. I-I'm not his mistress, I'm his servant... I-I'm a boy," He explained.

The worker raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Oh. My apologizes. You came with the prince because..."

"I have to help him with his medicines, un. Just getting some herbs and keeping track of his things."

The girl nodded. "I see. Well, here is your food. Enjoy." And she left.

Deidara hesitated and sat down. Picking up his fork he picked at the fish till he got a good looking piece and brought it to his mouth. He had never eaten fish before but it tasted fine. Soon all that was left was the skin and bones; not even a single vegetable left. He took a gulp of his semi-salty water and grimaced a bit. Not too bad.

The next few minutes he was watching the sunset, his hair being ruffled in the wind. Then it was gone and the world fell into darkness for yet another night. He frowned. Where was his master? He should've been back by now. He wasn't tired enough to go to sleep since he had just had a nap, but what was he supposed to do in the dark?

Sighing, he stood up and began looking for the candles in his Danna's bag in what remaining light he had left. Once he found them, he got some matches (A/N: Or something else used in the medieval times.) and lit two candles at the desk. Grabbing his reading book, he looked at the handwritten words and began to read. He had only just started the book and it was boring so far.

He read for two more hours and frowned when he looked outside. There were still people out and about, but he hadn't heard anyone coming onto the second floor in a while. Where was his master? Closing his book, he picked up the bare candle and walked to the door of his room and opened it. No one was in the halls and anyone in the rooms were sleeping.

Walking back into his room blew out the candles and crawled into bed, only a sheet covering him. Soon that was too hot and he just kicked off the white blanket.  
In just a few minutes, he heard some footsteps and he sat up. The bedroom door opened, revealing his tired Danna. The prince didn't see his love awake so he quietly walked over to his things and took off his shirt, throwing it on the bag. Yawning, he walked to his bed and sat down on it, now noticing that his servant was also sitting up.

"You should be sleeping, love," Sasori said, as he turned to see his love's blue hues in the dark light.

"I was waiting for you to come back, Danna, un. It's been hours since the sun set," He protested, frowning and looking away.

"I know. I'm sorry, love, but more people were coming to me so I could help more sick people, but I honestly couldn't do anything. I haven't even started on the new medicine," The prince explained.

Deidara sighed and looked back at his master. It wasn't his fault, so he shouldn't be angry at him. He scooted closer to him and sat on his lap, his arms wrapping around his neck. "It's okay, Danna. I guess I'm just cranky from the trip," He said, his head resting under his master's chin. Sasori smiled and wrapped his arms loosely around his love's waist. They sat there for what seemed like forever and Sasori smiled when he realized Deidara had fallen asleep. Lying him down on the bed, he brought him to his chest and they both slept till the sun woke them in the morning.

Deidara groaned and rolled over. God, he was burning alive! He felt that the sheets were back on him and he sighed before kicking them off. That's when he noticed it was a little _too _breezy. His eyes snapped open and he let out a squeak before covering himself with the blanket. Where were his clothes_?_! "Um, Danna?" He asked, looking around for the redhead.

"Yes, love?" The prince stepped out of the bathroom, a white towel rubbing his wet hair.

"Where are my clothes, un?" Deidara asked, a blush forming on his cheeks.

The redhead smirked. "You were getting hot last night and were moving around too much, so I took them off. They're on the chair," He said, gesturing to a chair by the table.

The servant nodded and wrapped the sheet around himself, already walking to the chair. Sasori thought it was humorous that he still insisted that he be covered up even though he had already seen him nude a number of times.

"No need to be shy, love," Sasori chuckled, as he began to pack his things.

Deidara pouted and picked up his clothes, before putting them back on. "Where are we going today, un?"

Sasori shrugged. "I have to visit other patients' houses and diagnose them. There are similar illnesses around Suna, but nothing this severe." Deidara nodded and finished getting dressed.

It was around eight o'clock when they left and Deidara had a better view of the whole port. There were homeless people every few hundred yards; most of them covered in grime and dirt. Even the people who looked healthy were either drunk, or sick. "Why is everyone so sick, Danna?" He asked, slightly alarmed.

"Most of the people living here can't afford food or medical attention. This is one of the worst places across the sea. That's why we came here," The prince explained.

"To watch people die, un?"

"No, to have an influence on the world. My father sent me here to do that and I got research in return."

"Oh," Deidara said, trying to avoid the stares of all the sick and homeless.

Once they reached their destination around ten minutes later Sasori went to work. He wrapped a white cloth around his nose and mouth, which got a questioned look from his servant. "These people are highly contagious," He explained. "Stay outside," Was his muffled command and he walked in.

Deidara sighed and sat down next to the small house. He knew his master was just making sure he didn't get sick, but he hated being coddled all the time. He was seventeen for pete's sake! He could take care of himself! Glaring at nothing in particular, he stood up and began walking around. He walked to the nicer part of port and began looking at strange objects.

"Aye, that's a monkey tail," The shop keeper said, smirking as he saw the blond quickly put down the object. "Are ya going to buy something, lad? I haven't got all day ya know," The man said, his accent thick. It almost bothered Deidara.

"No thank you, I'm done," He said, about to walk away, only to be stopped.

"Where ya from, lad? I haven't heard an accent like that before."

"Um... Konoha," He lied and the man shook his head.

"No, it ain't a Konoha accent I here there."

"I have to leave now, un," He said, already backing away.

"Aye, that'd be best."

Nodding, Deidara left, almost running back to the house his master was at. He looked around and found the owner of the house at a well. "Um, where's the prince, un? Is he still inside?" He asked, hoping he hadn't been caught.

The man had dirty blond hair and grey eyes, that had dark bags under them. "Aye, he's still inside; he's taking care of my wife," He explained, a hollow look coming onto his face. Inside there was a howl and Deidara flinched.

"What was that, un?" He asked, wondering what his Danna was doing to the woman.

"My wife's in labor. It happened so suddenly... The baby was due in two months but she went into labor early... The prince said he would do all he could, but he said there's a chance that they won't make it."

"O-oh... I'm so sorry... I'm sure they'll be fine, un," Deidara reassured with a small smile.

The man just nodded and got more water in his pale before putting a cloth over his nose and mouth and walked back inside the house. Deidara waited at the front of the house again, trying to ignore the screaming inside. It reminded him of his mother. She didn't survive birth, but why did he? If the mother inside the little home died, maybe the baby would live just like he did.

At that moment the door opened, revealing a tired looking prince. "How is it, un?" Deidara asked, worried.

Sasori shook his head and sat down next to the blond, taking off his mask. "I don't think she's going to make it. She's losing too much blood and she's not breathing very well. She's having a baby-"

"I know... The husband told me," Deidara interrupted, looking down.

"Well... If the baby survives then it will most likely have her disease and die soon..."

"What's the disease, un?" Deidara asked, as he played with a small pebble.

"One where it's very hard to breathe. You have coughing fits and some even die from lack of air," Sasori explained, wiping the sweat off his face. "The disease, like I said, is very contagious... I honestly don't think either of them are going to make it."

Deidara frowned. "Don't think negatively, Danna. I mean, I made it, right?"

The prince's eyes widened. "Who told you?"

Deidara gulped. "An old general... I-I found out a few days after you left for the war, un," Deidara said, looking down. "I'm sorry if you didn't want me to know, Danna."

The redhead sighed and shook wrapped his arm around his love's shoulder, bringing him close. "I didn't want you to find out like that, love," He whispered, into his servant's golden locks.

Deidara shrugged. "It's fine, Danna-"

"Ah!" Sasori was snapped out of his daze and sighed, before standing up again.

"I have to leave. I'll try to be back as soon as possible," He said, as he put his mask back on. Deidara nodded his master went back inside the home.

Deidara sat there for what felt like hours (In reality only an hour) till the screaming stopped and he heard a wail. He stood up and tried to look through the dirt stained window. He saw a woman on a bed, her breathing hoarse. She was smiling as she looked at the man from before. He could see his master checking her pulse and he slowly shook his head. He could see a a girl a few years younger than him, walking out the room with a bundle in her arms.

He saw his Danna put down the woman's hand which just slipped from the bed now swinging back and forth. He was speaking to the husband a grim look on his face. A few seconds passed before the man let out a sob and he sat on the bed, holding his wife's body. Deidara frowned and looked away, before sitting down again.

A few minutes later he heard the door open and saw a figure sit down next to him in the corner of his eye. "She didn't make it." Deidara just nodded.

"How is the baby, un?"

"She's fine. Her older sister took her outside till they dispose of the body," Sasori explained, sighing, as he took off his mask. "She's so small. It'd be hard to believe that she would stay alive." Deidara flinched and looked at his master in disbelief. "She's also sick and she doesn't even have an immune system yet. Even if she had medicine it'd be hard to protect her from any germs... "

"There's nothing you can do, un?" Deidara asked, slightly hopeful for the crumbling family.

Sasori shook his head. "No. All I can do now is go to another home with infected people and try to find a cure."

-One week later-

Deidara groaned as he saw the larger ship come into view. "I don't want to go back, Danna!"

"Fine, you can stay here and get infected also," The prince replied, as he walked aboard. The servant glared at the redhead, who just stared back his face emotionless.

A few seconds later Deidara let out another groan and walked up the plank and joined his master. "I better get something in return for you making me go on this blasted thing," He seethed, making his master smirk before leaning in close to his ear.

"Of course, Dei. I'll make it worth your while," He whispered, with a little nip of his ear, causing the blond to yelp and jump a slightly. All in all, he didn't mind.

**GAH! This took forever!**

**Review?**


	48. Marriage and affairs

**Lol, I'm back! And right when I finished this story I checked my mail and saw this chapter beta'd so here it is! I will be posting a chapter everyday!**

(Same ages)

Two islands. Three, four, soon five. No progress. All that was being done was observation and note taking. Nothing else. The prince had received a letter on the way back home and he wished he didn't have to tell his love. He never wanted this to happen. Ever, but it was inevitable. He was getting married. Only a day after he got back home.

His reaction wasn't the best. He smiled, but Sasori could see the hurt brewing in those sad blue hues. He had reassured the blond that it changed nothing, but it didn't matter, the servant denied being upset but the redhead still heard the blond's sobs at night on the way home, when he was pretending to be sleeping. He still saw how much Deidara wanted to be with him till he was taken away for what felt like forever.

It was one more month till they arrived home again. The trip took almost a half a year to complete and the prince's birthday would be in only two months now. Deidara sat in the back of the room as the priest began speaking from the bible. He almost couldn't take it when he saw his lover standing at the alter with a woman he despised and who was his soon-to-be wife. It hurt. So much.

His master's face was impassive and the princess' face was filled with excitement as her dream was coming true and Deidara's nightmare was coming to life. Soon the priest asked if they accepted each other as husband and wife and both said "I do". Deidara had to look away as he saw his Danna kiss the pinkette. It was just a peck but it still hurt to look at. The group cheered for the newly weds and the feast was taking place in the dining room on the second floor.

Deidara honestly couldn't take it anymore and just stayed away from the whole party, the whole castle was celebrating. His life was just speeding away from him. He didn't want to be alone again. He didn't want his Danna to stop loving him. He let out a pained sob as he sat alone in his room. Soon Ino came and tried to comfort him, but she had to be taken away to help with the dinner, since they were short of servants and slaves.

Hours later the celebration ended and it was time for the new king and his wife to go to bed. Tears still streamed down Deidara's face even in his sleep. Nightmares began to fill his head of him being left by his lover. That he didn't want him anymore. That he was worthless. So many different scenarios. So many different outcomes. Death, abandonment, broken heart; the last one was the most painful.

In the morning Deidara's voice was hoarse as he began to breathe. His face was red from tear stains and his eyes were bloodshot. He just wanted to be held by his master, who loved him, who would always take care of him. He slowly got up from his bed and began walking to his master's bedroom. Though it may be also Sakura's bedroom. That brought a new pain. He would probably never be alone with his lover again.

He shook his head. No, the former prince had said that they were getting a new bedroom which he would probably never be in. He still had his old room for when he wanted to be alone. When _they _were alone. The thought brought a small ray of light to his now dim world.

He was walking past the main parlor when he heard giggles and talking inside. The door was cracked open and he could see the new queen sitting there with her new friends, a cup of tea in her hands. They were talking about the wedding and how rich the pinkette must be now; must be where she got the friends. Soon they began to tease about her night with the prince and began asking if he was any good. Sakura just smirked and began to brag about how amazing it was-

Deidara couldn't hear anymore. He was feeling sick just at the thought of what his master could've done. He began to walk away to clear his head. No, his Danna would never do that to him. It took around ten more minutes till he finally arrived to his lover's bedroom. He brought his hand up to the door and knocked very lightly. He hoped his master hadn't heard it and he could just leave, but luck wasn't on his side and the new king had accessed his entry.

Gulping, Deidara opened the door and walked inside. It seemed like any other day with his lover sitting at his desk, making new medicines. "Yes?" He asked, annoyed.

Deidara flinched at the hard tone. He wasn't fairing well at all and just the tone of his master's voice set him off. In no time he had burst into tears and collapsed to his knees. This got the king's attention right away and he rushed to his love, already holding him. He was rocking him back and forth, trying to calm him. Deidara just cried into his shirt, soaking the fine material.

"P-please... please don't leave m-me, un," He begged, through sobs.

Sasori rubbed his head and hushed him. "Never, love. I would never do that. I love you," He whispered, as he stroked his servant's hair lovingly. This seemed to quiet down the blond and he just settled for looking at the wall, a blank stare on his face. "This changes nothing, Deidara," He reassured again.

Deidara shook his head. "You're the new king. It changes a lot of things, Danna," He protested.

"It doesn't change the fact that I love you," Sasori countered, holding the blond close.

Deidara looked up at his lover. "Kiss me... please," He begged and Sasori was glad to do just that. He moved his lips softly against his love's, almost trying not to startle him. Deidara wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The kiss was deepened and Sasori soon slipped his tongue into his love's orifice. It still wasn't enough. Deidara wanted to forget the terrible night he had all alone. He _needed _to forget it. Soon they pulled away and Sasori began sucking down his neck, causing Deidara to moan out. "Please, Danna. I-I need more of you. Please!"

The king pulled away frowned down at his love. "I wish I could, love, but it's only morning." Deidara frowned and looked away. "Tonight, I promise," He reassured, before giving Deidara another heat-filled kiss. His servant gave a small whimper and let his master's tongue enter his mouth once more.

A minute later they separated and Sasori began kissing his servant's neck again but stopped when he noticed Deidara's eyes dropping slightly. "You're tired," Sasori observed as he went into his loving mode. "You should sleep, Deidara," He said, helping Deidara up.

"O-okay." He was about to leave the room, but was stopped.

"I don't think you'll make it back to your room. Come on, I'll lie down with you," Sasori said, throwing the sheets off the bed and lying Deidara down on the bed, his eyes almost falling closed instantly. The king lied down also and brought the blankets over them. Deidara was shaking from all the tears he had cried and Sasori just held him to his chest, stroking his hair and kissing his head lovingly.

Sleep soon claimed the duo and Deidara couldn't help but smile in his new dreams of love.

-In the afternoon-

"Sasori, it's time for our walk. You said you'd come!" The queen yelled from the other side of her husband's door.

There was a grumbled on the other side of the door and a ruffle of cloth before the door opened. Sakura eyed the king's messy clothing and unkept hair and shook her head.

"You can't go on a walk like that, Sasori. Here, I'll help you," She said, trying to step in, only to have her husband block the way. "Let me in, Sasori," She demanded.

"I'm too tired to go on a walk, Sakura. I'll go tomorrow."

The pinkette glared at the king and took a deep breath. "I really wish you would stop changing our schedule, Sasori. Please, just this once can you do something for us?"

Sasori sighed and ran a head through his hair. "Fine. Give me a few minutes to get ready, okay?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, as the king shut the door. Sighing again, he began to change his tear stained shirt, but stopped when he heard his servant mumble and roll over, probably looking for him. "D-danna, un?" He asked, his eyes still shut.

Sasori smiled and kneeled by his bed. "I'm going for a small walk, love. I'll be back soon," He said, kissing his servant's forehead.

Deidara nodded and curled up in the blankets. Sasori continued changing and once he fixed his hair, he walked outside to see his wife standing there, a large smile on her face. "First we're going to have some tea in the garden, then we can go for our walk," She explained, looping her elbow with his.

Sasori nodded but stopped when he saw his wife looking at him. "Yes?"

"Why aren't you wearing your crown?" She asked, frowning. That's when Sasori noticed the queen was wearing her silver crown. The same one his mother wore.

"I hate wearing those things. I'll only wear it when I leave to the kingdom," He said, looking ahead.

"Well... All right, I guess," Sakura replied, her smile somewhat drained.

Once they got to the first floor and were in the garden they had gotten seated and let servants pour their tea. Sakura was trying her best to make a conversation with the king but he seemed to be avoiding her all together.

Sasori sighed and listened to the pinkette rant on about nothing important, till she said one word. Children. He almost choked on his tea. "Are you okay, Sasori?" Sakura asked, as she brought her gloved hand to her mouth.

The redhead shook his head and put down his tea. "You said children?"

Sakura nodded. "We have to have children at some point, Sasori. I mean, you need an heir-"

"Like I said, we can always adopt-"

"We are not going into that conversation again, Sasori," Sakura snapped. "You have a wife, you have a kingdom. Someone needs to rule that kingdom after you and children are important for that," She explained with an exasperated groan.

"I never wanted children, Sakura," Sasori said, almost glaring at his wife.

"You don't even need to see them! They just have to exist!"

"No. No children, Sakura," Sasori said, close to raising his voice.

The pinkette screamed in frustration and slammed her tea on the table, causing hot water to spill everywhere and causing the expensive glass to break. She stood up and walked away.

"Tch. Spoiled brat," Sasori muttered as he stood up from his chair, leaving the shocked servants to clean up the mess.

The walk up to his room seemed to take forever since everyone was congratulating him on his marriage, or was asking him stupid questions about what he wanted for dinner, or what to do differently. He almost hated being king now. His father was still partially king, since he wanted his son to enjoy his marriage then he would soon pass on full power.

Once he got to his room though he wasn't surprised to see his servant still sleeping. He walked up to the bed and gazed at Deidara's face. Cheeks red from crying and, hair messy from the his sleepless night and he still looked beautiful. Sighing, Sasori took off his shirt and climbed back into the bed, his love already cuddling up to his chest. He mumbled something and fell back asleep.

Sasori just lied there, holding his love and stroking his golden locks. Soon Deidara began to stir and he woke up. His bloodshot eyes were returning to their original color and he didn't look like he was in pain anymore; that was a plus. "How did you sleep?" Sasori asked, as he kissed his love's forehead.

Deidara yawned and looked up. "I slept well enough, un..." He answered, his voice drifting off.

"That's good," Sasori whispered, closing his eyes to rest some more.

... "Um, Danna," Deidara said a light blush on his cheeks.

"Yes, Dei?" Sasori asked, still not opening his eyes.

"Um... I'm hungry, un," He answered, slightly embarrassed when he shouldn't have been. The last time he had eaten was the day before and that was only breakfast; it was now noon.

"Oh. You should've said something, love," Sasori said, getting up and leaning against his elbow to look at the blond.

Deidara blushed and looked away. "I didn't want to bother you, un."

Sighing, the king rubbed his love's cheek and smiled. "This doesn't bother me, Dei. I'll get us some food, okay?" Deidara nodded and Sasori kissed his cheek before leaving.

Deidara waited for about five minutes till he stood up and began looking at his master's shelves. Out of habit he found a stray rag and began to dust the wood, moving things along the way. Soon he had to stand on a stool to reach the top shelves.

"Sasori, I'm sorry, I-" Deidara froze and turned his head after a second. Sakura was standing there, glaring at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked, as she closed the door.

Deidara gulped. "I-I-"

"Who said you could come in here, in the first place?" She asked, this time stepping closer.

"D-Danna-"

"And who said you could speak?" Deidara didn't have time to react. In no time the pinkette was in front of him, glaring with all her might. Smirking, she began looking at all the of her husband's remedies and picked one up. "I wonder what this one does," She said, eyeing the blond.

Deidara shook his head. That one was an actual poison and a very deadly one at that. "Th-that's very dangerous, y-your majesty, un," He answered, as the queen began to walk away still holding the jar. Deidara thought that she was just going to leave, but once he saw the pinkette smirk he paled. He saw the jar flying at him and he brought up his arms as the jar hit him, shattering the glass. He cried out in pain and fell off the stool, his head hitting the edge of the desk.

Sakura giggled and walked up to the blond expecting him to get up and cry, but he didn't. Her eyebrows furrowed and she noticed the blond wasn't breathing. Panicking, she quickly left the room. If Sasori found out it was her who killed his servant he would probably disown her all together.

Sasori sighed as he carried a plate of food for him and his love. He heard a quick click-clack and frowned when he saw his wife practically running down the hall. "Is there a reason you're running, Sakura?" He asked, with a sigh.

The queen looked up and paled. "N-no, Sasori. I-I'm just late f-for a... a fitting! Yes, please excuse me, Sasori," She said, already walking away quickly.

Sasori shook his head and continued walking towards his room. He began to wonder why the pinkette looked so nervous when she would usually try and cuddle with him. He put the plate in one hand and opened his bedroom door with the other. He smiled and was about to greet his love, but stopped. His smile fell and the plate was dropped from his hand.

He ran to his desk, finding his love lying there, his forearms bleeding and glass was around him with a purple liquid mixed in all together. Sasori realized he wasn't breathing and his eyes went wide. "Deidara?" He asked, shaking the blond lightly. No response. Thinking quickly, he picked him up and walked over to the bed, lying him down on it gently.

As quickly as he could, he cleaned his arms up and began applying medicine to them before he bandaged them. Sasori quickly put two of his fingers on the blond's neck and felt for a pulse. He sighed when he found one. He put his ear down to his mouth and realized he was breathing, but it was so shallow it was barely even moving his chest.

Frowning, Sasori sat Deidara up and gave his back one hard pat, causing the blond to take a large gasp. He began coughing after that and Sasori continued to pat his back till his breathing returned somewhat to him.

Deidara looked around confused. Every thing he saw was blurry and he couldn't make any sense of it. All he remembered was he was cleaning then nothing. He realized he was being held and he blinked, his vision slowly returning to him. "D-Danna, un?"

Sasori sighed and held his love close. "Thank god you're okay. What happened?" He asked, his voice rising in worry.

"I... I don't r-remember, un," He answered, honestly. He moved slightly and winced when he felt his arms aching. What happened, indeed?

"Are you sure? I found you on the ground with your arms cut up," Sasori said, frowning.

"N-no... I was cleaning, then that was it... M-my head hurts," Deidara said, already feeling the pain in the back of his head. Sasori sighed and let go of the blond, but Deidara clung to him. "I f-feel dizzy, Danna, un."

Sasori nodded and just held him till his servant could sit up without the room spinning. He began to clean up the spoiled food and he called a servant to take it away and get something else.

In the meantime Sasori and Deidara just lied down on the bed, cuddling. The king rubbed his love's arm with his hand and Deidara kept his eyes closed, trying to rest. Later on the food came and they began to eat it, but Deidara could barely taste it. It sat like a rock in his stomach and he put down his fork.

"Is something wrong?" Sasori asked, also putting down his fork.

Deidara smiled up at his lover and shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong, Danna," He lied. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't out his finger on it.  
"Okay," Sasori said, not believing him.

They finished their food and Sasori began working on his medicines like before and Deidara just sat on his master's bed, his knees pulled up to his chest. The shutters to the king's bedroom was open, letting in a nice breeze through the room, but Deidara almost didn't like it. It bothered him for some reason.

There was a small knock on the door and Deidara stood up and walked over to it. He opened the door and almost froze when he saw the queen. "Y-yes, your majesty, un?" He asked, slightly shivering.

The pinkette's eyes went wide and a small smirk came to her lips. "Sasori, I wanted to apologize for my behavior before," The queen said, shoving Deidara out of her way as she walked over to the prince.

"That's fine," The redhead replied, still working.

"Oh, Sasori, you're so funny," Sakura said, giggling as she made a shooing motion with her hand, signaling for the servant to leave. Deidara gulped and did so, closing the door behind him. He still didn't like the fact that his lover was married to a woman he hated and that they were alone.

Sighing, he just sat down a few feet away from the door. Every once and a while he could hear the queen's yells as Sasori denied her something. Deidara flinched as he heard a loud thud then another yell. The door opened abruptly, revealing the angry queen. She turned her hurtful gaze to the blond and he quickly stood up.

She sneered and closed the door. "Aren't you supposed to bow when you are addressed to royalty?" She asked, stepping closer to the unsuspecting servant.  
Deidara was about to reply, but stopped as a hand made contact with his cheek. The force caused him to fall backward and he quickly scrambled to his knees already bowing. "I-I'm sorry, your majesty, un," He whispered, almost kicking himself for his speech impediment.

"I thought I told you not to say that anymore, slave," Sakura growled and Deidara tensed waiting for another blow. "Well?" She asked, waiting for his answer.  
"I-I'm s-sorry, your majesty," He apologized quickly, already hating the fact that he couldn't say "un".

The queen sighed and walked over to the blond and Deidara sunk further into the ground, already knowing it wasn't enough for the pinkette. Like always, a foot was on his back, pushing him down further. He bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut as she kneed her heel into his back, possibly breaking skin. Soon he was as far as he could go, but that didn't stop the queen.

He was on the ground as flat as he could go, but she kept on pushing, like she expected him to sink into the tiled floor. Deidara let out a small hiss and that was all it took. The foot came off his back and hit him in the side of his face. He bit his lip again, to prevent any sounds from coming out. He didn't want to attract his lover who would stand up for him and cause the pinkette to hate him even more.

He was being kicked all over. It seemed that whatever she and Sasori had a disagreement about, she was taking it out on him. A few minutes later she stopped and flicked her long hair over her shoulder. "What a waste of time," She said, fixing her clothes, before walking off.

Deidara could feel tears brimming at the corner of his eyes, but he prevented any from falling. He sat up and licked his split lip of any blood. He tidied his hair and straightened his clothes, before walking back into the room a small smile on his face. "What did Sakura want, Danna?" He asked, sitting back on the bed.

The king sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "She wants children, but I keep on denying her and she's upset. I already told her before that I would most likely adopt," He explained, with a sigh.

Deidara frowned. Sasori did need children but he understood why he didn't want to do what was necessary for having them. "O-Oh," Deidara said, not really knowing what to actually say.

The king sighed and turned in his seat to see his love. He gave a reassuring smile and Deidara smiled back, but winced as he did. He had only gotten slapped and kicked on the left side of his face, but his hair covered it up.

"Is something wrong," Sasori asked as Deidara kept on smiling.

The blond shook his head but stopped as he felt dizzy again. "N-no, nothing's wrong, Danna. I'm just a little tired is all, un," He lied through his teeth as he saw his master's knowing look. He gulped and kept on smiling.

The king stepped closer to him reached a hand out, making the blond flinch away. Frowning, Sasori sat on the bed next to his love, who was still smiling softly. Sasori leaned in for a kiss and Deidara leaned away. Frowning, Sasori still looked at him trying to find out what was wrong. "Deidara?" He asked, moving his hand to cup his cheek and the said blond flinched but let the hand stay there.

Sasori moved the fringe out of the blond's face, seeing three large bruises already forming on his love's cheek. Deidara let his eyes drop and his smile fall.  
"Who did this to you?" Sasori asked, his voice tinted with rising anger.

Deidara shook his head and brushed the hand away. "It doesn't matter, Danna," He whispered, looking away.

"Deidara, I will not go through with you not telling me things anymore. Now. Who did this?" Sasori asked and Deidara flinched as he heard his master's angry tone.

He gulped. "A-A guard, un," He lied again and Sasori shook his head.

"Who did it," He asked again and Deidara felt on the brink of tears.

"It doesn't matter, D-Danna. What's done is done," Deidara whispered and Sasori shook his head again.

"Please, tell me," He begged and Deidara sighed before looking at the expensive covers of his master's bed.

"Sakura," He whispered so low that his Danna almost didn't hear. Deidara didn't need to look up to know his master's expression. He felt him get off the bed and his head snapped up. "Wh-where you going, un?"

"I'm tired of this, Deidara. I'm going to put a stop to this," Sasori growled as he turned around to face his abused lover. "Stay here and lock the door," He instructed before leaving.

Deidara nodded and got off the bed already locking the door. After that he continued to lie on his master's bed. He stared out the window and saw a few desert birds flying around, free. Sometimes he wished he was free, but it seemed silly since he already was free... Sorta.

He sighed and rubbed his left cheek, wincing slightly. His body was covered in bruises but he didn't want to look. It would just show that he was still weak.

Sitting up, he stared out the window again. The sun was about to set but he didn't feel like watching it. He had seen so many sunsets already and all of them led to darkness. There was not one where it hadn't. The sun finally went down and Deidara was enveloped in darkness once more. A few minutes later the door opened, revealing an angry Sasori.

"I-is everything alright, un?" Deidara asked, startled. He didn't know how he got in, but he guessed he had a key of some sort.

The redhead took a deep breath and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Yes, everything's fine, love," He said, walking over to the bed. Deidara nodded and looked down. "Do you still want to..." Sasori asked, drifting off and Deidara's blush deepened and nodded again.

He felt his master sit on his bed next to him and lean towards him. Sasori kissed his bruised cheek and Deidara turned his head to kiss the king. Their lips just brushed against each other and Deidara was already light headed. He needed more. He crushed his lips against his lover's and he kissed back with even more force. Deidara fell onto the bed with his Danna hovering over him, still kissing him. In no time he slipped his tongue in and began to roam his love's mouth.

Deidara whined and blushed. He moved his tongue but Sasori just pushed him back down and continued to tease him. In only a few seconds Deidara had to pull away for air while his master began kissing and biting down his neck. He moaned and arched into the redhead. "M-more~" He begged and his master bit into his neck this time causing him to almost scream.

Deidara tangled his hands in his Danna's fiery hair and gave another loud moan. Sasori pulled away, kissing his new mark and down his servant's collarbone till his shirt got in the way.

Deidara groaned and quickly took it off. "No need to rush, love," Sasori whispered, as he continued to kiss his servant's chest, who just whined in reply. Sasori frowned. He must really be needy.

"P-please, Danna... H-hurry up!" He whimpered and Sasori complied by kissing his love.

"Calm down, Dei. We'll get there soon," He reassured, before continuing his teasing. He moved down to the blond's right nipple and began sucking on it, causing the younger male's body to jolt in pleasure. Sasori smiled and began nipping at the pink bud causing Deidara to moan loudly.

He moved to the other one and gave it the same treatment. While he did this, he let his hands roam his lover's body, already knowing the curves and dips. "D-Danna~!"

Sasori moved away from his servant and smirked. His hand moved lower and slid into the blond's pants, gripping Deidara's manhood and the blond gasped and moaned, before closing his eyes. Slowly, Sasori began to stroke him, trying to bring him more pleasure.

"Danna! M-more, un~" Deidara pleaded, his hands fisting in his lover's red hair. Sasori continued to smirk and he moved down to the blond's member, before slowly taking him into his mouth, causing the servant to practically scream in pleasure. His grip tightened and he threw his head back. God, it felt amazing. Sasori began to deep throat him and Deidara cried out again as he began to bob his head.

Every once in a while Sasori would suck harshly, or hum to see the blond's reactions. Sometimes he would tease just by licking his slit, but in the end Deidara begged for more and the king granted it, as he continued to suck on him till he finally came, screaming his master's name.

Deidara panted, his hands resting on his Danna's head, as he milked him dry. Sasori moved and sat up, smirking. "Tasty," He purred, licking his lips, seductively. Deidara looked up lazily and brought his hands around his lover's neck, pulling him up for a kiss. Once Sasori pushed his tongue into his mouth he could taste himself. It was salty but also sweet. He hadn't tasted semen like that before.

After a minute he pulled away, panting for air. "P-please, D-danna~! I want you i-inside me," Deidara pleaded as his master began sucking and biting his neck again. Everything was becoming too hot and Deidara started unbuttoning Sasori's shirt quickly.

The king caught his hands and smirked. "Patience, love," He whispered. Once he said it, Deidara's face crumpled and he whined.

"Danna, please!" He begged and the redhead chuckled and kissed him softly.

"Very soon, Dei," He reassured as he began to kiss his chest. He placed three fingers in the blond's mouth, who just took them eagerly, sucking them. Sasori soon took them out and placed a small kiss on his love's lips, before moving his hand down to the blond's entrance. Very slowly he pushed a finger in, getting a moan in reply from the teen under him.

Deidara panted and blushed as he felt his Danna move the finger inside of him. He fisted his hands in the king's shirt as he pushed another finger in, scissoring him. "D-Danna~!" He moaned as the redhead hit something inside of him that sent sparks flying.

Sasori smirked and kissed his cheek, before adding another finger. This time Deidara winced and bit his lip. The third finger always hurt the most for him. Sasori started thrusting the finger in and out of him and Deidara just panted and moaned every once in a while as Sasori struck his sweet spot. Soon the fingers were removed and Sasori spread his love's legs with his hands. He slipped off his shirt ever so slowly, causing Deidara to whine, needy.

Smirking, Sasori took off his pants next and threw them on the ground. Deidara wrapped his legs around his master's waist and moaned as he felt him enter him. His hands were by his head, gripping the sheets under him. He bucked his hips, trying to make Sasori go faster.

The redhead smirked and went slightly faster till he was as far as he could go. "M-move, un," Deidara demanded, his grip tightening. Very slowly, Sasori began to slide out then moved back in, just trying to get Deidara used the feeling even though he was far from used to it. Whining, Deidara bucked his hips in time with Sasori, trying to make it more pleasurable. "G-go faster, D-danna."

The king leaned down and kissed his love's lips, passionately, before moving faster and harder even though the blond hadn't requested it, he would soon enough. In no time he struck the teen's sweet spot and Deidara arched into his master, moaning loudly. Sweat poured from his skin as Sasori moved faster but frowned when he pulled out fully.

"Da-" He didn't get to finish as Sasori sat up, pulling him with him. Deidara caught the drift and positioned himself over his master's lap. He thrusted himself down, moaning as he hit that bundle of nerves. His arms wound around his lover's neck and head as he began to move again.

Sasori began bitting and sucking on the blond's neck, causing Deidara to moan loudly. Sasori kept a firm grip on his servant's hips as he kept on moving him up and down. He loved the feeling of his love around him like a vice. The sweat pouring between their bodies, the moans and groans emitting from both males filled the room and Sasori was afraid that somebody might hear them soon, but they had never been caught before. There was a first time for everything.

Deidara practically screamed and dug his nails into his master's back as that spot was struck again, causing tears of pleasure to slip from his eyes. Sasori hissed as Deidara tightened around him and just thrusted harder into him, causing the teen to throw his head back in a cry. Sasori cursed and bit Deidara's neck to occupy his mind.

The blond just moaned and turned his head, giving the redhead better access. He felt a hand roam down his side and wrap around his aching member, already leaking pre-cum. Sasori began to stoke him and he moaned deep in his throat. The king moved away from his bite, already knowing a dark hickey would be there in the morning.

Groaning, Deidara clawed at the redhead's back, leaving red lines in their wake. He was so close. "D... D-danna~!" He screamed as he came over his and his master's stomachs. Sasori cursed and thrusted quickly inside his love, before coming to his climax, filling his servant to the brim with his seed.

Panting, Deidara slowly loosened his grip and sat there, his head resting against his Danna's chest. Sasori kissed his forehead, before lifting his hips in a slow manner till he was all the way out, causing Deidara to whimper at the loss.

Soon, the couple were lying in bed with a sheet covering them. Sasori had cleaned them just a few minutes before since he knew his love wouldn't be happy in the morning all sticky, since it had happened once before.

The king pulled his servant close to his chest, kissing his forehead. "Goodnight," He whispered. "I love you."

Deidara smiled and nuzzled his head under his master's chin. "Love you, too, un," He replied, glad that after everything they were still the same.

Angry green eyes stared through the small key whole as they watched the duo fall asleep. The shadow stood up and turned away, angry beyond belief. _If you want to be like that Sasori, fine. Two can play at this game._

**OOOOH~! Wass gonna happen next?**

**Review?**


	49. Blackmail

(Sasori is 26 and Deidara is 17)

-Two months later-

"Happy birthday, Sasori and may there be many more," Suna's former queen said, holding a small red box to the redhead.

"Thank you, Kiyoko," Sasori said, a kind smile lighting up his face.

The raven haired woman nodded and walked away, letting someone else give another gift. Sasori honestly hated his birthday. He just sat in a chair the whole day, accepting presents from his relatives and guests. His servant was currently residing at the far side of the room since he didn't want to get in the way.

Sakura liked that very much. She held her head high and smirked in the blond's direction. She had her own gift to give the king and it would be the biggest of them all.

"Happy birthday, Son." Sasori looked up to see his father standing in front of him, a kind smile on, gracing his usually blank features.

"Thank you, Father," Sasori replied, a small smile on his lips. It seemed strange not seeing his father wearing the crown that he was currently on the top of his head. The former king handed his present to his son and stepped to the side. That was the last of them.

"I have a gift for you also, Sasori," Sakura said, slightly blushing. The redhead just raised a brow. His wife's eyes were a downcast but filled with what seemed like happiness that seemed a little cruel. He nodded his head wanting for her to continue. She gulped as everyone in the room waited for her present. "Sasori... I'm pregnant," She whispered and in only a few seconds people began to cheer and in no time they were celebrating for the "happy" couple. Sasori's eyes went wide but his wife just smiled at him almost angrily. "Aren't you happy, Sasori?" She asked adding an edge to her voice.

The king gave a small smile and nodded. "Of course," He replied. He stood up and looked at all of his guests. "If you will excuse us, I need to talk to Sakura for a moment," He said and the queen just stood up, smiling as well. As they walked to the door, he saw his love's confused and hurt expression. He'd have to explain later on.

"What's wrong, Sasori?" Sakura asked, a large grin on her face. "You seem upset."

The king just glared at her. "What the hell are you trying to do? Just saying you are pregnant will not get you pregnant," He hissed through clenched teeth.  
The pinkette pouted and looked away hurt. "But I am pregnant. See," She said, taking his hand and putting it on her stomach. There was a bulge and Sasori was sure she wasn't getting fat since he knew his wife liked to keep thin.

He took his hand off and glared at her. "It's not my child-"

"They don't know that," Sakura said her smile forming again, like everything was perfect.

"I will tell them it's not my child," Sasori threatened and the queen just ticked her tongue.

"Poor, Sasori. If you do that, then I'll just have to tell them about your little whore." The king's eyes went wide and Sakura's smirk widened. She had him right where she wanted. "I finally figured out why you care for him so much, but I realize that you only use him to satisfy your needs. A shame that he's going to die," Sakura said, watching her husband's face turn to one of fear.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice tense and his fists clenched.

"Well, for starters... You don't tell anyone that this isn't your child; I want you to spend more time with me and not that whore, okay?" She asked, in a chirpy voice.

Sasori glared at her but she just kept on smiling. "Fine," He growled and they headed back into the large room to get many greetings for a second time that day.  
Deidara just stared at his master as he walked back into the room. His wife was pregnant and he was the father? He shook his head. It couldn't be. Out of no where his mind began replaying through the past two months. For a few nights he had to go to meetings and requested him to not come to his room. Was that when it happened?

He shook his head again. He needed to stop doubting his lover. He already knew he could never do something like that. The room was getting too crowded and he headed outside for some air.

He stood by a window, taking deep breaths. He looked out over the fields of vegetables and fruit and frowned. He needed to get his mind off of what was happening. In twenty minutes he was already in the fields picking vegetables. He didn't want to pick any strawberries since he knew he wouldn't be able let his mind drift.

"Hey, Dei!" The said blond looked up to see his young friend.

"Oh. Hello, Ino, un. Where's Naruto?" He asked, still picking potatoes.

"O-oh..." Ino looked down dejected. "H-he left a yesterday. He's a servant for the Sabaku family now."

Deidara frowned and looked back at his dirty hands. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. It seemed like everything was falling apart now.

"Yeah, well... I heard that he doesn't have to work as hard anymore. That's good!" She said, trying to reassure herself.

Deidara nodded. Ino had tried so hard to make her little brother's life easier and now she didn't have to. She just had to take care of herself now. And it almost saddened her.

After a small moment of silence Deidara sighed and smiled. "D-do you want to help me dig for potatoes, un?" He asked, trying to get his friend's spirits up.  
Ino nodded slowly and also got on her knees. Soon they were both digging and both of their baskets were full. "How is the king?" Ino asked out of the blue.

Deidara froze for a second but soon continued to dig. "He's a little upset since today is his birthday," Deidara replied with a small smile.

"Oh, really?" Ino giggled. "What presents did he get?"

Deidara kept on smiling. "Most of them are unopened-"

"What did Sakura get him?" Ino said, sneering. All in all, the queen was rude to her as well.

Deidara frowned and stopped picking. "She's pregnant," He answered.

Ino looked at her elder in disbelief. "Wh-what? I-Is it the king's?" She asked, alarmed.

Deidara shook his head. "I don't know," He replied, looking away.

"Get back to work!" A guard yelled, readying his whip. Deidara glared at the man and began digging again. Soon their baskets were full and they dropped the potatoes in the cart, already going back to dig some more.

They dug and dug and dug till Deidara was sure that his hands would forever be stained brown. Ino wasn't liking the new look either and now understood that she was lucky that she worked in the castle and not in the fields. The blond duo just talked to occupy most of their time, most of the topics being food. Ino talked about the food that she wanted to try and Deidara talked about the food that he had, had from his trip with his master and how most of it made him throw up.  
"When are you going to become the chef, Dei?" Ino asked, budging him.

The blond shrugged. "I don't think I am anymore. I usually just help Danna and that's that, un," He answered truthfully.

"Hm..." Ino replied, pursing her lips. "Do you want to become a chef?" She asked.

"To be honest... Not really. I think if I tried to cook that I would set the castle on fire," Deidara replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Aw~! Dei's blushing!" Ino teased causing her elder to shove her.

"S-so what, un?" He asked, his blush growing.

Ino giggled. "It's nothing, Dei. You never really show any emotion around me so this is nice," She explained, smiling.

Deidara nodded. "It feels good to smile. To have a reason to be happy, un..." Soon it was time for all the workers to go back home so the blond's also began packing up. As Ino was walking behind Deidara she tripped on a rock and fell forward, spilling her pickings.

The same guard from before growled and raised his whip. Ino's eyes went wide and she closed her eyes as she saw it come down. The sound was loud and clear but there was no pain. She didn't understand. Looking up, her eyes widened.

Her elder was standing in front of her, as he glared at the guard. She saw his forearm was bleeding and she paled. "Deidara?" She asked, confused as to why the blond would do such a thing.

Deidara turned back around and began putting the potatoes back into Ino's basket, the said slave already helping. They put the vegetables in the cart and began walking back to the castle, Deidara ignoring the stares.

"W-we need to bandage that up, Deidara. Come on, let's go to the king," Ino said, trying to get her friend to reply.

Deidara shook his head and smiled. "I can take care of this myself," He said, confidently. He didn't want his master to keep on caring for him. He was seventeen and not a child anymore.

Ino gulped and nodded, before going to the servant corridors. Deidara was walking through the halls and almost stopped as he saw red. Sasori was walking down the hall with his wife, who had a hand resting on her stomach.

Sakura smirked as she saw the servant's walk slow. Sasori's eyes went wide as he saw blood. "Leave him, Sasori," She whispered as she felt her husband tense as he was getting ready to run to his love. "Stop standing there, slave, and do something," The queen commanded, making a shooing motion with her hand. Deidara looked down and walked to his room. Once he was there, he sat on the floor and tried to treat his wound.

He did his best with what little water he had to clean the cut and bandage his arm with a dirty rag. He hissed and bit his lip as he tightened the knot. He had felt much worse but for some reason he expected it to be different. He shook his head. He forgot that his master would use medicine when he helped him.

He swallowed back tears and climbed onto his makeshift bed, already slipping under the thin sheet. He was tired so falling asleep was easy, but staying asleep was another story. Waking up from nightmares that left him screaming was becoming too much. Just the one lash he had gotten was bringing him back to his frail state. He wanted to be held. He wanted to be loved. He wanted his Danna.

-Meanwhile-

Sasori slipped out of his shared bed as quietly as he could. He went over to his chair and slipped on his shirt. He hated his new room which he rarely ever used, but Sakura loved it.

He went to the door quietly but luck wasn't on his side as he heard the sheets ruffle. "I hope, you're not going to him," He heard his wife hiss, as she sat up. "By spending more time with me, I mean during the nighttime, too," She explained.

Sasori turned around and glared at her, before taking his shirt off again and climbing back into the cold bed, making sure to stay on his side. He really hated his wife.

**Review?**


	50. Fighting Back

(Deidara is 18 and Sasori is 26)

-One month later-

-In his bedroom-

Deidara held the small flowers in his hands loosely. They were from Ino since yesterday was his birthday but she couldn't get him anything. The flowers were white with a yellow middle. (Daisies) He hadn't seen this flower before so it must have been new to the garden.

He set the flowers down on his bed and walked over to the other side of the room. He removed a small chunk of rock from the wall and stuck his hand in. His fingers latched onto the small chain and he pulled the object out. Even in the dark, his bracelet shined. He hadn't taken it out of his hiding spot once ever since he came back.

The bracelet he had gotten on his fifteenth birthday. The bracelet his master had given to him. Just the thought of his Danna made his heart ache. He would see him around the castle but he wouldn't acknowledge him, or even look in his direction. They hadn't spoken since the king's birthday. Deidara began to wonder why the redhead was avoiding him, but he never got the chance to ask. For the past two weeks the king had been confined to the second and third floor, occasionally the fourth.

Deidara didn't even bother to admire his gift. He just put it back in his hiding spot and put the rock back. He crawled over to his bed and curled up into a ball.

That was the only way to escape from the pain. Just lie there and try to sleep. He felt around for his flowers and he brought them close to his chest. Ino was so busy lately that she barely had any time to talk to the blond as well. All of the slaves and servants still ignored him so all in all, he was alone almost all the time.  
He heard a large shuffle of feet by his door and he knew it was dinner time. He ate the food that they served but barely. The taste had gotten worse but everyone needed their energy to work; everyone except him. He did most of his chores for his master but that was all. Now he had nothing to do.

He smiled when he saw his blond friend and walked up to her. "Hey, Ino," He said, greeting the tired girl.

She looked up with bags under her eyes. "Oh... hi, Dei... How's your arm?"

Deidara smiled. "Oh, same old, un," He said, hoping she wouldn't notice that it was currently bleeding. His arm had actually gotten worse and was now infected from the dirty rags and the unclean conditions he lived in.

"That's good... Are you going to eat tonight?" She asked, while grabbing her bowl and standing in line.

Deidara nodded. "I'm starting to get hungry again, so yeah," He replied, also grabbing his dirty bowl.

They had gotten two scoops of yesterdays soup and a slice of stale bread. It was the same every morning and evening; no lunch. He and Ino sat down in their usual spot, chatting about their day. Deidara wanted to help his friend work, but she cleaned on the second floor which he was forbidden to go to.

"Why wont they let you go anywhere, Dei?" Ino asked, slurping her soup.

Deidara shrugged and stared at his stale bread. "I don't know," He answered honestly.

"Hello." Deidara looked up to see a few slave boys older than him, smiling down at him.

"Um, hello," He replied back quietly and the tallest boy almost snickered. Deidara's eyebrows furrowed and he was about to ask what was going on, but stopped when he saw the teen take his bread. "Hey, I-"

"It's okay. You don't eat much anyway," The slave explained, already walking away.

Deidara glared at him and stood up. The older boy turned around and smirked. All Deidara saw was a fist and he was on the ground, clutching his cheek in pain. "H-hey!" Ino protested, standing up as well and helping her friend.

"Don't bother with him, Ino. He's weak." Ino shook her head and Deidara just glared up at the older male. He wiped the blood off his split lip and sat down at his spot again. "Hm. That's what I thought."

"Deidara, you have to tell a guard, or the king-" Once she said it, she wished she hadn't. The hurt in the blond's eyes blue eyes even pained her. "I-I'm sorry," She quickly apologized but Deidara just shook it off and stood up again. He went to the kitchen and dropped off his uneaten food; he had lost his appetite.

He walked back to his room, trying to ignore the throbbing of his cheek and the aching in his arm. He'd have to look at it in the morning.

-Three days later-

It just took one action and your life could become that much harder. Once word slipped about Kyo taking Deidara's food and beating him it seemed everyone wanted to do it. Even though Deidara had never done anything to the other slaves, they were upset that he had an easy life being the king's servant.

He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten since his food was taken away all the time and more bruises were appearing all over his body. Ino tried to stop it before but he would just scream at her to stay out of it. He was tired of being taken care of all the time. If he couldn't fight off his foes then he'll just let them beat him.

Deidara panted as he lay down on his side, clutching his stomach in pain. Three slaves cornered him and all he could do was try to block the blows. He remembered that these were his friends but it seemed that was long gone. He looked up to see if they were done soon, only to see a fist, then his world went black.

He remembered waking up, his head aching as he opened his eyes. He tried to sit up but groaned; he hurt everywhere. He was still in the same corner, away from all the other slaves and servants; no one would have found him there. He lied there and counted his breaths till he forgot the numbers. He counted to thirty then messed up, then would start all over. So far he had messed up around ten times.

The sun went down but he couldn't find the strength to get up. He licked the dried blood on his bottom lip and closed his eyes, his breathing evening out. It was cold, but he didn't care; he just wanted sleep.

-Next morning-

"You can do what you want today, Sasori. I'm having tea with my friends today," Sakura said, putting on her earrings.

Sasori didn't say anything. He just opened the door and left the room. He already knew his love's arm needed to be treated so he was already stopping by his room to pick up his medicine. He missed his servant. He wanted to explain to him why he couldn't be around him anymore but the blond would probably not even care; even if it meant his life.

Sasori began packing his bag full of bottles but he stopped when something caught his eye. He cursed to himself as he saw one of his medicines had already expired. There was mold on the inside and he put the bottle on his desk. He hadn't been in his room for about two weeks and because of that most of his medicine was spoiled.

He ignored his medicine and just grabbed some bandages and gauze, soon heading to the first floor. Servants and slaves bowed as he walked by them, but he just ignored them all. He had only one person on his mind. He tried to contain his joy as he saw his servant's bedroom door. So close. He knocked and opened it, smiling. The expression fell. He wasn't there.

_He must be working, _He thought with a sigh. He continued to walk around the corridors that headed outside. He walked around the corner, finding the hall empty. He was already walking away when he saw something in the sunlight. He froze. A pale hand, wearing his bracelet.

He ran up to the dark corner, finding his beaten lover. He was pale and his skin was clammy. Sasori was amazed at how much smaller he looked. How much weight had he lost? He carefully lifted his servant into his arms and carried him to his room. Most of the slaves eyes widened when they saw the king carrying his half dead servant, but he just ignored them.

He set Deidara onto his makeshift bed and began looking over his bruised and cut chest. It almost brought him to tears seeing his love abused like this. He had only been gone for a month for pete's sake! He quickly left the room and got a bucket of water from a well out back. He found a semi-clean rag and headed back to his servant's room.

He opened the door, finding his love awake, but confused. Sasori quickly kneeled beside him, making sure he was okay. It seemed like Deidara just saw right through him. "Love?" Deidara turned his eyes slightly and they went wide. He quickly scrambled away from the redhead, going to a corner in his room. "Deidara?"

"S-stay away!" The blond screamed and Sasori flinched. "Y-you left me, un! You said you would never leave me!" Deidara screamed till he was crying. He sobbed into his knees and Sasori frowned. He went over to his servant slowly but Deidara just flinched away. Sasori sighed and pulled his love to his chest, but Deidara just struggled. This went on for about five minutes till Deidara finally gave up and sobbed into his master's shirt. "Wh-why d-did you g-go, un?" He asked, his voice breaking.

Sasori gulped. "Sakura's pregnant-"

"Are you the father?" Deidara asked, clenching his master's shirt.

Sasori shook his head. "No. I don't know who is, but... I can't do anything about it," He said, in defeat.

"Why not, un?"

"... Because she knows," Sasori answered. Deidara tensed and he just rubbed his back soothingly. "If she tells anyone, Deidara, you'll be killed. I have to stay away from you so you wont be," The king whispered, bringing his love closer.

Deidara started to cry again, this time in sorrow. Could they never be together? Why couldn't they just be left alone?

In the meantime Sasori just sat there, holding his sobbing lover. He hated seeing him so distressed all the time. He hated seeing and hearing him cry. He hated anyone who hurt him. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the cries quiet down.

The king looked down and saw Deidara just sitting there, staring at the wall in front of him. "I have to bandage you up," He said, moving Deidara to the futon, but it seemed the blond was hanging on with all of his might. Sasori sighed and pried his hands off his shirt. "I'm still here, love," He reassured. "I'm not leaving." Deidara hesitated and nodded.

Sasori helped his servant take off his shirt and he began cleaning all of his cuts and scrapes. He couldn't do anything for the bruises but he still had to check over all of them to make sure that there were no broken bones. He began rubbing one spot and Deidara hissed but didn't protest. Sasori soon rubbed his hand over one bruise across his chest and Deidara cried out and clenched his sheets.

Through further investigation, Sasori guessed that the rib was bruised. "I need to make new medicine so all I can do for now is just clean the cuts," Sasori explained with a frowned but Deidara couldn't care less if he was in pain. He just didn't want to be alone anymore. Once all of his bandages were applied and secure, Sasori let his servant lie down. "I'm going to get you some food," The king said, standing up but Deidara just turned over and clenched at his pant leg.  
"P-please~" He begged, crying again.

Sasori frowned and kneeled down beside his distressed servant. "I'll only be a minute, love," He reassured but Deidara just shook his head. Sasori sighed. "Then I'll get a servant to get you some food, okay?" Deidara looked unsure but nodded slowly. Sasori stood up again and went to the door, finding a servant already. He ordered them to get him some food and water which they quickly did.

At first Deidara wouldn't eat anything due to malnutrition but Sasori made him. The food came right back up once he ate it and Sasori began to worry. His servant had to eat but he wouldn't even touch his food.

"Deidara, please, just eat!" Sasori practically yelled, but Deidara just turned away from the plate of food. It was what the servants ate; nothing too rich. How long had the blond gone without eating? Sasori set the food down and sighed. "You have to eat," Sasori said, but Deidara just looked at him lazily.

"I'm not hungry, Danna," Deidara protested, smiling weakly.

Sasori shook his head. "I'm going to leave if you don't eat," He threatened, standing up with the food in hand. This caused the blond to panic and cry. Sasori hated seeing his lover like that and quickly comforted him. He already knew before he got married that the blond hated being alone but this was far more different. He had been alone for so long that it was causing him to go hysterical.

Sasori just held the sobbing blond, trying to calm him down. "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere," He reassured, which made his servant quiet down.

Deidara's eyes were red and puffy from crying so much and his throat hurt from his sobs. He clung to his master's shirt, bent on not unhinging. After some time he agreed to eat and soon the whole plate had no trace of any food on it. "I'm tired, Danna, un," Deidara said, resting his head against his master's shoulder.  
Sasori nodded and lied Deidara down, the teen not letting go of his shirt. He curled up against his master, falling asleep almost immediately. Sasori yawned, also needing a goodafternoon rest too.

-Night-

Sasori woke up around midnight. He frowned. Why did he even wake up in the first place? "Sasori," A sickly sweet voice said and he pretended to sleep, only to have his shoulder nudged. "Wake up, Sasori. We have to go to bed," The queen said in annoyance. Sighing in annoyance the pinkette went over to the blond and readied her foot to kick. She swung her leg, not surprised to have a hand stop it. "Get up, we have to go to bed," She ordered once more.

Deidara soon woke up from all the ruckus of the arguing duo and he frowned. What was going on? He could tell his master was sitting up and saying something but he couldn't understand it. He was about to ask what was happening but he just gave a wail as he was kicked in the ribs. He felt his master stand up and there was yelling.

"Do not touch him. Do you understand me, Sakura? It seems like you're doing this on purpose! Like you want me to hate you even more!"

The pinkette's green eyes filled with angry tears. "So you really hate me?" She asked, her voice breaking.

Sasori growled and grabbed her wrist. "Yes and I will not be doing anything you say anymore. You can tell the whole world and they won't believe you; now get out," He ordered, taking her to the door and shoving her out.

"Y-you can't do this, Sasori," Sakura protested, now slightly sobbing.

The redhead groaned and rolled his eyes. "Grow up, Sakura," Was all he said before shutting the door. He went back to Deidara who was still choking back tears. It seemed that kick really did something. He sat down next to his love, who was coughing and clutching his sides in pain. Sighing, he had Deidara sit up and he began easing the pain by rubbing the spot softly.

Soon Deidara had calmed down and was falling asleep again. He rested his head under his master's chin as they both lied down. He felt the king place a small kiss on the top of his head and he drifted from the world.

**Daw~! So cute, but will it stay this way? X3**

**Review?**


	51. Word is out

-Two months later-

Slaves whispered. Servants talked. Nobles gossiped. Word had gotten out.

"I can't believe it," A noble with dark blue hair whispered to her younger friend.

"R-really? I can," The other girl replied, her black hair getting in the way of her tea.

The older teen just sighed and stirred her tea with a small spoon. "Honestly... I saw it coming," She said, looking down at the brown liquid.

"Of course you did, no. You're the one who plotted it."

The blue haired teen smirked and just sipped her tea. All according to plan. (A/N: Anyone know who they are? The first person to say it gets to ask me a question about the story, but not about the ending!)  
-Meanwhile-

Deidara's blush just deepened as he felt his master get on top of him fully. He gave a loud moan as the redhead bit into his neck. He fisted his hands in his lover's red hair, trying to find some leverage. After some time the king pulled away, licking his new mark. "D-Danna~!"  
Sasori chuckled deep in his throat and looked down at his love. His cheeks were dusted with a fine pink, his blue hues filled with pleasure and his golden hair was splayed across the pillow like a halo; like an angel. "I think we've had enough fun for one day?" Sasori said, already getting off his servant, who just groaned.

"Fine," He muttered, sitting up.

The past two months had been rather hard on the couple. It took Deidara around two weeks to finally get back to his original weight since he could only eat in small amounts. His rib and arm had finally healed which he was grateful for since he wasn't too fond of pain. Sasori never really left him alone since he knew Deidara hated it but sometimes he had to go. There were many war meetings but the king usually went at night and Sakura still demanded walks every now and then but they were always kept short.

"I'm not doing anything today so I wanted to see Sandaime," Sasori said, as he scanned a few pages of his herb and medicine journal. He had replaced his spoiled medicine with new ones but he was still experimenting so he needed new herbs again. "And I wanted to get more herbs."  
Deidara nodded and got off the bed, stretching. He saw his master grimace and he frowned. "What, un?" He asked, confused.

The king smirked and walked over to him. "Maybe we have _too _much fun," He suggested, brushing his fingers against his love's neck. There were a few leading down to his chest or just some on his neck. Most of them looked like dark bruises.

Deidara blushed and glared at his Danna. "If you don't like it, maybe you shouldn't do it," He pouted, crossing his arms.

Sasori chuckled and kissed his cheek causing Deidara to look up. The king trailed kisses closer and closer to his love's mouth, but right as the corner of his mouth met his servant's lips he pulled away. "We should get going," He said as he smirked broadly.

Deidara glared at his master again. He loved to tease.

The duo were headed down stairs, Deidara walking a foot behind his master since that was the proper thing for a servant to do. Some servants whispered, some nobles. Most of them pointed at the king and looked at him sadly. Deidara frowned. What was wrong?

As soon as they arrived to the herb house they went their separate ways, knowing they would find the herbs quickly. Wrong.

Deidara's eyebrow twitched as he looked between two plants. They were almost identical except for one of them, which had slightly darker stems than the other. He had encountered a problem like this before and brought back the wrong one. The result was his master getting a terrible rash and Deidara getting it just from holding the herb.

"Excuse me, but what plant are you looking for?" The blond looked up to see an unfamiliar woman standing there. She wore a hat that the gardeners would wear on sunny days and he clothes suggested that she was one. She was currently holding a watering can but that wasn't what caught his attention. Her hair was green. Like a plant! It was also dark and curly, coming to her waist. Hey eyes were brown with a tinge of green. "Hello?" She asked, waving her free hand trying to get the servant's attention.

"Oh, uh... I need to find a-an herb. It's for a medicine and-"

"Oh, it's this one," She said, picking up a jar and putting the darker herb inside.

"Wh-why is it that one, un?" Deidara asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, the other one is only used for treating pregnant woman in labor... And I also knew the prince was coming for this one," The strange woman explained.

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "How-"

"Deidara, did you get the herb yet?" He heard his master ask from afar and the woman quickly gave him the jar before giving a smile and walking off.

"Um, yes, Danna," He answered walking over to his master who was holding two other jars.

"I'm having some servants take the jars to my room," He explained, handing the jars to two men. Deidara was about to hand his but it was just snatched from his hand, as the man gave him a glare and walked away. Deidara frowned but quickly covered it up.

"A-are we going to Sandaime now, un?" He asked, trying to bring up his mood.

Sasori nodded and led his servant out of the herb house and to the stables. "Hey!" The duo turned around to see a girl with orange hair running towards them. "You forgot this one," She said, holding out a jar with a green plant inside.

The king and servant stopped and waited for the teen to meet them. "Hm? We did. Tell a servant to take it to my room. Thank you," Was all the king said, before turning around and walking away.

The teen smiled and nodded. Most people didn't really like the king's behavior but it seemed she didn't mind. "Okay!"

Sasori sighed and kept on walking to the stables. Once they arrived Deidara saw Sandaime in his stall, neighing and walking in circles. Sasori chuckled and scratched his horse's head. "He seems happy to see us," He observed, smirking. The horse huffed his nostrils signifying he wanted to get out. "I'm going to have to change so you don't mind waiting do you?"

Deidara shook his head, smiling as he saw the horse's eagerness. Sasori nodded and went to where his spare clothes were. In the meantime Deidara just pat Sandaime's head and neck, only encouraging the horse to get out. "Calm down, Sandaime, un," Deidara said, frowning. He was about to pet the horse again, but stopped when he heard a gruff neigh. Raising an eyebrow, he walked over to the next stall seeing Hiruko walking around in there, also wanting to get out. Smiling, Deidara reached his hand in, only angering the short horse.

Deidara yelped as the horse almost bit his fingers. "Stay away from Hiruko. He can be a sour puss." Deidara turned around to see his master wearing clothes that a servant would wear when dealing with horses. To be honest, Deidara like these clothes much better simply because you could see the king's chest more.

"O-oh. He seemed lonely, so I thought that he could use some attention, un," Deidara explained, now looking at the gelding with sad eyes. "Have you tried to train him?"

The king nodded and led Sandaime out of the stall. "But he can still be a grouch. Some of the trainers think it's because he's getting old."  
Deidara frowned. "Can we brush Hiruko today, un?" He asked, making the horse huff his nose.

Sasori sighed and tied Sandaime up to a post. "I suppose we can, but he may be a little hard for you to handle."

Deidara smiled and looked back at the dark horse. Sasori grabbed another halter and walked back to the stalls, already regretting letting his other horse out. Deidara's smile just widened at the thought of actually being around another horse.

Once Sasori walked out of the stall Hiruko did his best to get away from him. All the workers and trainers were all ready to catch the horse if he got loose. "Oh, no you don't!" Sasori growled, pulling the rope to where the horses were to be tied up.

Hiruko just huffed and began stamping his feet. "Maybe he just needs some attention, un?" Deidara asked his Danna as he smiled.

The redhead scoffed and looked at his horse who was now trying to nip at Sandaime, who was looking on the verge of kicking. "Uh, I don't think so, Dei. Hiruko was always like this. I think it's just his personality.

Deidara frowned. "So I can't brush him?"

"I wouldn't advise it but we can try," The king said with a small sigh. He really didn't want his love hurt again.

Deidara's smile broadened and he grabbed a brush, as he walked up slowly to the black horse. The horse saw him form the corner of his eye and neighed loudly, going to his hind feet and he soon began bucking. Deidara was only centimeters away from being hit, but the shock all together made him fall down.

Sasori quickly ran over and got his servant out of the way, already ordering the trainers to put his horse in the pasture since he knew the stall would never be big enough for his temper.

Deidara frowned and looked away. He just wanted to brush the stupid horse. "Well that didn't go so well, un," He muttered as his Danna helped him stand up.

"Agreed... Do you still want to brush Sandaime? Maybe ride him around?" Sasori asked, trying to brighten his love's spirit, which worked right away.

"I'd like that."

During the next hour the duo brushed the tall horse and led him around, mostly talking but something was off. The majority of the workers were looking at him and his master, or maybe just his master? They almost looked sad. Soon they began wandering around the empty part of the stables.

Deidara was about to ask his Danna what was wrong but he was interrupted by a loud yell. "Sasori!" The blond flinched and hid behind Sandaime. There was no way in hell he was going to see the princess again; after all the pain she had caused him he was trying to stay away as much as possible. He heard angry footsteps and hushed whispers after that. "Who did you tell? Hm?"

"I didn't tell anyone, Sakura," Sasori explained, annoyed.

"They found out. Everyone knows now and it's because of that little whore!" Sakura almost yelled, now finding the blond with her green eyes. "It's all his fault!"

"He didn't say anything, Sakura. For pete's sake! You were the one snooping around, maybe the actual father told someone," Sasori suggested and the pinkette shook her head.

"It was him, Sasori," She said, pointing a boney finger at Deidara, who avoided her glare. "It's his fault. It's his fault and now I'm the one looking like the whore. It's his fault!"

Sasori sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It's your fault for getting pregnant in the first place-"

"I was supposed to be pregnant, but you wouldn't help me," The queen seethed, her lips set in a firm line. "If you hadn't denied me then none of this would have happened," She argued, her hands clenched in fists.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Sasori asked, already leading Sandaime back to his stall with his love, standing on the other side of him so Sakura couldn't get to the blond.

"I want you to tell them that it's your child. If you don't then everything goes to waste! Everything!"

"I don't see the downside."

"Sasori, I will be exiled! I will be forced to go back to Konoha as a mockery to my whole village!"

The redhead sighed and looked back at his wife. "You shouldn't yell so loud. Someone may hear you and spread around more rumors," Sasori advised as they were walking into some more crowded areas of the stables.

Sakura glared at the workers and turned back to her husband. "We will talk about this later," She whispered before walking off in a huff.

Deidara just stayed quiet as his master put his horse away. It seemed that the king was already in trouble because of his wife and he was the cause of it also. If his Danna didn't love him, or if he hadn't been his servant then maybe he would find his wife attractive.

"Why so quiet, love?" Sasori asked, as they were finally walking alone.

Deidara looked up from his feet and sighed. "... Wh-What will happen if someone finds out and everyone knows, un?"

Sasori looked down and sighed. "Well, for one Sakura would be banished and I would have to get another wife, but... If it's just a rumor then it will soon pass and everything will go back to normal. We just have to hope the child will look like her."

Deidara nodded. "Okay-"

"Your highness!" Sasori's head snapped to his right as he saw a scared looking servant running towards him. "The Rain Village is attacking!"  
The king's eyes widened. "Is the army assembled?"

"W-We need your approval," The servant explained, now panting. He held out a piece of paper and the king quickly signed it. He hated that everything they did needed his approval. "Thank you, your highness," Was all the servant said before bowing and leaving.

Sasori turned back to his love who looked terrified. "It's okay, love. We just need to get to hide you and-" He was interrupted by shouts and screams. They were already here.

"D-danna," Deidara whimpered and Sasori cursed, before grabbing his hand and running. The closest hiding spot was the orchard so he ran there. Deidara panicked and tried to stop but Sasori just pulled him along. Soon the rocks came into vision and the shouts were getting closer. Sasori quickly pushed his servant inside and was about to close the opening only to have his servant cry out and latch onto his master.

"D-don't go, Danna... Please don't g-go, un," Deidara whispered into his lover's shirt.

"I have to. I will be back as soon as possible," The king promised, prying his servant's hands off of his shirt.

Deidara cried out even louder as he watched his master close the opening and leave him. He knew he had to quiet down but he couldn't. He was alone and he needed to get out. He sobbed lightly as he crawled on his knees, trying to find any way out. Once he reached the end of the small cave he curled up into a ball and cried.

Sasori ran as fast as he could. He didn't want to leave his blond servant alone but he also had an entire kingdom he needed to take care of. He ran inside the castle and went to a spare room which held swords and such and began ordering around soldiers before grabbing a spare sword.  
"Sasori!" The redhead looked up to see his wife running towards him, a hand on her stomach.

"You have to go hide, Sakura," The king ordered, as he strapped his new sword to his belt.

"Not without you," She argued, tears forming in her eyes.

Sasori sighed and pulled them off to the side. "I'll be fine, Sakura; but you need to hide before they start coming in the castle. A servant will take you," He reassured, already ushering her to an open servant.

The queen nodded as she wiped away her tears. Even though she knew her husband hated her, she still cared for him.

Sasori soon gave orders to the main knights and generals which were soon spread around. All he had to do now was find his father and stepmother and he may he able to go back to his love.

"Have you seen my father?" He asked one of the head servants who was scampering around busily.

"N-no, your highness, I haven't seen him all day," The servant said, before running off again.

Cursing to himself, Sasori ran to a small parlor on the first floor. He quickly opened the door, now relieved to find his father's startled wife. "We have to go, Kiyoko," Sasori said, already running over to her and pulling her off her chair.

"Your father told me to stay here, Sasori," The raven haired woman argued.

"If you stay here, then you die," The king retorted, already pulling the pale woman out into the hall and to a safer spot. "There is an underground bunker that you and the nobles will stay in-"

"Where will you stay?"

"I have another place where they won't find me," Sasori explained, pulling her to a slave who just took her away.

Sasori knew that was all he could do for the time being so he began to slip his way through the army and outside. He made sure to stay low enough so his hair would not be seen and he began to head to the orchard.

The enemy had already invaded the front of the castle which gave Sasori the opening to run to the orchard.

In no time he was at the hideout and quickly opened it and closed it. He heard quiet sobs and he quickly rushed to see his blond lover crying into his knees. "Shh," He shushed, touching the servant's arm lightly.

Deidara just flinched and looked up, sniffling. He could see his Danna's figure in the little light that they had and he crawled over to him, now sitting in his lap.

They didn't say anything as Deidara's sniffles slowly died down and all that was left was the sound of their soft breathing. Soon Deidara couldn't take it and he spoke up. "What's happening, Danna?"

The king frowned. "The Rain Village is invading. They had a head start so we may not win... I'm sorry I left you," He apologized, as he brought his love closer to his chest.

Deidara shook his head. "It's not your fault. You have a kingdom to take care of; it's not just about me, un," He whispered into his master's neck.

"Yes, but you still need to be taken care of. I know you don't like being alone-"

"I'm getting over it. I just need more time to... cope, is all, un."

Sasori sighed and shook his head. "Well, we have time now. Who knows how long this battle is going to take," He muttered to himself.

For the next two hours all the duo did was sit there and wait. There was yelling and the clank of metal all the way to the orchard and Sasori almost felt terrible leaving his army alone to fight but he knew he couldn't leave now without being spotted.

Soon Deidara fell asleep with his head rested against his master's chest, who just stroked his golden hair, lovingly. He began humming softly to himself, a song his mother had sung to him when he was around four, after going into the dungeon. He had long forgotten the words, but the melody was forever in his head.

He soon fell asleep with his love close to his body.

-Morning-

Everyone cheered as the battle finally ended, with Suna as the victor. The Rain Village retreated after over half their army was killed, therefore leaving Suna at the top.

Deidara gave a small smile as his Danna was said to help with their victory. Sakura stood beside him, her arm linked with his as her head rested on his shoulder. She gave the blond a smug look, but Deidara just smirked back. It didn't bother him anymore whenever he saw his master with someone else. He was getting over all doubt that his Danna didn't love him. He knew he had to be stronger and tougher to survive from now on.

**Thank all of you for the reviews! I can't reply to some cuz for some reason it won't let me ^_^"**

**Review?**


	52. Watch your step

(Deidara is 18 and Sasori is 26)

-Two months later-

Deidara walked behind his master and his wife as they went on their weekly walk. The queen mostly talked about nonsense with her friends, or that the baby had begun to kick. Her husband was kind enough to reply and ask her questions as well since he still had to be kind to her.

Everything had mellowed down and Deidara was finally able to relax. He was never scared anymore when he was alone unless it was for a few days, but since he was back with his Danna that never happened. He was able to stick up for himself more and he rarely ever felt afraid anymore. He had changed into what most people would call a "man".

"What're we having for dinner, Sasori?" Sakura asked, as she picked a red rose and smelled it.

"The usual, if you want something else you can ask the chef to make something different tonight," Sasori suggested as he saw his wife somewhat slip the flower onto his cream colored shirt.

"No, that's fine," The queen mumbled. That was another thing. Since she was pregnant she had mood swings, but this was the opposite. She was mostly calm all the time and whenever Deidara was around she would just give a small glance/glare and look away. It seemed that she still disliked the blond but she couldn't get rid of him since this was the person her husband had chosen to love.

Soon their walk was over and they went their separate ways. Deidara and Sasori continued to walk in the garden, smiling and being close to each other. Deidara smiled when he saw the wall he used to climb when he was nine and he nudged his Danna.

"Don't even think about it, brat. I could catch you before, but not anymore."

"Are you calling me fat, un?" Deidara asked, crossing his arms.

"The opposite actually. You're so boney, you'd probably stab me if you fell," The redhead explained with a chuckle. Deidara stuck out his tongue making his Danna smirk. "Come on, let's go back to my room since I have a few herbs to mix."

The duo walked beside each other on the way to the King's room, mostly talking. Deidara began looking out the windows, seeing all the desert birds flying around. "Sometimes I wish I could fly," He blurted out.

His Danna smiled and they continued to walk. "It would be fun, wouldn't it?"

The servant nodded and smiled. "It'd be nice to be free all the time. To not have any restraints whatsoever, un," He whispered, his smile falling. He turned back to his master who wore a confused and sad expression.

"I understand if you don't want to be here, love," Sasori said, walking over to his servant. "It's not fun being confined like this," He said, understanding. He also had his limits, even as a king but his love... His love was far more restricted, even as his servant. Sasori touched his arm lightly and pulled him away from the window. "Come on, let's go to my room." Deidara nodded.

Deidara lied down on his stomach while he read a new book. His Danna was currently writing down notes for his current experiment and the sound soothed him. Soon the blond began kicking his legs in the air out of boredom. He was tired and he was on his master's bed, so a little nap wouldn't hurt, would it?  
Deidara closed his book and lied his head down, enjoying the warm sun beating down on him. He stretched out and let his hair spread out around him, making the golden strands practically glow.

He was slipping under and it felt great-

_Knock knock._

Deidara groaned and rolled over, catching his master's attention. The redhead sighed and walked over to the door. "Yes?" He asked, like always, annoyed.  
"I-I am sorry to bother you, y-your highness, but your father h-has called another meeting... H-he said it was u-urgent," A young servant said as he tried to avoid the King's intense stare.

"I will be there shortly," Sasori replied, closing the door. Sighing, the King went over to his desk and tidied up, knowing the meeting would take up the rest of the day. He looked over at his servant and sat on the bed to shake the blond's shoulder. "Deidara."

"Mmm..."

Sasori sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. "I have to go to a meeting. I'll try to be back as soon as possible."

Deidara mumbled something and nodded. Smiling, Sasori leaned down and kissed his head before leaving.

"You're late, Sasori," An old general hissed into his hand.

"I am sorry, but I had other things to attend to-"

"Like what, Sasori?"

The King narrowed his eyes. "I find it very informal to call me by my first name, general; and as for questioning me, I don't appreciate that either."

Someone coughed and they were pulled out of their squabble. "Well, we need to find out when The Rain will strike again and if we are ready for..." Sasori zoned out. It was the same speech over, and over again. He had already told them what was best but they were never satisfied; always wanting more. "Any suggestions, your highness?"

The redhead sighed. "Make sure the scouts around the kingdom are doing their job. If not get new ones... We have already lost over half of our army and we need new recruits."

"What are you suggesting, your highness?" A knight asked, already not liking the new idea.

Another sigh. "We all knew that we would have to recruit sooner or later but it's desperate now. If we don't get any new soldiers then we won't last this war much longer."

"What's the point. They'll just die and the whole kingdom will hate us even more," The same old general spat, glaring at the table in front of him which was turned into a map for current and future locations.

"That's why we train them first, _general_," Hissed Sasori. He was _really _getting tired of the old man's behavior.

"It takes years to fully train a soldier. You even have experience that it takes more than a few mere months."

The King took a deep breath and tried to unclench his fists. It was like this every time. "We teach them the basics of fighting and surviving in the battle field. That is what's important now-"

"When have we ever done that?"

A few knights coughed or looked away, younger generals and advisors just sighed and hoped the King would go soft on the old soul.

Sasori got to his feet, now fed up. "We have been doing that for almost four years. You would never know because you complain about back pain and say you're too tired to help our soldiers! You say you help enough with our country and kingdom but you do nothing! You may have contributed years ago but this is now; the past means nothing now. If you have nothing to give right now, then go." Sasori pointed to the door.

The General was baffled. Never before had he ever been called out. Not even when the boy's grandfather ruled!

Suna's former King sighed. "Kaori, you do have to consider that by now you would have retired. You should respect Sasori more now that he is King," He said with a bored tone.

Sasori almost didn't like it that his father was sticking up for him, but it seemed to shut the general up. Taking another deep breath, the redhead sat down and they continued their meeting.

Hours later the meeting was over and all Sasori wanted to do was stretch his legs and go to bed. The moon was already high in the sky when he left the room, but thankfully servants went and lit the lanterns in the halls for when they retreated to their rooms.

A few knights stayed after for small chats about the war or none-important things. Sasori was walking away but he was stopped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. "I don't know what you think gives you the right to treat me like that, _Sasori_, but I will not tolerate it."

The said redhead turned his head to see who had stopped him, his face impassive. "My right is, is that I am King. If you have any problem with that, we can duel, like they did back in your days. If you want to, just tell me." Everyone fell silent.

The general huffed and let go of the prince, before walking away. Soon the talking quietly grew again, the topic now being the King and general.

Sasori continued to walk to the third floor, his father following behind him. They were both headed to the same place so this didn't raise any suspicion. "Sasori." The King stopped and waited for his father to catch up with him.

"Yes, Father?"

The older male sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair; a habit that Sasori always had. "General Kaori is an old general, Sasori. He has been fighting before I was even born. It would be wise to not anger him any further," The redhead advised.

Sasori just looked at his father. "I don't understand why I should respect him when all he has ever done is insult me; even you."

"It would be best, Son. Kaori has powerful connections and can make almost anything happen."

"Why haven't you gotten rid of him by now?"

"... Like I said, connections. Your grandfather tried and it got him killed; I myself tried but was left with a warning to not do so again. Now you, Sasori... I know how you can be and if the general sees one thing that suggests that you will get rid of him, it's the end for you. That little stunt you pulled in the meeting could've done the trick."

Sasori sighed and looked down. "I'll be more careful, Father. Thank you," He muttered and the taller male nodded before walking away.

The King just stood there by himself, his mind flowing with thoughts. He had known this man from when he was just twelve and even then he was bitter. He always wondered why his father never got rid of him, but the redhead never gave him an answer.

As Sasori walked back to his room he saw his wife's room lit up. His eyebrows furrowed as he walked over to the door about to knock if it weren't for a few quiet whispers.

"No Sasori knows it's not his," A quiet sob.

"H-how did he find out?"

Sasori's eyes slightly widened when he heard that voice. He would know it anywhere because he would always train with the teen when they were younger. His teacher's best pupil.

"Please, Lee, we've never even made love. He even told me that he hates me~" Sakura sobbed once more.

"How dare he! I will go and talk to him right now, your majesty!"

"No! If you do he'll know you're the father... Just leave it alone, Lee..."

Sasori already began walking away. He didn't want to know who the father was in the first place because he knew it would just complicate things. The walk back was quiet and he liked that since he it gave him reassurance that no one would bother him.

Once he got to his room he opened the door expecting to see his lover still asleep on his bed. What he didn't expect to see was the teen gasping for air like he had just been strangled moments ago. Sasori closed the door and rushed over to his servant who was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"What happened?" He asked, as he kneeled by his love to see his face. He saw his lips glisten and he noticed it was blood.

"I-I don't know, un. A... A man came here and threatened me. S-something about a place, un. Keeping i-in place?" Sasori shook his head and brushed his hand against his lover's cheek.

"Did you see him?" Deidara shook his head.

"I-it was still dark-"

"Wait... When did this happen?"

Deidara shook his head, trying to remember. "About a few minutes before you came in... Not even five, un," He said, slightly confused.

Taking a deep breath, Sasori sat on the bed and pulled his servant to his chest. He had a strong feeling he knew who it was who hurt his blond.

-Morning-

Deidara groaned when he woke up. Being chocked the night before was not something you wanted to wake up to, especially with bruises. It even hurt to breathe. He heard a gasp and felt warm fingers trace his neck. Opening his eyes, he saw his master staring down at his neck, anger boiling in those brown orbs.

"It'll heal, Danna," He reassured, his voice slightly hoarse.

The King shook his head and turned away, now glaring at the bed. "I want to know who did this."

Deidara frowned. "I-I said I don't know, honestly, un."

Sighing, Sasori looked down at his love's neck already feeling his stomach churn. His neck was laced in purple and blue bruises in the shape of two hands, that wrapped all the way to the back of the blond's neck. He had a split lip that was caked with dry blood, a scab. Sasori hated seeing his love so abused whenever he left him alone. It broke his heart every time he saw his servant was used to the treatment. It hurt knowing that he couldn't stop the one who had done this.

He saw something move out of the corner of his eyes and he felt a hand on his cheek. His eyes moved to see Deidara give him a small smile as his thumb wiped something away. A tear. "It's okay, Danna, un. I'm sure it won't happen again," He whispered, smile still in place.  
Sasori took the blond's hand in his own and kept it there. For once he hoped the blond was right.

**If any of you have a problem with Sasori crying you can suck it and have a nice day! :D**

**Review?**


	53. Pushing it

(Deidara is 18, Sasori is 26)

-Two weeks later-

Sasori stared carefully at the piece of wood in front of him. It had been around thirteen years since he had done this. Ever since Deidara had become his servant he never had time anymore, only for his studies and he had found a new hobby for medicine.

Sighing, the redhead picked up his old carving knife and began scraping at the wood. Even after the years he still felt like he knew everything. The motions of his wrist, the curves of the wood; everything. He felt a small smile come to his lips. This always calmed him the most whenever he was stressed. Why was he stressed, you say?

Then his mind faltered and he carved out a large piece of wood. Growling he shoved the wood from his desk and pulled at his hair. _Damn geezer! _He thought, angrily.

The reason he had been starting his old hobby again was simply because he was stressed beyond belief. More meetings took place over the week and the general seemed to be making it worse and worse. Not only that, but Deidara was attacked again. The blond was still trying to recover from a broken arm. The servant had just said that he had put up a fight and all but Sasori still found him crying on his bedroom floor, in agony.

Deidara was currently resting in the king's bed, but the sound of crashing wood abruptly woke him up. "Mmm, Danna, un?" He asked, confused, rubbing his right eye with his only arm. This time his left arm had been broken.

The redhead sighed. "I'm sorry I woke you, love. Go back to sleep," He ordered as he picked up his small piece of wood, planning on working with what he had.

Yawning, Deidara got out of bed and limped over to his master. He was still sore from also being beaten. "You seem really upset, Danna."

The king growled and turned around, standing up to his full height. "Of course I am! I do something wrong and you're getting punished for it! It shouldn't be like that, Deidara!"

The blond just stood there, staring up at his screaming master. Sighing, he rested his head against his chest and wrapped his right arm around his torso. This stopped the older male and Deidara felt an arm wrap around him. "I'm sorry that you're mad, Danna, but... you can always have guards around, or something?"

Sasori shook his head. "No, I already tried that," He admitted and for some reason Deidara wasn't bothered by the fact that he was being protected.

"Well, what do we do?"

"... I don't know," The king sighed but he did have an idea. One that would never work... Run away. From everything. It was stupid considering that everyone knew his face and could report him back to Suna.

Sighing, Deidara looked up at his master with tired eyes. "Come to bed, un?" He asked with a quirk of his head.

Sasori nodded and helped Deidara to walk to the bed since standing in one spot was making the blond's bad leg hurt. Sasori helped Deidara get into bed and get him as comfy as possible with his arm. Right as Sasori was about to get in, there was a knock on the door.

"There has been another war meeting called, your highness," A servant yelled from the other side of the door.

Sighing, Sasori put the blanket over his tired lover and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back soon, love," He whispered, before leaving.

"Ah, Sasori, why is it that every time we have a meeting you're late? I thought you hated to keep people waiting?"

The King repressed a glare and sat down. "If the meetings were informed before hand then I wouldn't be late."

The old man just sneered and the meeting began. "We're still lacking in a large number of troops, your highness," The head knight said, his face somber. "We have recruited all that have volunteered but no one else will step forward."

Sasori looked down at the numbers in front of him and almost cursed. They barely even got a quarter of the army back. "Then we take the men by force. Any the age of sixteen and older and make sure that they have the potential to learn how to fight."

There was a scoff and Sasori looked up to see Kaori glaring at him. "The kingdom will put up a fight-"

"And we have resorted to doing this before, general. I think that any teen at the age of sixteen or older is well enough to fight."

The general smirked and leaned back in his chair as he crossed his arms. "Then I guess your slave will do?"

At that moment Sasori could feel his blood run cold. He still had the image of his love sleeping in bed, injured and weak; he would never survive the battle field.

The general smirked as he saw the King's expression. He looked startled but he quickly covered it up. "My _servant_ is currently bedridden due to an injury; and besides what's the point of having him when he can't even fight?"

"The boys you were about to take can't fight-"

"But we would train them-"

"Then why not you're slave? You can train him," The general said as a matter of fact.

"We need men now and my servant wouldn't be ready to fight for a while now-"

"So when he's better he'll join the army?"

Sasori took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead. "He would not help with the war in any way, so there would be no reason for him to join," He hissed through his teeth.

"I think he should." Sasori was slowly losing his patience, but then again, he never even had it.

"I am tired of your disrespect to me, old man. You are only here to help with this war and nothing else. If you have any problem with me then get out or actually fight me, instead of having your minions to take care of it instead."

Everything went silent. The general looked angry and shocked. "I am your elder-"

"And I am your King... Get out. I've had enough of you," He ordered, pointing to the door. Kaori looked at everyone shocked and slowly stood up with his cane. Sasori sighed and went to the door. "This meeting is over." And he left. He was not about to leave his servant unprotected after what he had just done.

He almost ran to his bedroom, hoping the blond was okay. Now that he looked back at it, that was pretty stupid. Once he saw his room come into view he slowed down and quickly opened the door, relieved to find his love sleeping in bed. He was okay. Sighing, he closed and locked the door, before walking over to his bed and sitting on the edge.

Blue eyes slowly opened from hearing a door close, then slide back shut. He was exhausted. "Danna?" He asked, confused, when he felt someone sit down on the bed.

He heard a sigh. "I'm here."

Again, Deidara's eyes opened and he saw his master sitting on his bed, looking worn down. Yawning, the blond sat up and scooted closer to his lover. "What's wrong, un?"

The King sighed and gave a tired smile. "I may have done something stupid and I have a feeling it'll come back to bite me."

Deidara's eyebrows furrowed. "Wh-what did you do?"

Sasori looked down and his smile fell, only to be replaced by a stoic expression. "I yelled at the general today because I was tired of his behavior and I think it'll affect you more than me," He confessed, ashamed. He should have been thinking about his love and not let his ego get in the way, but he couldn't.

The King felt something land on his shoulder and he realized it was a head. Deidara has his eyes closed and Sasori was positive he was asleep but thought against it once the blond started talking. "I don't think he'll do anything, un."

Sasori scoffed. "Yeah, not him but his minions will," He hissed, before wrapping an arm gently around his love, trying to not touch his arm.

Deidara hummed something and nuzzled his face into his master's neck. Sasori gave a small smile and turned his head so his servant's head was under his chin completely. He gently brushed his hair and sat there, enjoying the peace and silence.

He wished that they could stay like that forever and his previous idea came back to him. There was a small chance that they could escape but then again, everyone knew what he looked like; and he would have to wait for the perfect opening to leave in the first place.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock. "Sasori, you said that we would have tea today," An angry voice said.

The said redhead sighed. Sakura was in one of her angry mood swings now. Sighing, he gently lied his servant down for the second time that day and went to open the door. He was greeted by his wife and she looked more angrier than usual.

He sighed. "Who did what?" He asked, just wanting to get rid of her.

"You," She answered. "We barely even do anything anymore! Before it was okay, but I haven't seen you in two weeks!"

Sighing, Sasori stepped out of his room, and closed the door, not wanting his wife's screaming to wake his love. "I've been very busy, Sakura-"

"Oh, and by busy you mean screwing that whore of yours?"

"No, by busy I mean running a kingdom," He growled, already getting mad at her. He hated it when she called his servant a whore and ever since she found out that was all she would call him.  
"You don't do anything! Ever since you've become King you have done nothing! You have gone into the kingdom once and that was all! You barely even show your face anymore!"

Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I have been helping with the war. I don't have to make public appearances," He explained, as he gripped his door handle, already planning on going back to his room.

"We still have our tea, Sasori," The queen hissed. She reached her hand to his wrist and pulled him from the door. Sasori growled. For a pregnant woman she was very strong.

"I am not going anywhere, Sakura."

"Then everyone will know of your whore-"

"And everyone will know that you're a whore also for getting pregnant by someone who isn't your husband," Sasori retorted, stopping in his place and pulling his hand free.

Sakura took a deep breath and glared up at her husband. "We are going, Sasori. I don't care if anyone finds out because they won't believe you-"

"And no one will believe you."

The pinkette scoffed. "Please. The way you treat him is enough proof as is."

Growling, Sasori ordered a guard from down the hall to come over and he gave them very strict instructions to stay by his bedroom and make sure no one goes inside.

After that he and Sakura walked to a parlor on the second floor, the redhead just wanting to get the small get together over with.

Sakura smirked as she saw her husband glaring at his tea, totally unknowing. _Just a few more minutes._

"I'm done with my tea," Sasori said, as he stood up.

Sakura nodded and continued to sip her's while her husband left, a small smirk climbing onto her face.

Sasori tried to go as fast as he could without attracting attention. He had been gone around half an hour and that was plenty of time for Kaori to do something. As he got closer to his bedroom, he noticed that the guard he had put there was gone and instead there were two other men.

Cursing, the King walked up to the two men, who looked shocked to see him there. "And what is it that you're doing here?"

One of the men were about to respond, but was interrupted by a small cry.

Sasori's eyes widened and he pushed passed the two guards and to his bedroom. There he found his lover on the floor, beaten bloody. He saw the old general standing on the other side of the room observing as his henchman continued to abuse the poor blond.

The next thing Deidara knew, the blows stopped and there was silence. He looked up to see his master standing in front of him, sword in hand. He could hear him ask something in a yell, but he couldn't hear it from all the blood pounding in his ears. His muscles ached and his arm burned. He had various cuts all over his body, some even on his face, making seeing difficult because of the blood. His eyes slowly closed.

After a while there was no more sound and he felt himself being picked up. He opened his eyes, to see his Danna's worried face and he gave a small smile, before saying something, but there was no sound. He just kept on talking in silent whispers, making his lover frown down at him.

Deidara saw the redhead run over to his shelf and grab various vials and bandages. He quickly walked back and soon Deidara was being treated once more. If it wasn't for the King fate would have had him long ago and he could finally rest. He gave a small giggle as Sasori began applying medicine that should've stung like a bee.

Soon Deidara was in bandages again and saying he looked like a mummy would be an understatement. He had a cut right above his left eye, so there was a bandage over his eye anyway and it wrapped around his head. He had small bandages on his cheeks from a few scratches and more going down his chest. His right forearm had a large cut and his back had another that went across his back diagonally. A few more cuts and scrapes followed down his legs but there was nothing more.

Deidara's eyes were half-lidded as his Danna was done. He now felt the pain. It was taking almost every being inside his body to not cry out in pain. His throat was dry, but he didn't dare ask his lover to get him some water, for fear of slipping. His master was currently sitting in a chair by the bed he was resting in, his head and arms down on the plush blankets, making the servant guess he was sleeping.

Very slowly, Deidara let out a small breath and let a few tears leave his uncovered eye, trying to at least relieve some of his pain. He bit his lip and clenched his right hand, as he tried to restrain himself from making any sound. He let out a small whimper and a few more followed, till he was crying.

God, he hadn't hurt this bad in years. Everything burned as if he had been fully engulfed in flames and then being left in the scorching sun. Soon his master had woken up and he tried his best to comfort the blond. He whispered sweet nothings to him and reassured him that everything was going to be all right and that nothing like this would ever happen again.

After a while, Deidara passed out from pain and exhaustion and Sasori almost cursed as he pulled at his hair. He was tired of his servant being so tormented because of him and because of where they were. At times like this he really considered running away, not worrying about anybody but themselves.

**Yeah, nothings really gonna be happy XD**

**Review?**


	54. Going back

(Same ages)

-Two months later-

Servants frantically ran around, carrying various things. Some towels, others water and some just running around from the craziness going on. Howls of pain filled the whole third floor and Sasori was sure that he was going to go deaf soon.

"Shouldn't you help her, Danna, un?" Deidara asked, also not liking the screaming. Sure he disliked the pinkette as much as his master did, but hearing her screams for over five hours now was making him almost pity the queen.

Sasori growled. "There is nothing I can do. I'm not even allowed in the room, let alone help her," He hissed, as he continued to carve at his wood. Fortunately for him, he had gotten back into his old hobby and that kept him better occupied.

Deidara sighed as he sat on his master's bed, all healed up. He now had eleven new scars total from his little fight two months back. He was about to ask his master something, but was interrupted by a loud scream.

"It can't be that bad, right, un?" He asked, feeling sorry for the pinkette.

Sasori nodded his head. "They say it's one of the most excruciating things a woman can go through."

"Hm... Who would want to get pregnant then?"

"Apparently her, since she wanted a kid so badly."

Deidara sighed and fell back onto the bed. He stared at the canopy above him, wondering if someone could paint a sky. It was a strange thought, but he could dream. He began to wonder more things, which he probably would never get the answer to. Sasori had told him that in order for a woman to get pregnant she has to have sex with a man, but why didn't he get pregnant? He was too afraid to ask his Danna, for fear of his answer, but it soon dawned on Deidara that he only ever saw pregnant women and never men, but then again, relations with the same gender were looked down upon. It was a strange question and he decided to leave it alone.

After a few more minutes the screams continued and Sasori was just about ready to explode. He had dealt with this for five hours and he had a feeling it would go on even longer. Sighing, he stood up, causing his servant to look up at him. "Let's go outside. I'm tired of the screaming."

Deidara nodded and followed his master out the door. The further away they got from the howls, the more the king was calming down. He just wanted peace and quiet and to be away from his wife.

The walk through the castle was nice. The duo was enjoying the silence and each other's company, but things were still tense in the whole castle. Soon they just headed outside, this time to get away from everybody.

"Danna, un."

"Hm?"

"... What does tea taste like?"

Sasori raised a brow. A rather odd and random question to come from his servant. "Well, one it's hot and it can be flavored. Some of it taste like fruit and you could add sugar. Some tastes like mints or plants, most of them are imported to Suna since we don't have the land to grow it," The king explained as they continued their walk to the first floor.

Deidara gave a hum and they continued to walk in silence. "... How much longer will the war last, un?"

Sasori gave a sideways glance to his servant and sighed. "To be honest, I don't know. It seems that we're winning the war, but the rain has so many allies that it seems that their army is equal to ours now. Who knows how long this war will last."

Again Deidara gave another hum and prepared to ask another question, but was interrupted by someone else. The man looked familiar, but he couldn't put a name to him. Broad face, well built, dark hair, tan. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks and his eyes widened in fear. This was the man who started it all. His pain and torture. His suffering and hell. The man who gave his first punishment and soon raped him.

A few seconds later Deidara realized that his master was saying something and he was snapped out of his daze. "Hm?"

Sasori sighed in annoyance. "The guard just asked if you had seen a servant by the name of Kora. He says my father wants to see her," The redhead explained, as he watched his servant's face carefully. Deidara could cover up his emotions well, but not well enough for him not to notice.

"No, I don't know a servant by that name," He answered quietly, as he grabbed his arm, like it had gotten cold in the room.

The guard sighed. "Very well, then," He muttered, before bowing and walking away, but not before stealing a small glance at the blond and walking off.

Deidara practically jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand touch his arm. "You're shaking," Sasori observed, eyebrows creased.

The blond smiled and shrugged. "Am I? I-I didn't notice," He lied, before pulling away from his Danna. "I still want to go outside... Do you?"

The King slowly nodded his head and they kept on walking. He soon began to notice that his servant wasn't saying "un" at the end of every couple sentences like he would used to. Around ten minutes later they were on the ground floor and heading outside to the gardens.

The couple walked by each other, enjoying some small talk, picking flowers and even considering having some tea. Once they had heard that Sakura had finally had her child Sasori had rushed back inside to greet his wife, mainly to see if the child looked like her or not.

Word spread quick about the affair. The baby did look like her. Had her eyes, was pale, but it had black hair; a trait Sasori did not posses. It took only minutes to find the culprit and only minutes to decide that the queen was banished with her daughter.

Sasori was fine with it, but the problem was it made his image look too uncaring and irresponsible and because of the mistake Sakura made, he was now getting his throne taken away. He was now a prince again and his father had taken rule again. Deidara had honestly never seen his Danna so angry. He had fought with his father for hours, but the decision was final.

It was the next day and Deidara couldn't take the fighting from the day before and ran off. He didn't know where to hide, so he was in his bedroom, curled up in a ball in his corner. He didn't like seeing his master so furious and angry. At one point the fight had gotten physical and when Deidara tried to speak up he only got yelled at by his lover to stay quiet. He left after that.

He heard a knock on his door and his eyes widened. He had a good feeling it was his master and he ran to the door and opened it, only to be disappointed, but once he saw who it was, he began to back away from the doorway. The tall man came into the room, a large smirk covering his face. Once he was in, he closed the door, leaving them in the dark.

Deidara panicked and opened his mouth to yell, but was interrupted by a calloused hand. He kicked and screamed, but nothing worked as an arm began wrapping around his body. Biting, punching; no matter what the guard kept a good grip on him and it seemed futile to fight.

He was soon shoved onto his futon, but once he tried to crawl away he was hit in the gut making him gasp and cough. A dirty rag was tied over his mouth and his heart just quickened just making it feel like it was going to jump out of his chest. His wrists were tied behind his back and he felt a few tears roll down his face. He gave a few sobs, causing the man above him to chuckle.

A knife sliced away his clothing and he felt his legs being thrown over his captors shoulders. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for the pain but as soon as it came, the breath was gone and replaced by a scream. No one would hear him though. Even though it was broad daylight, there were screams in the castle every once and a while that echoed from the dungeon, but everyone ignored it.

He was brought from his thoughts when he felt the guard thrust into him again, this time hitting something undesired. No, he didn't want this, but it seemed that the older male was trying to make this time different from all the rest. Deidara gave an uncontrolled moan as the spot was hit again, causing the guard to snicker.

"You like that, don't you, whore?" His voice was rough and Deidara hated the sound. He turned his head and tried his best to ignore the pleasure he was receiving. This wasn't something to enjoy. He knew that, but his body didn't and he hated it. He soon began to sob in moans, just wishing for the moment to over. He gave a small cry as he came, causing the guard to come as well.

They both panted and Deidara soon began to cry again, only to have it muffled. He didn't even notice that he had been marked and bitten till he felt the blood oozing from his cuts. A few minutes later the guard was gone, leaving the broken blond to his own misery.

Deidara didn't know how long he had cried for, but it seemed like centuries till the door opened again, revealing his unclothed back. Fortunately he had been able to get his covers up to his waist.

"Deidara?" A quiet voice asked and the said blond knew who it was.

"Go away, Ino," He rasped, his throat sore.

The younger blond flinched but stepped into the room anyway, closing the door behind her. "What happened to you?" She gasped as she saw all the bite marks on his neck and blood on his sheets.

Deidara let out a shaky breath and two tears slipped from his eyes. "I was raped," He answered as if it were a normal ordeal.

The slave gave a small gasp and kneeled by her friend. "Oh, my god. Deidara, we have to do something about this!"

The blond just shook his head. "It's happened before, un. So many times..."

"Well, it shouldn't be happening anymore! I don't care what you say, I'm going to the King-"

"Prince," He corrected, making his friend stop in her tracks.

"What?"

"He's a prince again... He's fairly upset about it so I wouldn't bother him, un."

"D-Did he do this?"

Deidara just scoffed. "He was too busy throwing a fit to pay attention to anything besides himself," He retorted, already feeling bad about insulting his lover. He had always taken care of him and the one time he didn't it seemed Deidara got mad. He lazily began to wonder who the selfish one was...

"I don't care, I'm getting him," Ino said, as she ran out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Deidara felt a surge of hope that his master would come and save him from his pain, but he didn't. Ino came back, explaining that no one would let him in his room unless they were his servant, or family members. She couldn't even explain to him what was going on.

So for the rest of the day Ino had kept him company and had gotten him food because he couldn't even sit up let alone walk around. She was still looking for spare clothes, since she had seen his were all torn up. Soon, it was night time and Ino had to go back to to the servant's corridors since she wasn't allowed to sleep in her friend's room.

Deidara hated the dark. He didn't know what lied there, waiting for him and it terrified him to no end.

He heard his door being opened and his hopes shot up. He turned around expecting his Danna, but they were easily crushed.

-The next morning-

Everything burned. Breathing was a labor, and even opening his eyes caused great strain. Blankets were bloodied, more injuries applied and more rape.

Deidara licked his lips, now noticing that they were covered in blood. He barely even remembered the night before since he locked every memory away, but whatever happened to him was brutal. He could feel his new formed scabs sticking to his blankets and he separated them, causing him to open the large cut. He now noticed it was a bitemark and he looked away, afraid to see anymore.

Ino didn't come that morning and he guessed it was because she had skipped a day of work and had to make up for it. Deidara coughed as he desperately needed water. Soon a sticky substance came from his mouth and he threw it all up, realizing that it was semen. He tried to block the images from his mind but they came anyway. He cried and cried for what felt like forever. It hurt knowing he couldn't do anything about his life. He was used most of his life and he hated it.

He tried getting up, only to fall down painfully. He gave a loud hiss and lied back down on his bed.

There was a small rap on his door and he panicked, quickly throwing the coves over himself, he hid. He couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to hide from all the pain. The door opened and he curled up in a ball. It wasn't even a day and he was coming back for more. Deidara gave a small whimper just at the thought of being raped again.

The door closed and Deidara's hands clutched at his head, trying to make all the bad memories go away. He heard foots coming towards him and he bit his lip, hoping he would go softer than he had before.

A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder and he cried out. He began to wonder where he didn't have bite marks. Soon Deidara felt the covers slowly being pulled off him and he curled up in a tight ball. One the sheets got passed his shoulders they stopped.

Deidara hated the suspense that the guard was causing! Why not just get it over and done with? He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head slightly. Once he saw who it was, shame filled him. Sasori stared down at him, shock in his eyes.

Deidara looked away and went back to his former position. He didn't want to see his lover now in his current position. It had embarrassing and shameful just knowing he couldn't stop it himself; and to top it off, his master had to find him like this. He must have looked very pathetic at the moment.

"Deidara?" The said blond didn't turn around. "Deidara," Sasori repeated. The blond felt his eyes tearing up. He didn't want to look at his master, for fear of rejection, but he did. Sasori's face crumpled when he saw his servant crying.

The next thing Deidara knew he was being held against his master's chest as he let out broken sobs. He ignored the pain he was in and cried, his lover rubbing his back soothingly.

Deidara didn't remember what happened next. He had just blacked out and when he woke up he found himself in his master's bed, with his master holding him protectively. He noticed that he was in new clothes and when he moved around slightly he could feel bandages on his neck and shoulders.

His movements jarred Sasori awake as he looked down to see his servant staring up at him lazily. The blond looked down, not knowing what to say. He felt his master kiss his forehead and he sighed, before resting his head under his lover's chin.

He had a strong feeling that his life was never going to stay happy forever.

**Love me yet? It gets wor- I mean better!**

**Review?**


	55. Broken

(Same ages)

-One week later-

Deidara stared out the window, restlessly, the wind ruffling up his messy hair. That was all he ever did lately. Sasori had tried to get him to smile, talk, do anything really, but nothing worked. Deidara never really was the same.

Sasori had apologized profusely for neglecting and yelling at him and he was forgiven, but it seemed half-hearted. For the past week Deidara had been with his master, and most of the time was spent in his room. Sasori sighed as he finally finished his latest creation. He attached strings to it and connected them to wooden sticks, that made his creation move.

It was a puppet, it did not have a face or any clothes yet, but in due time. Sasori smiled and walked over to his love and sat down in a chair next to him. He tapped him shoulder, getting the blond's attention. He smiled and held up his puppet, making it dance. Deidara gave a small smile and turned back to the window.

Sasori frowned at his lack of response. He was now truly afraid his love would never come back to him. After all they had been through, he realized that it was breaking his servant down, while he stayed strong. It was only a matter of time, till he would truly break. The thought made his world go dark.

He stood up and walked back to his desk, setting his puppet down. He reached for an unopened letter that he had received a few days ago and opened it. He read it quietly and his face stayed emotionless through the whole thing. His former wife had died. She had been residing in an Inn and some angry villager set it on fire. Luckily her child had been spared. (A/N: Because babies are innocent.)

Setting the ruffled paper down, he looked back over at his servant. He was still staring out the window. Sasori walked back over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Deidara looked up at his master, his face void of emotion. He could see that hurt brewing in his lover's brown hues, but he felt like he could do nothing. What was he supposed to do? He turned back to the window and continued to stare over the kingdom.

Sasori swallowed a lump in his throat and sat down next to his love, once more. "Deidara?" He asked, trying to get his servant's attention.  
The blond looked over confused. "Yes, Danna, un?"

Sasori sighed. "You haven't... been yourself lately," The prince observed.

Deidara looked down. "I'm sorry, Danna... I... I don't know how to be myself anymore," He whispered, his voice cracking. Deidara felt his eyes water and his throat clench, but no tears came. He had lost all of the small droplets when Sasori found him.

Sasori gulped and put a hand on his love's cheek. "I-I'll help you. Okay?"

Deidara looked away but then put his hand on Sasori's. "P-Please help me... I don't want to be afraid anymore... I don't want to keep on hurting, un," He rasped out as if he were crying.

Sasori pulled him close and Deidara just wrapped his arms around his master's chest. He wanted to be done with all the pain, but it felt like he couldn't get passed it. It felt like he would never be the same again and he hoped Sasori hadn't realized that yet.

-Next day-

Deidara lied in bed as the sun rose. Sasori currently had an arm wrapped around his waist, but he didn't feel any of the warmth. All in all, he was rather cold, which was strange in Suna. He shifted away from his master and went to his own side of the bed, before curling up. That's how he had been sleeping for the past few days.

He gulped as he felt his master shift, then ease back down. He wanted to get better, he truly did, but it seemed like a wasted effort when he could be so easily crushed again. Sighing, the blond sat up and and stood on shaky feet. He really was tired, but sleep rarely came to him anymore and eating seemed like a chore.  
He walked over to his master's desk and found the little puppet resting on it's side. Very carefully, Deidara picked it up and stared down at it. His master had put so much detail into the wooden being, he began to wonder how long he had been doing this. After a minute he placed his hand over the little wooden sticks and began making the puppet move. He gave a small smile as he made different motions.

He heard the door open and his movements halted. His smile fell, replaced by a fearful look. He turned around to see his Danna's father and he quickly dropped the puppet and bowed down to the floor.

The king sneered and walked over to his son's bed, nudging his shoulder. "Get up, Sasori. We have a war meeting," He hissed. It seemed that he didn't want to be the one waking up his son.

The prince groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes as a child would. "I'll be there in a minute, Father. Please leave." The older redhead nodded and left. Sasori was thinking why his father didn't freak out that Deidara was in his bed. He looked to his right to see that he was gone. Sasori cursed and got out of bed, now finding his servant on the floor.

He went over to him quickly and helped him up. "Deidara?" He brushed his bangs out the way to see those lifeless eyes. Deidara was avoiding his gaze. It just took a hint of fear and he went back into his trance. Sasori guessed it was a way to cope with the terrifying emotion.

Sighing, Sasori put the fringe down and Deidara looked up at him. He looked so helpless, as he stared up at his master, his fists clenching at his lover's night shirt. "Don't go... please, don't go," He whispered, like his heart was breaking.

Sasori frowned. "I'll be back soon, love. I promise-"

"No!" Deidara screamed clutching at his head now. He collapsed to his knees, his breathing shallow and his eyes wide. "They'll find me and take me away... They'll hurt me, un! I don't want to hurt anymore! Please don't let them hurt me, Danna, un!" Sasori kneeled down next to him and held him close to his chest. He felt the lump come back to his throat as his lover wailed. It almost seemed impossible to help his servant now, and it broke his heart seeing the one he loved lost. He shook the thought from his head. He couldn't fill his head his doubts. All his love needed was time.

Deidara sniffled and let out a few shaky sobs. "You'll go with me... Okay?" Sasori suggested, as he stood up. Deidara nodded as he felt himself being pulled up to his legs.

Sasori helped his love get dressed, then himself. He wiped the tear stains off his cheeks and they left soon after. Deidara walked behind him at a slow pace and the prince was truly afraid that somebody _would _take him.

The war meeting was boring, but Sasori sat through it, barely talking. Most of the time he just watched his servant fidgeting by the door. He looked scared and confused as he looked around the unfamiliar room. He had been there once before, but years ago.

"Your highness, could you please silence your servant? He's making it hard to concentrate," A knight said, rubbing his eyes. Deidara looked around in fear as he saw all the eyes land on him. "Maybe he could wait outside?" Deidara shook his head in panic.

"He'll stay quiet," Sasori said, giving his servant an apologetic look.

"Fine." And the meeting continued.

Deidara's eyes slowly began to drop. The meeting was boring and he hadn't slept in what he guessed about two days. He could feel himself slipping and he let himself drift off.

Everyone looked over at the door when they heard a thud. Sasori was about to jump out of his seat, but stopped when a Tobi spoke up. "Oh, my god! Is he okay_?_!"

Itachi rubbed his eyes with one hand in embarrassment. "Yes, Tobi, he's fine. He just fell asleep," The Uchiha answered, as a very familiar headache started to arise.

"Oh, okay... What do we do?"

Sasori sighed and stood up. "I'll have to take him back to his room. It seems I'm not helping much in here, so I might as well leave," He muttered, as he walked over to his blond. His heart beat rapidly as different thoughts filled his head. Was his love really tired, or was he truly sick? He picked him up once the conversations started again.

Deidara slowly opened his eyes when he felt himself being carried and he panicked and began to struggle. "Shh, shh," He heard someone hush him and he looked up to see his lover. He calmed down and closed his eyes again, before snuggling his face in his master's chest.

**I know it's short and stupid, but it's getting somewhere!**

**Review?**


	56. Beyond repair

(Same ages)

Sasori carefully stoked his love's head, while he slept. He just prayed to whatever deity out there, that he wouldn't wake up. It was almost a month since he had decided to help his love get better and his condition had only gotten worse.

He was terrified of everything and anything. Mostly it was people in the castle and Sasori had now decided to leave his servant in the room 24/7, but he knew he had to get out some time.

Sighing, Sasori lied down, hoping that his servant was in a deep enough slumber to give him a few hours of rest. His eyes closed and Deidara's snapped open. It was dark and he began to panic. He never remembered falling asleep. What if someone took him somewhere? Away from his Danna? He soon began whimpering and he curled up into a ball.

Sasori's eyes opened and he repressed a sigh. He wrapped his arm around his love and pulled him close. Deidara looked even more scared, but once he saw his master's tired face, he calmed down. He felt him place a kiss on his head and he tucked his head under his chin. Deidara understood and realized that his Danna was tired, yet he could stay awake for a few more hours. He decided to stay quiet and let his master sleep.

Deidara lied there, wrapped in his thoughts, confused. Why wasn't he getting better? Was this ailment permanent? If he could get better, then how? If there was no way to get better, what was he supposed to do? He was always afraid, even when he didn't want to be. He looked up at his master's peaceful face. He knew how much he was hurting his master, but he didn't know what to do anymore.

Deidara closed his eyes, now out of ideas. He didn't want to give up, but what was the point when he couldn't do anything anymore. The thought brought tears to his eyes and he tried to suppress any sound from coming out. His body shook, as he buried his face in his Danna's chest, but the older male did not wake. Deidara clenched at his shirt as he tried to calm down, letting out a small cry as he did that.

He bit his lip and tried to occupy his mind. He began thinking of happy thoughts. When he was fourteen and he and his Danna were happy together, but then he was taken hostage and he gave a whimper and quickly went to another thought. He was sixteen but right away the memory of his master leaving him came up and he gave a sob. Kidnapped, raped, beaten. He gave a cry, now officially giving up. He was done.

Sasori's eyes slowly opened. He heard crying and he looked down to see his love sobbing hysterically. He quickly brought him close and sat up, rocking him back and forth, but none of it worked. He just kept on sobbing, as he clutched at his master's shirt. Tears stained his cheeks and the material his master wore, but he didn't care. Even when he stopped crying, he still had a few whimpers and sniffles left.

He soon realized that his master had fallen asleep and he automatically felt guilty. He climbed out of his master's lap and let him lie down. It seemed that the sun was about to rise, but Deidara didn't want to bother his lover anymore and went to the other side of the room, already curling up in the corner, like a scared child. Even in his slumber, tears still poured from his eyes. He woke up every few minutes from nightmares that almost left him screaming.

By now, it was almost noon and his master still hadn't woken up. Deidara now lay on his side, tired and exhausted. The tears had stopped, but the pain didn't. The sun was too bright for him to fall asleep and he was thankful for that. An hour later there was a knock at the door and he flinched. He stood up, before the stranger knocked again and walked over to the door. He opened it slowly, only letting a crack through.

"Dei," A small voice whispered, and the blond looked down to see his friend. He had to say that she looked better. Not so tired or stressed and no more remorse on her face. He opened the door some more.

"Yes, Ino, un?" He rasped and she frowned.

"I-I was sent to change the prince's sheets," She explained, holding up a some neatly folded blankets in her arms.

"Danna's still sleeping right now. I kept him up all night," Deidara replied, feeling tears pool in his eyes again.

Ino's frown deepened. "Deidara... what's wrong? You've been acting strange this past month."

Deidara sighed and wiped away the tears. "I don't know. Neither does Danna and it's not getting any better, un." He gave a small sniffle.

"M-Maybe you should leave-"

"I don't want to come out," He quickly panicked.

"No, Dei, I mean leave the castle. You've been really stressed lately and I think that leaving the castle will help," She suggested.

Deidara looked down considering it. His master wouldn't have to worry about him anymore and he could find some place safe in the kingdom to hide. He could be free of all the pain. He shook his head. "I don't want to leave Danna. H-he's been really busy and me leaving would make things worse, un."

Ino looked down and sighed. "O-okay... I'll be back in a couple of hours to change his sheets. Bye, Dei."

"Bye," He whispered back, before closing the door.

He gazed over at his master who was still sleeping. He looked down and walked over to the window. He sat down in his chair and opened the drapes, then opened the wooden shutters. The kingdom was at its usual busy day and Deidara just watched as people worked. Slaves in the vegetable fields, merchants getting access to enter the courtyard of the castle and dropping off their goods; even nobles taking daily walks.

Deidara licked his dry lips and realized just how thirsty he was, but he didn't want to leave the room. Whenever he left there was always someone who was waiting to hurt him.

He looked over his shoulder to see his lover still sleeping, but it seemed he would wake up soon, since he was moving around more. Deidara watched his fingers twitch, then his arms stretch out and when he came to nothing but empty space his eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up, looking around the room.  
Once his eyes saw the blond, he calmed down. Sasori noticed the bags under his eyes and the red stains on his cheeks. How long had he been sleeping for?  
"H-how long have I been asleep?" He asked, alarmed.

Deidara looked at the sun. "It's passed noon," He replied, before looking down at the kingdom again.

The prince's eyes went wide and he quickly got out of bed to get dressed. "I have to go and see a noble. Please, stay here," He pleaded and Deidara just sat still. His master would be back, so it wouldn't be bad if he was alone for a couple of hours. He felt a kiss being placed on the side of his head and then his master left.  
He continued to stare out the window and he was surprised when he saw his master come into view, as he walked up to a few nobles, apologizing for his delay. They had forgiven him, but Deidara saw one of them glare at his lover. Soon, they headed to the garden and out of view.

Deidara just sat there, now realizing that he was hungry. He placed a hand on his flat stomach and frowned. He didn't want to leave, but he needed to get food. He bit his bottom lip and sighed, before standing up. Maybe if he conquered his fear, he would get better?

He ignored his ratty shoes and left the room barefoot. The halls looked so different from a week (A/N: He hasn't left the room in a week, not a month.) ago and he wondered why they had changed it so much. He continued to walk, ignoring the chills he got as he walked on stone stairs. Most servants and slaves looked at him confused.

He reached the first floor more quickly than he thought and was already headed to the kitchen. He grabbed a dirty bowl and stood in line to get his share of food. The wait seemed like forever, but that didn't bother him; all he wanted was food. Once he reached the front of the line Tenten looked at him in shock. "I thought you were dead," She gasped and Deidara's eyes widened.

"I-I've only been gone a week, un," He replied weakly, before holding out his bowl and the chef nodded quickly as she gave him a scoop. For many slaves this was breakfast and for some even dinner. He got a cup and scooped it in some water that seemed okay to drink.

He looked around the tables and sat at an empty one. The food looked unappetizing, but it was something. He picked it up and began drinking the foul soup. He had eaten worse, so he just finished his serving and drank his water. It was enough to keep him from starving. He stood up, but was pushed back down to his spot.

"Look who's back, guys," A voice teased and Deidara froze. His eyes went wide and he began to panic. _No more, _He thought desperately. He didn't have to turn around to know it was Kyo. "Why'd you come back, Deidara? Nobody wants you here," The older teen hissed in his ear.

The said blond took a quiet, but calming breath and just ignored the raven haired teen. "I came here to eat, un," He answered.

The older male scoffed. "You know everyone here hates you, right?" He nodded. "Then why do you come here?"

"I came here to eat," He answered again, getting tired of this game.

"Well you're done, so go now," Kyo ordered, a strong hand still on Deidara's shoulder.

The servant winced, but ignored the pain. Kyo worked in the fields, so it wasn't a surprise he was so strong. Deidara tried to stand up, but was pushed back down again, causing all of Kyo's friends to snicker.

"Get up," He whispered, before gripping more tightly, causing Deidara to wince again.

"Please let go, un."

"Mm, no." Deidara expected that answer and tried to stand up again, this time getting punched in the stomach. He gasped and fell forward onto the table, gasping for air. Tears stung at his eyes as he coughed up blood. Who knew somebody could be that strong. After a minute, he was shoved off the table and onto the floor, leaving him to his pain.

All the slaves looked away as the gang walked off. Nobody came to help Deidara and he didn't expect it anyway. He gave a small smile. At least he was able to cope with this fear, but it still turned to pain. A few minutes later, he got up and picked up his bowl and cup, before putting it down to be washed. He began walking back to his master's room, a hand on his stomach. There was no doubt a bruise would be there.

He wiped the blood off his lips with the back of his hand once he realized it was still dripping. His pace was too slow for his liking and he picked it up, increasing his pain. "Ow..." He whispered, before slowing down again. Instead of fifteen minutes, it took thirty to get back to his master's room.  
Once he got there, he collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

-Meanwhile-

Sasori groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He had made a _great_ first impression. The king and queen of Iwagakure had come to negotiate about being allies and he had over slept and gotten the prince of Iwa mad. The queen couldn't care less and the king had expected him to be late since he had been busy from so many things going on.

He was glad that the negotiation had gone well and that Iwagakure was now their ally. He slowly walked over to his bedroom not tired in the least. He hadn't had breakfast yet, but it should be coming up shortly since he had ordered some after the small meeting was done.

Sasori sighed as his room came into few. He opened the door and closed it, surprised to see his servant actually sleeping and not sitting at the window. He gave a sigh of relief. He kneeled next to his love's face, confused when he saw blood on his lips. His eyebrows furrowed, but he didn't dare wake his love to ask him what it was about. Instead, he brushed his servant's hair out of his face to see him sleeping peacefully. He just hoped that this would last.

**P.S. Dei's still kinda crazy ^_^**

**Review?**


	57. Leaving

(Same ages)

-One week later-

Sasori continued to pack a small bag with important contents. Four changes of clothes, money, maps and other necessities. He had realized long ago that his love was not getting any better and that they needed to leave, but never so soon.

The sun was setting and Deidara just sat on the bed, watching him. He was confused as to where he was going and that scared him.

"Wh-where're you going, Danna, un?" He asked, fear creeping into his voice.

Sasori sighed. "We can't stay here, Deidara. We're going."

The blond's eyes went wide. "Wh-why?"

The prince stopped all together. "Because. You aren't getting any better and I have a strong feeling it's because we live here. There's no chance I can help with anything in Suna anymore, so there is no reason for me to be here," He explained and Deidara nodded, still confused.

He let his mind drift and soon he began to cry. "Wh-what if we g-get caught, Danna, un?"

Sasori frowned and brought his love close. "We won't-"

"But what if we do?"

Sasori almost smiled. It was like their conversation years ago when the blond had asked him what would happen if he died. "If we do then we'll go back. I will keep you safe as much as I can here," He answered honestly.

Deidara still cried. "I d-don't like it here, un... It's painful," He said, his voice breaking.

Sasori rubbed his head and began shushing him. "We'll leave tonight at midnight. We'll find an Inn and stay there, till we can get out of the kingdom, then the country."

"Wh-where will we live?" Deidara asked, peeking his head up, like a child.

"I was hoping we could live with Aoi since she is your family," Sasori explained, hoping the blond wouldn't freak out.

Deidara just nodded and sniffled. "Aoi's nice," He muttered, before closing his eyes.

"Get some rest, love. I'll wake you when we're leaving." Deidara nodded and Sasori tucked him under the blankets.

Sasori pulled Deidara over to the stables, the blond following behind him, tiredly. Sasori had decided to take one of the horses that was rarely used and so nobody would notice.

Sasori pulled himself against the wall when he heard something. He peeked over the a corner, glad to see it was just a night owl, leaving it's nest. They continued to run, Deidara following behind lazily. He tried to keep his eyes open, but they kept on closing till he tripped, only to have Sasori catch him.

"Only a few more steps, love. Now come on." Deidara nodded and stood up as they began running again. Soon they came up to a stable with an average size horse in there. He snorted as Sasori grabbed reins and a saddle. It took about five minutes to get the horse all ready since it was dark and the only light he had received was the moon.

Sasori was about to jump on, but stopped when he realized his servant wasn't anywhere near him. Panicking, he began looking around for him. He was about to take on of the candles out of his bag, but stopped when he heard a mumble. He looked down to see his love sitting by the stall door, his head resting on his knees.

"Dei, come on, we have to go," Sasori whispered, as he looked around for any people spying on them. Deidara mumbled something and Sasori sighed, already helping him up. He helped his servant onto the horse, then got on himself, with his servant in front of him. They were facing each other, so Deidara had somewhere to rest his head and so Sasori knew he wasn't going to fall off. With the reins in one hand, he gently kicked the horse, making him walk.

The rocking lulled Deidara to sleep and his master's warm body helped him stay asleep. He had his arms wrapped around his master's waist and a blanket over his shoulders to keep him warm for the long journey to the kingdom.

Sasori had already got a place ready for where he was going to leave the castle walls, since going through the front was not an option. He had met up with Ino, who would help him get through the passage, since getting in alone was almost difficult.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the entrance with the young blond standing there, ready. "Thank you, Ino," Sasori said in a hushed voice and she nodded.  
"Just please take care of Deidara," She pleaded, tears in her eyes.

Sasori smiled and nodded. "He'll be safe as long as he's with me," He reassured her and the teen nodded. There was a small door by her; almost big enough to fit a horse through and Sasori was sure it was going to be a tight fit.

Now Ino wasn't the strongest girl, but she had enough strength to hold the door open for about ten seconds. The problem with the exit was that it had a mechanism only to be held by strong guards in case of emergencies and slaves couldn't get through because they couldn't open it, but luckily for Ino, Sasori was able to weaken it just barely.

Ino heaved and Sasori tried to go in as fast as he could. "T-tell Dei th-that I s-said goodbye," Ino struggled to say as she held the door open.

Sasori nodded and continued on, before the door slammed shut. It wasn't too loud, but he didn't want to risk it and began trotting away. Soon they had worked their way around the castle while avoiding guards, which took over ten minutes. After they made it past all the gates, they were headed off to the road to the kingdom.

They were walking again since Sasori didn't want Deidara to wake up. Sasori stayed at full alert as they walked, making sure no one was following them, or hiding on the side of the road. It was a long hour, but they finally made it to the kingdom itself, but they had to go in deeper, which would take about an hour or so. They were only on the good side of the kingdom.

Soon another hour passed and there were only a few people were out, most of them prostitutes , or drunk men trying to get a free ride with the prostitutes.

Even thought it was dark and there were only lanterns that lit the shops, he had a hooded cloak pulled over his face. He also had one for Deidara, but that was just for extra precaution. You never know when a search group could come and ask for people who looked like so and so. It was better if both of them kept a low profile.

Deidara mumbled something and looked up confused. "Wha..."

"Hush, love. We're in the kingdom, so we have to stay quiet. Keep your head down," The former prince whispered as they continued to walk to a small Inn, not too far away.

Deidara looked around confused. His eyes were wide as he saw his filthy surroundings. He yawned and put his head back on his master's chest, before falling asleep again.

Sasori sighed, glad he didn't freak out like he would usually do. He kicked his new horse a little harder, making him pick up his pace. In a few short minutes, they arrived at the Inn. There were already people to greet them. It seemed they didn't get many customers, so they were ready.

"Hello, sir, welcome to the-" Sasori put a finger to his closed lip in a shushing motion and pointed down to his sleeping servant. The worker nodded and smiled. "I'll take your horse when you're ready," She whispered and Sasori nodded. He dismounted the horse, now seeing it's true color in the light. It was a bay and a very nice one at that. He just hoped no one would notice that the horse was gone.

He helped his servant off and picked him up bridal style. "I'll take those bags," Another worker said, already unloading the two medium sized bags that were connected to the saddle.

Sasori nodded and started following the worker, who was carrying his bags. After two hours on a horse you could get pretty sore. Sasori got a room on the first floor, since there was only one floor. The worker opened the door for them and set the bags down on the floor.

"Would you like me to bring you some food?" Sasori shook his head. He went over to the large bed and set his love down, before reaching into his pocket. He took out three copper coins for the stay. One for him, then Deidara, then his new horse. The man nodded and took the coins, before leaving.

Sasori made sure that the shutters were closed and the curtains were drawn before he took off his cloak. He took off his servant's as well and tucked him under the plush blankets. There was already a candle lit in the room, but he just blew it out, before heading to bed.

-In the morning-

Sasori grumbled when he heard a knock on the door. What time was it? He stretched his arms, searching for his servant, but found nothing but cold blankets. Frowning, he sat up and looked around, finding his blond lover. He was huddled in a corner, looking as scared as ever. Once their eyes locked, Deidara slowly got out of his fetal position and ran over to his Danna, tackling him.

"Wh-where am I, un?"

Sasori sighed and stroked his head. "We're at an Inn. We'll be leaving soon," He explained, trying to get his servant to calm down. There was a knock again and Deidara flinched, before hiding his face in his master's neck.

Frowning, Sasori set his love down slowly and grabbed his cloak, before draping it over himself. He walked over to the door and opened it, seeing a worker. "I brought you some breakfast," An old woman said, as she held two plates in her wrinkled hands.

Sasori nodded and took the plates, making her smile as she left. The redhead closed the door and walked over to his love, who had his knees tucked under his chin, with his arms wrapped around them. Sasori set the two plates on the table, which already had silverware.

He went to the bed and helped his servant up, who clung to him. He was so terrified. "Come on, love. Let's eat, then we can go to somewhere safe." The word safe made Deidara calm down and he let go of his lover.

Sasori handed a fork to Deidara and the blond just held it, not sure what to do. Frowning, Sasori began showing him how to use utensils by eating his own food. Deidara remembered and nodded as he began to eat his food. Soon they were done and were getting ready to leave.

They could live in their current clothes for another day before the had to change into clean ones, but it didn't seem to matter to Deidara. Sasori tied his love's cloak and put his hood over his eyes, only showing half of his face. Deidara looked up at his master, like he was about to say something, but he couldn't.  
Sasori smiled and rubbed his cheek with his thumb. "Let's go, love," He said and Deidara nodded his head. The former prince took his hand off, but Deidara kept it there with his own hand. Deidara began leaning up and Sasori leaned the rest of the way.

Right before their lips were about to be meet, Deidara stopped and pulled away. Sasori saw through the shadow on his servant's face to see the guilty look. Tears pooled in his eyes and he looked away. "I can't," He whispered and Sasori nodded, before taking his hand off his love's cheek and putting on his own cloak. They were leaving the room and Deidara walked so close to Sasori that they were almost touching.

They got their horse and left, with Deidara riding in the back this time. Sasori kept a lookout for any food stands since they needed to have a lunch for the rest of the way through the kingdom.

Deidara was looking around, taking in all the new sights, amazed. Sasori had told him not talk but every once and a while he would ask in whispers what that or this was and Sasori would reply back quietly. Every hour or so they would get off the horse and take a small stretch break, or bathroom break, then get back on the horse. Sasori honestly didn't know the bay's name so he decided to call it horse. Good enough name for him.

Deidara and Sasori were currently on a rest break, which were about ten minutes and Deidara stayed by Horse, while Sasori was buying some food near by. Deidara didn't know why, but everything there looked so familiar. He knew that he had been in the kingdom at nine but that was almost ten years ago. There was an old run down shop and he was compelled to go to it.

Letting go of Horse's reins, he walked across the street and went to the shop. The door was slightly ajar, probably to let some fresh air into the little shack. Very slowly, he opened the door to find it was the same little house he stayed in while in the kingdom. He stepped in and looked around. Nothing had changed. It was dusty like he had first come here and the shelves were once more empty.

He heard coughing and shuffling footsteps and he froze. "Who's there?" A raspy voice demanded. An old woman exited the only room in the house and looked at the intruder. She could only see the bottom half of the stranger's face and she growled. "What do ya want?" She asked, walking over to the shocked person. "Hm?"

Deidara was surprised to even see the old bag alive. Her hair was now a dark grey and her face was more wrinkled and even more cruel. He tried to speak up to say he was in the wrong place, but he couldn't.

Granny looked up, surprised to see the fair face of her old slave. "So you came back now, eh? What to apologize that you left me?" Deidara shook his head and took a small step back. "You know, you caused me a great deal a trouble when you left me. I almost died from starvation." She looked over the blond. "And it seems you almost did, too. What, they stopped feeding you?"

Deidara shook his head and ran out of the shop, just wanting to be away from the dreadful woman. He ran into someone and froze. "Shh, it's just me," A soothing voice whispered. "Where did you go?"

Deidara gulped. "Sh-she was there, un... I-I want to go," He said frantically, as he looked around, afraid to see the old bag somewhere.

Sasori nodded and led Deidara over to their horse and mounted before helping his love up. The trotted away as Sasori began to wonder who "she" was.

**Yay! They left!**

**Review?**


	58. Plan gone wrong

(Same ages, Sasori is 26 and Deidara is 18)

-Three days later-

Sasori was surprised at how slowly word had spread. He had expected the news to spread much more quickly, but it seemed since he had spent so much time by himself, his absence was a normal thing.

Deidara had been getting better each day and Sasori was surprised to wake up and find him actually in bed instead of in a corner, crying. It seemed that getting away from everything was something that both of them needed.

The two were now residing at a large Inn since the large crowds made it easier for them not to be spotted. They were currently in the stables. The sun would set in an hour or two and Deidara wanted to brush Horse since he thought he deserved a nice brushing.

Deidara smiled as the horse nudged his cheek and he gave a small laugh. "Some one's happy," He thought out loud. The duo were still in their cloaks but Deidara had his hood down since he actually wanted to see everything clearly.

Sasori smiled and walked over to his love, who had just finished brushing the bay. "Do you want to go get some dinner?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around his servant's waist. Deidara nodded and leaned against his master as they walked away. Sasori pulled his hood over his head and Deidara giggled, before they headed inside.

They had ordered food from their room and while they waited Deidara read his book and Sasori carved a piece of wood casually. Deidara looked up at his master curiously. He had even noticed himself that he had gotten better, but his lover still made no move to touch him drastically. Most of the time it was a hug or a kiss on the cheek. Nothing more, nothing less.

The food arrived around half an hour later and Deidara was starving. He ate his food slowly, still reading his book. He looked up at his Danna again, who was too preoccupied in reading a map. The further they got to the border of Suna the harder it was to sneak out. The Wind country was an easier feat.

Sighing, Deidara put down his fork and waited for his master to look up. After a minute the former prince felt like he was being watched and he looked up at his love. "Yes?" He asked confused.

Deidara sighed and propped his elbow on the table. "You haven't really been... touching me lately, un," He said as a light blush crawled to his cheeks.

Sasori was surprised by the comment. He put down his fork and gave a small smile. "I haven't because you haven't asked me to," The older male replied.

Deidara sighed once more. "You don't have to."

Sasori shook his head. "You have been very sensitive lately and touching you wouldn't have seemed like a good option."

Deidara frowned. "I'm not a child, un," He said with a pout, which made Sasori laughed.

"You still act like it, brat," The redhead chuckled.

"Hey, I'm eighteen, un! And I'm not a brat," The servant grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Sasori smirked. "Would you like me to touch you?" He asked with a purr in his voice.

Deidara's blush deepened and he looked at his master slightly nervous. "Y-yes," He stammered. Deidara heard some footsteps and was about to look up, but was stopped when he felt a pair of lips cover his own. He gave a small gasp, allowing his master access to his mouth.

It had been over a month since they had kissed, let alone had sex and Deidara was thrilled about it. He could feel his whole body heating up just with a few small touches. He gripped at his lover's hair and pulled him closer, while in return he felt an arm lace around his waist so their bodies were touching. He gave a small moan as he felt his master's tongue go over his for just a few moments. He wanted more.

He soon wrapped his legs around his lover's waist and Sasori just picked him up and took him to the bed, never breaking their long kiss. Soon a burning came to Deidara's chest and he pulled away for some air, panting hard. While he regained his breath, he felt his Danna lips just barely touching his neck, making him whine.

A smirk spread across Sasori's features, before he began bitting his servant's neck, getting breathy moans. Soon it wasn't just biting, but also kissing, nipping and sucking. Deidara was sure that in the morning he would have plenty of love bites to wake up to.

Deidara felt fingers at the bottom of his shirt and he lifted his arms as the material slipped off of him. He wrapped his hands around his master's neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He felt a tongue slide across his bottom lip and he shivered, before opening his mouth. Soon his master's hands began trailing down his sides, which made him arch his back in pleasure.

Soon the blond pulled away panting, with a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Deidara caught his lover's smirk and his head went lower to a pink bud and he began pinching the nub, causing Deidara to cry out and moan. He felt his master twist the nipple causing another wave of ecstasy go over him. Just the simplest touches were driving him crazy.

Soon a mouth came over the perked nub and his master's fingers began teasing the other one. Deidara felt a growing arousal and he moaned loudly as his master began rubbing his crotch with his free hand. "P-please, Danna... I-I want more~" He begged as he bucked his hips against his lover's causing the older male to groan.

Sasori slipped his shirt off and Deidara whimpered needfully. He slid off his pants, gasping when he felt the cold air hit his hard manhood. Sasori smirked and slowly began to rub it, causing Deidara to throw his head around crying out in pleasure.

The servant felt three fingers being put to his mouth and he took them hungrily, sucking and licking them as he tried to coat them as best as he could. In no time the first finger was in him and he bit back a whine, before bucking his hips for more. Another finger and he gasped.

Sasori watched carefully as his lover's face contorted between pain and pleasure, some times a mix. He began scissoring the blond causing him to cry out in pain. He kept going on and after a few seconds added the third finger, now thrusting the sleek digits in and out of the blond. He began feeling around for his lover's sweet spot and soon found it with a quick thrust, causing his love to groan deep in his throat.

The fingers were removed after a minute and Deidara wrapped his legs around his master's waist. He felt something being pressed against his entrance and he took a deep breath before pushing himself down, just making it worse for him.

Sasori smirked and pushed in deeper, causing Deidara to fist his hands in the sheets above his head. He had to say that his love looked like an angel. His hair splayed across the bed like a halo, blue eyes shining in lust and his mouth parted as he panted with a line of droll coming from his mouth.

An angel. As soon as Sasori was in all the way, he waited till his love gave him the okay to go. He saw his servant nod and he slowly began pulling out and thrusting back in. He listened to his love making some of the most orgasmic sounds he's ever made and that just made him want to go faster.

Deidara moaned loudly as he felt his lover strike his sweet spot, his head thrown back in pleasure. He was panting loudly as he felt hands going down his sweaty body again. His body was shaking with pleasure and it felt like he might erupt at any second. He soon began noticing that he was making high pitched "girly" sounds , but he was too busy to care at the moment.

This went on for what felt like forever, with many kisses and bites in the exchange. Deidara moaned loudly as he felt himself coming closer to the edge, but he couldn't find himself to speak. He gave a cry when he felt his master on him and he came just a few seconds later, his back arching off the bed. He felt something warm fill him and he gave a long moan from it.

Sasori collapsed and on top of of his love, panting hard. Deidara had his eyes closed, now feeling more exhausted than before. He felt his master pull out of him and he gave a small whine from it. He felt a kiss being placed on his cheek and something being whispered into his ear, but he already fell asleep before he could process anymore.

-Next morning-

"Ow," Deidara whined for the fifth time that morning.

Sasori sighed. "I said I was sorry," He muttered.

Deidara frowned. "I know, but it still hurts, un," He complained.

The former prince rolled his eyes. "It should get better in a few days, but we can't stop now. We're almost to the border to Suna now."

"Why did it take so long in the first place? I thought it took three days to get to Konoha?"

The redhead scoffed. "Yeah, if we travel nonstop and if their weren't so many refuges from the war out on the street, we would be in Konoha," He stated with a huff. Deidara bit his lip as he looked at all the people. The further they got to the border the more injured and sick people were. "These peasants were the firsts ones to get attacked in the kingdom and the ones who have suffered the most; they're always on the front line."

Deidara frowned and looked away. He just wanted to be in Konoha already and get off this horse before his ass would be permanently sore. He didn't want to tell his master but he was excited to see his aunt again; it's been over a year.

The duo continued to walk through the crowded streets when the kingdom's border came into view. Sasori sighed and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a loud horn. His eyes widened and he jumped off Horse and helped Deidara off as well. He pulled horse off to the side and tide him to a post.

"Wh-what's going on, Danna, un?" Deidara asked as he saw people bowing to the ground. Sasori cursed and bowed down as well, pulling down Deidara with him.

"Stay down, Deidara and do not look up at all," Sasori hissed, his voice anxious.

Deidara nodded and continued to bow to whoever was coming. He could hear the clip-clop of horse hooves and then somebody started speaking. "We have looked all over the kingdom for our prince. We have searched all the houses except for these... We will be searching everyone and every home, till we have found our prince."

Deidara could feel his sweat drop and he began to hyperventilate. _I don't want to go back, _He thought. He felt a hand come over one of his and realized it was his master. Deidara felt a tear escape his eyes and he bit his lip. Soon, everyone stood up, including the couple.

Deidara honestly had no idea how they were going to get out of this and that's when he realized they wouldn't. The knights were going down along the line searching people and questioning them and Deidara was about to have a panic attack, if not for his master's holding his hand.

"We're going to be fine," He promised even though he knew it was a lie. He already had an excuse for leaving and maybe that wouldn't get them killed, but taken back to the castle, with no harm. Soon two knights came up to them. "Take off your hood," One ordered Deidara and the blond let go of his lover's hand.

He took off his hood, glaring at the guards, but none of them recognized him. They went to Sasori. "Take off your hood," The other ordered.

Sasori could feel his face turn passive as he reached up and took the material off. Everyone gasped and the peasants began bowing to the floor once more.

"Y-your highness! What're you doing here? We have been searching for days! Why have you left?"

The former prince shrugged. "There was nothing left at the castle for me, so I left. Simple as that," He said in a casual tone.

"I can't believe you would do something like that-"

"I did it." All eyes landed on the angry blond.

"I kidnapped Sasori Akasuna, un."

**LE GASP! Oh no! What's gonna happen to Dei?**

**Review? XD**


	59. The deal

(Same ages)

Sasori's eyes widened and in no time his love was in iron shackles. The people booed at the blond and threw stones at him, but he just ignored them, his face void of emotion.

Sasori felt someone lead him to a carriage, and he got in, now noticing that his love was going into a different one. He was about to get up and demand where his servant was, but the door was slammed shut before he could speak his mind.

The redhead growled and tried opening the door realizing that was locked. He growled and began hitting the door. "Open this door!"

"This is for your on good, your highness! We will have you back at the castle in no time!" A soldier yelled from the other side.

Sasori sat down, his head in his hands. His love had sacrificed himself and was going to die. He should have told him not to speak, but it seemed that the blond wanted to help him. He shook his head in sorrow. He could feel precipitation forming in his eyes and he wiped it away. Standing up, he tried to find any way to get out. He tried banging against the door again, tying to loosen the locks; the ceiling was nailed shut and the front of the carriage was just as sturdy as the roof.

It took almost half a day to get to the castle, since they were going at a full blown sprint, but Sasori just wanted to have his servant back. He wished he could be in here so he could at least comfort him in his last moments of life. He wondered if the blond was back to his scared self, but when he lied about kidnapping him, he looked determined.

Shaking his head again, Sasori waited for the door to open and when he did, he slammed it open, alarming the soldier opening it. The hit caused him to fall down and Sasori rushed out of the carriage, looking for his love. He saw his being led into the castle, his head down and he sprinted over to them.

"Your highness!" He felt a body tackle his own and he cursed.

"Let me go, this instant! This is an order!"

"You're very ill, your highness. Who knows how much you have been put through?"

Sasori almost scoffed. His servant was smaller and weaker than him, but everyone was still convinced that he had been kidnapped by the teen. He was being led to his room, two burley guards holding him by his arms, making it impossible to get away.

With him struggling it almost took half an hour to get to his room and once he was there, he was shoved in and the door was locked. He didn't know how they managed to lock it from the outside but they did. Quickly looking for a way out, he went to his window. He shoved the curtains out of the way and reached to open the shudders, only to see them nailed shut. _How much have they planned? _He thought, totally shocked.

There was another way out but he had never opened it. It was only used in case of emergencies but it took almost five minutes to open, so it wasn't good in an immediate emergency. He walked over to his book shelf and took off all the bottles of medicine and poison (which was about fifteen bottles) and he ignored his books.

Going to the side of the bookshelf, he began pushing with all of his might, ignoring the screeching that the shelf made. It took over three minutes to move the shelf completely and it seemed like forever. Taking a deep breath, Sasori began feeling the wall for a small indent. Once he found it, he got a dagger that had been hidden in his desk and he began to carve away at the wall, trying to get the secret door more defined so he could open it.

Once it was carved into view, the former prince began pulling at a small handle, wrenching the door open. A damp draft came through, but he ignored it and ran into the secret corridor. There was also a secret room there if he ever needed to hide for a couple of days, but he didn't need that right now. He need to find a way out and quick. Who knew if his love was already being tortured or not, or even yet; all he knew was he needed to find him.

He ran as fast as he could, trying to locate some stairs. It was dark in the secret passage way and he wished he brought a lantern. He had lost all sense of time and he began to panic. He had a vague idea of his way back and he ran that way. He'd have to find a different way out. Once he came back to his room, he closed the stone door and moved the bookshelf back. He didn't want anyone to know that he knew that there was a way out.

It was three hours later, till he heard the door open again. During that time he had been pacing back and forth through the room, making sure that he had enough medicine to help his love, incase he was alive, or if he could even get to him. When he turned around his eyes went wide.

There stood his father a glare embedded on his face. He stepped in the room and a guard followed behind him, carrying his love. Sasori could feel his eyes water as he saw his beaten and bloody lover. The guard stepped in further and dropped the teen on the ground with a thud and the redhead ran to him, already kneeling to see if he was okay.

He turned him over to see his face. There wasn't much damage except for bruises on his face and blood on his lips; his eyes were open, but filled with pain. The blond smiled and mouth three words. _I love you._ It seemed that he knew he was going to die so it was time to say it.

"Leave," The king hissed to the guard, who left right away, closing the door behind him. "I can honestly say I'm disappointed in you, Sasori. I never expected you to be one to actually fall for a slave."

The younger redhead glared up at his father. "At least I don't use them for my own pleasure," He growled back.

The king glared harder and his knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists. "This slave has taken your own mind away. You have gotten soft and tried to leave. My only heir! You could be killed for a mental illness! Your feelings have gotten the better of you and because of that, you have disgraced our family and kingdom."

Sasori growled and stood up. "I left because you and every other person here is a complete idiot! There was no way I could live here anymore and you should have just accepted that."

"You left for your slave! A worthless piece of trash that couldn't do anything right! I should have listened to you when you said you didn't want him anymore. One of my many mistakes when raising you," The king seethed, his eyes burning with fury.

Sasori glared back just as hard. "If you think I am such a disgrace then why not just let me leave? You never wanted me, so why did you being me back?"

The king scoffed. "I can't have another heir. I look bad enough as it is and it would be too convenient for you to die so soon from when you were practically dragged home. I can't punish you how I would like to, but I punished your whore instead. I already know you're going to help him, and that's why I came here," The king said as his glare disappeared, only to be replaced by a smirk.

"I don't care what you're talking about, I'm not listening," Sasori hissed.

"Fine, then I will take your slave to the courtyard and have him killed publicly." Sasori's hands clenched in fists. "Here's the deal. I want this brat gone since he has caused so much trouble for us. The deal is, by tomorrow morning, if he cannot ride on a horse out of the kingdom, he will be killed; but it he can then he will leave the country and will stay alive... Maybe. If you deny this offer he will die," The redhead threatened.

Sasori considered the offer in silence. He looked down at his love, who had passed out from the pain. His face was covered in dried tears and his frail body was bloody and limp. There was a chance he could leave and go to Aoi. He could have a normal life. He looked back up at his father. "I agree to your terms," He said, his voice tense.

The king smirked. "Good. Do whatever you want to him in the time being." And the king left, this time leaving the door unlocked.

Sasori got to work as soon as possible. He carefully picked up his servant and lied him down on the bed, not caring that blood was seeping into the sheets. He went to his desk to get the bottles of medicine and bandages.

It took practically two hours to finish treating the blond. He had been whipped once more, his right arm was broken again, his right leg fractured; burn marks were thrown in here and there, including some deep cutes. Bruises were all over his body and it seemed that his love had gotten off lucky.

Sasori made sure that all of the bandages covering his cuts were snug and had at least a small amount of pain reliever, plus disinfectant. He had no idea how his servant would ride a horse out of the kingdom with one broken arm, a busted up leg and if he could even tolerate the pain from the lashes he had received.

Sasori could feel tears forming in his eyes again and this time he didn't try to stop them. It seemed that whatever he did, it seemed to only cause his love more pain and now he was going to die because of him, probably the only person he would ever love.

He looked at the blond's bruised face and watched as he slept. He would have to wake up sooner or later and when that time came he would have to explain to him that he would never see him again and that he might die.

-Morning-

Sasori honestly didn't know how he did it, but he did. His servant was wearing the same hooded cloak they had worn in the kingdom and nobody thought anything of it. He had already packed a bag of clothes and food for the teen and it seemed that was the only thing his father would let him bring.

Once he helped the blond onto a horse that nobody would miss, his father called him before he could say goodbye to his former servant. The sun was just rising and it cast an orange glow over everything.

"This is for the best, son. Once he is gone everything will go back to normal," The king said, his voice holding no emotion.

Sasori just looked down. He already knew his life would never be the same. His whole life was about to change and he had no idea if it was for the better, or the worst.

**Next chapter is epilogue! Lol, a lot of you guys are mad about last chapter but did you forget that DeiDei is still crazy? ;D Sorry I couldn't reply to all of the reviews but there's a lot ^_^" **

**Just a question! Do I have any male readers cuz whenever I read the reviews I imagine girls reviewing but I'm sure there's at least one guy out there! XD **

**And please check out my pole cuz I don't know what story to do next =.="**

**Review?**


	60. Epilogue

**I am done! Oh, god you have no idea how happy I am! Yes, I am DONE! This took MONTHS to complete! Thank all of you for reading my story and reviewing and encouraging me to go on! I love you all! (Except for haters! XD) **

**P.S. Sorry I couldn't reply to all the reviews again, but there are kinda a lot and it's hard to find time to read them all ^_^" But thank you all for still reviewing!**

(Sasori is 27)

-One year later-

Sasori stared down at his father, who was in his death bed. (A/N: STDS!) The king already knew he was going to die and that meant that Sasori would be king once more. He still thought that his son did not learn his lesson, but he couldn't do anything about it now.

The king had only died a few days later and Sasori became king. To honor his father's death he had a ball to celebrate what a great king he was. As he sat on his throne, he eyed a blond across the room. She resembled his servant greatly and that was the only reason he noticed her.

She had long blond hair that hung down her back. She had two big blue eyes and ageless sun-kissed skin, which made him assume that she was in her teens.. Her dress was all the way to the floor and a deep blue; it had sleeves that went all the way to her wrists. The king felt drawn to the blond and decided that since the ball was almost over it wouldn't hurt to have one dance. Once he stood up most people looked in his direction, wondering what he was doing.

Once he reached the blond stranger, she looked at him shocked. He bowed his head and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked with a small smile, making the blond blush deep scarlet.

She curtsied and stammered with a small, "You may." Sasori gave a kind smile and led her around the dance floor. All of the nobles got off the floor to let the duo dance, making the blond blush even more. The music was nice and soft and it seemed to set the mood. After a while she looked up to see thew king was still smiling.

She gulped. "Wh-why did you ask me to dance?" She said, catching a few peoples attention.

Sasori continued to smile. "You looked lonely, so I thought it would be nice to dance. This is actually my first time dancing at a ball," He admitted, slightly embarrassed.

The teen bit her lip and looked down, before looking up with a small smile. "This is my first dance, as well," She confessed, her blush growing.

The king smiled. "Well, you're doing well," He reassured her as they danced some more, till the song came to an end. Sasori didn't want to let go of the blond, but he did so and she walked away, before being surrounded by a few noble girls her age, asking her questions about what it was like to dance with a king and why he chose her. She just answered with a big blush and a few stutters.

Sasori smiled and walked back to his throne as the ball went on its way. He eyed the blond across the room and she blushed when they met eye contact, before looking away. The king had a small feeling that things may start going for the better.

-Two months later-

It was quick and rather rushed, but it didn't seem fast enough for the duo. Sasori stood at the alter once more with a new wife beside him. She looked scared but excited. Everyone was happy that the king was now remarried and this time happily. Most nobles didn't like the new wife, simply because they thought he chose her because he looked like his old servant and that she was blond with blue eyes; which was considered trash in Suna.

Once both of them said their "I do"s they had kissed, which got many cheers from the witnesses. Sasori soon pulled away and looked down at his wife. "I love you," He said, as he brushed his fingers against her soft skin.

She smiled sweetly. "I love you, too, u-"

"Your highness!" The said redhead turned around to see a friend from long ago. "I can't believe I missed your wedding!" He exclaimed and Sasori just chuckled.  
"I guess I can forgive you, Akira," He said with a small teasing tone.

The brunette sighed and gazed at his former friends new wife and grinned. "So you must be the lucky lady," He said, his grin growing. She blushed smiled, before nodding. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" He asked the king.

Sasori sighed in fake distress. "Fine, this is Safaia. She came from Iwa," He explained, making his friend's eyes widen in interest. (A/N: Safaia means sapphire.)  
"Iwa, eh? I didn't know you went for foreigners," He teased with a chuckle.

Sasori smiled and they continued their conversation. Soon the couple went to their new room and it was well past midnight. Safaia stared out the window, watching the moon intensely. She felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and she looked behind her to see her smiling husband. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead and she gave a small smile before turning around to kiss her husband on the lips.

It was a hesitant kiss, but soon it turned more passionate and more needy. Sasori pulled her over to the bed and lied her down, before continuing their kiss again.

-Three months later-

Safaia tried to ignore the glares and gossip of the other nobles. "She can't even have children, for pete's sake! I don't know why the king even bothers with her anymore," A snobby teen said, sending a glare to the blond.

She looked away, tears in her eyes. She hated being talked about in general, but actually being insulted was the worst. She continued to walk to her and her lover's room, only to be greeted by her husband. He frowned. "Safaia, what's wrong?" He asked, and she just sighed, before wiping away her tears.

"It's nothing, Danna, I just don't like the attention," She said, in a small voice. She was so used to being ignored that this was a bug change and she was uncomfortable with it.

Sasori nodded and brought his love close, before whispering reassuring words, before they headed to their room.

Only a month later they were out in the kingdom, taking a stroll when the queen heard something. She went into a dirty alley, which her husband tried to stop her from going into.

"S-Sasori, th-there's a baby in here!" She exclaimed, which they found to be the sound. It was in a dirty blanket and she guessed that it was about a month old. "Someone just left her here," She said sadly. She picked it up and brought it to her husband. "She has nowhere to go a-and... We don't have a child," She said quietly.

She did want a child for a while and this seemed like a good opportunity. She looked up at her lover's face, which was in a grimace. "Safaia, y-you know I don't like children."

She looked down slightly sad. "I understand, un," She muttered. She was about to go back into the alley, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She saw her husband's piteous gaze and she smiled. They were keeping her.

-Five years later-

(Sasori is 32 and "Safaia" is 24)

Big blue eyes opened to the sun rising. Dia sat up when she realized that today was her birthday and that today was also a festival. She jumped out of bed, still in her nightgown and ran to her parents room. As she ran, her long golden hair flew behind her. The little five year old couldn't contain her excitement. This was the first time she was actually going to leave the castle walls!

Once she reached her parents bedroom door, she barged in. Her parents were still sleeping and she ran and jumped onto their bed. "Mother, Father, wake up!" She cried, shaking them. She gasped when she saw her mother's back. It was scarred beyond belief.

Safaia opened her eyes when she felt someone shoving her. She sat up, bringing the blanket to cover her bare chest and was surprised to see her daughter wide eyed. "What happened to your back, Mother?"

Safaia's eyes widened and she bit her lip. "I was in an accident," She lied but Dia seemed to believe her.

"O-oh... Today's my birthday!" She cheered, again, this time waking her father.

"Dia, what did we say about coming into our room when we're still sleeping?" Sasori asked, sitting up, shirtless.

The blond pouted. "Fa-a-ather~!" She whined and the king sighed.

"Fine, just this once," He said, making the five year grin and nod.

"Today's my birthday and you said that I can go to the festival today," She said excited as ever.

Safaia giggled and nodded. "You can, but let me and your father get dressed, okay. Then we can leave, un," The queen said with a small but tired smile.

Dia nodded and received kisses on the cheek by both parents, before leaving and closing the door.

Safaia frowned. "What's wrong, love?"

"She saw my back," The blond commented, her frown deepening.

Sasori nodded and pulled his love into his lap. "She was going to see it sooner or later with barging in all the time," He said, as he traced the patterns on his former servants back.

"I still don't like my new name, un."

Sasori smiled and chuckled. "I thought you liked sapphires."

Deidara shrugged his shoulders. "They're okay," He said with a yawn. "I should've remembered to put on a shirt last night."

The king chuckled. "You did, but we were having too much fun," He said, as he nibbled on his love's ear.

Deidara gave a small whine and pushed him away. "We have to get ready before Dia comes through the door again," He protested, before getting out of bed.

"Fine fine," The redhead muttered as he got out of bed as well. He still couldn't believe that his plan six years ago actually worked.

-Flashback-

Deidara had still not woken up yet and the sun was about to rise. There was a small knock on the door and Sasori quickly granted entry.

"Did Dei wake up yet?" Ino asked, but once she saw her friend's condition she got her answer. "What're you going to do, your highness?" Apparently word had spread around how he was in a relationship with his servant and the deal that he and his father had made was also in the air.

The prince shook his head. "I don't know," He whispered. He looked up and saw the slave. An idea formed in his mind and he quickly asked the blond. She hesitated at first, but once she saw her dying friend she agreed. She would pose as her friend and leave the kingdom. She would no longer be a slave and would be free.

Once Ino had left, Sasori had moved his love to the secret room in the walls and kept him there till he recovered. As the blond was recovering he would go back and forth between the two rooms. His recovery was slow and it practically took a year. Once he had heard what his friend had done for him he began to cry. He had already planned to die and he was worried she would die now. But of course his lover would reassure him that she made it out of the kingdom safely.

After he had recovered once more his Danna had made a plan for them to meet at a ball and they would get married. It was a long shot but Sasori hated seeing his love so confined. The plan worked and they were now living happily.

Once Deidara was dressed in a new dress that Sasori had bought for him and the king was in his best clothes as well, they headed out, both wearing their famous headpieces. Deidara a silver crown and Sasori a gold one.

They went to find their daughter, who was all ready. A servant always helped her dress, but Deidara always brushed and made her hair. If you looked at them, you would think that both blond's were related, but they were actually complete strangers when it came to that.

As the older blond brushed his daughter's hair he began explaining about his back and how he was a slave. It probably wasn't the best news to hear on your birthday and it even made the little blond cry. Deidara soothed her the best he could and reassured her that everything was fine. After five minutes she quieted down and looked up at her mother with teary eyes.

Deidara wiped them away and kissed her forehead, before finishing her hair. Her hair was down in a braid, but with two bangs on the side of her head. Deidara had even gone back to having his hair to it's usual style.

Once everyone was ready, they headed to the kingdom and celebrated the princess' birthday.

Sasori smiled as he saw his family having so much fun. They watched little puppet shows, ate junk food and played games. Soon it was night time and Sasori carried his daughter in one arm, her arms wrapped around his neck and her head rested on his shoulders. His other hand was grasping his love's as they walked back to the carriage.

"Did you like today?" He asked his love quietly for fear of waking their daughter.

Deidara nodded. "I did, un. It was fun getting out of the castle," He said with a small smile.

Sasori smiled as well and kissed his wife on the side of his head. "Good... I love you," He whispered and Deidara blushed.

"I love you, too, un," He replied, before kissing his lover on the lips, softly.

Sasori smiled and pulled away, still tasting the blond on his lips. "The forbidden fruit always tastes the sweetest."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
